Roswell The Next Chapter: Season 7 Episodes 714 to 724
by NickMax
Summary: Continuation of Roswell The Next Chapter Season 6. The story is fairly long so it was uploaded in two parts. Part 2 includes Episodes 714 to 724


714: Coming Home Page 714-25 of 284

 **Chapter 14: Coming Home**

 **by**

 **NickMax**

 **Edited by faillow and sdcheesehead**

 _Original Air Date: April 8, 2007_

Zeke drove Nasedo's black Mercedes along the I-15. As he approached Barstow, California, Zeke merged right onto I-40 heading due east. He had decided to leave early to avoid any lurking news hounds. And now as the sedan sped along the freeway, the Prince noticed that the road was nearly deserted and the sky dark.

Zeke could see Nasedo in the rear-view mirror and knew the shapeshifter was staring out the window lost in his thoughts. He turned his eyes away from the highway and the fourteen-hour drive ahead, to Hera. Zeke smiled as he looked sideways and saw that she was curled up on her seat. She had taken a pillow from the Hilton and had it propped against the window. He ran his hand down her arm and took her hand in his. She gave it a brief squeeze and smiled with tired eyes. Then she turned and snuggled deep into the pillow instantly falling into a restless slumber.

Hera's mind quickly drifted into a dream of her on Antar. She could see herself walking down the wedding aisle in her long white gown with Larek's arm around hers. Ignoring Ultra, she looked around the basilica and took in the splendor of the royal wedding. Her eyes searched until she located her mother. Dakura was turned in her seat in the front, and Hera could see she was staring back with a broad smile.

Why did mother lie to me, she thought. Why did she let me think Khivar was my father? What am I missing? – she asked herself as her mind drifted to things her mother had said, and things she had seen in her dreams.

Next Hera's saw the image of Dakura explaining that she had been caught up in Khivar's charms, and they entered into a relationship that had led to her birth. She had pleaded with her mother, "Why did you make up the whole story that my father was an officer of the King's Guard and killed in the conflict trying to save Princess Vilandra?"

"Oh, come on. You're a smart girl, Heraetta," Dakura had smiled back wickedly. "Are you going to tell me you did not suspect? That you didn't know?" she asked with an incredulous stare. "You know that apperating is a skill relegated to only to protectors and the royals..."

Hera interrupted, "but… I thought…" she helplessly pleaded.

"And your other powers? The ability to shift, to change your appearance, transmute materials," Dakura almost spat out. "You've known for years… you have to have known."

"No," she began to cry under the cruel attack of her mother.

"What about the 'Posesión'?" Dakura asked in her pitiless manner. "Only those whose blood is true, only those descended directly from the king, can deliver 'The Kiss,' " she hissed. "The moment you kissed Zeke and claimed your poor unsuspecting Prince… you knew!"

But Hera recalled that those images had been implanted in her mind by Khivar. Her mother had never actually said those words. Hera's dream shifted to the time at their house and her reaction when she confronted her mother. "How could you have not told me you were married to the Evil Lord?!" Hera screamed.

"Khivar?! I am not; have never been Khivar's wife!" Dakura stated strongly. "Who told you that?!"

Hera squirmed in her seat, trying to awake from her dream and stop the onslaught of hurtful memories. Next she saw herself alone in her bathroom planning her departure from Roswell. She could hear her mother's reassuring words after Ultra had claimed Zeke and strutted across the floor the night of the Thanksgiving Night Dance.

"I must leave," Hera whispered. "I must flee, leave, and never look back," she stated as she began to cry. Dakura placed her warm comforting hands on Hera's shoulders and wrapped her into a tight loving embrace.

"Where must you go?" Dakura asked gently.

"Father is after Zeke! He is using me to lure Zeke and his friends into his clutches so he can kill them!" Hera nearly shouted in fear and desperation.

"Who told you such nonsense?" Dakura asked sternly.

"Ultra, Princess Ultra!" she cried. "She said she was betrothed to Zeke: that the marriage was arranged by the great King D'tharthé," she shuttered. "I've lost him," she declared as she began to cry harder.

"There is no threat," she comforted her daughter, "At least not from your _real_ father. The only threat is if you listen to the vicious words of a desperate debutante. She is trying to steal away your man," she proclaimed with irritation. "If you love him, and I know you do, you must fight for him."

Hera found the words soothing and floated contentedly in her dream as her mind drifted on to one of the mental trips she had taken to Antar. She was with her mother and could see that Paglia, as the young Dakura was called by her friends, and Vilandra had reached the end of the long tunnel and began to walk up a set of stairs. Hera recalled that she and her mother had climbed too and listened in.

Paglia pushed the hood of her cape up and over her hair as she opened an iron gate. She and Vilandra stared up into the starry sky.

"I don't like the witching hour," Paglia whispered as she continued to stare up into the dark sky.

"Oh, I love this time," Vilandra proclaimed. "Our world is almost constantly bathed in light. But now, after Troisième has set but before Hades and then A'marillo break over the horizon, the world is dark. Only now can you see the stars and our sister planets in their full glory. Look there," she pointed into the sky directly overhead. "It's Cano."

Hera noticed the strained look on the maid's face. She swung to question her mother, but could see that same strain, that same look of longing as both her mother and Paglia stared up into the dark sky.

Hera realized her mother was pregnant. Now it made sense when both women dropped their right hands to cradle their stomachs, both deep in thought.

"I must say I was very impressed with you," Vilandra giggled, her face creased with a broad smile.

"My Lady?" Paglia asked, her gaze suddenly jerked back to her mistress.

"I saw you speaking to Larek in the courtyard last week. You two looked quite serious. But, I could see his deep green eyes sparkled when he looked at you."

"Larek?" Paglia questioned; her eyes wide as she turned away, "Zan's cousin?"

"He's not just our cousin, he is King Larek." Vilandra stopped and pointed to Cano. "Even now, he sits upon the throne of our closest ally. He and his new Queen could be looking down on us, as we look up at him."

"What were you talking about?" Vilandra asked inquisitively. "It looked to me like your conversation was much more than the polite interactions between a royal and my servant."

Next Hera's dream moved to Antar and Paglia standing beside Princess Vilandra in the royal box at the League of Planet. Paglia's dark brown eyes shown with an intensity Hera had not noticed before. Vilandra moved to her chair, but Paglia lingered at the railing looking across the way to Larek and Queen Mariela's box. Larek seemed to feel the stare and turned in her direction. A brief smile flashed across his face before Mariela turned to him and he was forced to look away.

"She was in love with King Larek and he with her," Hera mumbled in her sleep. She felt better as she relaxed into the Mercedes's leather seats and dozed.

But soon a new memory intruded in on her dream. Priestess Amíle was whispering into her ear: "You must keep my son Zeke safe. He must return to the stars and rejoin Maximillian. I have seen his future…"

"The prophecy?" Hera asked.

Amíle nodded. "Promise me you'll help him fulfill his destiny."

Immediately the dream jumped to her confrontation with Ultra. It was December fifth, the day of the departure. She recalled waking in a sweat, her ears ringing with the sound of Ultra's voice lecturing her.

"Prince Ezekiel was sent back to save Earth from an invader from our galaxy," Ultra proclaimed in a condescending tone. "He only paid attention to you to draw out the evil King Khivar. As soon as he finds your father, and slays the Evil Lord, he will rush back to me."

"No…" Hera argued in a long, anguished moan.

"He will always place me first," Ultra interrupted. "I am his betrothed. Our union was brokered by none other than King D'tharthé and my grandfather Oric D'Brano. It was prophesized. The Priestess of Taur foretold the future when she proclaimed that the son of Zan shall wed the daughters of Larek and rule the Five Planets. I am the only daughter of Larek. Our destiny is to rule the _Five Planets_ ; make no mistake, he will sit on the throne with a princess at his side."

Hera objected, "No, Zeke loves me!"

"That well may be; he is weak, and his heart is big… he is easily drawn to charity cases. But, he has a duty to his people and to his father. He is destined to rule. And who will sit at his side? You?" the Princess asked.

"Yes, I could be his queen, my blood is as royal as yours," Hera argued.

"An Antarvéian?!" Ultra questioned. "You're not even Khivar's legitimate daughter, only his bastard child. You have no claim to his bloodline. And, even if you did, do you want people to know you are related to Khivar, the tyrant that tortured his people for sixty years. Could they ever accept you sitting on their throne?" she asked and then shook her head with a defiant no. "I think not," she stated as she began to laugh, looking pitilessly down at Hera who shrank before the Princess, slowly sinking into misery.

"Wait," Hera squirmed in her seat in the Mercedes as she awoke, her thoughts returning to the present. "The son of Zan shall wed the _daughters_ of Larek and rule the _Five Planets_ ," she whispered. "I am also the daughter of Larek!" she proclaimed so forcefully she feared she would startle Zeke or wake Nasedo who was dozing in the back. "A Princess is destined to return to Antar and take her place on the throne beside Zeke," she whispered. All those things mother said are true, she thought. I do have royal blood. I do have powers and am descended from the king: but, from King Larek not from King Khivar.

She stared at Zeke, but he drove on never noticing her stirring. Hera settled back and closed her eyes. Her mind, momentarily at peace, was suddenly torn again.

But, mother said I was genetically changed shortly after my birth, she thought. She said that returning to Antar was impossible. She would not lie to me without reason. Why? Why would she deceive me? Who was she protecting? Immediately she knew. Larek was married to Mariela. The rich and powerful queen would never forgive Larek for his infidelity, or accept his mistress and a bastard girl child into her palace. She understood now: Dakura was trying to save her and Larek from the pain her return to Cano could cause.

Suddenly her eyes flew open as a new memory popped into her head. She recalled sitting on her mother's lap watching the sunrise. She remembered Dakura describing Antar and explaining why they had to come. Hera also recalled now, for the first time, the tall cylindrical-glass suspended-animation tubes in the transport ship. There was no bath of chemicals. There was no conversion, because she was not a pure-blood Antarvéian.

Hera knew that she and Zeke could feel the presence of the Princess Ultra intruding on their thoughts. Their dreams were filled with her – but now she welcomed the return of Ultra – her half-sister. For Hera no longer feared the daughter of Larek. She knew now that a Princess would return to the _Five Planets_ and take her rightful place alongside Zeke. Hera turned in the Mercedes's seat and took Zeke's hand. She brought it to her lips, kissed it tenderly and smiled. I must make sure I am whom he picks, she thought.

Together they looked up and saw the sun breaking over the peaks of the distant mountains. She sighed with contentment and moved close to rest her head on his shoulder. He smiled too, bent and kissed her hair at the top of her head sweetly, placed an arm around her shoulders, and then reenergized, returned his attention back on the road and the long road home.

Ultra pulled the old Chevy pickup off the Barrel Highway and onto Main Street as she drove slowly down the largest road in Roswell. She and Meta stared out the truck's cracked window as they slowly cruised past the Crashdown. The restaurant was nearly deserted with only a few customers sitting at the small tables out in front.

Ultra brought the truck to a stop as a car backed out of slot in front of Delgado's Hardware. The two girls inspected the restaurant patrons, searching for Zeke or the Twins. Suddenly the restaurant's front door swung open and a waitress emerged carrying a large tray overflowing with food. Both Ultra and Meta recognized Hera as she smiled at the patrons and served out burgers and fries. The petite waitress with dark, highlighted brunette hair checked on another table and then returned inside.

"I see the little Antarvéian bitch is still here," Meta exclaimed with distaste. "The Prince can't be far."

Ultra nodded, and as the car in front of her pulled forward she was forced to move. The Princess looked around and then pulled the pickup into the lot of the Starbucks Coffee that was situated across from the UFO Center and cattycorner to the restaurant.

The two girls entered, desperately longing for a steaming cup of eiffle, but settled for large paper cups of espressos. Sandy handed them to Ultra and Meta. The young West Roswell freshman stood at the cash register waiting. Ultra searched in her purse and realized she had no more money; she had spent all the coins she had pilfered from Black Crow on the boys. She looked at the nametag the girl wore. "Look Sandy," she began…

Meta understood and quickly picked up a napkin and handed it to Sandy. "Keep the change," the Duchess said and pulled a surprised Ultra to a chair by the window.

Sandy stared open mouthed at what to her appeared to be a crisp, new hundred-dollar bill. She smiled broadly and called out: "Thanks!"

Ultra suddenly understood and shook her head. "Look, we can't go on like this," she whispered to Meta. "The truck's falling apart, the transmission's shot, and it's exhausting to force it around. You can use your mind tricks for a while, but that is going to cause problems sooner or later too."

"Yes, I agree. We need a new car. The truck's dirty, and it stinks," Meta stated with disgust.

"I can't make a new car from scratch," Ultra sighed exasperated. "We've got no money… I'm not sure what we're going to do."

Meta nodded, agreeing their situation was not ideal when it struck her. "But, we've got money! Remember the proceeds from the diamonds sale… it's still in father's account. We're loaded!" the Duchess exclaimed. She took a long sip of the bitter coffee and urged Ultra up. "I saw a bank next to the hardware store. We can get all the money we need; come on."

Ultra stood but indicated that Meta should wait a second. She walked to the girl at the counter. "Sandy, we're new around here. We were looking for some friends who moved here half a year or so ago. A boy named Zeke: muscular teenager, about sixteen, short curly blonde hair and piercing blue eyes, and…"

"Sure," Sandy broke in. "He's a sophomore at West Roswell High…"

"And, his cousins," Meta jumped in. "They're twins and their names are Alex and…"

"Alan Pavé?" Sandy answered as she nodded with excitement.

"You know them?" Meta asked.

"Yes, we're in some of the same freshman classes in school," Sandy answered as she smiled. "And Alan comes in… to see me sometimes," she added as her face turned a bright embarrassed red. Meta recognized the look and aggressively moved forward to confront Sandy.

Ultra moved quickly to cut her friend off. She offered her hand to Sandy. "I'm Ultra and this is Meta," she said. "We'd love to surprise them," she continued. "But, we've lost their address. Do you know where they're living?"

Sandy saw the sudden look of anger in the tall, dark-haired girl with glowing ice-blue eyes, and turned away to face the over-endowed, knockout girl who called herself Ultra. "Sure they live out in a new subdivision on the east side of town. The address is 9947 Sunset Place," she replied.

"Pretty nice digs?" Meta asked in a challenging tone.

"I've… I've never been inside, but… it looks cool from the outside," Sandy admitted. "It's a Spanish style ranch house, big yard, stucco walls and a red tile roof…" she trailed off embarrassed, as if they could look into her mind and see she had convinced her older friends to drive her by in the hope of getting a glimpse of Alan.

She quickly regrouped and changed the subject, "Are you guys going to go to West Roswell?"

Meta look amazed, "We wouldn't be caught dead in a…"

"Yes, that's right," Ultra quickly broke in, stating her intention forcefully as she stared into Meta's shocked eyes. Then she swung her gaze back to Sandy. "We look forward to seeing you in school," and turned away to leave.

"Yeah, that'll be great. The uniform store is open until 1800, and…"

"Uniform store?" Meta asked incredulously as she interrupted.

"Right, we all have to wear uniforms. Girls wear navy blue pleated jumpers with short-sleeved white shirts, and this time of the year, the guys wear khaki pants and navy blue polo shirts," Sandy offered helpfully. "Check out 'Alientown Clothes,' it's just down the road, a little past the Crashdown."

Congressman Cinnati's executive assistant Delores sat in the rear seat of the BIA van beside Black Crow. The slim beauty twirled her long coal-black hair in her right hand nervously. She and the former BIA agent held on as the van and two official SUVs bounced up the rutted paths into the Mesaliko Reservation. The van skidded to a halt as Black Crow sprung out.

Agents with guns drawn spread out to search the village. Black Crow ran up the trail to a faded stone hut positioned preciously on the side of the hill under the massive branches of a tall tree. He jerked the screen door open so forcefully it came off in his hand. He threw it aside and stormed in. Mrs. Gahaé sat rocking in her chair smoking a pipe. She did not rise or show any concern. Black Crown ran back to the tiny bedroom, searched for a moment, and then returned and faced the woman.

"Where is she?" he bellowed.

"I've not seen my daughter for months," she replied calmly.

"No, not her! I mean Bonnie. The girl with my boys! Where is she?"

"I don't know what you're talking about? You been hitting the 'fire water' again Black Crow?" she asked with disgust.

"As he grabbed her arm roughly, pulling her up out of her chair, he heard running steps coming up the stairs to the hut and a boy burst into the room.

Blue Owl ran to Black Crow and wrapped his arms around his father's waist. "Dad! When did you get back?" he exclaimed with a smile.

Black Crow turned and roughly shook the boy's shoulders. "Where is she, Blue? Where is the woman who called herself Princess Ultra?"

More footsteps followed and the former BIA agent turned and saw Silver Eagle and Eddie bounding into the room. "Sam, where's Bonnie?" he yelled and took an aggressive step towards his son.

Before he could reach the boy, Eddie pulled Sam behind him and faced Black Crow. By now the other BIA agents and Delores were crowding into the hut too.

"Get him out of here," Eddie yelled to the agents. "He's talking crazy; must be drunk again."

Black Crow looked at the other BIA agents who had found no one meeting the girl's description in the area. They shook their heads in disgust, turned and trudged back to their vans. Black Crow turned to Blue Owl and dropped to one knee. "Son, it's really important. You know Bonnie is not really your mom, but she's in danger, and I've got to go save her," he lied.

"She and the Duchess left, dad," he explained in a tiny voice. "Mom… Princess Ultra… she's been gone for over a day. They drove your old junk truck out of here, and we've not heard from her since," he explained as his eyes filling with tears.

"That's enough, Blue!" Eddie commanded and pulled the boy to him. "Get out of here BC; the boys are staying with me," he angrily announced. Eddie looked back and grimaced as four Mesaliko braves climbed the steps and opened the hut door. "You're not welcome here anymore."

The braves looked mean and indicated forcefully that Black Crow must leave. The disgraced BIA agent moved to the small porch and then stepped down to the trail. The boys flew to the door, expecting a final word, but saw only the braves pushing Black Crow ahead towards the BIA agents. Sam jumped down the steps and followed.

Delores watched the procession. She started to follow, and then turned and approached the little boy. She bent and looked into his tear-stained face. She and the young boy watched as Black Crow was roughly escorted to the van. "Blue Owl, was she really a Princess?" Delores asked in a soft, kind voice.

"Yes, she was wonderful," Blue Owl stated as he nodded. "She had magical powers and everything," he proclaimed.

Delores put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I know you cared for her, but really… magical powers?" she asked questioningly.

"She could make fire jump out from the wood," he declared.

"Many people can make fire," Delores stated, believing the trip was a waste of time. She got to her feet and began to walk back to the van.

Blue Owl could see she did not believe him. He took two steps and grabbed her hand to pull her close. "No, she really _is_ the Princess of Cano," he whispered. "Not only could she make fire, she zapped our pajamas and turned them into pants and boots, she made dad's old busted truck run… and she made a gold ring appear on her finger. And the other girl, the Duchess, she's an alien too. They got all kinds of powers," he bragged. "If she'd wanted to, she could have wiped the entire Reservation off the map. But, she loves me, so I know I'm safe."

Delores looked into the boy's eyes and knew he believed everything he said. But, he was just a little boy. Suddenly Blue Owl pulled her close. He looked both ways so make sure no one was watching, and then removed an old ring with a scratched red glass inset from his thumb. He proudly offered it to the skeptical woman as proof.

Blue Owl could tell she was not impressed. He darted a look around and then rubbed the ring before he shoved it in her face. Delores humored the little boy and took the ring to pretend to inspect it. Suddenly the smoky red glass cleared and turned black. She could see a central yellow sun with five planets slowly circling around the star. One planet was notably smaller; it was blue and was orbited by a single moon.

Blue moved close and pointed. "The small one's mom's planet: Cano. And its moon is called Ibes," he whispered conspiratorially as he took the ring from Delores's stunned hand and replaced it on his right thumb. At his touch it, the glowing black gem returned to a red glass. He smiled up to the stranger and nodded: "She's not really my mom, but the Princess… still, I know she loves me just the same."

For the first time, Delores believed. For the first time she allowed her mind to absorb the meaning of the fact that extraterrestrials, walking, talking, human-like Visitors were here on Earth; Visitors with power far beyond anything known to man.

"What if we made them mad," she whispered to herself. "Could they really wipe us off the map," she mumbled as she walked slowly towards the waiting BIA agents. "What do I do? Who do I tell? Cinnati is a fool; he'd broadcast it on TV – anything for free air time. No, the only one I can turn to is Uncle Duccino. In a time of real danger, the Cosa Nostra is the only 'family' we Lapuccio's have ever really trusted." She took a step down towards the waiting vans and then thought, maybe Uncle Duccino knew about this all along. Maybe that's why he set me up with the job with the Congressman?

Ultra and Meta strode down the sidewalk, alternatively arguing about going to high school and sneaking peeks at the Crashdown as they moved past Delgado's Hardware and entered the Wells Fargo bank. Ultra and Meta walked past a new red Cadillac Escalade rotating on a platform in the bank's lobby, and then moved to the manager's office. They walked past the desk of a Hispanic looking man and sat down importantly in the chairs provided.

He stood, pulled tight his red patterned tie to his blue dress shirt and buttoned the middle button of his dark blue blazer. "Good morning, I'm Mister Parasharo," he announced with a smile and a strong southwestern accent as he offered his hand. "What can I do for you young ladies this morning?"

"We'd like to make a withdrawal," Meta replied.

"And do you have an account at Wells Fargo?" he asked as he turned to his computer. Meta nodded, and he continued, "The account number please?"

"71011," she replied confidently and watched as he typed in the numbers. Meta enjoyed the surprised look on his face as he stared at the account balance.

"Excuse me; I'm going to have to verify some information." He opened his drawer and lifted out a RFID scanner and pointed it in Meta's direction. Mr. Parasharo studied the read out. "Excellent, Ms. Sargon," he replied a little nervously. And how much would you like to withdraw today?"

"I'd like a hundred," she answered.

"Of course," he sighed. "If you go to one of our young ladies, they can get you one hundred dollars," he turned and pointed through the glass wall of his office to the rows of tellers.

"One hundred thousand dollars," Meta corrected, as if the denomination was obvious.

"In cash," he gulped as she nodded. "I'm afraid we don't have that kind of cash available. We demand a 24-hour notice before all large withdrawals. If you can come back tomorrow… we can… we can accommodate your request," he struggled.

"It's my money, and I want it now!" Meta insisted as she leaned forward aggressively towards the bank manager.

"Let me set you up with a Wells Fargo platinum credit card," he offered, desperate to not offend a valued customer. "We could place a 100K limit, and you could buy anything you want. In fact that would be much safer. Carrying around a lot of cash can be dangerous."

Meta looked at Ultra, and then back to the manager. "We can take care of ourselves," she smirked. "But the card sounds acceptable. I'd like one for myself and another for my friend, Ultra Larek. But, I don't want any limit on the amount we can withdraw."

"But…" he struggled.

"Just make it for the limit of our account. I believe it is still one million dollars."

He swung his gaze back to the computer screen. "Actually, it's $1,047,063.17 now, with the added interest," he read from the screen.

"And we need five thousand in small bills," Ultra added, "five thousand in cash… for each of us."

"Okay, I'll see to it immediately," he said and began typing the commands into the computer.

Moments later a young woman in a dark blue suit exited the next office and carried in the cards and two white cash-filled envelopes and handed them questioningly to Mr. Parasharo.

"Thank you Ms. Coulter," he dismissed her curtly. She reluctantly left, and seeing the forceful nod of his head, closed the office doors.

The manager inspected the two new shiny silver cards and the envelopes and then handed one set each to Meta and to Hera. "Just sign on the back of the cards and you're ready to go," he instructed and watched as each signed.

The girls stood and shook his hand before they marched out of his office. Then Ultra stopped and stepped back in. "We'd like the car in the showroom," she said while pointing at the Cadillac.

The manager began to say it was a sixty-thousand dollar, full-size luxury SUV, but stopped and nodded. He picked up the phone and spoke quietly into the receiver as he typed in a new set of commands. An invoice popped out of his laser printer and he picked it up and handed it to Meta. "Yes, of course," he replied; "just sign here."

Behind him they heard the engine starting. A guard had unlocked the lobby's two large glass doors and another had pulled the Escalade off the lobby floor and out onto the street. The first guard attached temporary New Mexico tags. The second guard hopped out of the car out and handed the keys to Ultra who slipped behind the wheel. She gunned the engine and then tore away leaving dual tire tracks of burned rubber on the Main Street tarmac.

The guards smiled, shook their heads, and closed the glass doors. Mr. Parasharo returned to his office and closed the door. He opened a password protected file and read the phone number. Then he opened his credenza and spun the dial of his personal safe. He withdrew an unregistered cell phone and punched in the number.

"Hello," a rough voice answered.

"Yes… this is Parasharo from the bank… in Roswell. Could I speak to Duccino?"

"Mr. Lapuccio is not available at this time; I'm Guido, I can take a message."

"Tell him the Sargon account was activated this afternoon. Two young women came in and made a large withdrawal."

"You gave them our money?!" Guido screamed into the bank manager's ear.

"They had the proper identification, and the code number. It _is_ their money. I had no choice," the manager pleaded.

"Alright. Yes, of course," Guido replied as he regained control of his voice. "You did get pictures, right?"

"Yes," Parasharo sighed in relief. "I got read outs from their chips, and a dozen security camera shots." He drew in his breath, closed his eyes, and proceeded. "I did what Mr. Lapuccio asked. Can I assume you will forgive my gambling debts now?"

"Of course, Parasharo," the man assured him. "We always honor our deals. Just keep your mouth shut, destroy the cell phone, and never call here again."

Before he could agree, the phone in his hand went dead. Parasharo closed his eyes and shuddered, then smiled with a sense of relief.

Ms. Colter in the adjoining office looked at her computer screen. She inspected the readout for the two girls who had just waltzed in and left with two unlimited credit cards, handfuls of cash, and driving the showroom Cadillac. She closed her door and picked up her phone, then dialed a memorized number.

"Department of Homeland Security," a man with a strong Midwest accent answered. "How can I direct you call?

"Agent Burns."

After a moment's pause, the man replied, "Agent Burns is out on assignment. Can I forward you to another agent?"

"No; just connect me to his voice mail."

There was a click and then the voice of Agent Burns filled her ears, "Leave a message at the beep."

"Robert, this is Jessi Colter at the bank," she spoke in the receiver with a smile thinking of the handsome agent. "We just had contact with the account connected to those unusual diamonds you were interested in. Two young women entered and accessed their funds. I'll email you their records and photos from the bank's security cameras. I hope this is the break you've been waiting for." Before her voice could betray her longing to see the agent again, she concluded her call. "Call me," she said and then hung up.

Ultra wound their new Cadillac around a curve and pulled into the Sun Ridge subdivision and then onto Sunset Place. As she slowly crept forward looking for 9947, a white SUV backed out from a Spanish style house and headed in their direction. The three boys in the front seat of the powerful car were laughing and did not notice the girls.

But Ultra and Meta noticed them. Ultra drove on for a few seconds unsure what to do. "Follow them!" Meta yelled. Before Ultra could touch the wheel, the Cadillac lifted up an inch off the road and made a silent 180-degree turn. Meta pointed, and Ultra tore after them.

The Princess drove back down the road but when she reached the stop sign she did not see them. She was unsure which way to go when Meta pointed to the cliff road below, and they spotted the white Explorer heading back towards town. Soon Ultra was on their tail, zooming up close and then backing off to maintain a more discrete distance.

She followed as the boys entered downtown Roswell and pulled into an open slot in front of the Crashdown. Ultra drove past and parked a block down the road. As the two girls got out, Meta pointed to a Roswell Sherriff car in the Starbucks lot. Its lights were flashing and a deputy watched as a tow truck from Pete's Lift Off hoisted up Black Crow's abandoned pickup truck.

"What do we do now?" Ultra asked her best friend.

"I know what I'm going to do. I've waited forever to see the Twins again. I'm going in there," Meta replied and grabbed Ultra's hand as she started off for the restaurant.

"Okay," Ultra nervously agreed, and followed her friend. But, as they approached the front door, the Duchess became less sure and started to turn around. This time Ultra took control and opened the door. They walked forward and took a front booth near the wall.

Both girls looked around but didn't see the boys. Then Meta spotted one of the Twins in the back room through the diamond-shaped window in the kitchen-access door. Alan and Alex exited the kitchen, and walked laughing through the restaurant and out the front door. Meta started to rise, but sat down quickly as Hera turned from an adjacent table and approached.

The teenager wearing her aqua-blue waitress outfit, alien-head apron, and silver, bobbley-headed tiara strode to their table with her order book open. "Hi, can I get your drink order?" Blanca asked with a friendly smile.

Ultra was stunned. This girl showed no sign of recognition. "Water's fine. Look we're not from around here," she replied, "what's good at the Crashdown?"

"Green Eggs & Moonrock Hash is the special tonight; it's pretty good. But, my personal favorite has always been the Tommy Lee Jones bacon basket with Saturn Rings."

Meta studied the menu, and then turned to Blanca, "Why don't you have any Taurian specialties?" she asked. "I'd love a bowl of Heligan-Sea turtle soup or an Ibes-moon pie."

Blanca's eyes shot open and she started to back away.

But, before she moved an inch, Meta's hand shot out and pulled her into the booth beside her. "Who are you and what have you done to Hera?" she asked in a low growl.

Before Blanca could utter a word, Cede came out from the kitchen carrying a tray of food and sat it on a carrier beside the next table. He turned to Blanca. "Mr. Parker said your order was getting cold, so I brought it out." Cede stared to say more when he noticed the new girls in the booth; the one opposite Blanca was stunning. He started to smile and then noticed that Blanca did not look happy. He moved to the booth and swung in beside the young woman and took up Blanca's hand. "Are you okay?" he asked with concern. "You're looking kinda green?"

Blanca did not speak but continued to look sick, her eyes flicking back and forth between the two girls. Cede turned to them. "What's wrong? What happened?"

Ultra saw that the Zeke-like boy did not recognize her either. She rose abruptly and motioned to Meta, who stood suddenly and pushed away the Hera look-alike. The Princess could see that the boy was not Zeke. "We better go, I… I… forgot to put money in the parking meter," Ultra said, and dragged Meta forward. The two girls moved quickly to the door and left.

As they fled down the street and started to run, Meta turned to Ultra and yelled, "Shapeshifters."

As they reached the Cadillac, Ultra turned to Meta, "We've got to find the Twins."

"They left and we have no idea where they went," Meta replied.

"But, we know exactly where they will be tomorrow morning: West Roswell High."

"Are you really suggesting we go to their school?" Meta asked.

Suddenly a light in the store behind them flashed off. They turned and realized they were standing in front of the door to Alientown Clothes. Ultra walked quickly to the door and banged on the glass.

An old woman stepped to the door. "Sorry, we're closed," she said and started to turn away.

Ultra started to plead. Then she pulled out her thick roll of cash and extended it towards the shopkeeper. The woman saw the wad and stepped back to the door intrigued. "We need uniforms," Ultra breathlessly explained. "We're new in town and we need them for class tomorrow. I'll pay twice the going rate," she said as she started pealing 50s off the roll.

The woman smiled, flicked on the lights, and opened the shop door. "Always happy to accommodate new Roswell students," she replied as she stared at the thick roll of bills in the girl's hand.

Alex and Alan walked through the early evening night and turned onto the walkway leading to the Pizza Pan. As they walked past the red Ford Mustang convertible on display, they saw Benny and Chevette inside the pizza shop. The boys entered and approached their friends. The large beefy football player and his Goth girlfriend were standing by the sign reading the contest rules, the top prize, and its award at the Spring Dance. A clear plastic three-foot tall alien doll was filled with jelly beans and sat beside the sign.

"I bet there's a million in there," Benny guessed.

"No way," argued Chevette. "Can't be more than a few hundred thousand," she stated.

Benny turned and saw the Twins. "Hey. I'm going to buy one of the alien dolls from the 'Alien-R-Us shop' and fill it up with jelly beans; then I'll know exactly how many are inside. I'll win for sure," he proclaimed. "What do you think?"

Alex considered and then started to move to the jelly-bean filled doll.

Alan turned to Benny and shook his head. "They've probably filled the legs and body with Styrofoam. That would reduce the number of beans in the doll, and throw off your estimate. I'd save your money," he advised.

Alex lifted up the doll, closed his eyes for a second, and then sat it down before the owner, Mr. Paniski could complain. He already knew the answer, but felt he had to come up with a reasonable explanation of its deviation. "Based on the total weight, adjusting for the doll mass, and the average density of a single bean, the number of beans is only 94,304."

"You better be right, Alex," Benny explained. "I'm not wasting five bucks unless it's a sure thing." The 300-lb jock gave the Twin his best intimidation stare, held it a second, and then broke out laughing before he and Chevette moved to the counter to fill out their guess and pay the five-dollar raffle fee.

Benny waved goodbye as the two boys went to the order window. Soon they picked up slices of pizza and bottles of Snapple. The Twins returned to an isolated table by the wall as they saw Benny pull out in his old pickup truck. Alex took a bite of the steaming hot pepperoni and onions, thick-crust pie while Alan sipped his drink.

"When are you going to come clean?" Alan asked.

Alex, his mouth still full of the pizza scrunched his shoulders as if in confusion.

"I know you have been trying to block our link," Alan stated. "I can feel it; it's like a door slamming in my face."

"Look, we're getting older, and… I just need some privacy, and…"

"That's bull and you know it!" Alan exclaimed. "Our job is to protect the Prince. We are more effective when we work together, sharing all our observations and feelings."

"Well…" Alex started.

"And you're not very good at it," Alan interrupted.

"I'm not…?"

"You throw up your wall, cutting me off, but you can't maintain it when you're angry, or happy, or excited."

"Excited…" Alex's face began to blush.

"I 'saw' you kissing your supposed non-girlfriend out by the cave. There were none of the disillusioned, heart-broken stares you've been laying out at school. No anger for her supposed dalliance with Johnny," he stated.

When Alex did not reply he continued. "You set that all up to fool everyone, didn't you? What I want to know is what are you planning that is so secret that you cannot share with me, your brother and fellow Knight of Antar."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Alex replied with an unconvincing look of outrage; he averted his eyes and started to rise.

"We are brothers," Alan continued, the hurt and look of rejection clear in his eyes as he grabbed his brother's arm. "We've never hidden anything from each other. Maybe it's time I knock some sense into you. If it has to do with Zeke, it's my duty to protect him too. I can help," he stated. "Please, let me in."

Both boys rose as if to fight, and then Alex hesitated and sat back down. He closed his eyes deep in thought, and then opened them with a look of deep concern. "Okay," he agreed. "I thought I was strong enough to do this on my own, but I can't; I need you."

Alex took a sip of his drink trying to decide what and how much to say. "If I tell you, you must promise to not tell Zeke. This will only work if no one knows: not even Rachael knows the whole story."

"I promise," Alan stated as he nodded, indicating his brother should continue.

"I developed a… new power. I've successfully hidden it from you and the others because I've tried to hide it from myself; I just didn't want to believe it was possible," he stated and then took a long swallow of the Snapple. "I can… sometimes… for brief periods… glimpses really…" he hemmed and hawed. "I can see visions of the future," he finally explained.

"The future!" Alan almost shouted. "How…"

"Quiet!" Alex hushed him. "Yes, the future."

"How do you know it's accurate?"

"Because I have seen the future, and watched closely as the events occur in real time: it is exactly as in my visions," Alex whispered as he looked over at the jelly-bean filled alien doll.

"Can you change it? I mean, if you know something is going to occur, can you alter the future?"

"No; I've tried. Remember when I got splattered with ketchup on my pants and shirt at the Crashdown last week?" Alan nodded and he continued. "I knew it would happen. I saw the cap fall off the bottle in my vision as I was pouring it over my Saturn Rings, and got some on my sleeve. So when I arrived that afternoon, I removed the ketchup bottle from our booth before I sat down, and I made sure to not order anything that would require it."

"But," Alan exclaimed with surprise, "I knocked the tub full of dirty dishes from Xiomara arms as I was getting up, and the dishes fell in your laps."

"I tried to alter the future, to prevent it from happening, but I still got smeared with ketchup: except the mishap escalated from a tiny spot on my sleeve to me and Xiomara being covered in a sticky mess of tomatoes, salt, water, sugar, and vinegar."

"So not only could you not stop it… trying to alter the future made it worse," Alan concluded. "What did you see? What did you see about Zeke?" he asked, now afraid to hear the answer.

Alex leaned forward and whispered: "I saw our death; you, me, Zeke… everyone." He saw the terror in his brother's eyes. Before Alan could suffer further, he placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, "and our salvation. We must die to live again. It has to play out exactly as I saw it. If I… if we… try to change it… it would screw up everything."

Alan sagged back in the booth. He closed his eyes in disbelief. Erecting his own mental barrier to block his thoughts from Alex, he sighed; his brother had lost it, he thought. Alex said they were going to die. His Twin knew how, where, and when, and he expected him to sit by without trying to stop it. Alan opened his eyes, and saw the hint of a tiny smile on his brother's face.

"There is some good news, brother," Alex spoke softly, trying to blunt some of the shock of his prophetic vision. "We'll be with mom and dad soon, and eventually we'll return to Antar and be reunited with our little brother Jacob."

Jean Claude opened the door to his Peugeot and helped Tess out. She wore a sleeveless, black cocktail dress that extended to her knees, a silvery pearl necklace, and four-inch stiletto heels. Her blonde hair was curled and hung delicately to her shoulders. They walked hand-in-hand through the parking lot up to the wide sidewalk that led to the circular Gammage Auditorium. Tess saw many people were out enjoying this beautiful spring evening in Phoenix and some were feeding the ducks, which waded around in the small pond that surrounded the massive building. Arizona State students, faculty, and townspeople queued up in a long line before the doors to the impressive Frank Lloyd Wright-designed structure.

"I'm so glad you were able to get tickets," Tess said as she smiled up into the eyes of Jean Claude. "Today is the last performance before the Tunguskian Ballet moves on to Albuquerque."

"I called in a couple favors from the Chairman," Jean Claude said. "There has to be some perks being a professor of French Literature here," he laughed.

The line moved steadily and soon they passed through the security scanners and by the watchful eyes of the armed sentries guarding the entrance ports. Jean Claude produced his tickets and they passed into the crowded lobby.

"Would you like something to drink before we find our seats?" he asked.

"Yes, a soft drink would be nice," Tess happily replied. "I'm going to find the little girl's room, I'll be right back."

Jean Claude moved to the concession stand. Soon he placed his order, paid, and returned with two Diet Cokes. He looked for Tess but she had not returned yet so he admired the decorations inside the lobby. Suddenly his eyes caught the sight of Tess, but incongruously she was no longer in her short, sexy black dress, but now dressed in traditional Tunguska maiden outfit with a colorful hat adorned with flowing red and blue ribbons. Jean Claude sat the untouched drinks down on a low table and went forward.

"Tess, what are you doing, darling?" he asked in confusion. "Are you part of the show or something?" he asked her.

The young woman looked at Jean Claude with wide surprised eyes when she heard how he addressed her. "You must be mistaken," she replied in broken English with a thick Russian accent. "I do not know you," she said. But Jean Claude noticed her startled expression and started after her. The Tess-like woman whispered something to a tall young woman dressed in a similar Russian costume, and then ran into the auditorium. Jean Claude tried to follow but the young woman with long strawberry-blonde hair and a take-no-prisoners stance shook her head no. Soon a petite maid with long brunette hair ran up and barred his path too.

"Can I see your ticket, sir," the tall girl asked in a stern tone. The two girls studied him suspiciously. They turned their back to him for a moment and consulted, then turned to face Jean Claude.

"I'm sorry sir, your seats are in the loge, one floor up," the brunette pronounced with finality.

"No, you don't understand," he began to argue. "I have to find that girl."

"That is impossible, sir. Now, please take your seat or I will have to call security." Jean Claude continued to argue, but seeing it was hopeless, he turned back and walked towards the side hallway to search for another way in.

Suddenly Tess spotted Jean Claude and moved towards him. She could see he had been in a heated discussion with a couple of ticket takers and was now moving away. Tess moved to his side, slipped an arm around his and began to ask what the problem was.

He looked momentarily shocked, and then realized Tess had not been parading around as a Russian. "You'll never believe it," he stated excitedly. "I saw this girl, one of the ticket takers by that door; she was a dead ringer for you. She could have been your twin."

"Show me," Tess ordered with an uncharacteristic urgency in her now strained voice.

They turned and struggled with the crowd towards to the theater entrance. The tall girl he had argued with started forward to bar their path.

"Look," Jean Claude began, "you have to tell me where the other girl went. She looks just like my girlfriend Tess," he explained and pulled Tess forward.

"Liz?!" Tess exclaimed in surprise as she spotted the petite brunette.

The two attendants stopped dead still and stared.

"Maria?" Tess asked the strawberry blonde. "What… what are you guys doing here?"

The two girls stood open mouthed in shock. Standing in front of them was the spitting image of the long dead alien queen. Ava's duplicate not only looked like their friend, but was named Tess and knew their names and seemed to recognize them.

The lights in the lobby flashed twice indicating the performance was about to start. Liz stepped forward with Maria close behind. "There must be some mistake. You must have us confused with someone else; we don't know you," Liz offered defensively.

Tess sucked in her breath in fear. "Of course; you are the hybrids from this timeline," she whispered. Then she stepped forward and placed her hand on Liz's bare arm.

At Tess's touch, a signal of intergalactic proportions radiated out. In the Temple of Adonai D'Yah, located on Mount Nei high on the snow covered Sei Mountains in southern Antar, the Priestess Amíle jerked awake from a fitful sleep. "It has begun," she intoned and rose from her bed. She stepped quickly to the window of the white stone temple and stared out at the howling wind and the snow that pelted her encampment. The door opened and the Chieftess and her Novice entered to her summons. Amíle swung her head in the direction of the older woman and the teenage girl who were dressed in long black gowns with brilliant white scarves that covered their hair, exposing their pale skin and glowing blue eyes. "The force that blocked me has been disrupted. I can again communicate with my son."

On Earth, as Liz felt the touch of the strange young woman, her mind was assaulted with a series of brilliant flashes. She saw Max kissing this woman, then Max holding Tess's hand with adoring eyes as they walked through West Roswell high, a naked Tess laying in Max's arms, and then Max and Tess holding their little boy.

"My son Zeke told me you might still be alive. You must flee; Khivar is here on Earth… in Roswell."

"Khivar?" Maria asked.

"King Khivar, the evil tyrant who slaughtered Zan, Vilandra, Rath, and Avan'ya and stole his crown. If he finds you, or me, he will kill us all."

Two security guards approached. They could see the man had returned, and he and a woman were engaged in a heated discussion with the two attendants from the ballet troupe.

"Is there a problem, miss?" one asked Liz.

"Yes," Liz replied with a shaky voice, her mind still raked with the image of a man who could only be her husband kissing this woman. "This man and woman are trying to sneak down to the reserved seats; they refuse to leave," she cried in fear and terror. "Remove them, immediately!" she shouted. Then she grabbed Maria's hand and fled into the auditorium as tears began to spill down her face.

"We've got to tell Max and the others," Maria exclaimed as she ran with her friend into the theater.

"No!" Liz replied emphatically. "You know how they always overreact."

"Liz…." Maria complained.

"Just sit on it a day, until I can think," Liz pleaded. Maria started to respond when the audience began to applaud as the curtain was drawn back. The two dancers sprung onto the stage and the audience stood and cheered.

Maria considered Liz's request, and nodded to her best friend. The two exited through a dark curtain along the side of the auditorium and slipped into the stagehand-only area and out of sight.

High in the Sei Mountains, in a temple built at the peak of Mount Nei, the Sorceress stared down into the shallow pool of white water. She raised a thin silver dagger to her throat, paused and then moved the steel so it hovered over her exposed wrist. With one blinding move she brought the dagger tip to her first finger and pierced her soft pale skin allowing a drop of dark red blood to fall into the pool. At contact, the murky water cleared revealing a black expanse. She lowered her head of dark curly locks and blew gently across the water. Soon the blood spread across the surface and revealed not a simple pool of black water, but a view of the black void of outer space.

She drew a dark purple fingernail across her sensuous lips painted a similar color and studied the starscape. At first it appeared empty and she sighed in satisfaction. But, as she was about to abandon her daily search, her delicate white skin paled. The contrast with her dark eyebrows and painted lids was now even more pronounced as she drew in a sharp breath. "The Empress's armada." She studied the huge spherical ships and counted three, no four she corrected, of the massive death ships.

"I knew this day would come. I have been preparing for her attack for over sixty years," she sighed. "But I cannot stop her by myself. I will need help."

Across the planet, on the floating city of Atlata, Malarthe and Liz walked into the Princess's chamber. Malarthe had grown fast, and was now slightly taller than her mother. Malarthe moved to a golden chair in front of a large dressing table and sat down facing a wide ornate mirror. She was more mature, but was not so old that she didn't love to spend time with the Queen. Liz moved up behind her and began to brush her daughter's long silky blonde hair.

Malarthe turned to ask about the upcoming palace party when there was a knock at the door. It opened and Lady Maria and her son Jacob entered. Malarthe jumped up and ran to her cousin. She picked up the little boy who now came to just below her waist, and swung him around in the air.

The two laughed happily, and the young Princess kissed his cheek and then sat Jacob down. She took his hand and started forward when they heard a buzz from outside her palace window. Malarthe turned to the Queen, and the group moved out onto the balcony. Their eyes shot up as they struggled to identify the source of the loud sucking sound. Jacob pointed to the sky and they watched as a wormhole opened, as if by magic in the evening sky.

The Sorceress considered and moved to the window and stared across the valley to the white marble temple that seemed to glow in the morning Taurlight. The pyramid atop the Temple of Adonai D'Yah absorbed Hades' red rays and glowed back. She nodded to herself, closed her eyes, and extended her right hand as she whispered the incantation, 'Apparaissez.' Soon a black mist formed on the stone floor and began to rise. Particles began to swirl and coalesce until the outline of a towheaded child began to form. Then the girl's image changed and a teenager with butter-yellow hair and cobalt-blue eyes began to form. Finally the swirling slowed and the Priestess Amíle stepped forward.

"I have expected your summons, Dakura."

"Are you ready, my friend? Are you ready to save Antar?" The Sorceress drew the Priestess to the fantômium and they stared down into the pool. "Topol is coming. Her ships are amassing. Her invasion is imminent."

Amíle looked shaken, and then returned her gaze to the pool. "But," she began, "The stars are all wrong. And the center of this solar system is not Taur, but a smaller yellow sun. And the planets… this," she pointed with a shaking hand, "this is Earth," she gasped.

Dakura nodded. "The fabled blue planet at the center of all our myths."

"Topol is going to invade Earth?" Amíle asked with a mixture of fear and wonder.

"Yes, and use the portal to Antar to launch her attack against the Taurian worlds."

"What can we do?"

"What we planned all those years ago, when I sent my daughter and my granddaughter on the path to our salvation," the Sorceress explained. "Come," she called as she strode down a long marble hallway and turned into a lavish room with a huge window facing the valley and Amíle's temple. She turned and a servant approached carrying a carafe of m'alwe and two tall crystal flutes. "You need my help to contact the young Prince. Your efforts have been futile for months."

Amíle bowed her head in acknowledgement as she accepted the golden liqueur. "Yes, Sorceress Dakura. But just today I located his position. I tried to contact him immediately, but my powers alone are still not adequate. It is imperative that I remind him of his duty."

"The son of Zan must not defy the prophecy," the Sorceress agreed. "He cannot stay with my granddaughter on Earth."

The Sorceress of Nei turned and led Amíle to the edge of the room to a long horizontal window cut from the side of the mountain. "Sit with me, and we shall pray."

The two women knelt on simple purple mats laid out on the granite ledge and stared up to Taur floating in the snow-fill sky. The Sorceress placed her hand on Amíle's arm and nodded. "Proceed High Priestess. I shall amplify your call."

A sleek blue starship emerged from the swirling black disk. The rays of Taur reflected off the massive ship's sleek surface as it banked hard and swung towards Atlata and the palace grounds. Immediately Royal Protectors rushed to the royals' side imploring them to move to safety.

"That shall not be necessary," Malarthe stated. "The ship is King Larek's. It is returning from Earth."

"From Earth?!" Liz shouted. "Zeke! Is it carrying your brother Zeke?" she questioned Malarthe with excitement. "We've got to get your father," Liz called as she began to move away.

"No. The ship does not carry Zeke; nor the Princess Ultra or the Duchess Meta," Malarthe stated as she stared, unblinking at the approaching ship.

"Princess Ultra… Duchess Meta…?" Liz asked in confusion.

"They were on the ship when Zeke and the Twins blasted off from Antar," the young Princess explained.

"The ship is empty?" Lady Maria asked in confusion. Like her best friend, tears began to fill her eyes as she moved to Liz.

"No. Not empty. Duke Sargon and Madam Téso were also aboard the ship when it departed," Malarthe reported. "They have returned, but I fear they bring terrible news. Not only is my brother in trouble, but our entire world is in danger," Malarthe explained, her eyes now wide with fright. She moved quickly and hugged her mother, shuddered for a moment with fear, and then quickly regained her composure. "We must meet the ship. The Duke has important news."

She looked into her mother's eyes and took her hand. "You and father must return to Earth… immediately."

 _© 2007 Roswell the Next Chapter. Unauthorized reproduction prohibited. Any similarities to events, real or imaginary, are strictly coincidental. Roswell The Next Chapter is in no way affiliated with UPN, the WB, Regency Television, 20th Century Fox, or Jason Katims Productions._

 _The author wishes to give credit to RTFC for some ideas, characters, and words used in this episode_ _, as well as:_

.

 **Chapter 15: Portals**

 **by**

 **NickMax**

 **Edited by faillow and sdcheesehead**

 _Original Air Date: April 22, 2007_

Princess Malarthe and Queen Liz, followed by Lady Maria and Jacob and the Royal Protectors rushed out of the palace and ran to the large green lawn bordering the royal grounds that extended to the edge of the floating island of Atlata.

They watched as the silver-blue disk drifted down towards the palace and the grass landing field. As Max and Michael ran along the marble viewing area and down the steps to the field, four landing struts shot out from the bottom of the starship. The massive cruiser settled quietly under the control of the Turkonite-powered anti-gravity brakes.

Max moved to Liz and Malarthe's side and took their hands. Michael ran to Maria and lifted Jacob into his arms. They stood resolutely as waves of electromagnetic pulses shot out from the ship's generators ruffling their hair as the ship settled. Protectors immediately surrounded the ship with weapons drawn.

All eyes were trained on the front left wing of the transport station as a blue beam shot out and deposited Sargon and Madam Téso on the grass. Max and Liz moved forward and welcomed the return on the long lost Duke and the governess.

"Is Zeke okay?" was the first question Max asked.

"Yes," the Duke replied. "He is re-united with Hera."

"And the Twins?" Maria asked, her eyes pleading. She stole a quick glance up to Michael, as he hugged her to him.

"Yes, they are fine too."

"They are adapting well to Earth and its customs," Madam Téso added.

Michael strode forward, the irritation clear on his face. "Then what's the problem?"

Liz moved forward and then looked at her daughter. "Malarthe said there is a threat to Earth and our children, and that we must return."

Duke Sargon sighed. "Yes, that is true. Téso and I returned alone. The boys, Princess Ultra, and my daughter were scheduled to return with us. The ship was ready, but at the last moment a malevolent force intervened. The boys' return was blocked and my girls were tricked into staying. I have a plan, but I must speak to all of the _Four_."

Max moved to the old man as his legs nearly collapsed. The Duke was shaken, and the long journey had obviously left him exhausted. "Let me get you somewhere more comfortable while we wait for Isabel and Ava," Max said and helped Sargon up the steps to the palace.

News of the return was picked up and broadcasted across Antar and the other planets via the Connection. Isabel closed her eyes and viewed the scene and then called out to Kolin. Soon she, the king, and their twin girls met Kyle and Serena at the launch pad and they entered the transport ship and headed for Antar.

Larek sat alone in a large, dark-purple chair on the balcony of the king's chambers. Beside him, crouched down sat a huge Canoian eagle. Priestess Amíle had given Paglia the bird for protection; but, after her death, Amíle had brought the beast to the king. Now Larek bent forward and stroked the feathers of the beast's long golden neck with his left hand and held his right hand over his eyes in despair. The bird turned its massive eyes on him. "Aigle…" he began as his voice choked with emotion. Then he threw his arms around the bird's neck. When he pulled back, the sympathetic look in bird's eyes told the king that the eagle had felt it too. Both had connected into the vivid broadcast of the ship's return. It had momentarily buoyed their spirits, but now both sunk down, depressed with the news that the Princess had not returned.

Suddenly there was the sound of footsteps striding in his direction and the eagle raised its majestic head. Queen Mariela yanked open the door and strode angrily across the tile floor to the balcony. She ignored the massive bird and glared with disgust as Larek looked up; his eyes were red, obviously devastated by the news.

"Our daughter is stuck on that poor, Taur-forsaken excuse for a planet, and you're sitting here with your stupid bird crying."

"I thought our daughter would be on that ship!" he screamed. "How do you expect me to feel?" he yelled.

"You never paid her any attention while she was here," she declared. "Always too busy with you 'royal duties' to give us the time of day. Why the sudden interest?" she asked spitefully as she moved close and lowered her lips so they were only inches from his ear.

"So, what are you going to do Larek?" she growled in a slow, cruel sneer full of barely concealed rage. "Are you just going to sit on your butt or are you going to do something for a change," Queen Mariela challenged in a voice choked with bile. "Are you depressed that our precious daughter did not return, or are you moping around because your little slut and her little half breed bastard weren't on the ship?"

Larek's head jerked back as if he had been slapped. "What…?"

"You think I didn't know?" she barked with a pitiless laugh. "I know everything. I knew you were sleeping with that little Antarvéian whore the whole time. I knew she was pregnant."

"Pregnant" Larek groaned in shock, pretending he did not know. He had closely guarded the fact that he had monitored Paglia and Hera's progress since their departure. "Paglia was pregnant before she died?" he asked in mock outrage.

"Yes," Mariela screamed as her hurt, bottled up all these years, burst out. "But, she is not dead. The Priestess Amíle faked Paglia's death and helped her to escape. My agents found out, and I paid the captain to make sure her passage would be long and uncomfortable," she spat, her cruel words dripping with vitriol. Larek stood and marched to her, his face flushed with anger and his fists balled, finally understanding the interminable delay in the voyage from Cano to Earth.

"Go ahead, hit me," she challenged. "Maybe that'll make you feel like a man," she screamed. "You're the sorriest excuse for a Canoian I've ever met," she cried with anger and frustration.

Larek stood and towered over her. "I sacrificed my life for my planet," he said. "I was forced to marry you in order to preserve the kingdom; I should have followed my heart."

"And you've never let me forget it. 'Mr. Martyr.' 'Mr. Sacrifice Everything.' How did you think that made me feel?"

"Oh get off it, Mar," Larek growled. "You've loved 'lording' your money around, threatening to take back your support if I didn't do everything you asked," he declared with disgust.

Aigle rose to its full height, glared at the Mariela and then bowed its head to the king. Next in a fluttering of its wings it leaped from the balcony, dropped 50 yards before he caught an updraft, and then soared high in the sky. Larek stepped to the balustrade and watched as the eagle banked sharply and headed for the spaceport.

The king nodded and turned back to Mariela. "Marrying you was the worst mistake of my life," he yelled and strode across the chamber towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going," Mariela yelled as she turned to follow.

"If Paglia is alive and I have another daughter, I have to go to them."

"But, who'll govern the planet?" she asked, now becoming concerned for the first time. The color of the dark purple lines that radiated from her eyes shifted to a glowing red.

"You've always wanted to be in charge, always thinking you were so clever and more capable. Well, here is your chance to rule," he declared. "Good luck. But, I think you'll find that deceit and manipulation are poor substitutes for discipline and empathy," he said as he stormed out.

Initially taken aback, she now rushed after her husband, screaming at his retreating form. "You turn around right now! I'm not through talking to you, Mister." She watched in disbelief as he did not turn, cowered by her anger and threats, and slink back to her as he had done a hundred times before.

The Queen reversed directions, re-entered the King's Chamber and ran to the balcony. There below she could see Larek sprinting across the green manicured lawns, past the yawning River Dbe, and towards the spaceport and the rows of transporters and intergalactic ships. Now panicking she screamed, "Larek, come back here this instant!"

She watched in satisfaction as she saw her husband slowed and look back; but her pleasure was short lived. She watched in disbelief as he stared up, raised his hand to his head in a salute of farewell, and then turned and rushed on. Now outraged she bellowed, "If you get on that ship, we're through."

On Mount Nei, high on the snow covered Sei Mountains in southern Antar, the wind howled and the snow continued to rain down. Within the Sorceress' temple, Amíle closed her eyes and concentrated. Soon, with the added power coming from the Sorceress, she successfully connected to Zeke.

The Prince was sitting in the back seat of the big Mercedes, rushing along the I-40 towards Roswell, folded into a pillow asleep. Hera was driving in a light storm and Nasedo stared out the passenger-seat window fascinated with the landscape of low hills bursting into flowers from the spring rains. As a lightning bolt exploded in the distance, and the peal of thunder racked the car, the teenager adjusted the rear-view mirror. She stole a quick look at her love resting comfortably and smiled. She readjusted the mirror, studied the traffic behind her and then stared straight ahead as the rain began to pick up. Hera sniffed the air and smelled the ozone. But, she was not comforted with the clean, fresh aroma generated by the lightning; instead she felt restless and squirmed uncomfortably in her seat.

Zeke jerked sideways an inch as Amíle made contact and then resettled into an uneasy slumber.

Amíle stood alone with Zeke in the desert. They walked along an old Indian trail littered with the delicate blooms of teddy-bear cholla cacti, their flowers just one source of the yellow, reds, blues, and greens that the spring rains had painted this otherwise drab countryside. As Amíle stopped and smiled, she reached out for his hand. The wind picked up and a gust blew a light dusting of fine sand across the broad, open expanse of desert.

Zeke did not smile and he refused her hand. "Why are you here?" he angrily asked. The Prince was surprised with the unease that her appearance had brought and felt nervous and unsettled as if all the happiness in his world was about to be sucked away.

"You are in danger my son," she replied.

"Tess is my mother," he declared. "Do not call me your son," he snapped in irritation.

Tess sat alone in Jean Claude's dark green Peugeot in the parking lot of the Arizona State campus unsure what to do next. The door opened and the best thing about Phoenix, in the shape of a ponytailed man with broad shoulders, muscular arms, and kind amber eyes, slid in beside her. Jean Claude pulled her into a hug and then gently pushed her back to give her a warm smile and a kiss to say everything would be okay.

"Okay, I found out the dance troop pulled out," he explained. "They are on their way to Albuquerque. We should follow the Russian girl, the one that looked like you; we should check her out."

Tess began to nod; then suddenly she jerked up as if stung by a bee and stared out the window up to the heavens as she too was drawn into Amíle's mind.

"You are my son," Amíle insisted without a smile as she stared up at Zeke. "Your father, King Zan and I conceived you. Zan's mother insisted that the embodiment of Avan'ya be sent to Earth along with those of Zan, the General, and Vilandra. We implanted your essence in her womb, but make no mistake; you are of my flesh and blood."

"Whatever," Zeke stated, as he looked away from her and down to lake in the horizon. For the first time he realized he was at the site of the Antarian Compound where the Embassy and Education Center once stood. The feeling of loss, the dissolution of the glorious Center, and its connection to home, only increased his sense of discomfort. "That still doesn't answer why you're here. We know all about Khivar and the danger; we have it under control," he proclaimed refusing to look at her.

"Khivar is dangerous true, but he is not why I am here," she declared and turned her young son to her. She grabbed his chin so he had to stare down into her eyes. "A far greater danger lies ahead. Antar will soon come under attack. You must collect the Shaft of Orion, gather the _Royal Four_ , and return to Antar. You must marry the Princess, unite our peoples, and lead our forces against the Evil One."

"I love Hera," he began and smiled. "I can marry her and…"

"No!" Amíle exclaimed. "Not Hera. It is your destiny to marry Princess Ultra. The prophecy says…"

"No!" Zeke jerked angrily from Amíle's grip. "I care nothing about your prophecies… or my so-called destiny. Hera is my true love; my place is by her side."

Amíle wheeled on him, "Who do you think you are?" she challenged as she roughly grabbed his arm.

Zeke resisted and began to pull away.

She clamped her hands over his arms, demanding his undivided attention. "I'll tell you. You are our leader, the Prince of Antar, the son of Zan, and the one ordained to be the next King."

"I don't want to be King if I must forsake Hera," he cried, feeling his fate slipping from his grasp. "I will not abandon her," he swore.

"It is your duty."

"No! I am no leader. I'm just a simple boy of Earth who loves a girl."

"The blood that courses through your veins carries the strength of the great King D'tharthé. Like you father, Zan, you have a duty to your people," she insisted. "What would have happened to Antar if Zan and the other Royals had said, 'No I don't want to make the sacrifice; let the Empress conquer Antar and enslave the _Five Planets_?' " she asked. "He sacrificed everything, his body, his crown, and me – our love and our happiness – to save his people." She could see Zeke's resistance wavering and plowed on. "All I ask is that you return to Antar with your first love, your betrothed, and defend your people."

Zeke shook his head. Mounting his courage he declared, "I am who I choose to be. I will be with who I choose to be with."

"Then we will all die. Not just the Taurians, but your precious earthlings." Amíle's image flickered; first it faded and then brightened slightly as the psychic link began to falter. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Zeke, laid her head on his chest, and embraced him in a long shuddering hug. "I must go now, my son. Think long and hard about what I have told you. Follow your duty." As her image faded, and she kissed his cheek goodbye, she whispered. "Do not ignore the gods and defy the prophecy."

Zeke stood alone, staring off into the distance. The prophecy demands I marry the _daughters_ of Larek; if that is the only way to save Antar and Earth, then that is what I will do. He smiled and closed his eyes, secure with a plan for peace and salvation.

Hera heard her tires strike the metal deflectors embedded in the concrete roadway as the big Mercedes drifted over the centerline. She automatically jerked the car back and it swerved right and then left before she regained control. "You are who you choose to be. You are with who you choose to be with," she whispered, trying to make herself believe that Zeke controlled his destiny.

Nasedo swung his gaze from the landscape outside his window to her direction. He noted the tears that spilled from her glistening eyes, her white-knuckled grip on the steering wheel, and the unblinking, unseeing stare in her glowing green eyes.

The shapeshifter swung his body and stared into the backseat at Zeke. The young Prince remained asleep, but he thrashed right and left as if captured in a nightmare. Then he buried his head back in the pillow, settled, and drifted back into an untroubled slumber.

Crowds gathered around the Antarian palace as news spread of the ship's return. Inside the King's chambers, Sargon and Téso discussed with Max, Liz, and the others the changes in Earth under the different timelines. A servant entered and handed steaming cups of eiffle to the Duke, the governess, and Michael. Sargon and Téso sipped the hot brew and settled back in the thick royal green chairs obviously exhausted from the journey while Maria paced back and forth nervously.

Ava and Xaedon slipped in by a side entrance followed by Hanley, Raeve and Kal. As they went to their friends a royal guard knocked and then opened the door for King Kolin, Queen Isabel and the Principessa Diana and Phyllis. Isabel moved first to Max and then to Michael. They stood and hugged her. Liz and Maria hugged Kolin. The Princesses, dressed identically in dark pants with shimmering blue blouses embroidered with the image of a coiled snake poised and ready to strike, moved to Jacob and Malarthe.

The Duke gathered his strength, and seeing everyone was there turned to the group. "There is a new danger on Earth," he explained.

"Khivar?" Max asked.

"Yes, the foul Lord is upon the land," he admitted.

"He tricked Ultra and Meta into staying," Madam Téso explained.

"Khivar is a fool, but that makes him no less of a threat."

"Zeke is smart," Liz interjected, "and…"

"And the Twins," Maria interrupted, "as long as the Twins are with him, they can defeat Khivar."

"But, what if Khivar succeeds?" the Duke asked.

"The path from that timeline to ours has now been established," Serena added.

"Khivar is not our biggest worry," Malarthe stated. All eyes swung to the young woman who had exhibited with such extraordinary powers as a child.

"What do you mean?" Max asked in surprise.

"Khivar and those around him are smalltime thugs. If that was all that opposed our freedom, I would feel confident my brother could handle it. No, the real threat comes from a far more powerful, more sinister adversary: the Empress Topol."

"Topol!?" Michael asked, surprise etching his face. "But we killed her."

"No, not the Empress Topol of the timeline that Zeke returned to," Serena clarified. "If she and her Topolian navy can follow the portal to our world…"

"We would be defenseless," Kyle completed her sentence.

"There is still the power of the _Four_ ," Max argued.

Liz moved to Max's side. "The _Royal Four_ of that timeline can combine their powers and defeat the Empress," Liz explained. "They must have the same powers we have."

"No," the Duke spoke up. "The _Four_ of the altered timeline successfully kept their identities secret. They were not opposed by the FBI or the military. I fear that without the challenge, without the need to do extraordinary things to preserve their life, they had no opportunity to fully develop their powers."

"They can learn, just like we learned," Maria stated. "With the _Four_ …"

"I don't know how I know," Malarthe interrupted, "but the Tess of that timeline is dead." "There is no Royal _Four_ on Earth, only three. They are defenseless again the Evil Empress. She will defeat them and come after us. We cannot wait: if she makes it through the portal, we are doomed."

"But…" Michael started.

"We were nearly defeated by the Empress. Our Shaft of Orion is useless, and Aunt Tess is on Earth… so our path to the _Four_ is gone," Malarthe stated. "My powers have faded as I matured, so this time I won't be able to assist in the fight."

Xaedon turned to the group, "But, what of Ava's powers? Can she not meld her power with Max, Michael, and Isabel to defeat the Empress?"

Malarthe shook her head, "No, she is a duplicate; not created as one of the _True Four_. It would not work."

Princess Diana turned to Isabel, "Mommy, you must go back. Combine your powers with those of Uncle Max and Mike and Aunt Tess…"

"To defeat Topol on Earth before she invades our world," Princess Phyllis finished her sister's thought.

"Max, they're right," Michael stated. "You, me, and Isabel have to return. We must combine our powers; only we can stop the Empress."

"If Michael's going, and my boys are in danger, I'm going too," Maria insisted.

"Isabel cannot return," Kolin stated. "I would never let her go without me, and our daughters are too young to take the reins of power."

Liz looked at her daughter, at Jacob, and the Princesses and then turned to Max and Kolin. "I will stay with our children. You must return," Liz stated, her back stiff and her face filled with resolve.

"No, mother; you must stand and fight beside father," Malarthe insisted. "His strength flows from you."

"But, who would sit on our thrones?" Max asked. "We have enemies here on our own planets as well as beyond the stars. Without Kolin or me in power… to negotiate… to direct our armies… they would pounce…"

"Ready or not, we must ascend to the thrones," Malarthe stated.

"But, you're too young," Liz insisted.

The two Princesses moved to Malarthe and stood beside her. Their brown eyes glowed with fierce resolve. "We are older than you know," Diane stated.

"And more powerful than you suspect," Phyllis added mysteriously.

"Go, take your Protectors and return," Malarthe stated with calm command. "Topol could be planning her attack as we speak. Jacob and I can rule over Antar until your return. Our troops can provide any support needed by my cousins to rule Artur."

"But…" Max started.

"Go; we will be fine. If you do not stop Topol there will be no planets to protect. We'll all be dead or behind bars," Malarthe commanded.

The Duke looked at the Kings and their children, and stood unsteadily to his feet. "She is right. The portal will close in minutes, and it could be months before we can re-enter. Time is short and the passage is long. If we have any chance of stopping the Empress before it is too late, we must leave immediately," the Duke stated. "I am returning regardless."

Max strode to him. "No, Duke, you stay here. There is no reason for you to endanger your life."

"The path from Earth to Antar has been blazed, but only I can navigate the ship back through the interconnecting labyrinth of wormholes to find the right planet in the right timeline," he stated. "And, I know… I can sense… that my daughter and Ultra are in danger." He turned to Madame Téso and she stood too. "We are leaving."

Max and Liz moved to their daughter and hugged Malarthe as Michael and Maria hugged Jacob. Isabel dropped to her knees with Kolin; they extended their arms around their daughters as Diana and Phyllis started to cry.

Isabel moved the dark silky hair from Diana's wet cheek and kissed her. She turned to Phyllis and hugged her. "We love you."

"We'll return so fast you won't know we ever left," Kolin offered, trying to sound positive as he gave them one last squeeze and stood.

"Hurry," the Duke advised. "The swirling around the edges of the wormhole portal is starting to speed up. And the sound is intensifying; we have only minutes," he cautioned as he stood at the window staring up into the sky.

Max looked at Kal and Raeve and nodded. Ava, Xaedon, and Hanley joined the group as they ran to the ship and hurried aboard. Liz stood before the transport station, the last to enter, and stared back lovingly at her daughter. Then the bright blue beam came on, and she was sucked inside. Immediately the massive engines were energized and the ship hovered momentarily before it rose up to the waiting wormhole.

Malarthe, Jacob, Diana and Phyllis stood hand-in-hand and watched it rise. A small incongruous smile covered Malarthe's face as the ship rose and headed for the swirling black hole in the Antarian sky. She nodded in satisfaction as Jacob and the girls tried to look brave, but her cousins began to cry as the ship slipped into the portal and disappeared.

Suddenly a smaller, purple starship rushed down and skidded to a stop. Larek and a massive eagle appeared out of the transporter beam. The eagle stayed by the ship while the king ran forward. He saw only the kids and his eyes opened wide in confusion. But, then the eagle issued a high-pitched squawk and beamed back inside the ship. Larek jerked his head up as he recognized the rising pitch of the loud sucking sound overhead. He knew closure was looming. Larek ran back to his ship and immediately it zoomed up to the black disk silhouetted against the red moon, Hades.

"No," Malarthe screamed. "You'll never find them," she yelled as Larek's ship rose. "You'll never navigate through the labyrinth by yourself," she called helplessly.

Malarthe took Jacob's hand and they stood staring up as the black hole disappeared in a silver flash that glowed across the sky. She returned her eyes to the sky and Hades hanging high overhead. Jacob and the Princesses joined her in their search for Larek's ship, but all they could see was a clear cloudless red sky.

Ultra and Meta stepped into Alientown Clothes as the old woman turned on the lights to her shop. The two real aliens turned and studied pictures of UFOs, flying saucers, and strange green slime-oozing planets that adorned the walls. Meta pushed aside the green blow-up alien dolls that hung from strings attached to the ceiling. The girls stared at the clothes rack and mannequins modeling school uniforms for all the Roswell and neighboring school systems.

"Let me introduce myself, I'm Mrs. Rondo," she said and shook Ultra's hand. "So, you said West Roswell, right?" the woman asked. As Ultra nodded she moved to a folder and studied the list. Okay, they're still wearing blue jumpers with white shirts. Do you want the knee-high off-white hose or the nylons? And how about shoes, do your need them too?"

Ultra looked at Meta and saw her friend turn her eyes to the ceiling in exasperation. "Sure, give Meta and me two sets of everything."

The woman saw her opportunity to make a killing, and smiled. Withdrawing a tailor's tape measure, she walked to Ultra and took measurements. Mrs. Rondo approached Meta, but the tall, slender duchess just turned away and shook her head no. "I'd say you're a size 2 and your tall friend's a 4. We recommend you have at least two sets of skirts and five blouses and of course a blazer for formal occasions, and… accessories."

"Accessories?" Meta asked.

"You know, the official West Roswell book bag, pencils, pens, pennant, history of the school, last year's Year Book…"

"Yes, fine, we'll take a set of those too," Ultra agreed.

Mrs. Rondo slipped in the back and started pulling clothes from boxes, expertly folding the skirts and blouses and slipping them into two large shopping bags. The girls wondered around the shop and came to a side room. Meta stepped in and flicked her hand up to turn on the lights. The showroom was filled with more mannequins but these were dressed in long gowns. One dress made from a light purple diaphanous material caught the duchess's eye.

"Why can't we wear these?" Meta called back to the saleswoman. Meta turned to Ultra and whispered, "They are terrible, but still not nearly as ugly as those horrid blue skirts," she confided.

Mrs. Rondo stepped into the room and smiled. "These aren't uniforms," she laughed. "They're gowns we're offering for the spring dance. It's only a few weeks away. Would you like gowns too?" she asked hopefully.

Meta raised her eyes in a supercilious frown. "No way; I wouldn't be caught dead in trash like that for a formal occasion," she said and walked back to the front of the store.

Mrs. Rondo looked slightly offended and returned to the cash register. She checked the list to make sure she had sold them everything she could think of. "Okay, I think that's it. That'll be $1,887.43; cash or charge?"

Ultra walked forward and handed the saleswoman her new credit card. Mrs. Rondo slid it through the reader and picked up the RFID scanner and pointed it at Ultra to confirm her identity. Meta moved to her friend's side and waited nervously. But, after a second's delay, there was a ping and the receipt rolled out from the register.

Mrs. Rondo ripped it off and handed it to Ultra. She checked her list again and handed a copy to the girl. "This is a checklist for new students. It has procedures for registration and everything."

Ultra studied the list. It showed the required uniform, school starting and ending time, along with school rules on the front. She turned it over as Meta joined her and they read the registration requirements.

Registration Checklist

Paperwork:

If the student is from outside the country: National ID card, transcripts from the student's former school, and immunization records.

For all US citizens: the information should be available electronically.

Signature:

Parent or legal guardian must attend registration and sign all necessary admittance papers.

"Why can't we just register ourselves? Why do we need our parents?" Ultra asked, immediately seeing this as an insurmountable stumbling block.

"You're still minors," Mrs. Rondo stated with a laugh. "You have to be staying with your parents or legal guardian to attend our schools. You are here legally, aren't you," she asked now looking at the girls suspiciously.

"Of course," Meta jumped in. "We just didn't want to bother dad if it wasn't necessary; he's very busy you know," she said as she picked up the bags and walked out of the shop.

Ultra followed Meta out of the store and walked to the Cadillac as Mrs. Rondo flipped off the lights. Ultra hit the trunk release button on the keyless-entry fob and the rear door to the massive red SUV opened. Meta threw the bags in and walked around and jumped into the passenger seat.

"Well," she began as a smile ceased her lips, "so much for our West Roswell school experience."

"No, we're okay. When we traded the diamonds for the fake chips and the cash, we also got a folder with an entire background story."

"Yes, but they're on the ship, and its half way to Antar by now," Meta argued.

"I read the entire package and I recall all the details, my memory is like yours: photographic. We can reproduce the paperwork if needed; you know that is not a problem. And the data should be logged into the school's system anyway, so we're okay," Ultra argued.

"Have you forgotten about the other little problem? Father's somewhere up there," she looked to the sky, "lost in the wormhole, and your father is a billion light years away. We've no guardian and remember what the form said: no parent, no guardian – no entry."

Ultra stared up to the sky recalling the departure, and the loss of Meta's father and her friend's governess. Next her thoughts turned to King Larek, her sweet if sometimes distant father. She drew in her breath fighting back the tears as she felt terribly alone and vulnerable; she missed him more acutely at that moment than she had since the ship departed Antar. Suddenly, almost as if inspired by Larek himself, she had an idea. "No, father is not here," she smiled feeling the King's comforting presence, "but I have an idea," she laughed as she started the SUV and pulled away.

Zeke shifted in the Mercedes's soft leather driver's seat and smiled as he recognized familiar territory. He felt rested after his long nap, and had replaced Hera at the wheel. Now, after driving on 285 South for nearly three hours, he turned at the street light and headed east on Second Street to head for home.

Zeke pulled into the driveway of the large Spanish-style house and pulled the big sedan into the garage. The lights were on, and after his call earlier in the day he knew the Twins and the Protectors would be inside waiting.

He and Hera hopped out. Zeke grabbed his and Nasedo's bags from the back, turned and led him and Hera along the patio, past the pool, to the back door. Zeke checked the door, but it was locked. He placed his hand on the handle and with a soft muted glow below his fingers, the mechanism slid back with a satisfying click. Zeke stepped in, set down the bags, and listened. Suddenly he heard movement and raised his hand to project his protective shield when he saw the smiling faces of Alan and Alex rounding the corner. Soon Blanca, Cede, and Gael appeared and joined the boys.

Zeke ran to his cousins and smiled. He took their outstretched hands, and pulled then forward shoulder to shoulder in a brief man hug. Blanca, Cede, and Gael were welcoming Hera when everyone's eyes fell on Nasedo. They had been alerted that the shapeshifter would return with Zeke and Hera, but neither the boys, nor Blanca, nor the other Protectors had ever seen him before. Still they had heard of his deception and treachery, and they stared motionless with suspicious eyes.

Zeke could almost feel the silence that greeted Nasedo. He turned and introduced the one-time Protector. "This is Nasedo. I know you have heard the stories, but that was the Nasedo of my timeline: he died; killed by the Skins. This is the Nasedo of the alternative timeline. He was attacked by Khivar and left for dead. His powers were stripped too, and he's been hospitalized since the Max and Liz from that other timeline blasted off.

"It is nice to meet you," Nasedo stated and extended his hand. None of the others approached, and he awkwardly let it drop.

"Nasedo was close to the Max II and the others. Khivar prevented him from entering the Granolith before it blasted off," Zeke tried to explain.

"It was my punishment for failing him," Nasedo added.

"But, he was there when it blasted off," Zeke added. "And he believes it crashed soon after takeoff."

"I'm sure if they lived they would have contacted me," the shapeshifter added. "I still have hope… but my sense is… that they are all dead."

"That was some terrible punishment," Alex commented, heavy with sarcasm. "You were saved and allowed to live, while the essences of my father and mother were killed."

"Pardon us if we don't feel too sorry for you," Alan added as the two boys turned and stomped out of the room.

Hera could feel the tension in the room and jumped in to change the subject. "I don't know about you but I can't wait to shift back into Hera form. Blanca do you still have my RFID chip?" Blanca smiled and extended an arm and the two women walked off.

Zeke turned to Nasedo. "Are you tired from the trip?" The shapeshifter nodded and Zeke led him off to the guest bedroom.

As they entered, Zeke turned to Nasedo. "Look, I'm sorry about your reception. Give them some time to get to know you and they'll come around."

"I don't know what the Nasedo of that timeline really did, but I'm sure he was under great pressure," he explained. "Khivar is a demanding task master. You do not defy his orders or disappoint the king and live to tell about it."

"Will you be okay here? I'm going to shift back into Zeke and take Hera to her place."

"Let me come with you, I am tired, but more importantly, I need to get away from those accusing eyes."

"Sure; let me change and we'll go," Zeke agreed.

"Fine, I'll wait for you in the Mercedes," Nasedo stated as he stood and slipped out the door.

Zeke exited the guest bedroom and reentered the living room. He grabbed Cede and they went to Zeke's room to 'change.' Moments later the muscular teenager, with short curly blonde hair and piercing blue eyes emerged looking 16 again.

Almost at the same time, the door to Blanca's room opened and Hera stepped out. The petite, beautiful teenager, with brilliantly white teeth and dimples reappeared. She lifted her short, dark, highlighted brunette hair back from her face showing her tanned and flawless skin and exclaimed: "This is so much better!" she giggled, trying her best to push the images of Amíle, and her dire forecast from her mind.

Zeke, looking and feeling like himself again, led the restored Hera to the black Mercedes and helped her in. He backed out and in moments they were heading towards town. He drove through downtown and was nearly rear-ended by a big red Cadillac SUV as he slowed down to check out the Crashdown. He turned at the next intersection and dropped Hera off at her house. The lights were out and he walked her to the door.

"Does it seem strange to be back in town?" he asked as he held her in a tight embrace on the porch in front of her small house.

Hera kissed him and then leaned back to look up into his eyes. "I didn't know how much I missed Roswell. I can't wait to see mom again," she replied and rested her head on his chest.

"Let's go in. I want to check it out before I go back."

"Do you think the boogey man is lurking behind the door," she teased.

"No, but Khivar or one of his henchmen could be," he cautioned as he suddenly looked more serious. The two entered, turned on all the lights and thoroughly checked out all the rooms, under the beds, and every other hiding place they could think of. "Okay, I'm going to go. I'll see you in school tomorrow."

"School!" she exclaimed. "I definitely have not missed school. I wonder how Blanca's been holding out."

"Invite your mom over for dinner, we should get together tomorrow and compare notes," he advised. They walked to the door, arm-in-arm, suddenly acutely aware of the separation coming. Zeke could sense her uneasiness too, and turned to her at the door. "The best part of the journey was being able to spend all our time together. It'll be strange sleeping alone in my bed tonight." She nodded, showing that she would miss that closeness too, and then kissed him one last time before he stepped out the door.

"You could come back with us and stay at the house tonight," he offered with hope as he took a tentative step back in the door.

She strongly considered returning, never letting Zeke from her sight again, but knew that was impractical. If he truly loved her, wanted her – and her only, then she was ready to risk the god's fury.

"No, we discussed this. Mother is keeping Khivar out late so he won't happen upon us. We have to follow our old patterns. I need to be Hera, loving daughter, and pretend to be a simple high school student again," she stated, stole one last kiss and then pushed him playfully out the door. "See you at school," she said and then closed the door.

Zeke stood on the porch a moment, and then turned and weaved his way around the overgrown jacaranda bush and back to the Mercedes. He noted that Nasedo had taken the wheel. He had completely forgotten about the shapeshifter.

Nasedo looked at his watch with impatience, noting the long wait he had to endure as Zeke walked Hera to her house. "I see some things about Royals have not changed," he quipped. Zeke looked embarrassed for his inconsideration and settled into the passenger seat. "Okay, what was the address?" Nasedo asked.

"Get back on Main…"

"I need the _full_ address," Nasedo interrupted.

"9947 Sunset Place, Roswell, New Mexico 88201," Zeke replied.

Zeke watched as Nasedo punched the address into the on-board computer. A map appeared showing the path along Main Street, east on Second Street, and then into the Sun Ridge subdivision.

"Nice map, my Explorer's got one too; pretty handy," Zeke replied.

Nasedo ignored Zeke, leaned forward and place his left and right thumbs on the top edge of the navigation device. Then Nasedo released his pressure on the controls and turned to Zeke. "I may not always be around to protect you. Here, watch closely." Nasedo reached out and took Zeke's hands. He positioned the boy's thumbs so each depressed one of the small, nearly invisible buttons and then selected 'Portal' from the display panel. After a heartbeat delay, the large black sedan leaped forward. Zeke spun his head to stare out the window but only saw a white fluffy haze as if the car had driven into a cloud.

Zeke turned in panic as Nasedo calmly open the door and stepped out. Zeke looked frantically left and right and could see only the white clouds. Nasedo indicated he should follow. Zeke opened his door and tentatively put a foot down, unsure what he would find. But the flooring was solid, and he moved around the car and stood beside the shapeshifter back in the real world. Zeke blinked his eyes in confusion as he realized he was in his own garage standing next to his parked Ford Explorer.

"I just used the portal," Nasedo calmly explained as he walked towards the house. "I'm sure your car is fitted with one too." He shook his head in disappointment, "Your understanding of Taurian technology seems woefully lacking."

Zeke, still caught up in the amazing journey, followed the shapeshifter in a state of shock. He looked around but everything seemed normal. Over in the Protectors' cottage behind the pool he could see movement in Cede's room; two people were standing close together silhouetted by the room's lights. Zeke turned back to the main house; it was dark except for lights in the boys' room.

As Zeke stepped in he flicked on the kitchen light and reached into the refrigerator for a Diet Coke. Zeke turned to Nasedo and handed him a can. "Look, I'm not tired, can we talk a while. I need to know what happened to the Max and others in this timeline."

Nasedo nodded, and Zeke led him into the family room. The two huddled and spoke softly for hours of the event that led to the kids blasting off, and Nasedo's crippled body.

The clock in the living room struck 0200 and Zeke rose to go to bed. Suddenly, Nasedo's ears perked up, and he moved silently to the front of the dark house. Walking carefully to avoid detection, he edged up to one of the tall windows that framed the front entrance. Carefully he peaked out.

Zeke moved up behind him and stared out too. His eyes opened in surprise as he spotted a petite blonde exiting from the passenger side of a new, dark green Peugeot that was parked in the driveway. A white Chevrolet Malibu was parked directly behind her. The woman's head was covered in a shawl that extended down over her black evening dress, but he would recognize her anywhere. Zeke yanked open the front door and started out.

Nasedo tried to hold him back. "Where are you going?" he barked loudly. "Do you know her?" he asked with concern. "Are you sure it's safe?"

The Twins heard the raised voices and the door opening. They rushed down the stairs from their room. Gael who was on guard duty, appeared beside the house looking alert for danger.

"Yes, I know her!" he laughed as he ran across the grass to the car. "It's Tess, my…." he paused as he considered Amíle's words, and then continued, "My mother." Nasedo looked shocked; he backed away from the entrance and into the darkened living room as the Twins rushed past him and out to follow Zeke.

Gael closed his eyes and sent out mental signals in all directions calling for Cede and searching for danger. Soon Cede, barefooted and bare-chested, and Blanca, struggling to button up her blouse as she ran, reached the car. Now Gael started to smile as he recognized the visitors: one was exiting from behind the wheel of the Peugeot and the other from the Malibu.

Bédos and Tion, dressed all in black including dark sunglasses, picked up the vibes and spun in the direction of their friends and fellow Protectors.

"Mom!" Zeke exclaimed as he wrapped her in a bear hug. "What are you doing here?" he questioned her with a big smile as he helped Tess back inside the house. The Protectors, happy to be back together, followed.

Tess looked happy to see her son, but her face was etched with deep concern too. Suddenly it dawned on Zeke that there must be something terribly wrong. "You always said it was too dangerous to come in person," the Prince recalled as he closed the door and led the group down the hallway, past the darkened living room to the brightly lit family room.

"They're… here," she stammered.

"Who?" Zeke asked, now doubly concerned.

"Maria and Liz," Tess replied unsure if she should mention the message from Amíle and acknowledge the presence of the Evil Empress too.

"Mother is here?" Alex asked incredulously.

"No, not your mother, Maria II as you would call her… from the altered timeline. I only saw Maria and Liz, but Jean Claude said… he saw… a young woman who looked just like me. She must have been the Tess of this timeline…"

"No, it's Ava," Alex interrupted. Tess and the others swung to stare at the young knight.

But, before he could speak further, Alan jumped in. "What he means, is that it could be Ava. The _Four_ and their duplicates were aboard the Granolith when it blasted off."

Tess nodded. "Yes, I guess it could have been one of the dupes."

Alan looked at the others; they were all amazed that the alternative _Four_ were still on Earth. Alan had thought the _Four_ had blasted back to their own Antar, or were dead. His eyes swung to Alex. He saw that his brother was trying to look surprised too, but Alan could sense that was not true. He mentally probed, "You knew didn't you?" Alan asked his twin.

"Yes," Alex replied mentally. "Everything is following my vision. Trust me brother; don't screw this up and we will all be fine."

Alan started to question further, but Alex broke in: "The less you know the better."

Alan wanted more, but could tell Alex was not telling. He turned back to the others.

Blanca moved forward and asked: "Where did you see them?"

"They were in the ballet in Phoenix," Tess explained. "The girls were part of the Tunguskian dance troupe. Not dancers, but part of the Russian crew. Jean Claude said the Tess-like girl spoke English with a thick Russian accent."

"Did you warn them? Did you tell them Khivar is back and their lives are in danger?" Alex asked.

"I tried, but they didn't believe me. They just ran away. There were so many people around I couldn't use my powers to get past security without causing a scene."

"Why… why didn't you call… telepathically?" Zeke asked. "We could have apperated to Phoenix, to warn them."

"There was no time. Tonight was their last night in Phoenix; they open in Albuquerque tomorrow. Jean Claude and I tried to talk our way in, but that didn't work. Finally a big bribe got him access and he checked backstage. All we could learn was that the girl and her friends had left, probably on their way to the next show," she explained. "Jean Claude is continuing to search for clues at the University. I knew I had to warn you, so we, Tion, Bédos and I, got in our cars and drove all night," she explained.

Zeke moved to Tess and hugged his mother. "Come on, it's late and I can see you're exhausted. We have a bedroom set aside just for you. You don't know how long I've hoped you could return to me and we could be a family again." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and started to lead her to the stairs and her bedroom when he felt her muscles go taunt. She wiggled out of Zeke's arms and stared with unbelieving eyes.

She looked straight ahead into the eyes of Nasedo. The shapeshifter had moved forward to stand at the edge of the shadows of the living room, listening intently to the discussion. He silently moved back but Tess strode forward towards him turning on the house lights as she marched to him. "What… what… you're dead," she declared and then appeared to faint.

In one lightning move, Nasedo rushed forward and caught Tess's limp, tumbling body before she collapsed onto the carpet. He cradled her in his arm, and an uncontrolled smile spread across his face. "My Tessy," he whispered.

After a few seconds, with everyone crowded around, she opened her eyes and stared up into Nasedo's. She pulled him tight and hugged Nasedo's surprised body to her. "Oh, Nasedo," she cried. "I thought I'd never see you again; we all thought you were dead." Suddenly she pushed him away and then struggled up. "How could you have left me alone when I needed you most!" she yelled with a mixture of anger, fear, and overwhelming relief. "Never leave me or Zeke alone again."

Zeke gently pulled her back. "He's not your protector; he's the Nasedo of the other timeline," Zeke explained, as Tess stared at the man who had only seconds before held in a firm fatherly embrace.

"I'm sorry to have alarmed you, my Queen," Nasedo explained as dropped to one knee and bowed his head.

Tess opened and closed her mouth, but appeared unable to speak, and then she said "You're… Prius." She stared with a mixture of wonder and fright, "your real name, the name you went by on Antar, it was Prius." He bowed again, nodded, and smiled.

Zeke placed an arm around her. "You've had quite a night, mom. You need to get some rest. We can't do any more tonight. We'll regroup in the morning."

Tess considered her son, and then Prius. "You should go to school, act natural in case someone is watching. I can get re-acquainted with Prius."

Cede turned to Tion and Bédos. "Come on, we need to move the cars out of sight, but I don't know where; the garage is full."

Zeke smiled down from the stairs. "I've an idea," he beamed.

"You take care of that, son. The Twins will show me to my room," Tess called.

Zeke gave her a hug, and then hopped down the stairs and led Blanca and the four Royal Protectors to the garage. "I know the perfect spot," he laughed, sure he could secure the grounds and hide any evidence that the young Queen and her Protectors had returned to Roswell.

As Tess mounted the steps she considered; where was the Shaft of Orion hidden in our timeline? Would it not be hidden here, still, in Roswell? She thanked the Twins as they showed her into her room, and bid her goodnight. "Tomorrow, Prius and I will begin our search," she whispered.

Prius turned off the bedroom light with the switch by the door, and settled into his bed before staring up at the ceiling. He knew he should have been overjoyed. Now he could deliver the information Khivar wanted above all other things: the whereabouts of the _Four_. Surly with this information, the King would restore his powers. He flipped open his cell phone and stared at the numbers on the illuminated screen, and then closed the cover.

The shapeshifter knew he had to call. As long as the _Four_ lived, his timeline was vulnerable. His very existence depended on their destruction. But, the emotions that flowed through his tired and damaged body when he felt Tess in his arms, when he felt the closest thing he had ever known to a family hug him with such an outpouring of love, it had moved him.

He started to set the phone on the small night stand beside the bed when it vibrated in his hand. He opened the flip cover and stared at the name of the identified caller. "Yes," he whispered into the opened phone.

"This is Antarvé," the caller announced. "Have you found them yet? Have you made a connection with the _Four_?"

Prius hesitated, but knew he had to say something. "I've told you before, in my present condition I have no chance of detecting anything from the _Royal Four_. Tell Khivar to restore my powers, and then maybe we'll see."

"Listen…," Antarvé began angrily.

"No, you listen," Prius interrupted, equally irritated. "Don't call me again until Khivar is ready to make me whole. Until then, further discussions are pointless; you're just wasting your time and mine," he declared and hung up.

The sun rose to a clear beautiful blue sky the next morning. Ultra and Meta had spent the night checking out leads and had finally found a deputy in the Roswell Sherriff office who knew their prey's address. Ultra pulled the Cadillac up and parked at the curb. She and Meta, both dressed in West Roswell High uniforms marched up the sidewalk and Ultra knocked on the door. There was no answer, and Meta stepped forward and banged harder. The door bowed in with each knock and the sounds of the club-like blows reverberated off the modest apartments in this quiet residential community.

Ultra held up her hand and the two girls listened. They could hear footsteps on the hardwood floor inside as someone approached the door.

Sophie in a short silk nightgown and bare feet answered the door. Her hair stuck out and she looked like she had just got up. Sophie stared at the two teenagers in confusion. "Yes," she asked in a thick Liverpool brogue. "Can I help you?"

Ultra stepped forward and gave the woman a quick disapproving glare. "We need to speak to Brody."

Meta was tired of waiting and started to push past Sophie and enter, but the Starbuck's manager had dealt with boatloads of impatient and rude customers, and swiftly moved sideways to block the doorway.

"Just who are you?" she asked Ultra as she turned to Meta, "and what do you want?"

Meta shook her head in disgust and forced her way in. Ultra followed and Sophie turned and ran after the tall teenager.

Sophie picked up the phone to call 911 and yelled to Brody. " 'Hon', get out here. They're a couple of loonies and they won't leave. I'm calling the Sheriff."

Suddenly Brody emerged from the bathroom wearing only a dark terrycloth robe exposing his scrawny bare legs. His wet, matted hair showed he had just gotten out of the shower. "What… what's going on?" he questioned in his own British twang, as he looked to Sophie, and then to the tall teenager who was forcefully removing the phone from his new girlfriend's hand. Then he turned and spotted Ultra for the first time and his eyes opened wide in surprise.

"Ultra," he uttered in a hoarse croak. "What… how…" he stuttered in wonder.

Ultra turned to Meta and winked as Sophie looked on in confusion. "Hello 'father,' " she called, trying to not laugh.

Sophie swung around and stared at Brody.

He looked confused, but as he saw the purple glow of the strange young woman eyes, he stepped to her and enveloped her in his arms like a long lost child. He had never laid eyes on the girl, but still he knew her well. Suddenly tears formed in his eyes as strange memories of a time he had never lived sprung into his mind. "My child, where have you been?" he asked and hugged her to him in a tight father-like embrace. Ultra led him to the couch and they sat down.

Sophie stared at Brody and the strange teenager. "You have a grown daughter?" she asked in confusion.

Meta winked at Ultra and then strode to Brody. She slid in beside him on the couch and lifted his left arm so it encircled her too and turned to the woman. "No, he has two," she stated.

Before Sophie could respond Meta broke the embrace and jumped up. She strode menacingly towards Sophie, "And just who are you?"

Meta began to shake her head. "Does mother know you're here?" she asked.

Sophie stammered as her eyes bore into Brody, "You're… you're still married? Your… wife is here?"

"You don't want to be here when mother returns," Meta warned.

"No," Ultra jumped in. "Mother can become quite… agitated. The last time she caught 'dad' fooling around it took the woman four week…"

"Five," Meta broke in.

"Five, you're right," Ultra nodded grimly, "five weeks before she got out of intensive care."

Sophie looked shocked and grabbed her purse. She hesitated until Meta and Ultra both strode toward her with threatening glares. Suddenly Sophie's nerve broke and she rushed out of the small house and down the steps. Meta followed her onto the porch and delivered a 'goodbye to bad rubbish' glare and then quietly closed the door.

Meta looked at Ultra with a straight face, and then they turned to Brody. Before he could say anything, the two teenagers broke out in hysterical laugher.

Brody stared in confusion. "Who are you? I know you, and yet I've never seen you before. Who…? Why… are… you here?"

Ultra pulled Brody to his feet. "We need your help 'father,' " she giggled. "Get dressed; you're going to enroll us at West Roswell High."

Antarvé turned the corner of the long hallway. His footsteps were muffled by the thick royal green carpet. He approached the center dome of their underground compound and walked to the holodome where images of home were often projected. He stared out and began to shake his head. It was what he expected, but still it was disheartening. Khivar had the holodome imaging unit set to simulate Antar. The king was standing at the stone rampart on the edge of the palace grounds looking out and down to the simulated Heligan Sea. The wind was howling and rain was pelting Khivar.

As Antarvé stepped out onto the deck of the holodome he could see that the king was soaked. The 'Butcher of Antar' was yelling up at the fierce storm that soaked him.

"Priestess of Taur: why did you lie to me?" Khivar screamed at the heavens. "Why did you deceive me?" he cried. "Harden my heart against those who have hurt me. Give me the strength to finish this, and return to my land."

Antarvé wrapped a hand around the arm of shivering king and gently helped him back into the interior of the compound. Khivar's long wet hair was disheveled and extended down over his pale cheekbones and long straight nose. Antarvé directed the soaked and shaken monarch to a seat in front of the large fireplace. A Zymes officer in a white tuxedo bent to the hearth and started a mesquite fire; soon the room was bathed in a warm glow. The officer moved to a tray and poured a steaming cup of eiffle laced with m'alwe and handed it to Antarvé.

"What is wrong, Sire?" Antarvé asked as he sat down and handed the cup to the king.

Khivar did not answer at first, but stared forlornly at a framed picture of him and Dakura taken at Chez Pierre that he had pulled to his chest. In the corner, behind the glass, he had slipped in a snapshot of the King and Hera taken at the car dealership. "How could she have lied to me? My own daughter… no not my daughter," he corrected, "an evil imposter." Khivar stared at the photos again. "She and Dakura broke my heart," he declared.

"Then do something about it, Sire," Antarvé yelled angrily. "Show them the resolve, the fire that made you famous throughout the _Five Planets_. We have to finish this and return. You'll feel better when you get back to Antar. The holodome is a poor substitute for our glorious world."

"Yes," Khivar muttered. "We must…," but he lost his train of thought as his eyes swung back to the photos.

"We must kill the _Four_ , Dakura, and Hera and all her friends," Antarvé continued for the king.

"Right, kill them all," the king whispered weakly.

Antarvé stood and nodded to the officer. The short, dark complexioned man walked to the king's councilor. "Keep an eye on the old fool," Antarvé whispered. "Make sure he doesn't hurt himself," he ordered.

Antarvé took a last pitying look at the king and returned to the holodome. He modified the selection and the rain and storm instantly faded replace by a warm spring afternoon. The sky glowed with the bright rays of Taur suffused with the red glow of Hades. He breathed in the fresh sea air and smiled. "The king is still in love with Dakura and Hera," he whispered to himself. "He'll never act to hurt them. I must move; I must set my plan in motion even if it means dealing with that half-wit Prius."

The door to the holodome slid open and the officer returned. Antarvé hit a switch and the holographic generators hissed as they shut down revealing the control deck of the king's starship. "How much longer must we stay, Colonel Antarvé?" the servant asked.

"Not much longer, Captain Landreth. I believe we can complete our business here soon and you can fly us back to our home," Antarvé explained as he stepped across the deck and sat down in the large red-leather seat located above and behind the captain's chair. "The laser rockets are still fully functional, I presume," he asked, as he checked out how it would feel to sit in the king's chair.

"Of course, Colonel," the captain replied as he slipped into his own seat and flipped up a set of targeting control. Antarvé joined him and the captain smiled with a broad evil grin as he lovingly ran his hand down along the firing mechanism. "With one shot I can complete our mission as I wipe out our enemies… and half of Roswell," he added as he began to laugh.

Antarvé started to laugh too and then felt the cell phone on his belt vibrate. He lifted the bottom of his Delpac-leather jacket aside and unsnapped the phone. He took a quick concerned look at the Captain and switched the device to 'speaker' mode. "Yes," he intoned trying to mask his anxiousness; he and Landreth knew this was a private number and only a select few knew of its existence.

"Mr. Antarvé," an agitated female voice asked. "This is Delores Lapuccio… from Congressman Joe Cinnati's office. We have a problem."

"A problem?" the king's councilor asked in a forced neutral tone.

"Black Crow… he's a BIA agent… and he says he lived with one of the Roswell aliens this winter: a woman he calls Princess Ultra – a teenager with superhuman abilities. He's trying to claim Joe's one hundred thousand dollar reward for information about a living, breathing alien," she explained. "We followed up and there was no proof," she began as she tried to push the memory of Blue Owl's magical ring and the amazing little boy from her mind. "We tried to ignore him. But now he's threatening to go to the press."

"And why are you calling me Miss Lapuccio?" he asked, his tone now a low unfriendly growl.

"Well… Joe's never admitted it… your connection… but all the alien funny business started when you showed up. I just assumed… you'd want to know," she replied and then knew the call was a mistake. "I'm sorry, Mr. Antarvé. I shouldn't have bothered you, I'll just call…"

"No," Antarvé interrupted with a bark. He considered his tone and switched to a soft conciliatory voice. "You did the right thing," he explained. "We'll take care of it."

The Colonel looked at Landreth. The Captain extended his right hand and it glowed with menacing silver radiance and the little man smiled back with an evil grin. Antarvé nodded and returned his attention to the phone. "Listen, my assistant will drop off ten thousand in the morning. Give it to Mr. Crow, but try to stall him as long as you can. Assure him if he keeps his mouth shut, we'll increase the award to two hundred. That should hold him for a while, but if gets too antsy set up an appointment and we will meet him at the Wells Fargo bank in Roswell."

Agent Robert Burns stood beside a window looking out at the morning sky. He rubbed his eyes, exhausted from being up all night. The Special Agent in Charge turned away from the window and back to the monitors in the mobile DHS command center.

Agent Pierce walked down the alley carrying two cups of coffee as he approached the silver van that was parked across from the Gammage Auditorium. He entered the security commands and stepped up and into the van. Pierce handed one cup to Burns and then sat down, took a sip, and started to review the surveillance tapes again. "We were really very lucky to get any video from the encounter. Agent Jones had just fixed the camera the day before."

The two watched in silence as Pierce reran the footage of the encounter. There was a knock at the door and then it sprung open as Major Topol, dressed in a short a beige skirt and a short-sleeve red V-neck sweater with a simple gold chain necklace walked to them. Burns walked to the Major, and admired her silver-blonde hair, pulled back away from her face in a short ponytail, and her red lipstick, and diamond earrings. He gave her a smile and shook her hand. "Good morning, Major Topol," he said looking at the hand still in his, wishing he could pull her into his arms, but unable to because of Pierce's presence. Burns moved close and whispered: "I'm glad you could join us, Lexie." Burns turned to Piece and nodded; immediately his assistant queued up the video feed to play again. The group watched.

"Agent Sullivan was assigned to observe the subjects who were performing their ticket taking duties," Pierce noted.

"He reported on the argument between the subjects and a man and a woman, but by the time reinforcements arrived the two suspects were gone," Burns explained.

Pierce turned to Burns and the Major, "We did not get a clear shot of the woman who confronted the girls, just the back of her head. But, we got a clear shot of the man." He stopped the video and they studied the image of a handsome Caucasian man in his late 20's with long dark brown hair pulled back in a ponytail. His face showed the hints of a five o'clock shadow.

"He reminds me of the Max character, older, but similar features," Topol remarked as a smile creased her face. "He has the same rugged good looks, amber eyes, and wide ears as Max."

"Run it through the facial recognition software," Burns commanded.

"I did this morning," Pierce replied. "We identified him as a professor here at the University: Dr. Jean Claude Mouchoirs. Sullivan contacted Washington and had them focus the surveillance satellites on this area. We picked up the signals from his RFID chip. Sullivan took a team to his house on 1197 West 5th, in Tempe, but Dr. Mouchoirs was gone: we lost him."

"What do you mean lost him?" Lexus growled.

"The signal just disappeared," the junior agent explained. "The house was empty and there was no sign of him or his car."

Burns shook his head: "He's on to us."

"What do we do now?" Pierce asked.

"How about the girl?" Burns demanded.

"Like I said, not enough information to make an identification," Pierce explained.

"Damn," Burns barked. He closed his eyes and ran a hand over his tired face and stared back at the Major with frustration. "It's a dead end, Lexus."

"How about the camera in the front of the auditorium?" she asked undeterred.

Pierce nodded, turned to the computer, and rapidly entered new commands. The video feed from the cameras in front of the theater spun in fast-forward on the two monitors. "I've programmed the computer to search for the Professor's image. It's a long shot, but…" Suddenly the blurring video on the right monitor slowed and froze with a clear frame showing the crowd and a man who looked like Jean Claude.

"Zoom in," Topol commanded. "Then run it forward from there."

Pierce used the mouse to outline a frame around the Professor, pulled up a drop-down window, and clicked on 'enlarge and sharpen.' The highlighted image now filled the screen. The action was restarted and they watched as the man lowered his head to speak to his companion. She turned her smiling face up to Jean Claude and laughed. Pierce froze the image and they studied it in stunned silence. Topol moved up close and stared.

"What's going on?!" Pierce exclaimed.

"Why is Ava wearing an evening gown and talking to Professor Mouchoirs?" Burns asked.

Topol stepped back from the monitor and turned to the SAIC. "That's not Ava. Look at her hand; she's not wearing her ring."

"She could have taken it off," Pierce offered.

"No; she never goes anywhere without it," Burns observed.

"Well, there can't be two of her," Pierce stated.

"Why not?" Topol asked.

"All we know about Ava, and the others, is that they are aliens from another world," Burns noted.

"Aliens intent on destroying Earth," Topol deceptively stated with a sly smile.

"We don't really know anything else about them," Burns noted.

"They may send them down with duplicates, or triplicates, or…" she explained.

Pierce looked from Burns to the Major and interrupted. "God, there could be a whole army of them here."

"Where are they now?" Burns asked. "That's the 64-dollar question."

"Well, the troupe has moved to Albuquerque," Pierce noted. "We're naturally monitoring the signals from the kid's RFID chips. Our agents on site have confirmed that they checked into the Best Western next to the KiMo Theatre with the rest of the troupe."

Burns turned back to the monitor and studied the image of the girl on the screen. "But, not the new girl, the one in the gown that looks like Ava. We have no idea where she is or where she and the Professor have gone."

"But," Topol began, "The Ava double knows where the dance troupe is going. She'll follow to try to make contact again."

"So we just need to follow the dancers…," Pierce offered.

"We'll set a trap," Burns nodded and smiled for the first time that morning.

"And let the girl and the Professor fall into our clutches. Then we can eliminate them all…destroy the threat… once and for all," Topol stated as she laced her hands through the arms of Agent Burns and smiled.

 _© 2007 Roswell the Next Chapter. Unauthorized reproduction prohibited. Any similarities to events, real or imaginary, are strictly coincidental. Roswell The Next Chapter is in no way affiliated with UPN, the WB, Regency Television, 20th Century Fox, or Jason Katims Productions._

 _The author wishes to give credit to RTFC for some ideas, characters, and words used in this episode_ _._

 **Chapter 16: Reunion**

 **by**

 **NickMax**

 **Edited by faillow and sdcheesehead**

 _Original Air Date: May 6, 2007_

Dakura sat at the table in her small kitchen sipping eiffle. She smiled as again the house was filled with the loud music blaring from Hera's room. The petite woman with dark brown wavy hair, broad forehead, and brilliant brown eyes poured a second cup of eiffle and walked to her daughter's door, listened for a moment, and then knocked loudly.

Suddenly the volume of the music dropped and the door swung open revealing Hera dressed in her school uniform. "Mom," she cried and hugged Dakura. "Come in. I can't tell you how much I missed you, and how much I love being back." 

"It was the longest few weeks of my life," Dakura noted, as she handed the hot drink to her daughter and sat down on the edge of Hera's four-poster bed.

"How are things going with you and Khivar?" Hera asked as she sipped the eiffle. She could tell that Dakura noticed that she did not refer to him as dad, and knew she had to get it out. "I know; I saw it in my dreams. Larek is my real father," she stated and sat down beside Dakura. Taking her mother's hand, she continued. "I know why you pretended. Going back to Antar, seeing father, and the Queen, it would have been painful. I know you did what you had to, to protect me."

Dakura inwardly grimaced, knowing her sweet daughter had misinterpreted the facts. She also knew Hera's version was much better than the cover story she had devised. "Can you forgive me?" Dakura asked as she thought quickly on how to maintain the deception. "I'm afraid I made a mess of it. Running away didn't help," she improvised.

"You're right, you messed up big time," Hera noted in a soft voice. "But, if we had stayed on Antar, father's troops… I mean Khivar's troops, would have hunted us down. Either we would have spent our life perpetually on the run, or would have wound up dead." She turned to her mother and held her in a long forgiving hug. "And, if we'd have stayed, I'd never have met Zeke. So, overall I think it worked out for the best."

Dakura looked relieved as she stood and gave Hera another hug. "I made you breakfast. Drink your eiffle and eat up, you don't want to be late for your first day back at school," she happily concluded as they both laughed.

Hera drained her cup of eiffle and set the cup on her small, cluttered dressing table. "No time. I've got to pick up Rachael and I'm already running late. Would you like to come to dinner at Zeke's tonight? We can get all caught up."

Dakura nodded, smiled and hauled up Hera's heavy book bag to hand it to her daughter. "Sure, I'd love to come."

Hera laughed, happy to be back. She grabbed the offered book bag, crossed the porch, rounded the jacaranda bush, and slid into her gold Mercedes convertible. As she backed out, the top retracted and slid into the trunk. Hera waved to her mom and then peeled out.

Rachael was in her modest bedroom, fully dressed in her school uniform, and bent low to buckle her shoes. Suddenly there was a brilliant white flash as Alex apperated into her room. She jumped up and ran to him.

"I hope I didn't scare you," Alex whispered as he held her tight. "We need to talk before school."

"Sure, no problem," Rachael replied trying to appear calm. But, she knew Alex had never apperated into her room before and something important must be up.

"Time is running out. We have to find the king's ship."

"You told me about the orb, but it's useless unless we can get it on the ship."

"Right," he replied. "I've figured out how to set an altitude switch. After they lift off, and it gets 25 miles up, the orb will beam out the time-shift signal and we'll all be safe. But we still don't know where Khivar's hiding his ship."

Alex paced back and forth, clinching and unclenching his fists. Rachael moved to soothe his agitated mind as she took his hand, and pulled him back so they could sit on her bed.

"I've struck out with Johnny; he doesn't know a thing. Our little spy only reports back to Julie."

"And she reports to Antarvé?" Alex soberly questioned.

Rachael drew in her breath, "It's time we go to plan B, isn't it… you and Julie."

Alex nodded. "You know I love you Rae, but I have to do whatever it takes to find that ship and save this world."

Rachael pulled Alex to her and buried her head in his chest determined to be strong and not to cry. She raised her face to his, her pale blue eyes brimming with tears, and kissed him goodbye. She knew he had to let him try, but if Julie's allure was too strong she might never feel his strong arms around her, or melt in his otherworldly kiss, ever again.

Suddenly there was the sound of a loud beep breaking the spell cast by their embrace. They both recognized it as the sound of Hera's horn from outside and it was time for him to go. Alex stood, kissed her goodbye, and then giving her one last smile disapperated in a flash of white light.

Hera sat in her convertible parked behind Mr. Tempus's Taurus, soaking in the morning sun's rays. She smiled as Rachael opened the door to her small cottage and ran to the Mercedes. Hera's best friend swung open the door and leaned across to give her a hug.

"Taur, I've missed you!" Rachael exclaimed with a laugh. "Now, you've got me talking Antarian," she giggled.

Hera beamed, so happy to be back with her friends. But then she stopped, noticing Rachael's puffy eyelids and red bloodshot eyes. "You've been crying. What is it? Is it Alex?"

Rachael wanted to tell Hera everything, but Alex had insisted that no one know. She felt terrible deceiving her best friend, but knew their very survival depended on her maintaining silence. "Well, we've been having some problems, we broke up."

Hera looked shocked, "You're kidding! I was so sure he loved you."

"Oh, he does," Rachael immediately replied.

" _You_ don't love _him_ anymore?" Hera asked in surprise.

"Oh, no; I still love him; more than ever, it's just… complicated," she announced, turning away. To forestall further questions, she quickly added: "Well, we better get to school."

Hera didn't know what was going on, but could tell Rachael was hiding something. She started the car, backed out and headed for West Roswell High. She drove slowly soaking up all the old sights, moving through town, past the Pizza Pan and spotted a new red Mustang convertible on the display. Hera started to ask about it, but could see Rachael had her head tilted down, silently crying, and lost in her own personal hell.

Khivar was in the ship's control room with Captain Landreth at his side. The holographic projectors painted the curved, dome-like ceiling with an image of home: Taur glowing hot and high overhead and Hades setting in the West. Khivar sat in the king's chair and Landreth stood at his side. Both were smoking sigars and joking. "Vilandra never saw it coming," he laughed, trying to appear jovial as he explained the plot to the young Captain. Landreth tried to smile and listen attentively even though he had heard the story a hundred times. As Khivar recalled that night, he closed his eyes momentarily and then opened them only to stare off unseeing. He was unable to relish his victory, because that night he had killed one of the two women he had ever really loved.

Antarvé joined them and immediately noticed the faraway look in the king's eyes. But, after only a brief melancholy pause, the king continued his story. "Zan and I battled. King Zan was an accomplished swordsman, but…"

"But, he was an amateur compared to Khivar," Antarvé boasted with pride. "Zan was not equal to the challenge."

"We fought for hours, the sparks from our swords filling the night. I toyed with him until his strength was sapped," Khivar embellished. "In the end, he was desperate and made an incautious advance; I blocked his thrust and I ran him through with my steel," he explained. Khivar leaned back in the chair and drew in a huge lungful of nicotine and smiled. He blew out a long stream of smoke punctuated with a final smoke ring. "What I relished most was the look of fear in the fallen king's eyes."

"Sire, I see you are in good spirits this morning," Antarvé announced with a smile.

"Yes, I've just been reminiscing with Captain Landreth. We both agree we've been here far too long," Khivar noted. He took another drag on the sigar and looked up to the sky and Taur overhead. "I need to finish this and get back home. I'm confident that with Prius in our camp, we shall find the _Four_ shortly."

"And what of the sorceress, I mean… of Dakura, and your… daughter?" Antarvé asked hesitantly.

"Hera is not my daughter!" Khivar exclaimed. "The wretch deserves no special considerations."

Antarvé smiled, feeling he was finally getting the king's attention. "Then I will collect them. I'm sure after a few hours with Landreth," he smiled with an evil grin, "our captain can extract the information we need. She or her mother must know their whereabouts. We'll simply beat it out of them."

Khivar's eyes shot open as his mind pictured Dakura and Hera's bloody, bruised faces, their eyes puffed up from the beating. "No! They know nothing. I've questioned them both; if they were lying to me I would have known." He could see the disappointment in his advisor's face, and hurried on. "Now the Prince and his cousins are another matter. They have to know, and if they get a little roughed up," he smiled as he turned to the captain, "under your interrogation, it will be no great loss. Bring them here, and do whatever is necessary – but don't kill them. We may need them as bait to lure the _Four_ into a trap… and to their death."

"Yes, Sire. I will set the plan in action immediately," Antarvé happily offered.

"Wait," Landreth cautioned. "What of the boy's mother? If she is really the incarnation of Queen Avan'ya, she could be trouble."

Antarvé smiled as he recalled his last meeting with the Queen. He could see the look of shock in her eyes as he withdrew his sword from her side. A smile came to his face as he recalled the feel of the hot royal blood spurting out and covering his hands. "I've handled the Queen before; I can take care of her."

"No!" Khivar command as his eyes swung to Antarvé. "I know how you 'handle' women. Just subdue the Queen and the Royal Protectors. Then wring the truth from the boys."

"But, Sire: how do we do that?" Landreth asked.

"Use the Trithium Amplification Generator," Khivar commanded. "We must have one on the ship. Unlike us Antarvéians, their race is weak; all Antarians are helpless under the TAG's influence?"

"Of course," the captain exclaimed. He immediately moved to the weapons cabinet and after a few seconds of searching, pulled out a black, pentagon-shaped device."

Antarvé took the TAG from Landreth's hand and rotated the dial until a series of white strobes flashed out. The flickering white pentagon in the center illuminated a ring of Antarvéian letters surrounding the edges of the TAG.

Antarvé stared into the TAG's strobbing light and thought: the king is still weak. He will never let us harm his woman. The boys are mere pawns, the true power lies with the sorceress. I saw it in her eyes; she knows where the _Four_ are. I bet she has known since they blasted off. No, she and her daughter are too dangerous. They will have to die. I must carry out my plan now, before the old fool gets us all killed.

A smile crossed his face as he made up his mind. Landreth took the TAG and bowed with a tiny tilt of his head to the true power in the kingdom. Antarvé thought: I will empower Prius to find the _Four_. Once Max and the others are dead, Prius' usefulness will be over. Then I can eliminate both him and the King and return to the throne which should always have been mine. It is time to put my plan in motion.

Hera pulled into the school parking lot and parked in the last row beside Zeke's white Ford Explorer. She and Rachael searched the lot but did not see the boys. Concluding that Zeke and the Twins must already be in the school, they grabbed their book bags from the back and started to walk towards the sandy-brown brick building.

Suddenly a black minivan roared down the aisle and pulled in, screeching to a stop. Johnny jumped out and rushed to Rachael's side. He picked her up, twirled her around twice and then set her down. To Hera's amazement, Johnny immediately moved in for a kiss.

Rachael had planned for an embarrassing public breakup to punish the jerk, but knew in a few minutes, when Alex waltzed in with Julie on his arm, he would be wounded more seriously. Suddenly she felt sorry for him, knowing firsthand the pain he was about to experience.

"I'm sorry, Johnny," she began as she moved her cheek away from Johnny's advance and stepped back shaking her head no.

"What's this?" he called out in irritation. "Miss 'I don't give a damn what everyone thinks' afraid that someone will see us kissing in the lot?"

"It's not that, Johnny. I… I just don't think we should be together…"

"Are you breaking up with me?!" he interrupted. "This is just what Jeremy said you'd do. Stuck up little bitch," he exclaimed angrily. "I told the boys on the team what we did in the desert," he announced with spite, trying to hurt her. "Listen, bitch: I'm not someone you play with to make Alex jealous. No girl does that to me," he screamed and then pulled back his arm to slap her.

Hera quickly moved forward, and with one unconscious move she grabbed his arm in a vice-like grip, twisted it behind his back, and pulled it up to near the breaking point. Kids in the lot had stopped their walk into school when they heard the yelling. The teenagers had moved in close to soak up all the juicy details. Now as they watched the petite little Hera twisting Johnny's arm up, humiliating the taller, heavier football jock, they all pointed and laughed.

Pulling Johnny close, Hera whispered into his ear: "Keep your hands to yourself, or next time I won't be so gentle," she hissed and shoved him away. Johnny stumbled with the unexpected force of the push and got his legs twisted under him as he fell flat on his face. The kids now roared with cruel laughter. They watched as Johnny got up, his face burning with humiliation. He turned and gave Rachael and Hera a look of hatred before he skulked off towards the school.

Moving quickly through the security screeners he emerged into the main hallway of the high school. Johnny turned, looking left and right, desperate to find Julie. He needed to hold her, feel her comforting embrace, and tell her of the exchange with Rachael and Hera.

He spun around and saw Rachael, Hera, and the other kids enter. Benny and Jeremy were snickering and Chevette and Becky were pointing at Johnny. Suddenly he spotted Julie and took one step in her direction. Then he stopped and staggered back as if slapped. Julie was laughing and smiling up into Alex's bright blue eyes. She laughed again and wrapped her arm through Alex's arm and smiled up ear to ear, as if totally entranced with the tall, handsome boy.

Rachael stared too. Hera moved up, looked at Alex and Julie, and returned her gaze to Rachael. Surprisingly her best friend did not look shocked. Rachael turned stiffly, her head high, and walked down the opposite hallway.

As Johnny watched, Julie and Alex walked in his direction. He moved up to speak to Julie. He faced her, his eyes imploring her to come to her senses. "Julie…," he cried.

Julie took one look and shook her head. "Look Johnny, Alex asked me to the spring dance, so give it up. I told you I'm not interested," she explained. But seeing he was not deterred, she continued. "I'm not sure what you thought we had, but whatever it was, it's over. Stop stalking me, or Alex will stomp you like a bug."

She turned away with an embarrassed giggle, resting her head on Alex's shoulder for a few steps, and then stopped and stepping up on her tip toes to whisper in Alex's ear. She turned back to Johnny with a pitying stare, laughed at his expense, and then continued on with Alex on her arm.

Johnny felt his world collapsing, the school walls and the kids were all crowding in on him. In a matter of minutes Rachael had dumped him, Hera had embarrassed him, and Julie had broken his heart. He looked around as the other kids pointed and laughed. As the first bell rang, unable to take it any longer, he bolted out the school doors, ran to his van, and rushed out of the lot desperate for revenge.

Moments later Principal Chavez strolled down the now empty halls as classes had started. The short barrel-chested Navajo eyed Chevette Washington and another girl suspiciously as they rushed out the girls' rest room. A billowing cloud of tobacco smoke trailed them as the teenagers scurried down the hall and ducked into a class room. He shook his head and headed back to his office. As he entered, his secretary moved up and whispered in his ear.

"We have two new students, transfers from Las Vegas," Mrs. Dorinda stated. "I put their father, Mr. Brody Davis, and the two teenagers in your office. The girls are both sophomores. Records are up to date and the RFID chip signal matches their national ID numbers. I took a quick look at their transcripts; both appear to be 'B' students."

"Vocational or college prep?" he asked.

"They are on the college preparatory track," she replied. "Do you want a hard copy of their transcripts?"

"Yes, bring them in and I'll go introduce myself. We'll have to work out their schedules."

Chavez moved through the half door separating the ante room and the work area and walked briskly to his corner office. Immediately the man and his two stunning daughters stood. The Principal offered each his hand and they shook. He stepped behind his desk and took his seat while noting the man looked vaguely familiar. "Good morning, I'm Principal Chavez, and I happy to welcome you to Roswell West," he stated with a smile.

Mrs. Dorinda entered, smiled at the new students, handed the principal two sets of transcripts, and backed out. He withdrew a pair of reading glasses and pulled the still warm-from-the-printer records to him. The former policeman studied the lists of courses taken, grades, and comments. Immediately he noticed a problem.

"Mr. Davis, these records are not up to date. There are no records of the classes your daughters attended for the second semester of the school year." He studied further and noticed the girl's last names were not Davis. He lifted his head and studied the man; suddenly it dawned on him, he had seen him before, Davis ran the UFO Center.

"Frankly, I'm confused Mr. Davis. You are a long time resident of Roswell, and yet the girls are now just registering for class. Also, their last names…" Chavez continued.

Brody turned to Ultra and Meta unsure what to say. Meta looked at Ultra and realized they needed a new plan.

"That's right," Meta began smoothly. "Brody is our uncle. We've been studying in France most of the year, and have just now returned." She picked up two blank 'phone-message slips,' and handed them to the principal. "These are the forms showing Uncle Brody has full legal guardianship while our parents are out of the country."

Chavez carefully studied the blank sheets seeing only two official looking, properly notarized forms. As the guardianship forms appeared to be in order, he nodded and smiled. "I see; yes, very well," he stated and then handed the forms back.

"Studying in a foreign land, immersing oneself in their world is the only way to really learn a new language and its cultures," Ultra offered with a dazzling smile.

Chavez, who after 20 years as a detective with the Albuquerque police force dealing with hookers, junkies, and conmen of all description, including his years of dealing with devious high schoolers, considered himself immune from their flirting glances. He was, none the less, unnerved by the new girl's sweet innocent smile.

"Of course, I… I agree… completely," he stammered, unable to pull his eyes away.

"Our friend Hera Montanan said we should match her schedule: World History, Chemistry, French IV, and Calculus," Meta continued. "You know how important it is to have a friendly face to help you adjust to a new school," she stated with a smile.

"Yes… yes of course," the principal managed as he pulled his eyes away, filled out the form, signed it and handed it to the girls. "Just give your schedules to Mrs. Dorinda; she'll get you set up." He looked at the clock, stood, and began to chuckle: "You can start classes right after partaking of one of our delicious gourmet lunches," he smirked. Chavez turned to Ultra. "I wish you the best of luck, Ms. Larek"

"Thank you Principal Chavez," Ultra whispered and extended her long slender hand adorned with a gold bracelets and a gold ruby-encrusted ring on her first finger. He shook it and turned to Meta. "And I wish you well too, Ms. Sargon."

She smiled, bowed her head slightly, and followed the Principal to Mrs. Dorinda desk.

Tess woke late. She jerked to attention as she stared out the window and noted the sun high in the morning sky.

Tion heard her movement and knocked quietly at her door. "Princess?" he called softly. "May I prepare you some breakfast?"

"No, thanks Tion. Just some strong black coffee. I'm going to take a shower and then I want to try to contact Jean Claude."

Tion and Bédos started back down the steps to the kitchen. Tion stopped at Nasedo's door and knocked. There was no answer and Bédos knocked again. "Prius? Do you want some breakfast?"

Again there was no answer. "Are you okay?" Bédos called out as he tried the door handle. Finding it was unlocked he stepped in. Tess heard the exchange and followed her Protectors in. The room was empty and the bed was neatly made.

"This is typical Nasedo. He'd leave me for hours…sometimes days," Tess explained. "Never an explanation: he'd just be gone and then turn up." She checked the drawers and the closet. Bédos pulled out Prius' suitcase and set it on the bed. "He didn't take his stuff, so I assume he's coming back," she concluded.

The two Protectors shook their heads. "No Protector of my era would ever leave his charge in a time of danger," Tion stated disgustedly.

Nasedo stepped out of his black Mercedes and walked to a park bench. He sat down and stared at his watch impatiently. But, as he turned to stare back at the parking lot he saw Antarvé walking in his direction.

"Prius!" Antarvé called with false cheerfulness. "The king sends his warmest greetings."

Prius was irritated that the king had not come, and stood and started to walk away. "You're wasting my time again, Colonel. You said to meet you because the king was going to restore my powers. Call me when you're ready to deal."

"Wait, I have his full authority to act." The king's councilor smiled as he opened a small black box and pulled out a light-green bottle, "I brought the 'Del' Paquanette.' " Prius stopped and stared. Antarvé extended the bottle to him, "As you know the tears of the Delpac can cure any ailment."

Prius stepped next to the Colonel and took the bottle. He hesitated a moment, then pulled out the cork stopper and drained the cool green fluid.

Antarvé watched in fascination as Prius fell to his knees racked in excruciating pain. A small smile creased the Colonel's face as he sat down on the bench to wait for the potion to act.

After a moment he flipped open his cell phone and dialed. "Ms. Deloris," he began. "How is our BIA problem coming?" he asked and listened. "Yes, I was afraid of that. Okay, tell him to meet us in Roswell. We'll withdraw the cash and meet him in the alley behind the bank." He smiled as he listened, "Yes, tell him at 0800."

Tess walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Bédos handed her a mug of black coffee and waited for her next command. "You can be sure that Khivar is tracking our every move," she stated as she sipped the steaming drink.

"We should go to Albuquerque to warn the _Four_ ," Tion argued.

"No," Blanca exclaimed. "That is what they'll expect."

"They are only in danger if Khivar knows where the _Four_ are," Tess added.

"They'd all be dead if Khivar knew," Cede offered.

Suddenly Tess's cell phone rang. She flipped up the lid and saw it was Jean Claude. She hit 'talk' and 'speaker' so everyone could hear.

"I can only talk for a few seconds; the DHS is on to us," Jean Claude explained. "I'm sure they're tracing this call so this has to be quick."

"Are you okay?" Tess asked anxiously.

"Yes, I'm fine. Their goons invaded my house only hours after we left the ballet. I escaped but I had to deactivate my RFID chip. They've set up roadblocks surrounding the city. If I try to leave they'll get me for sure."

Tess held the phone close and whispered: "What should we do now?"

"I've got to hang up. I'll get an untraceable cell phone and call you back in a few hours. Don't go out, and keep close to your son. If half of what you've told me about him is true, then Zeke is your only defense against Khivar and the government," he advised. Just before the line went dead, he called out, "I love you Tess."

Tess looked at the phone and saw the call had only lasted 35 seconds. She smiled. From all the mystery novels they loved, she knew they couldn't trace a call lasting less than 45 seconds.

Agent Frank Burns was lost in thoughts as he steered the large DHS Chevy Suburban east on I-40. He had driven the second half of the six hour stretch from Phoenix to Albuquerque and his shoulders were becoming sore. He looked over at Lexus in the passenger seat. She was staring out the front window at the flat scrubland with the towering mountains in the distance. He took little glances in her direction as he drove. A smile came to his lips as he admired her sleek, shiny silver-blonde hair, pretty nose, full lips and delicate neck. As if she could feel his eyes on her, Topol turned to Burns and smiled back.

"You know Lexie, I had a briefing back at HQ. There has been a group in the FBI called the Special Unit: alien hunters," he said and smiled at the absurdity of the sound of it. "Their records show there has been alien activity in the States for at least sixty years… since even before the alleged crash in Roswell. They've been here masquerading as humans for a long time. When necessary they've eliminated any opposition and moved on."

"I know all this Frank, the Army got the same briefing," she replied. "What's your point?"

"What you haven't been briefed on is that there is at least one additional alien cell in operation. Many months ago we uncovered a pack of ultra-pure diamonds. The trace element analysis indicated their origin was not terrestrial. We traced the source to the Las Vegas mafia. The mob boys deposited a cool million in a Wells Fargo account for the gems. We've had it under constant surveillance, but the aliens never touched it… that is, until a few days ago."

Topol now was turned in her seat listening intently. "And where was this account accessed and by whom?"

"In Roswell, by two teenage girls. A bank official contacted us. We've studied the surveillance photos and the kids seem perfectly normal…"

"Except?"

"Except, maybe a little too pretty. The populace in general ranges from average to poor. Real people don't look like they've just walked off a TV sitcom."

"And," Burns continued, "The two bought a sixty-thousand dollar SUV off the bank's showroom floor and drove it out. Within hours I had a team of ten watching them."

"And their RFID chips? Legitimate?"

"No, they're fakes. Very good, very expensive knock offs supplied, we assume, by the mafia. But, they work perfectly and we naturally have been tracking their signals."

"Thanks for the update, Frank," she said as she moved close, kissed his cheek and then placed her head on his shoulders. Then she sat up and turned to him.

"There's more isn't there?"

"I feel this is coming to a head. They're good at staying alive. The next few weeks will be dangerous, Lexie…"

"And," she inquired with a smile, seeing Frank was squirming in his seat nervously.

"Well," he added and turned back to the road no longer making eye contact. "We've been spending a lot of time together on this case. You know I like you. And… if we make it out of this alive… I'd like… if you're interested… to see… if maybe… you and I could… move the relationship… to the next level…"

Suddenly the tender moment was shattered by the squeal of the phone in Frank's BlackBerry electronic personal assistant.

"Can you get it," Frank asked as he continued to drive. Lexus fished it out of his inside jacket pocket stopping for a quick kiss, a smile and a nod agreeing to his proposal, before settling back in her seat and hitting 'talk' and then 'speaker.'

"Agent Burns, this is Pierce. We have new information. The girl at the theater, she's the Professor's girlfriend. Her name is Tess Harding. We put on a wiretap and picked up a call from her cell phone this morning."

"Did you get a location," Frank asked.

"Yes; it was coming from Roswell, New Mexico."

"This is Major Topol, Agent," she spoke into the phone. "Were you able to triangulate the signal?"

"Yes," Sullivan replied. "She stayed on a little too long. Her signal was coming from a house on the east side. It's registered to Ezekiel D'tharthé."

"Okay, check him out," Burns ordered.

"We did. What's so interesting is that this Zeke character is only a kid, a student at the local high school: West Roswell High. What is even more amazing is that the other two suspects we are following enrolled in that same high school this morning. It could be a coincidence…"

"I don't believe in coincidences," Topol exclaimed.

"Neither do I," Burned agreed. "We need a photo."

"We got one, I'm sending it."

Burns pulled the Suburban to the side of the freeway and stopped. He and Lexus studied the photo that appeared on the BlackBerry screen. It showed a handsome, muscular teenager, appearing around sixteen with short curly blonde hair and piercing blue eyes.

"This is from his 10th grade class pictures," Sullivan added.

"God," Burns exclaimed as he stared at the screen. "It's a younger version of Max."

"From the phone tap, it's clear that the boy, Zeke, is the Tess woman's son," Sullivan added.

"But, how is that possible? She looks no older than her late 20s; the boy must be 16 or 17."

Topol shook her head no, and turned to Burns. "You keep expecting them to be like humans. They are different: blood thirsty invaders intent only on destroying Earth."

Burns shook his head, clearly unsure what to do next. "I guess we should move in and take them into custody."

She turned to him and took his hand. "No, you can't let them know were on to them. It could precipitate a pre-emptive attack."

Burns still looked indecisive. "You're probably right. Surprise could be our biggest ally." Making up his mind he spoke into the phone with authority. "Pierce, get more bodies out of DC. I want the suspects under 24/7 surveillance. Set up the satellite. I want Tess, her boy Zeke, the two teenagers with the diamond money, and all their associates tracked. Pierce: good job. Report any new development. Major Topol and I are almost to Albuquerque. I need to confer with Agent Jones. We'll check in, get an update, and then I'll call DC."

"Yes, Sir, Agent Burns," Pierce acknowledged and then broke the connection.

Burns turned to Topol: "It's too bad we couldn't get them all together in the same place. We could call in the bombers and put an end to this."

Topol looked out the window, now all business. "I believe that can be arranged."

Zeke walked down the hallway after third period AP Calculus. Hera skipped out of her French IV classroom and met him in front of the trophy case. Together, hand-in-hand they walked into the cafeteria, passed through the line, and took their trays to their usual circular table located in the rear of the cafeteria.

Hera squeezed out ketchup onto her plate and then dunked the thin, under-cooked French fries into the red puddle. She turned to Zeke as he stole one. "I'd totally forgotten about the spring dance," Hera exclaimed. "You want to go?" she asked and then smiled when he nodded. Hera checked no one was watching and then leaned in close and delivered a kiss.

"Assuming we're all alive, and no one's attacked, I wouldn't miss it," Zeke replied with a laugh.

She smiled and took a sip of her juice. Hera looked around the room and saw Rachael come in with Alan and Sara. Rachael walked straight to their table while Alan and Sara entered the food line. Rachael slumped down, her eyes pulled to Alex who, with Julie, took their trays and headed for a table on the far side of the room away from the entrance and away from his friends. Alan and Sara joined them at the table, and all five stared, still having difficulty believing Alex's decision.

"He's lost his mind," Alan noted as he could see the hurt and longing in Rachael's eyes.

Sara placed a hand on her friend's shoulders trying to provide support. "He'll come to his senses." Sara turned to Hera, raised her eyes and tilted her shoulder toward Rachael, encouraging her friend to confirm her prognosis.

But Hera was not looking at Rachael, or at Alex and Julie. Instead her gaze was locked in the other direction. Sara noticed, nudged Alan, and they swung their gaze to the lunchroom door.

Standing alone were two girls. The first, the shorter, had dark brown hair the stopped just before her shoulders. She had flawless skin, a curvy, over-endowed body, and glowing dark purple eyes. She stepped forward into the room searching, and they could see the flash of gold bracelets around her wrists.

The second taller girl was also beautiful, but had a more athletic build. She turned towards them. Sara and the others could see the new girl's ice-blue eyes boring into them.

Sara studied the two girls and concluded she had never seen them before. They were wearing proper Roswell West uniforms, so she knew they must be transfer students. She studied their confident stance, tailored clothes, slim perfect bodies, and stunning beauty and immediately disliked them.

Sara turned back to her sandwich when she noticed Alan was still gazing. No, not gazing she concluded. Alan was staring opened mouth in shock. Sara swung her gaze from Alan to Hera and then to Zeke. The eyes of all her friends were locked on the new arrivals.

Hera turned to Zeke and whispered, "Go; invite them to our table."

Zeke dragged his eyes away and looked earnestly to Hera. "Are you sure?'

"We've both seen her in our dreams. Consciously or subconsciously we knew she was coming."

Sara, unable to not hear the whispered conversation turned to Hera. "Who are they?"

Hera turned to Sara and pointed. "The shorter one, she's my half-sister, Ultra. Actually, she is Princess Ultra." Hera could see the shock and surprise in her friend's face. "Same father, different mother," she explained.

Sara's eyes swung back. Now she recognized them. They had been dressed differently, but she had met them before, at the Thanksgivings Dance. "And… with her… is that Duchess Meta?"

"None other," Hera replied.

Zeke and Alan stood. They had moved only a step when Meta nudged Ultra and pointed with her forehead. The Princess drew in a sharp breath when she recognized Zeke. Meta grabbed her hand and they started across the room.

Sara's fear of losing Alan was now raised to a fever pitch. She watched Meta closely as the girl headed straight for her. Something about her motion didn't seem quite right: her stride was too long, the glare of anger too intense, and the determination on her face too clear. Kids picked up on the glare, and who it was directed at, and the room began to buzz. Kids turned and pointed. Soon they started crowding around.

Benny took Chevette's hand and yanked her up. "Cat Fight!" he yelled. Now Becky and Jeremy moved forward.

Johnny, who had returned to school, was sitting at their table; he sprung up now and followed the other kids. He jumped up on a chair, and could see that Hera and Sara were now standing, too. He swung his gaze to the new girls and could see they were plowing straight ahead on a collision course.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" the kids screamed out.

But Ultra did not come to fight. She walked up to Zeke and stared up into his eyes. Tears of joy and relief spilled down her perfect cheeks. Zeke extended his hand and she took it; a smile formed on her face as she wrapped her arms around Zeke and then looked up lovingly into his eyes.

Meta approached Sara, gave her only the slightest of glances, dismissing her as beneath contempt, and then turned her gaze to Alan. She moved forward and pulled him into a long hug. She had planned this moment ever since the ship took off on that cold December night, and she was determined to maintain her composure. But, as she held him, her head resting against his strong chest, her body began to tremble.

Alan gently pried her arm back and led her to the table. "Meta, this is my girlfriend Sara. Sara this is Meta." He moved close and whispered, "Duchess Meta'Lexandrian Sargon."

Zeke looked around and saw all the disappointed faces from the kids anxious to see a girl fight. He helped Ultra to the table, sat down, and used his hand to indicate the other kids should return to lunch. The kids moved back slowly to their own tables, sneaking peaks, pointing and laughing.

Ultra turned away from Zeke to look into Hera's eyes. She slowly extended her hand.

"Welcome home… sister," Hera offered with a smile. "We've been expecting you."

Ultra slowly nodded, as if subconsciously she knew all along. "Father?" she asked. Hera nodded and Ultra reached across and they hugged.

As the crowd thinned and moved back Alan could see that across the room, Alex still stood holding Julie's hand. He continued to stare, open mouthed in shock.

Alan turned to his brother and mentally screamed, "You've seen the future. You know everything that is going to happen before it happens. How could you have kept this from me? Why didn't you tell us that Meta and Ultra were here?" Alex did not respond. But as Alan asked again, growing angrier with every second, he recognized the shock in his brother's eyes. "You didn't know did you?!"

Alex mentally responded, his telepathic reply in a hoarse, shaken whisper: "No."

Alan started to smile, comforted in the knowledge that his brother would not try to hide something so important. Then he turned to Alex with concern. "What else have you missed? What other critical factor has been left out of your vision?"

"I… I don't know…" Alan replied out loud as he sat down heavily in his chair and hung his head. Julie immediately picked up the burning stares directed at Alex from Alan. She could almost feel the tension in the room and hear the mental communications going on before her. She knew Alex was shaken with either the appearance of the new girls, or his brother's glare. She moved her chair close, bent down and whispered: "Are you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost?"

Brody turned his new dark-red BMW back towards town and pulled into the lot behind the UFO Center. Extracting his key, he opened the rear door to the museum and stepped in. He took a look around to see if anyone was looking for him, moved quietly in, maneuvered through the exhibits, around a group of tourists, up the small flight of stairs, and into his office.

Backing in, checking that he had successfully snuck in, he began to smile. But, as he turned to walk to his desk he saw Sophie sitting on its edge sipping a Mocha Latté.

Brody's opened his mouth in surprise as he stood by the door, unsure if he should stay or flee. "How did you get in here?" he asked.

"Mr. Janis opened the door for me. At least he still thinks I'm your girlfriend," she replied with her heavy British brogue.

Brody turned away, fidgeted, and then looked back unsure how to proceed.

"Look if you wanted to break up you didn't have to go to such extremes," she explained. "Come on, sit down. Let's talk about this."

Brody reluctantly moved forward, stared up at the center computer monitors showing a live shot of the Four-Square garden, and sat down. The image on the monitor showed the three oblong circles and one square block separated by thin interconnecting lines. The crowd was up on their feet, watching, while moving forward, having spotted the start of another change.

Sophie moved up, placed her hand on his chin, and turned his head so he could look only at her. "But," she began. "Just so we're all clear, I checked all the search engines. Your first wife is 35. You're divorced and she has custody of your nine-year old daughter, Sidney. They live in San Diego and visit infrequently. There is no record of a second marriage or you having two grown daughters." She stopped and looked into his eyes. "So, what's going on?"

Brody sat down, closed his eyes, and shook his head. When he opened his eyes, Sophie handed him a Mocha Latte.

"First," Brody began. "I want to tell you I care for you and I'm not trying to break up with you. I never saw those girls before in my life."

"God Brody, don't lie to me!" she screamed and moved to the door. She turned with one hand on the door handle. "You knew their names, and you hugged them like your long children."

"Don't go, please Sophie," Brody pleaded. "Let me explain."

"More lies?"

Brody took a long sip of the hot drink trying to figure out what to do. He considered, and then began to nod as he made up his mind. "Are you a screamer?" he asked.

"What," she exclaimed, surprised by the question.

"Never mind. Sit down," he requested. "This is going to take a while," he explained as he led her back to the chair and took the one opposite her. "Remember when I told you I was abducted."

Sophie began to look irritated, as if he were going to make more excuses.

"I had terminal cancer with less than a year to live. After the abduction, I had a checkup."

"Yes, it was all gone; you told me about your so-called miraculous recovery."

"But, I didn't tell you there were other times when I disappeared and turned up in strange cities unable to remember what I did or how I got there." She nodded, ready to listen. "Sometimes I got glimpses of who took me, used me. It was a man, actually a King, his name was Larek. Some of his memories got transferred to me inadvertently when he used my body to communicate with individuals on Earth."

Sophie considered his story. It was so ridiculous that she wanted to laugh. But the earnest expression on Brody's face gave her pause. "Go on," she whispered, unconvinced.

"Larek had a daughter, Princess Ultra. Her best friend, Duchess Meta left their planet some time ago. Larek has visited me frequently over the last year, to check on their fate. I had never met her, but yet, when she walked into my apartment, I recognized her. I knew it was Ultra. And now I feel it is my obligation to help her. It's as if she is, in some strange crazy way, my child, my responsibility."

Sophie considered, unsure if he was trying to make a fool of her, or took her for the most gullible woman on Earth. "Let me get this straight, you're saying those two girls are not your daughters like you claimed this morning." Brody smiled, and nodded.

"They are not your children? They are the daughters of a king… an alien king from another planet." Again Brody nodded, hoping that she would believe him.

Sophie stepped close and slowly shook her head, then slapped Brody hard across the cheek. "I don't know why you insist on lying to me. What did I ever do to you to deserve such a cruel joke, why do you want to hurt me?" she asked, as she turned and stomped out.

Brody followed her to the door, unsure what to do. But, before he could decide he heard a loud commotion from the tourists in the UFO Center's Four-Square Theater. He ran down the steps and into the room. Brody stared up to the 10-foot projection TV. The four alien squares had shifted again. Now there were only two groups. At the top were two lines intertwined around a small triangle. It faced a single red box.

Maria stood in front of the steam-fogged mirror in the Albuquerque Best Western. She removed the thick towel from her wet hair and ran a comb through the tangles. Her red, curly, shoulder length locks looked darker when they were wet. She plugged the hair dryer into the socket beside the mirror and started to turn it on. Then she stepped out and looked at her husband who was still in bed.

"Can you check the paper and see what the weather is going to be today?" she yelled.

Michael, still lying on the bed flipping the channels on the TV, rose on one elbow and yelled back. "It's New Mexico in the spring: hot, blue skies, and zero chance of rain," he declared. Suddenly, they could hear a gust of wind and rain lashed the hotel-room's windows.

Maria moved forward, put one hand on her hip and stared at the rain beating on the windows and then back to Michael. "I knew it was going to rain; my only question was when it would stop. Can you check the paper?"

Michael, still naked crawled out of bed and moved to the hotel-room door. He cracked the door open, looked right and left, and then bent and picked up the USA Today and the Albuquerque Journal. He walked back and flopped down on the bed. Michael pushed the hair from his eyes as he checked the index in the top corner and flipped the local paper to page B-7.

"Early shower, tapering off by 12 hundred hours," he read. "Then it will be hot and humid, with blue skies and no chance of rain for the rest of the year."

"Thank you," Maria said he stepped out of the bathroom still wrapped in the hotel towel. She moved to his side and kissed his cheek. "Does it say anything about the opening performance of the ballet in the papers?" she asked as she sat on the bed.

Michael pulled out the Entertainment section and quickly sorted through the paper. He turned from page to page but saw nothing. Michael shook his head and handed the paper to his wife.

Maria took one look at the front page and pointed to a large color photo. The caption read 'Tunguska Ballet Wows Theatre Lovers.'

They both read the words below the picture for a several seconds, and then Michael jerked the paper from Maria's hand and began to read a passage out loud.

The Tunguska Ballet has been so well received, the troupe has been asked to stay another month. After the two week run at the KiMo Theatre, regional showings have been arranged in four different cities throughout the state. A single performance will be presented on each city's high school stage. The cities include: Roswell, Portales, Carlsbad, and Las Cruces.

"We're going to Roswell!" Maria declared and wrapped her arms around Michael and kissed him.

"We've got to tell the others," Michael stated reasonably.

Maria stood and undid the towel, letting it drop to the floor. "We can tell them later," she giggled and slipped under the covers while she beckoned Michael to her.

"Well, I guess, we can delay telling them for an hour," he stated with a smile as he threw down the paper and slipped under the sheets.

 _© 2007 Roswell the Next Chapter. Unauthorized reproduction prohibited. Any similarities to events, real or imaginary, are strictly coincidental. Roswell The Next Chapter is in no way affiliated with UPN, the WB, Regency Television, 20th Century Fox, or Jason Katims Productions._

 _The author wishes to give credit to RTFC for some ideas, characters, and words used in this episode._

 **Chapter 17: Waiting for You**

 **by**

 **NickMax**

 **Edited by faillow and sdcheesehead**

 _Original Air Date: May 13th, 2007_

Brody drove his BMW slowly through the quiet Roswell streets, down a narrow alley and pulled into the carport behind his house. He raised a hand to his face, and could still feel the tingle from where Sophie had slapped him. He was unsure what to do. He had lived as a solitary divorcee for years before he became mixed up with Blanca and other real, live aliens. Now, he felt incredibly lonely without the kids and, more importantly, without a woman in his life.

He thought he had moved on; found Sophie – someone like him, not an alien, but a human from his own country. He and Sophie had been progressing so nicely, becoming a real couple with a real future when Ultra and Meta materialized on the scene to spoil everything.

Brody opened the gate to the small wooden fence surrounding his modest back yard. He could tell something was off. He looked right and left and then up, but could not figure it out. His thoughts were still locked on Sophie as he walked down the red brick walkway and up the concrete steps to his rear door. He inserted his key, turned the handle and took a step in. Suddenly it hit him, the loud blaring of country-rock music that assaulted his ears. He looked around in confusion. Who or what had invaded his quiet, peaceful life?

 _Why do they make it hard to love you?  
Why can't they even start to try?  
'Cause now I feel a bridge is burning  
And all the smoke is in my eyes_

 _I realize I never let them know me  
I always wanted to be right  
Took a mistake to really show me  
Exactly what they were like  
_

Brody did not have to search long for the answer. Meta was setting a bowl of steaming mashed potatoes on the table set for three. Ultra was in his tiny kitchen pulling a golden brown turkey from the oven. She sat the basting pan on the stove top, and turned to him.

"Uncle Brody" she exclaimed and ran to him, her arms open. Meta looked up and smiled too, and then enveloped her long arms around Brody and Ultra in a group hug.

Suddenly his irritation at the girls for their disruption of his ordered life vanished. The feeling of being needed and 'loved,' even if it was only as a surrogate father figure, was comforting. "Ultra? Meta? What… what are you doing here?" he asked as a broad smile crossed his face.

"We live here, remember?" Ultra replied. "Wash up, dinner is almost ready. I hope you like turkey, it's all I seem able to fix," she laughed.

 _I've been wrong but I've been changing  
I've been wondering what to do  
Here I am alone and waiting  
For you_

 _Why do I try and make them happy?  
Why am I always playing nice?  
It isn't easy trying to tell you  
Exactly what's on my mind_

"But, you're a Princess. How did you learn to cook?" he asked in confusion.

"Meta and I have learned a lot of things during our time on Earth. We've been changing. We're not the same spoiled little brats that slipped on board the starship and stowed away for the trip from Antar."

Brody could feel Larek's presence in the room. He smiled as he wrapped the girls in his arms feeling a fatherly pleasure as he pulled them tight. "You girls have to tell me everything. Why are you here? What is it you really want… and what I can do to help?"

 _I've been wrong but I've been changing  
I've been wondering what to do  
Here I am alone and waiting  
For you  
_

 _I've been wrong but I've been waiting  
For you._

Blanca was in Zeke's elaborate kitchen with Dakura and both women were laughing. The top of the large restaurant-style stove was filled with gleaming silver pots bubbling and gurgling with exotic foods. Each contained a different sauce or specialty dish prepared as it was made in the 'old country.'

A timer began to buzz and the women moved to the two large double ovens. Dakura donned a pair of kitchen muffs, opened the first door, and withdrew a large pan containing a roast boeuf. She turned and set the tray on a cooling rack as Blanca opened the second oven and withdrew another pan. The molten chèvre cheese on top of the pasta dish bubbled and released a pungent, but yet tantalizing aroma.

The side door opened and Cede stuck his head in. He breathed in the smells and move into the kitchen. The Protector moved up behind Blanca and he ran his hands along her shoulders. Cede massaged them for a few seconds and she leaned back in pleasure. He moved closer and kissed her on the cheek, then leaned across and picked up a spiced rodillo appetizer from her tray.

Blanca wheeled and playfully slapped his hand. "You can wait like the rest of us," she giggled.

Cede stole another rodillo, moved quickly out of her reach and moved to the door. He turned back and smiled as he took another bite. Then his face took on a more serious expression. "I've waited for a woman like you my entire life: smart, resourceful, and beautiful." With a smile, he continued. "And now I learn she can cook a boeuf and chèvre soufflé! Life can't get much better."

Blanca laughed and threw an oven mitt at him. Smiling broadly, he ducked and slipped out of the room as the mitt hit the door.

"Tell everyone to get ready, we're going to eat in few minutes," she yelled through the door.

Sophie filled two cups with coffee, put on the lids and handed them to Jim Valenti. He stared at the cups and then at the manager.

"I ordered a Café Latte and a Cappuccino," he stated in surprise.

Sophie took no notice and turned to stare out the window at the sun now beginning to fall in the early evening sky. "Come again," she said absently, and turned away.

Sandy moved up, sneaked a concerned look at her boss, and then turned to Jim. "I'm sorry, Sherriff. She's preoccupied for some reason. Let me make you new drinks, on the house." She quickly prepared the two hot drinks and handed them to Jim.

"Thanks," he called as he nodded, took an irritated look at the manager, moved back to a table by the wall, and handed a cup to Amy. He took a sip of his to make sure the order was correct and then looked at Amy. "How's yours?" he asked.

But Amy did not seem aware of him. She had removed the lid and was staring down at the foam on the top of the Latte, lost in thought. Slowly she raised her eyes to Jim, and he could see they were brimming with tears.

"Maria," she whispered.

Jim took her hand and squeezed it comfortingly. "Yes, I miss her and Kyle too. And, somehow, it's been worse the last few weeks."

Amy looked up, her eyes opening in recognition, nodding silently. "For months now I've sensed something: a lingering hint of her in the air. But, the last two weeks her presence has been so strong it's tearing me apart. Every time the bell rings in the shop, I jump up sure she has returned. I know it's silly. She's been gone all these years. But, I swear, sometimes, I feel her eyes on me…"

"I feel it too; like they're back, or coming back or something… I can feel Kyle's presence. Only this morning, I checked his bed. Of course there was nothing different. I haven't changed a thing since he left that day. But…"

"But?" she asked, her eyes pleading for some news, some reason for hope.

"Well… I know it's impossible, but the bed, there was a slight wrinkle in the surface of the comforter and the pillow, and… it felt warm… as if someone had been laying in the bed only moments before…"

"Jim… could they really be back?" she asked with desperation in her voice.

"I'm sure it was just my imagination," he quickly added, angry at himself for telling her about the bed and unkindly raising false hopes.

Amy nodded and turned to stare out the window across the street to the Crashdown.

Jim looked at Amy, and the sad, lost expression in her eyes stabbed at his heart. He was a man of action. A fixer. A helper. He had to do something. Suddenly, he had an idea. "If they _were_ back, the Twins would know. Let's take a drive out there."

Amy perked up, her eyes now wide and a smile creased her face. "Yes, they are my… our… grandchildren," she smiled, stood, and wrapped an arm around Jim's waist, then pulled him into a trembling, ragged embrace and laid her head on his chest. "We could just drop by," she suggested as she looked up into his eyes, "to… you know… say hello," she whispered.

Sandy watched the former sheriff and the 'Aliens R Us' shopkeeper stand and move to the door. She turned and found Sophie at her side.

"I have to tell someone, this is killing me," Sophie whispered, even though the shop was now completely empty. "Brody…" she began and then turned away.

Sandy turned to her boss, feeling the older woman's pain and despair. "Did Brody hurt you? Did he… do… something to you?" she asked, anger beginning to replace her concern.

Her manager saw the question in her young assistant's eyes and shook her head. "No, nothing like that," she explained as she closed her eyes and sat down on a stool. "There were these two new teenage girls… they came to his house. They…"

"You mean Ultra and Meta?" Sandy asked.

Sophie jumped up off her stool in surprise. "How? How do you know about his little…?"

"The new girls at school," Sandy explained. "Brody's nieces or something. He's acting as their guardian."

"He's _really_ their guardian?" Sophie asked.

"Yes, the story is the girls have been away. Just returned to town, but their parents are still off on some out-of-this world trip. Personally, I think they're a couple of stuck up little bitches. You should have seen the way Alan looked at her," she said indignantly. "They walked around with their noses up in the air like a couple of little princesses, and the boys flocked around them fawning, making fools of themselves."

Sophie suddenly hugged Sandy to her in joy. "My God! He wasn't lying to me! I've been such a fool," she declared. She looked left and right, unsure what to do. Then she grabbed her purse and pulled out her keys and moved resolutely to the door. "Can you close up early? I've got to go."

Sandy stared in stunned surprise as her boss marched out the door, ran down the sidewalk, and opened the door to her ten year old Ford Escort. She hesitated for a moment and then slammed the door before running across the street to the UFO Museum.

Rachael sat on her bed, alone, and depressed. She had washed off her makeup, pulled her hair back in a ragged ponytail with a rubber band, and changed into gray nondescript sweatpants. She pushed her clothes off the bed and flopped back on her bed and turned on her iPod to listen to another sad song.

 _I've been wrong but I've been changing  
I've been wondering what to do  
Here I am alone and waiting  
For you  
_

Alex plans to shift time, she thought. Everyone who died in the old timeline will disappear. Khivar will not present a danger, and Alex will be safe. But I am human, not Antarian. We humans will lose the memories of all that has taken place in this time when the timeline is restored.

 _Why do they make it hard to love you?  
Why can't they even start to try?  
'Cause now I feel a bridge is burning  
And all the smoke is in my eyes._

Will Alex still love me? He will be able to remember both timelines, but will he just fly home with Meta and leave me? Hera, Zeke, the Twins… they all could bail on me simultaneously.

"I can't stand the thought," she moaned.

She continued to muse miserably: I can't endanger his life, and I know Khivar will surely attack one day, so Alex must shift the timeline, but, I can't live without him in my life.

Suddenly there was a brilliant white flash. Rachael shielded her eyes and then opened them slowly. Alex was standing before her dressed in jeans and a light green and white, button up the front shirt.

"What are you doing here?" she asked breathlessly.

"A guy can't stop by to see his girl?" Alex asked calmly.

"Shouldn't you be out with Julie?" she asked, trying, unsuccessfully, to mask her hurt and irritation, "The big dance is tomorrow."

"You know I don't care for her, it's you I love; it's you I want to hold in my arms."

Rachael smiled, soaking in the words she so wanted to hear. "I know. I'm acting childishly. But really, you must maintain your cover. If Julie would find us together, she could become suspicious."

"I don't want to talk about Julie. I only want to hear about us tonight. We're having a family dinner; I want you to join us."

"No, that's foolish. If Julie saw us driving through town, she could catch us."

"I don't plan on driving," he said as he smiled and tried to contain an excited giggle.

"You mean… apperate?" she asked.

"With the one I love."

Rachael stood excited, unsure what to do. She had experienced it once before, after the enigma party. She had 'apperated with the one she liked,' and experienced a hint of the sexual thrill, and even that experience had had shook her entire body. But, their relationship had grown. Apperating now would be with the one she loved, and she knew the effect would be much greater.

Alan and Sara apperated together as often as possible and Sara was fond of delivering a detailed, play-by-play description of the mind-blowing, orgasmic sexual jolt. But, as much as Rachael talked big, she was still a virgin, and felt a little intimidated with Alex's invitation.

"Shouldn't you be asking Julie?" she blurted out.

"No," Alex replied as he moved close and pulled her up off the bed and into a tight embrace and delivered a long, slow, knee-weakening kiss. "I only want you. Anyway, Tess is there and I don't want Julie knowing about her."

"Tess? Zeke's mom's there?!" she yelled, sensing something was up. "What's happening?! Is everyone okay?!" she asked urgently.

While Rachael questioned Alex, Mr. Tempus in the living room hit the 'mute' button on the remote and listened. He was sure Rachael was alone in her room, but he could hear voices. The big beefy man stood and strode down the hallway to her room. He listened at the door and again heard talking: two voices – one definitely a male. He teetered at the door, unsure what to do.

In Rachael's bedroom, Alex laughed softly. "You ask a lot of questions," he commented as he kissed her. "Come with me," he asked again as he extended his hand.

"But, I'm not dressed, my hairs a mess, and…"

Alex closed his eyes briefly and shook his head with a smile. Then he lowered his hand to her feet. Suddenly high-heeled tan suede boots appeared along with a matching knee-length skirt, and a dark emerald-green lacey, short sleeve, off the shoulders blouse with a pushup bra that replaced her sweatpants and tank top. A string of beads appeared around her neck, ending in a single strand beneath the fabric of her blouse between her breasts.

She ran to her mirror and watched in awe as her makeup appeared, understated with its rich earthly tones but very flattering while emphasizing her pale blue eyes. Finally her long red hair was transformed: now six-inches longer, curled, and hanging delicately to her shoulders. She could see sparkles glittering in her hair as she moved in the light: she felt like a princess.

Alex knew from her smile that Rachael was pleased. He was happy now that he had not selected the over-the-knees 'hooker' boots, skin-tight miniskirt, and see-through blouse he had fanaticized about, and selected the more respectful ensemble. "Ready?" he asked as he again extended his hands.

Rachael hesitated, still unsure. "The room's a mess. I told dad I'd pick it up before I went out."

"No problem," Alex explained with a smile. He raised a hand and the clothes began to rise and swirl around the room. As they rose she noticed a grape juice stain on her new blouse disappear and the wrinkles fall away. Her closet doors flew open and clothes began to hang themselves neatly. Drawers on her dresser opened and bras, underpants, and blouses rose, cleaned and folded in midair and slid into place.

Rachael stared in wonder, smiled, and rushed into his arms. With another blinding flash they were gone.

Mr. Tempus standing just outside his daughter's door could not help but see the white strobe of light that shot out from under her door. He hesitated and was about to barge in when the phone rang. He flipped open his cell and listened.

"Daddy, it's Rachael…"

Johnny stood beside his black minivan and stared down over the ravine to the house below. He picked up the special binoculars Antarvé had issued him, and focused in on 9947 Sunset Place. He knew time was running out; the winner of the new Mustang on display at the Pizza Pan would be announced at the Spring Dance the following night. He had staked out the boys' house every evening he could in the hope of gaining favor with the strange man with the silver eyes. He looked out again, satisfied: the vantage point high on the deserted bluff was perfect. With the glasses he could spy unobserved. Now his perseverance was paying off. Something was going on.

There were always lots of people around, Zeke, the Twins, an older woman and a couple of suspicious looking guys. But today, there seemed to be a party. The house was full and he had spotted Zeke earlier arrive with Hera and her mother. Somehow he knew tonight was the night. Tonight he would get that last critical bit of information and the Mustang convertible would be his. He reached into the van, withdrew a 2-liter jug of Mountain Dew from a cooler on the front passenger seat and took a long drink. Johnny smiled, sat down the jug, and picked up the binoculars again.

The large D'tharthé dining room was filled to capacity. A steady stream of bodies carried dish after dish in from the kitchen. Alex moved forward to help, and after Rachael put away her cell phone she carried in a tray of strange roll-like objects. Dakura supervised the operation and smiled when the center of the long table was filled with serving dishes of exotic Antarian food. Alex took Rachael's hand and started in, but she pulled him back and led him to the deserted living room.

In the dining room, the kids and the Protectors stood impatiently around the table heaped with Antarian food waiting to dig in. Zeke started to pull out a chair for Hera, but Gael shook his head no.

"Allow me to assist Princess Hera, Sire. Tonight, our house is like the Antarian Embassy, a piece of sovereign ground. As in the palace, no one can sit before you and the Queen have taken your places."

Zeke thought all the pomp and ceremony was a little silly, but he could also see that the court etiquette made the Protectors feel more comfortable and he acquiesced. He sat first at the head of the table, followed by Tess at the opposite end. Then Gael helped Hera to her seat placed directly to the right of the Prince. The Protectors waited until Alan and Sara took their place and Dakura had sat down; then the other others slipped into open chairs.

Zeke looked to Alan with a questioning gaze noticing the two empty chairs and Alex's conspicuous absence. Alan nodded slightly with a small grin telling him it was okay, and Zeke turned and smiled at Dakura.

Dakura stood and selected a silver pot, and withdrew the lid. Immediately, the room filled with a strong aroma. Hera and Sara sniffed, unsure if they liked the strange, pungent smell, but the others all smiled. Dakura picked up Zeke's plate and ladled up a small helping of a bright yellow stew-like concoction. He hungrily accepted the plate, forked in a small mouthful of Talus Vortex stew, and nodded appreciatively. The others applauded and Cede make a crack under his breath and Blanca and all the Protectors laughed.

In the living room, Rachael sat quietly staring at the flames licking the glowing log in the fireplace composing her thoughts. She knew that Alex could see into the future. When they kissed, sometimes, he caught glimpses. What he did not know was that she had seen his visions too. She knew his plan: to sacrifice them all, allowing them to be annihilated by Khivar, in the hope that the orb would broadcast the time-shift signal as his ship departed Earth, resetting time and restoring them all. But, she had seen more, and knew the plan was flawed.

Alex took her hand and turned her to him. "What's wrong? Didn't you enjoy the trip?" he asked a little surprise at her subdued reaction to their 'first' real time.

"Oh no, the… apperating with you… it was spectacular," she replied, as her face flushed. "But, will I ever get to experience it again?" Alex started to comment, when she continued, squeezing his hand so tightly he feared she would shut off his circulation. "The time is coming, when you will reset the timeline… set time back to that day when you… left Earth… left me…," she cried. "Will you go back to your starship and return home?"

He took her in his arms and hugged her, but she still not let him speak.

"You told me once humans cannot survive on Antar," she moaned. "So, after you reset the global clock, restore order, and defeat Khivar… will you go back? Will you leave me? Will I ever see you again?" she asked desperately, tears falling from her eyes, and her breath coming in ragged sighs.

Alex looked at her in surprise. He took her hand in his and kissed it, and then smiled down into her eyes. "I keep forgetting, but there is no way you could know our customs," he laughed as he pulled her close, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "Apperating with the one you love… it's like a proposal… asking the person to be joined with you… for… forever," he explained and kissed her.

Dropping to one knee, he took her hand in his and stared up into her eyes. "I love you Rachael and I have no intention of ever leaving you. Will you agree to spend the rest of your life with me, so we can be together always?"

Rachael's face broke into a broad smile. "You mean you want to marry me?" she asked, her near hysterical state now replaced with heart thumping excitement. "But, we're so young. I don't know that I'm ready… but… I do love you," she smiled and hugged him fiercely.

Alex kissed her and then gently pushed her back. "Okay, let's just say we're engaged," he laughed and kissed her again. "Antarians mature very fast: Alan and I even faster than most. Our contemporaries on Antar have already found their life mates. But, I will wait as long as you want… until you are ready."

"Now, 'My Lady,' " he laughed. "I believe our dinner is getting cold," he said as he pulled Rachael to her feet. "The food will be different; Dakura is fixing specialties from 'home.' If you don't like it, that's okay; I can fix us something," he offered. Seeing her questioning look he continued. "No, I don't cook. But, I can punch up a mean western omelet on the food computer," he laughed as he picked her up, whirled her around, kissed her sweetly, and then led her to the dining room.

Antarvé sat quietly on the park bench and continued to look down. Nasedo, who had lain nearly motionless for the last several hours, now began to stir.

"Water," Nasedo croaked and tried to sit up.

Antarvé had anticipated this need, and had a thermos sitting ready. He poured water into its red, plastic cup and then got to his knees to help Nasedo up. He lifted the cup to the old shapeshifter's lips and helped him sip the cool drink. "There, old friend: is that better?" He watched as Nasedo's pale, nearly white complexion began to fill with color.

Nasedo opened his closed eyes and smiled. He extended his hands and wiggled his fingers. Looking around, checking they were alone, he shifted into the image of a younger Nasedo. The lips on his balding head spread into a wide grin, and the tall, thin shifter jumped up, again filled with strength and vitality. "Yes," he replied as he turned to the king's advisor. "Yes, much better. Thank you, Colonel."

"Now that your powers are back, how long will it take you to find the _Four_?" he asked anxiously.

Nasedo looked up to the bright Roswell skies. The western horizon was now tinged with streaks of purple and gold. He was restored, but changed too. His hard, unfeeling heart had been changed with the time of depravation; he now felt an undeniable bond with Tess, and also, to a certain degree, to the young Prince and his friends. More importantly, he did not trust Antarvé. Nasedo was not sure what to do next or what to say. He owed neither the king nor his advisor any loyalty, but, on the other hand, he was not prepared to sacrifice his own life. He needed to stall the Colonel so he could think.

"I can sense them, just as I thought," Nasedo replied, and then turned back to stare up to the sky. "They are on the move, even as we speak. They are now in Vancouver, hitchhiking south along the coast highway back to the University. But, because they are traveling as four, their progress is slow and intermittent. It may take weeks before they make it back to Fresno," he lied.

"Okay," Antarvé concluded. "I'll get my men… I mean… the king's men on it. We should be able to locate them in a few days," he concluded. Antarvé started to walk back across the park when he turned to Nasedo. "Come back to the king's compound, we have work for you."

"No, I must return to the Prince's house. I have been away too long as it is. They will have noticed my absence and could become suspicious." Antarvé began to argue, but Nasedo put him off. "If I'm at their house, I may hear something from Zeke or the Twins. They trust me. If they hear from any of the _Four_ , I'll be the first to know."

All sat around Zeke's dining room table. The kids and the Protectors were stuffed, and some were drinking eiffle while Dakura sipped a small glass of m'alwe. Hera turned to her mother. They had all enjoyed the dinner, but she knew she couldn't put it off any longer. "Zeke thinks Khivar is up to something."

Zeke stared down the table to Tess. "Mom fears an attack can't be far off."

"The location of the _Four_ was safely hidden," Tess stated. "I fear they have been lured out of hiding to return to America," she explained as Bédos and Tion moved up behind her taking a protective posture. "Their appearance in Phoenix, and now their move to Albuquerque… only hours from Roswell… is no coincidence. It tells me that a confrontation is brewing."

"Yes," Dakura agreed as she sipped the cool golden liqueur. "The solstice is coming," she solemnly pronounced. Alex nodded, but, as she could see only confusion in the other's eyes, she continued. "The wormhole will open on June fifteenth: the day of Earth's last 'new' moon before the summer solstice," she explained.

"A real wormhole?! Here… on Earth?" Sara asked, shocked and amazed.

"Wormholes," Zeke explained, "can serve as portal to other worlds. That is how we traveled from Earth to Antar."

"And back," Alan added as he took Sara's hand, gave it a comforting squeeze, and then delivered a reassuring 'I'm not going anywhere' smile.

"With the proper equipment, a portal can be opened at any time," Zeke explained.

"But, a random portal leads only to a labyrinth of interconnecting trails," Alan continued. He began to shake his head: "You want to avoid that route… it can take forever to traverse the galaxies to get back home."

Alex nodded. Having foreseen the future he was well aware of the date's significance. "But, the one on the fifteenth is not just any wormhole."

Zeke nodded as he recalled the date's significance: "It leads straight to Antar."

"So Khivar would time his attack," Hera exclaimed, "so he could exact his revenge, and then return home on the fifteenth."

"So, we're safe for now," Alex beamed, trying hard to hide his excitement. He knew the upcoming adventure was critical to his plan.

Alan spun and stared at his brother. "How can you be so happy? In a few weeks Khivar is going to try his best to kill the _Four_! Who knows what type of death and destruction he has planned."

Hera moved close to Zeke and looked up into his eyes, and then turned to her mother. "It's not _just_ the _Four_. I have been allowed to visit Antar, to witness that terrible night when Zan and the others were slain by Khivar and his henchmen. The king will not stop with the _Four_. That night he declared to the stars that he would exact his revenge and kill the Royal _Four_ and their progeny." She spun and looked at Zeke and the Twins. "That means that he intends to kill you too."

The lighthearted mood was instantly destroyed by the discussion of coming death and destruction. Slowly the kids and Protectors moved away from the table in disarray. Dakura and Blanca started picking up dirty dishes and serving bowls. Cede started out, but Blanca hauled him back so he and Gael could help. Hera jumped in to assist in the cleanup and soon she had Zeke's arms full with a large serving pot still half full of the pungent Talus Vortex stew, a dirty platter, and two serving spoons.

Alan took Sara's in his arms, kissed her, and then strolled into the living room. He whispered to Alex, "I'm going to take Sara home; you better take Rachael back, too." Alex nodded and extended a hand to Rachael. Alan turned to his brother, "Don't stay long," he commanded. Alan sternly looked at his brother and continued: "We need to talk."

Rachael looked at Alan. "What's bugging him?" she asked as Alan and Sara drifted off to the living room.

"Oh," Alex commented, "just brother stuff."

Outside, Jim and Amy sat in his metallic blue Ford F-150 truck unsure what to do. Finally Amy decided: "Okay, we'll just go up to the door and knock. We'll say we were out, and just wanted to say hello to the Twins." Jim agreed, and the two exited the truck and walked across Sunset Place Avenue. The sun had begun to set, but they could still see the Spanish style ranch house clearly. Most of the lawns in the neighborhood were yellow or brown, parched by a lack of rain, and the sprinkling ban. But, they noticed the Twin's house was surrounded by a thick green lawn with high green hedges and cacti blooming along the walkway to the front door. As they approached the tall, imposing house with stucco walls and red tile roof, they saw a brilliant white flash radiate out from the large picture window set in the living room wall.

Alex asked Rachael, "Should we go?" He smiled broadly with the upcoming experience.

"Are you kidding?" she asked, intimidated with the thought of apperating again so soon. "I'm not going to leave Hera with that mess. It'll take hours to clean the kitchen and dining room up." Seeing his disappointment, she continued: "We can go as soon as we're finished."

Alex rebounded quickly and began to laugh

Rachael looked at him questioningly. "What?" she asked.

Alex smiled, took her hand and led her into the kitchen. There they saw Hera placing a dirty pot, two ladles and two serving forks on a moving two-foot wide black plastic belt that extended out from a waist-high cabinet. Blanca added a handful of dirty glasses and Cede added two empty bowls, and a handful of silverware as the conveyor pulled the dirty dishes away. Dakura watched as the last of the dishes disappeared inside the cabinet, and then closed the door.

Rachael looked questioningly from Alex to Dakura to Hera and then back to the cabinet. Rachael could see that all the cooking pots, serving dishes, plates, glasses, and silverware were gone and the stove and counters clean. She stepped into the dining room and saw it was completely stripped of dirty dishes and restored to order. "Okay, I give up." Turning back to the cabinet and pointing. "What is it?" she asked.

"That's our dish washer," Alex chuckled as he opened the doors to the upper cabinets. Before her eyes Rachael could see clean dishes and glasses refilling the shelves as if by magic. "Amazing!" she cried. "I got to get me one of those," she laughed.

Amy and Jim stepped up on the porch and rang the bell, now apprehensive having witnessed the white flash. Moments later Tion opened the door looking unfriendly.

"Yes," the tall, tough-looking, sandy-haired Protector stated as he answered the bell.

Amy looked flustered, and the unsmiling reception of the unfamiliar man did nothing to convince her that coming was the right move. In addition, a mixture of strange smells assaulted her olfactory senses. She could tell Jim smelled it too, making them both move back from the door.

"We came to see the Twins," Jim stated forcefully as he grasped the handle to the screen door ready to enter.

Bédos joined Tion to block the door. "They are not here," the second Protector gruffly replied.

"We'll see for ourselves!" Jim yelled as he moved forward. The former sheriff made up for his lack of height with an abundance of confidence and determination. He was not afraid of the two goons at the door, and ready for a confrontation.

Suddenly Blanca wheeled around the corner and spotted the commotion. She ran down the hallway and pushed aside the two Protectors. "Amy," she called and stepped forward to hug her. "And Jim, what a pleasant surprise. Come in," she offered.

As she stepped back to invite them in, she whispered to Tion and Bédos: "These are the Twins' earthly grandparents."

The two Protectors bowed low, allowing Amy and Jim to enter, but neither smiled nor let the two earthlings outside of their sight.

As Blanca led her guests down the hallway to the family room, the others spilled out of the kitchen. Jim saw Zeke, Cede, and Gael coming forward. But, more amazing, in the background, heading up the stairs to the bedrooms, he saw a petite, beautiful young woman. She stared back briefly and he saw her pale skin, lively blue eyes, and long curly blonde hair. Somehow he knew it was Tess, but said nothing, too shocked to know what to say.

Jim looked at Zeke for an explanation, but could see the young man standing perfectly still, his eyes closed as if lost in a trance. Suddenly he and Amy spotted the glow of another white flash that strobbed out from under the closed door to the kitchen. Then, only moments later, Alex and Rachael followed by Alan stepped out. Alan seemed out of breath, his face flushed, and obviously excited. Both Amy and Jim could now detect the location of the foul odor: it was coming from the kitchen.

"Grandma!" Alex exclaimed as he ran to her. "What a wonderful surprise!" He turned to Jim, and hugged him too. "Grandpa!"

Alan moved quickly to Amy too, gave her a long hug, and then shook Jim's hand. He knew the former Sheriff had acknowledged his and Alex's otherworldly status, but had never accepted them as wholeheartedly as had his grandmother. "This is great," he stated.

Amy and Jim could not help but notice when both Alex and Alan stopped suddenly, swung their eyes around the room searching. Jim knew instinctively they were looking for Tess. He could see the heavy sighs of relief as they determined that the presence of woman Jim mistakenly believed was Kyle's girlfriend had not been divulged.

Jim could tell he and Amy needed some explanation for their unexpected appearance, and he barged forward. "Amy and I were just out for a drive. We could tell it was going to be a beautiful sunset and headed out to Bitter Lake to take it in."

"So I said to Jim, since it was on the way, we should stop by and see my boys," Amy explained with a smile.

"Are you hungry," Alan asked. "We just finished dinner, but we could fix you something."

"No!" Amy and Jim simultaneously exclaimed: the stench emanating from the kitchen stopping any possible interest in food.

"No," Amy clarified. "We just ate."

Jim looked to Amy, and with a sharp movement of her eyes towards the door he told her to follow his lead. "That's right," he continued. "And, we better get going if we're going to catch the sunset."

Tion looked suspicious. "But, you just got here," he stated as he watched the earthlings move rapidly, nervously towards the door.

Amy could see the surprise on the Twins' face at their sudden departure, and tried to fill the gulf. "Boys, stop by the shop; I've missed seeing you."

"Yes," Alex replied. He looked at her guiltily, having avoided her and Jim for months after seeing their future.

"Stop by the Crashdown tomorrow. We're going to meet there and take pictures before we go."

"Go?" Amy asked with apprehension.

"Yes, to the Spring Dance," he reassured her.

"Okay; we'd love to see you and the girls all decked out," Amy replied with a laugh.

Rachael walked with the Twins as they escorted Amy and Jim to the door, and then followed them to their truck and waved goodbye as they drove away.

Dakura stood in the doorway and watched too. "Well, I better get back to my house, too," she stated. "Zeke can you run Hera and me home?"

"What?!" Zeke exclaimed. "Go home? But, you heard what mom said. Khivar is planning his attack. It's not safe there."

Cede agreed: "Stay here. Do not put your lives in danger."

"No," Dakura declared. "Khivar does not suspect us. If Hera or I leave and hide from him, it could alert the king to our knowledge of his ultimate plan. It could precipitate an early attack. No, our best hope is that I can learn something of this plan, and we can devise a defense. It is imperative that you maintain the deception by going about your daily routines. There is the dance tomorrow. You must go, try to enjoy yourself, while I try to find out what he has planned."

Zeke turned to Hera, and could see she agreed. He knew once a Montanan woman had her mind made up, there was no changing it; so, he nodded and agreed. "Okay, the Twins and I will take you back. But, I'm leaving a Protector at your house to provide protection and to stand guard."

"No," Dakura began, but saw the same stubbornness in his eyes that she had seen in all the royals. She knew, if necessary he would pull rank and insist. Knowing resistance was futile, she reluctantly agreed.

It was dark now, but the front of the D'tharthé house was well illuminated. Johnny had watched the Twins and a girl escort a man and a woman to a truck and then wave goodbye. They walked back and he could see other people pouring out the front door. Johnny scanned the area. He could make out a cute blonde who was hugging Zeke. He could also spot a few others he recognized including Hera and her mom. Suddenly his eyes opened wide in surprise. He could now make out the girl with Alex: it was Rachael, not Julie. She was standing with her arm around Alex's waist.

Johnny pushed the zoom button and the image on the binoculars focused in on the couple. He snapped a picture, then another as Rachael leaned up and kissed the tall, blonde teenager. Johnny flipped open his cell phone and hit the speed dial. As he waited for an answer, he continued to spy on the group as they got in their cars.

"Hello," Julie answered.

"Hi, this is John. I'm going to send you a picture, hold on." He fiddled with the phone, selected the picture of the kiss, and then hit 'send.'

"What…" she sputtered into the phone.

He knew she was looking at the photo, the time stamp, and at her new boyfriend cheating on her. "I just took this photo. Mr. 'Sincere and Sensitive.' Mr. 'Honest and Faithful' is cheating on you. I told you he was a loser," he added with spite.

"Where are you?" she asked, her voice surprisingly calm.

"I'm out by Zeke's place, up on the bluff I told you about."

"What's he doing?" she asked with an intense demand.

"He just left, probably heading back to Hera's. Her mom was in his car too. They had some type of shindig, with a bunch of strangers."

"I see," she replied. "Thank you Johnny; I'll see you in school," she announced in an eerily calm tone. "Maintain surveillance," she ordered and then hung up.

Johnny stared at the phone in a mixture of irritation and disbelief. She should have been angry or upset or something: not icily calm and business like. Johnny shook his head, disappointed, and frustrated when he picked up the binoculars. He had decided to wait a few more minutes and then head back when he caught movement by the picture window in the front room. He focused in and spotted the young blonde woman. She was not another teenager, he decided; maybe a college girl. He studied her image: very pretty with blonde curly hair. He pressed the shutter button and reeled off several shots before she let the drapes fall back in place and stepped away.

The small caravan, with Cede in the lead in his green Jeep, drove along the dark highway. Occasionally Cede looked over to Blanca in the passenger seat, or to Gael in the rear seat. All had their eyes open, looking for danger. The Protector stared at his rear-view mirror watching Zeke's Ford Explorer; it was now dark, but he could make out the young Prince, Hera and Alan in the front seat.

Zeke turned slightly in his seat and stared back at Dakura. She sat quietly in the center with Alex on her right and Rachael on her left. "I still think this is a mistake," he stated for the fifth time as he pulled off Second Avenue onto a side street and then pulled into Dakura's small gravel driveway.

"Hera and I will be fine," Dakura replied.

"And, Gael will be staying," Hera added trying to reduce Zeke's anxiety.

Gael, Cede and Blanca jumped out of the Jeep and moved to Zeke's Ford Explorer. "Sire, please stay by the car until we check out the grounds," Gale requested.

Zeke and Hera stepped out of the car and stood impatiently. Dakura started to step forward, but Rachael took her hand and held her back.

Alan and Alex were at full alert, eyes darting right and left. Alex stepped to Rachael and gave her a hug. As he spotted Gael, Blanca, and Cede rounding the house and walking towards them, he said, "Looks like we're okay outside, Alan and I are going to check out the house."

Zeke grabbed Hera's hand and they walked with the Protectors. Together they moved towards the porch leading to the small house.

Dakura and Rachael started forward, but after only a few steps Rachael held her back. "Do you remember the time before the shift… before the clocks were reset?"

"Yes," Dakura replied, a little surprised by the question. "At first it was wonderful. Max established an Education Center and an Antarian Embassy out by Bitter Lake. Everyone loved the aliens. Princess Ultra was one of the most recognized persons on Earth. The media and the people couldn't get enough of her. But, then it all changed; the government became scared of our power and it became a time of danger. In the end the Army and the Air Force were searching for the _Four_. Rewards were offered and we were in hiding, fearing the worst."

Rachael listened with a half an ear, not hearing the assurance she was searching for. "Do you remember me? Hera and I were friends, right?"

"Oh yes, you and Hera were great friends," Dakura answered, happy to not dwell on the danger and fear of the prior timeline. "You and Johnny were always around the house, going to the pool, the library, or to Putt-Putt," she laughed as she recalled that simpler time.

Rachael nodded. "Then, Johnny and Hera were boyfriend and girlfriend," she stated, just confirming her suspicions.

Dakura turned and shook her head in surprise. "No, you and Johnny were the 'friends.' You two were inseparable. As I recall you met him at the Mind Theater at the Education Center."

Rachael was shocked. She slowed her steps, as her mind raced. "Johnny and me?!" Then she recalled the words Johnny had said in the school room weeks before. "This will sound stupid, but… do you believe in reincarnation… in past lives…"

"No," she had said that day in her AP Chemistry classroom.

"Well, I had this dream last night… and… it's like I was connected to a former life: a life where… we were together, and…"

Suddenly as if a mist arose she caught a glimpse of her life in that timeline. She _could_ remember them together. They were in a theater, a special theater, and he was the attendant. He smiled at her and her heart leaped, and since that day, they had been inseparable. But, as quickly as the veil had lifted, it fell. Suddenly, her connection to the memories of that former timeline was again shuttered off.

Her mind considered these new facts and she thought: could I live that life? Could I accept a simple human-human relationship after 'knowing' Alex? "No," she whispered. "We're engaged now. I've committed to him and his crazy, mixed up life."

Her memories of her life in that other timeline were now replaced with those of Alex's visions. Her sights of the visions had been murky, a jumble of confusing images and disjoined sounds, with only seconds of clarity. Now it rushed at her, the vision now vivid and clear.

She and Alex were together, with their friends at some function. Somehow, even from the interior of the building, she could still see Khivar's starship floating overhead. She stared, first in fascination, and then in horror, as she watched the king's laser rockets raining down, destroying the building and killing everyone. Then it turned, its mission apparently completed, and began to rise into the sky. She had pieced this much together, from her glimpses of Alex's vision. Suddenly she saw a new segment of the vision, one she felt Alex had never witnessed. Khivar's ship had risen only a few hundred yards when there was an earth-shattering explosion. Before Khivar's ship had reach the needed 25 mile elevation, before the orb could broadcast the time shift signal, Khivar's ship disintegrated into massive fireball that lit up the early-evening sky.

Rachael staggered as the implication hit her: Alex's plan would not work. She knew they had to find an alternative or he would die – and her with him. Before Rachael could say a word she was jolted back to the present, and realized where she was.

"I must tell Alex," she whispered, "but, not here and not now."

Colonel Antarvé drove his dark van through town and pulled into the alley behind the Wells Fargo bank. He and Landreth exited and looked around. The Captain held a broad, dark leather satchel in his hand. Antarvé pointed with his head to an alcove to the left and nodded to the Captain. Landreth unclasped the flap and dumped the contents, stacks of used, low-denomination bills, onto to the van's hood. After a few seconds Black Crow emerged.

The disgraced BIA, now sporting new alligator-skin boots, blue jeans and a tight, black sleeveless t-shirt that emphasized the bulging muscles in his arms strolled confidently in their direction. "You got my money?" Black Crow cockily asked as he extended his hand.

"No so fast," Antarvé warned. "What proof do you have? Tell me about this supposed alien princess," he demanded.

"She _is_ a princess," he insisted. "Called herself Ultra."

"Describe her," Landreth demanded.

Black Crow studied the little man, decided he was only the hired help and turned back to Antarvé. "Found her out in the Mesaliko Mountains," he began. "The night of the spaceship blasted off; she must have just got off the ship. I didn't know she was an alien at first. I just saw this beautiful teenager," he answered and began to smile as he recalled. "She was petite, about 5-foot 3. Great figure. Beautiful skin. Short brunette hair. She tried to hide behind those dark eyes, but when she was excited, her eyes glowed purple… that's how I knew."

The Colonel looked unimpressed. "Glowing purple eyes? That's all? She was probably wearing colored contacts," he concluded and began to turn back to the van. With a jerk of his head Landreth began to load the cash back into the satchel.

"No!" Black Crow exclaimed as he watched his money being packed away. "She had powers." He looked desperate and clamped his left hand down on the Colonel's arm. "She made my old truck run, she changed her clothes with a wave of her hand – she was either a witch or an alien." Becoming desperate, he jerked Antarvé around and withdrew a large silver knife with his right hand and slid it menacingly under the Colonel's neck. "Now, give me my money!" he demanded. "Give it to me now, or I'll slit your throat and take it."

Landreth calmly put the rest of the money in the satchel, closed the flap, fastened the clasp and handed the bag to Black Crow. As the former BIA agent leaned forward to take the handle, Landreth struck. With one blinding move, he knocked away the knife, pulled the Colonel to safety, and extended his right hand. He pressed it firmly against Black Crow's chest. The agent staggered back, too shocked to scream as he smelled his own flesh begin to burn. As he began to fall, the Captain swooped him up and tossed Black Crow, like a used box of tissues, into the nearby Delgado Hardware dumpster.

Ultra sat on the small bed in Brody's spare bedroom. She could hear her 'Uncle' and Meta laughing in the living room watching a re-run of _Six Degrees_. She sat silently recalling her happy times with Zeke; first her time on Earth, meeting him at the Education Center, growing to know and love him. She knew he loved her; he had saved her life when the bomb exploded out in the Embassy parking lot. They had grown close, spending more and more time together, culminating in their night alone at Disneyland.

"He should have been mine: mine alone," she whispered. "Why were we separated in the first place?" she asked herself. "Mother!" she hissed, her face flushing with anger with the much discussed treachery. That was my big mistake, she thought. I should have known. I should have stopped mother.

Slowly she withdrew a much folded and studied photo. It showed her and Zeke in front of the Splash Mountain ride at Disneyland. Zeke was in tan cargo shorts with a blue Disney t-shirt and Ultra, in her human-girl disguise, wore tan shorts with a pink Disney princess t-shirt. Ultra's eyes glistened with tears as she studied the photo and recalled that night, so long ago when her mother had come to Earth and whisked her away, back to Cano. She should have been with Zeke. He should have saved her, she thought angrily.

She knew that he said he would come for her, but as time passed and he did not return, she had become bitter and resentful. She had not welcomed him when he finally returned to the _Five Planets_. But, he had broken through her resistance and they had reveled in their reignited love as they explored the Talus Vortex and the Sei Mountains together. She did not know what had happened that made him want to leave her, or what had happened on Earth when he returned. But, it was clear he had re-connected with Hera. Sister or no sister, the thought made her both angry and sad.

Ultra sat alone, crying softly as she pulled the photo of her and Zeke to her chest. She looked up as Meta poked her head in, and hastily put the photo away.

Meta knew what Ultra was doing: reliving that fateful night for the hundredth time and worrying about the future. She moved to the bed and sat beside her. Meta put an arm around her best friend. "I know what you are thinking," Meta began. "But, there is no way either you or Zeke could have stopped Queen Mariela."

"But," Ultra began, "if I'd never left, Zeke would be mine."

"I know, but worrying will not change the past. Worrying does not empty tomorrow of its troubles, it empties today of its strength."

Ultra buried her head in Meta's shoulder, and then looked up into her friend's eyes. "Would you have done anything differently?"

Meta considered, starting, as always, to hide her true feelings, and then she closed her eyes in pain. "I never told Alex how I felt. From the beginning, I knew he was the one. We bonded during our adventure on the Sei Mountains. After we skinny-dipped in that beautify blue pond in the mountains, I delivered 'The Kiss.' From then on, I just assumed he was mine."

Meta stood and walked to the window and stared up into the starry sky. "I was sure he would fall to his knees and worship me when I returned. When he didn't, I was hurt. When he didn't dump the human, I was incensed. But, my mistake was not fighting for him and his love. My mistake was to resort to trickery; I tried to deceive him into returning with us, by lying to Rachael."

"And Hera and Sara," Ultra added.

"That was my big mistake," Meta declared. "But, I won't make it again. I'm going to tell him. Let him know how I really feel."

"I hope it's not too late," Ultra added. "It may have progressed too far, their fate set," she warned.

"No," Meta insisted. "I won't let him mate with that silly human; if I have any say, there is going to be a different ending."

Ultra and Meta sat alone, lost in their thoughts. Then slowly, tentatively Ultra extended her hand and picked up the phone. She held it for a second, unsure, and then replaced it on her night table.

"Just call him," Meta advised. "He called you when you got home from school; it's okay for you to call him." Meta collected the phone and handed it to Ultra.

Ultra took the phone, but continued to look uncertain. "Does he feel for me like I feel for him? I'm afraid to reach out; afraid I won't like what I find."

"You said he was happy you were back, excited at your return."

"Yes," Ultra admitted. "But, were they wasted words. Did they mean a thing?"

"You've shared great times together, precious times," Meta offered.

"Yet, I still feel so in between," Ultra worried as she puts down the phone.

Meta moved close and looked her best friend in the eyes. Speaking softly she said: "You could have him if you take Hera too."

"I could never share him. I saw the dream, of the dual marriage I told you about, but that's never going to happen," she replied softly.

Ultra sat on the bed, Meta at her side, as they both continued to stare at the phone.

Hera led Zeke back to her bedroom. She cleared a space on her bed and they sat down. "So," Hera asked with a smile, "do you think we should really go to this dance?"

"Of course," Zeke replied. "We must pretend that everything is normal. The Twins and I rented tuxedos and everything."

"Then, you must ask Ultra to come, and Alex should call Meta," she suggested.

Zeke looked at her in surprise. "What? You've always been so jealous. If I even mention Ultra's name your face gets tight and your eyes scrunch up in irritation."

"Yes," she admitted, "but that was before I knew she was my sister, and before I saw our future, our life together, our wedding."

Zeke looked down into her eyes, still shocked. "You really think I should call her?"

Hera insisted, trying to hide her hesitancy: "Call her now."

Zeke struggle to keep his expression blank, "I don't know where she is staying," he lied. "I suppose I could reach out telepathically."

"No! That's a little too intimate," she exclaimed in a hoarse whisper. "I'm adjusting to this a little at a time. But, I spoke to Ultra in French. By the way, her accent is excellent," she stalled. Hera moved close and rested her head on his chest. Making up her mind, she picked up her cell phone and handed it to Zeke. "She said she's staying at Brody's. Her number is 505-623-1071."

Ultra looked at Meta and suddenly, as if on cue, the phone rang. With her friend's encouragement, Ultra slowly, tentatively extended her hand. She picked it up and hit 'talk' as she brought it to her ear. Meta moved close and turned the phone so she could hear too.

"Ultra, hi; this is Zeke," a clear, strong voice projected from her phone.

Ultra was a little surprised, but very pleased to hear his voice again. She put her hand over the receiver and whispered to Meta: "Do you think he could sense I needed to hear his voice?" she asked with a hopeful smile.

Her friend shrugged her shoulders, and turned to the receiver. Then Meta noticed the caller-ID readout, and pointed. The digital display indicates the call was initiated not from Zeke's cell, but was originating from a phone registered to a 'D Montanan.'

Ultra frowned and replied, but a little less enthusiastically. "It is a pleasure to hear your voice, Zeke. I knew if you wanted to speak to me you'd find my number."

Zeke looked at the phone. "It was a shock," he began, "but a nice shock to find you back in my world."

Zeke waited for a response, but was met with only silence. Not wanting Hera to know he had talked to Ultra for two hours after school, explaining everything that had happened since the blast off, he moved forward to fill the gap.

"There is a dance tomorrow. We're all going, and I'd like you to come too."

Ultra was surprised, pleased at the invitation, but cautious: "Just you and me? What of my darling sister?" she asked unable to keep the sarcasm from her voice.

"Oh, she would naturally be coming too."

"The three of us? Going to a dance… together?" she asked, as she stared incredulously into the phone.

Zeke turned to Hera, seeing if this is what she wanted. He received only a noncommittal stare and then a slight nod. He scrunches his shoulders and continued. "I know it's awkward, and I'd understand if you don't…"

"No," Ultra quickly interjected, "I'd love to go."

"I'm sure Alan and Alex will want Meta to come too," Zeke added.

"Of course, we'll see you tomorrow," she added. "Well, I got to go, Brody wants something. See ya," she added and quickly hung up before he could hear the disappointment in her voice.

Zeke stared at the phone, unsure what he had started. He had selected Hera: she was the one. Regardless of Amíle's plea, he had made his choice: Hera was his destiny. But, he could not push the image of the dual wedding from his mind, or the knowledge deep in his soul that he was destined to return to Antar with Ultra. He had tried to fool himself, convince himself the decision was his alone, but deep down he had always known his true destiny. Zeke shrugged, knowing full well what must happen next.

Hera moved up and wrapped an arm around his. "Well, that was awkward," she noted.

He agreed and pulled her into a hug. However, his eyes did not return to Hera, but stared out, unseeing, to the girl across town. Suddenly the door opened and Dakura, Rachael, and Gael stepped in. Cede poked his head in too, saw everything was okay, and pulled Blanca out to guard the grounds.

Zeke dragged his eyes and his mind back to the present. He lowered his head and tenderly kissed Hera. "Well, the Twins and I better be going," he announced, his mind clearly not here.

Hera pulled Zeke to her, and tried to give him a long kiss. But he broke it off, hugged her tightly, and then gave her a brief kiss on her forehead, before resting his head on hers for a moment. The action seemed more like saying goodbye than just a farewell. He rose rapidly, spun, and walked quickly away.

Dakura and Hera followed him to the door, and Gael stood protectively behind them as the women waved goodbye. They watched as Cede backed out his Jeep and pulled into the lead. Soon, the two cars moved off and were out of sight. Dakura quietly closed the door and turned to Hera seeing the disquiet in her daughter's eyes. "Do you need talk?" she asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

But Hera only shook her head, turned and half ran to her room, and yanked the door closed behind her. She fell on her messy, four-poster bed and began to cry. "I don't think I can do this. I don't think I can share Zeke."

The Jeep and the Explorer formed a tight caravan as they pulled away from Hera's. Cede led the way. He stared at Blanca, and she looked back, her face tense. She put a hand on his shoulder giving him comfort. "I'll feel better after we drop Rachael off, and get back to the house," Cede stated as he slowed for a stop sign. He waited until Zeke pulled up close behind him, looked both ways, and then pulled forward. The road turned slightly to the right, and up a small incline. As he reached the top of the small hill and headed down to the other side, he momentarily lost visual contact with Zeke.

Zeke slowed down at the stop sign, not coming to a full stop on the deserted side street. But, as he started to accelerate a small man stepped forward from the darkened side road and the nose of Zeke big SUV plowed into him. Zeke slammed on the brakes but the little man, dressed in dark pants and shirt with a long black coat, tumbled to the ground and lay still. Zeke and Alan in the front seat, and Rachael and Alex in the rear seat jumped out and ran to the victim. "I didn't see him… he was… just there!" Zeke exclaimed.

A long dark limousine pulled up behind them, and a tall thin man jumped out. "What happened?" he yelled and ran to the group standing over the small man on the ground, who appeared unconscious and bleeding. The man kneeled down, pulled out a handkerchief and placed it on a long laceration near the victim's throat.

Rachael looked pale as she pulled out her cell phone. "We better call 9-1-1."

Blood continued to gush out and the man turned with a concerned gaze up to the teenagers. "There's no time. If he doesn't get help immediately, he'll bleed to death," the man cried.

Alan looked at his cousin, his eyes wide with fright. "Zeke, you've got to save him."

Zeke turned away from the vaguely familiar man, and whispered: "I don't know if I can. I can only enhance other's healing powers… I have no ability on my own."

"But, you've got to try," Rachael exclaimed. "Maybe your powers have matured as your body has grown," she suggested as she and Alex dropped to their knees. They watched as Zeke moved close, uncertain and extended a hand towards the crash victim.

Suddenly, the little man groaned, turned to his right, and withdrew a Trithium Amplification Generator from beneath his coat. With one deft move he activated the pentagon-shaped weapon, which emitted a series of strobbing white lights. Alan felt the invisible wave of the TAG slam into him. He flew back and knocked Zeke into the side of the Explorer, his head hitting the side mirror with a sickening thud. Alex whose fingers were still interlaced with Rachael's also felt the overpowering blast; he too was thrown back dragging Rachael with him. One moment his body was flying through the air and the next it was landing hard on top of her with their heads crashing hard into the tarmac.

"Excellent work, Captain Landreth," Antarvé announced as he observed the kids lying prone on the ground unconscious. "Get them in the limo before anyone notices." Landreth bowed to the Colonel, and picked Alex and Rachael up with one quick, effortless move and threw them onto the limousine's rear seats. Antarvé followed and tossed Zeke and Alan in. Antarvé slipped behind the wheel and handed the TAG to his other assistant. She held the TAG high, its strobes of debilitating light rendering the boys helpless. Meanwhile Captain Landreth moved to Zeke's SUV and slipped behind the wheel. The two Zymeian officers quietly nodded, started their vehicles, and pulled away.

Cede preoccupied with his conversation with Blanca had not checked on the boys for several seconds. Now he looked back. Immediately he felt something was wrong: there was no sign of them in his rear-view mirror. Quickly, with the loud squeal of spinning tires, he turned the Jeep around and rushed back. But, as he roared down the small hill he could see the intersection was empty, and the boys were gone.

 _© 2007 Roswell the Next Chapter. Unauthorized reproduction prohibited. Any similarities to events, real or imaginary, are strictly coincidental. Roswell The Next Chapter is in no way affiliated with UPN, the WB, Regency Television, 20th Century Fox, or Jason Katims Productions._

 _The author wishes to give credit to RTFC for some ideas, characters, and words used in this episode_ _, as well as:_

.

and

.

 **Chapter 18: Among Us**

 **by**

 **NickMax**

 **Edited by faillow and sdcheesehead**

 _Original Air Date: May 20th, 2007_

Antarvé drove the limousine through the night. The desert was empty; it was just him, his helper, and Captain Landreth. He looked up and the strange eyes of the king's advisor where chromed by the rays of the stark, eerily white moon high in the sky. He studied the moon, smiled in satisfaction, and then swung the car off the deserted two-lane highway onto a dusty dirt road. He watched in his rear-view mirror as Landreth followed in the Prince's Explorer.

Soon the trail petered out and he stopped the limousine in an apparent dead end. Suddenly a patch of ground, covered with brush and a single saguaro cactus – looking like a ghostly traffic cop, slid to the side exposing a metal grate. Antarvé pulled his vehicle forward onto the elevator platform and soon the mechanical lift engaged and lowered him into the hidden compound. Reaching the bottom, the lift slid into its locking assembly with a satisfying clunk. Antarvé engaged the engine and pulled forward. As he parked in a long slot surrounded by concrete-like posts, he watched as the elevator returned to the surface for Captain Landreth.

The tall, thin Zymeian officer had the unconscious forms of Zeke and Alan bundled under his arms and turned to Julie. "You did well, Lieutenant. Take the van and return to town. Maintain surveillance," he ordered, turned and strode off to the upper deck when the elevator returned.

Landreth pulled the Explorer into an adjacent parking cell, jumped out, and dragged the still forms of Alex and Rachael out of the car allowing them to crash to the floor. Alex began to moan as he struggled up into consciousness. The captain turned sharply and stared at the Lieutenant; with a simple nod of his head, he delivered his order. The Captain smiled broadly as he watched Julie kick the boy along the side of his head. Alex's head snapped back and barely missed the concrete pillar. Landreth nodded to Julie in satisfaction as he picked up the two motionless bodies, hoisted them over his shoulders, and started after the colonel.

Meta awoke with a start. She looked around frantically, throwing her hand up across her temple to try to ease the pain of an incredible headache. The duchess had been dreaming: she was walking along, smiling, hand-in-hand with Eddie in the Mesaliko Mountains when she felt a stunning whack to her head. Now she was unsure where she was. Meta jumped up off her small bed and ran to the window. As she saw the moon's pale white rays bathing Brody's tiny rear lawn, she realized with sadness that she was in Roswell not in the mountains.

"What's wrong?" Ultra asked as she watched Meta creep back from the window and return to the small bed beside her own.

"I don't know," Meta replied. "I guess it was just a dream… first a very pleasant dream… that was interrupted by a nightmare…" She needed time to consider the meaning of her walk with Eddie; she pushed it to the back of her mind and turned to her friend. "Alex was… hurt and… he called out to me."

"Was he in danger? Should we go to him?" Ultra questioned. "Reach out with your powers and find him."

Meta sat down on Ultra's bed and the Princess leaned up and hugged her friend. "I've tried, over and over. He continues to shut me out. Now, I sense only silence; he's probably just sleeping," Meta said, disgruntled and unsure of her affections.

Ultra smiled and hugged Meta. She gently pushed her friend back. "Still, this could be good news. He's dreaming… of you: calling for you."

"You think so?" Meta asked as a hint of smile formed on her face.

"The conscious mind will soon follow where the unconscious mind leads. Go back to sleep and dream of your man, and the two of you together," she giggled. "You'll need your rest; we've got to pick out dresses for the dance tomorrow."

Mr. Tempus awoke on the couch with the TV playing softly in the background. He worked the second shift, and it was difficult to go to bed early even on the weekends. It was not unusual for him to fall asleep watching the tube and then get up late on Saturday morning. He recalled spotting an old movie on the digital-cable 'guide,' and had set it to tape even though he watched it to its completion. It had been years since he had last seen "They Are Among Us," and even though it held sad memories he was fascinated with the film that was shot in Roswell in the early 1950s. His wife, Grace, and Rachael's long lost grandmother, Clarendon, had mentioned it often.

Clarendon was a just a kid back when it was filmed. She had helped by running errands and had been a general 'gopher' during the movie's brief time in town. She even had a couple small parts, cast as an extra in a crowd scene as well as a two-word speaking role with the female lead.

He hit 'List,' moved the cursor down and highlighted the movie, and then hit play. He rapidly fast forwarded until he found the scene; then hit 'pause' as he stared again in wonders at the picture of Grace's mother. Jackson had not realized how much Rachael favored her grandmother. The long, curly red hair, sparkling blue eyes, and pale complexion were just the same. He recalled that his wife had always associated the movie, or maybe more accurately, the people working on the movie, as somehow associated with her mother's disappearance.

And since Grace had claimed, before her own unexplained disappearance, that Clarendon had been taken by aliens – the movie had brought back a flood of bittersweet recollections of what had, and what might have been.

He stood stiffly, stretched, and walked to the kitchen. He always fixed a big breakfast for him and Rachael on Saturdays. They planned the coming week, made out the grocery list, and started laundry. He relished the time together: it was the only real, extended, quality time he had with her.

The big man looked around the small kitchen. He went to the coffee pot and stared in surprise. Rachael always got up early and made him coffee. This morning the pot was cold and empty. He looked around and then stopped and listened. He did not hear her.

Shaking his head, he smiled thinking that she had just slept in too. He crept to her door and then knocked gently. "Rae? Honey? You get'n up?" he asked. He rapped a little harder, and still getting no response he turned the door handle. It was unlocked and he stepped gingerly in. The sun had been up for hours and the morning rays were pouring in her two windows.

He could immediately see the room was empty. As he realized that Rachael had stayed out all night his first reaction was irritation. But that quickly faded, replaced with fear as his eyes swept the small room. His daughter's room was normally a disaster zone with clothes thrown everywhere, often several inches thick with discarded jeans, blouses, underwear, towels, piles of empty pop cans, and paper plates with drying food remnants. In its place sat her dressing table with the bottles of lotions and perfume, brushes, eye makeup, and mascara all ordered and stacked in neat rows, the doors to her upright dresser were neatly closed, the floor clean, and the trash can emptied. It was like she had cleaned up before she left town. Had she run away, or, Jackson feared, been taken? He asked himself as he sat down on the red, white, and blue alien-themed comforter covering her neatly-made bed.

Pulling his cell phone from his pocket he hit the first speed dial number on his cell phone. But, before he hit 'Talk,' he stopped to practice his line. "You better be dead or in a ditch somewhere, little lady…" then he shook his head knowing that was no way to speak to his daughter. Nodding, he hit talk and waited.

He tried to contain his fear as the call immediately went to voice mail. "Rachael, this is your dad," he started, trying to control the tremble in his voice, "Where are you? Call me immediately on my cell… as soon as you get this," he pleaded. "I love ya Rae, and I just need to know you're safe," he concluded and closed the phone.

He sat for several seconds staring at the phone. When there was no reply, he stood and began to pace back and forth. After a minute, now sure it would not ring, he slumped back on the bed. He saw a small stuffed terry bear propped neatly up against the pillow. He had won it for her at the Chaves County fair when she was seven. He cradled it close to his chest unsure what to do.

"Lord," he softly cried, "Please, protect my little girl. Please keep the aliens away." He knew it: the aliens, posing as humans, had returned for his daughter, and now, she was gone. Suddenly he had an idea. He withdrew his phone and punched in another speed dial number and waited.

"Hello," a solid, mature, female voice called out.

"Dakura," he intoned, his voice shaking with emotion. "They are among us!"

Alan awoke groggily and looked around. It was dark, but he soon found his brother; Alex sat crumpled into a chair pulled up in front of a small, dark fireplace. On a nearby couch Rachael laid resting peacefully. He stood and felt the knot on the back of his head and recalled the car crash, the arrival of the helpful stranger, the little man that sprung the TAG on them, and then his subsequent crash into the Explorer and banging his head.

Alan stood and knelt down beside Rachael. He could tell she was breathing easily and sighed. But soon he started to panic: Zeke was gone. Then he heard a creak and movement to his left. He spun and raised his hand to fire off a mental bolt. To his surprise, nothing happened. He crept slowly, cautiously in the direction of the sound. Alan stepped behind a small partition and saw Zeke sitting at a table, staring at the little man who continued to brandish the TAG. The unit still strobbed out its white debilitating rays, but the rate had slowed to one pulse every second.

Zeke continue to stare at the TAG but mentally sent out a warning to Alan who he could sense was now behind him. "Stand up and walk like a man. Creeping up could startle our host, and we have no idea what he might do."

Alan stood, raised both hands up above his shoulders, palms first, and walked to them. Mentally he replied: "I have no powers. The TAG… I'm just as weak as all the other Antarians under its influence… Some Knights of Antar Alex and I turned out to be. He's asleep, and I'm useless."

Zeke turned and smiled at his cousin, and reached out telepathically: "I guess I'm just a freak, conceived on Earth and born on Antar: the TAG has no effect on me. I was waiting until you and Alex awoke. I think it's time we get out of here."

"No!" a telepathic scream filled the air. Both Zeke and Alan spun to see Alex striding in their direction dragging Rachael by the hand along behind him. "Let's see what our captors have in mind. Zeke can always get us out of here."

Alan shook his head, clearly indicating it was too dangerous.

"They might lead us to their ship," Alex argued, careful to hide his pre-knowledge of this night.

Zeke strode to his cousin's side and stared up into his glowing blue eyes. Zeke noticed the long cut along the side of Alex's temple and the dried blood that matted his thick, blonde hair. Zeke tentatively raised a hand and passed it over the cut. He smiled in satisfaction as the cut closed up and disappeared along with the blood.

Dakura listened with concern. "What do you mean, Jackson?"

"Rachael's gone," he whispered. "I opened her bedroom door and she was gone. They took er, I just know it."

"Who took her?"

"Aliens. They took er grandma, den Grace, and now, they've come for my little girl," he half screamed as his voice rose in panic.

"Okay. Okay, just settle down, Jackson. I'm sure she's just out with her friends and fell asleep or something. When was the last time you heard from her?"

"Last night. She called and said she wa go'n over ta that boy's house for dinner."

"Alex?" she asked.

"Yeah, that tall funny kid with the spiky hair."

"I was there at the dinner party too. I saw her and she was fine. They dropped Hera and me off; then they were going to return her too," she explained as she too started to become concerned. "That was about 2200. Maybe she came home, and then went out again."

"No. We always spend Saturday's together. She wouldn't ever go out without tellin' me. I tell you they got er," he declared in a quiet defeated voice.

"Look, let me call Hera at the Crashdown before we start panicking. Rachael's probably over there."

"Don't hang up," he begged.

"No. No, of course not. I'm just going to put you on hold," Dakura soothed. She immediately rang the Crashdown, but after ten rings and no answer, she switched back to Jackson. "No one's answering," she explained and then immediately added, "but, that doesn't mean anything. They are often too busy to answer."

"We got to do something. Maybe I should call Jim, you know Sheriff Valenti."

Dakura considered and then suggested an alternative. "Look, why don't we go over to the restaurant and check it out. See if anyone has seen her before we call in the cavalry. I'll throw on something, and Gael and I will pick you up. Okay?"

A door at the end of a long corridor opened and Antarvé stepped in. "I am Colonel Antarvé and this is Landreth. I apologize for the rude reception last night. But it was urgent, and we didn't know any other way to make sure you would come."

"You could have just asked," Rachael snapped as she strode aggressively forward.

The Colonel turned to her and leveled a hard, cruel stare. Rachael's bravado faded under his silver-eyed glare and she took a half step back in fear. "Yes… I can see we should have approached it differently," he agreed. After a moment, he turned away from Rachael and faced Zeke. "Please follow me; it _is_ urgent."

Antarvé spun and strode back in the direction he had come from. The kids considered, but seeing the rays of the TAG continue to flash menacingly they turned and followed. Zeke quickly caught up and turned at the sound of explosions. He and the others rushed forward into a large circular domed room.

"Antar is under attack," a strong authoritative voice rang out as the kids rushed into the room and stared up at the 'sky' and then to the back of the room. There Khivar sat in a broad red leather chair staring up into the action displayed on the dome. "Look," he commanded and pointed.

The kids' eyes swung up and they could see Atlata and the palace. There was a blinding explosion. They could now see a jagged edge of the hemispheric Sense Field. The dome sparked and glowed yellow and red where the force field had been severed.

The camera angle in the transmission changed and they could see that the left wing of the palace, which sat below the exposed portion of the protective dome, lay in smoldering ruins. The view pulled back to expose more of the floating island and they could see that the royal basilica also had been destroyed. Only one section stood. Zeke strode forward and stared, his eyes misting with the loss. He studied the video wall looking for anything to indicate it was a fake. He spotted a single flag that still ruffled in the wind over the basilica. It was the purple flag of Cano with the eagle's talons exposed in a vicious display.

"We deciphered this transmission only last night," Khivar explained. "We are not sure when it was transmitted," he explained and turned to the short man. "Run it forward, from the beginning."

Landreth scurried to his control chair. He slipped a communication band around his forehead and closed his eyes. Immediately the image on the domed ceiling changed. Zeke sucked in a ragged breath as he stared up. The image of his father now filled the screen.

"We are under attack," Max announced, trying unsuccessfully to hide the desperation in his voice. "I am sending this transmission out for my son," he said in a weak, trembling voice. "I am hoping against hope that you will receive it and come to our aid. Just minutes ago I held Mike and Maria in my arms... both dead… murdered by the treacherous Topolians. Isabel and Queen Elizabeth died in the first wave, two weeks ago. Tess has been hurt and is dying; her injuries are beyond my healing powers," he explained as tears streaked down his face.

Max looked up as a huge spherical ship de-cloaked in the sky. The ship was silhouetted against the white-hot rays of Taur, and the edges were tinged red by Hades. "We are trying to fight back, but their shields are too powerful and our attacks have been a disaster."

At this point two dozen rockets flew out from a battle encampment on the red moon that floated high in the Antarian sky. The barrage appeared to be a direct hit on the leading face of the huge spherical ship, but after a moment the sky cleared and the ship remained unharmed.

"You are our only hope, son; you have to find a way to save us," he begged in a pitiful display. The King dropped to his knees, groveling to the camera. "You…"

But his father's words were cut off by the thunder of incoming laser rockets. Zeke swung his eyes to Khivar as the screen darkened but then swung them up again as Max's image reappeared. His face was cut, and red blood, tinged green dripped down his jaw. "All of our lives depend on you, Prince Ezekiel. You must find the _Royal Four_ , only they can wield the Shaft of Orion and destroy our enemy."

Suddenly there were more flashes as the Topolian ship released a sustained attack of laser rockets. The laser bolts struck the outer edge of the Sense Field, and after repeated strikes the field failed. Now the scene that they had observed upon entering the domed room repeated itself. The Prince, the Twins, and Rachael stood frozen as they watched the onslaught. Rachael turned to Alex and buried her head in his chest as he held her tight. Like his brother, he closed his eyes in grief, suffering with the knowledge that his father and mother were gone.

Suddenly Zeke pointed as his father rose, and ran, scared, back through the rubble, past the fallen forms of men and women yelling out in pain. He never looked back but continued until he had reached the safety of the Sense Field. The network of fine threads that made up the dome began to heal. Soon a new protective mesh extended out over the ruined section of the palace and then, seemingly only seconds later, the Field was back and functional. Max looked back from the edge of the transparent dome as a new onslaught of rockets rained down. But, this time the shield held and the laser rockets ricocheted off and exploded into the surrounding island.

Amy and Jim sat in the front booth of the Crashdown near the cash register, finishing an early lunch the following morning. Jim took a sip of his coffee and studied the long line that extended around the block. He started to comment about the latest tourist onslaught when he spotted Dakura pull up in her faded 98' Honda Accord. He then noticed Jackson and stranger, a man he did not recognize, clamor out of the car. Jackson charged past the line and barged into the restaurant. Jim could see the big man force his way past the other patrons and squeeze in. He, Dakura, and the stranger began to stare from corner to corner as if searching. Amy noticed too, and they could tell that both of their friends were afraid and disappointed to not find whoever they were searching for.

Amy nodded with her head to Jim, who stood and waved them over. Dakura saw the wave, grabbed Jackson's elbow and led him to the table. Gael moved discretely away to stand guard.

Across the restaurant, Hera sat down a Greek-God Salad and a Blue Moon burger and Chili Orbit Rings before a perky little old lady with white hair and a crotchety elderly man. Hera smiled at one of her regulars but notices the woman was preoccupied.

The woman glanced at the salad and turned a questioning face up to Hera, "Do you know what déjà vu means?"

"Sure, Mrs. Covendale," Hera replied. "It's…"

"It's an unsettling sense that you have lived that moment before," Mrs. Covendale rushed on. "I've been having them for weeks now. I've told Frank about it, but he never listens," she explained as she noticed her husband was more interested in his fries than her concerns.

"It's the little things, like expecting to see something, or someone… and then, they are not there," she confided. "You know, my mom and dad were killed three years ago: drunk driver on 285 South. But yesterday… I know this sounds silly… but, I really expected to see her pushing dad in his wheelchair down the sidewalk. And, now, that man… over there by the wall… he seems so familiar… like I knew him well at one time."

Hera turned and followed the old woman's gaze. She spotted a stocky, bald, late 30s man dressed in an expensive silver-gray Armani suit sitting in one of the front booths. He had on dark sunglass with his shirt open at the neck exposing a glittering gold chain. Hera looked closer and could see he was talking to an attractive late 20s woman wearing a beige jacket over a silky blouse. As Hera continued to inspect the man, she noticed that he fidgeted with his diamond pinky ring as he tried to hide his efforts to eavesdrop on the conversation going on in the next booth. She looked over and saw his interest seemed to be on Jim and Amy. Then, to her surprise, she saw her mother and Jackson sitting, hunched over deep in conversation with the former sheriff.

Hera immediately picked up on the alarm on her mother's face as she whispered to the Twin's grandparents. Excusing herself from Mrs. Covendale, she walked rapidly over. Something was wrong. She could feel it, and she half ran the last ten feet.

Jeff stood at the order window smiling out at the packed restaurant. He turned and saw Nancy open the freezer to pull out more frozen French fries and smiled. The tourists were back. Maybe a little crazier than before, but he didn't care as long as they stood in line for his greasy delights and filled his cash register. Now, he looked down at the order shelf and began to frown; Hera's orders were piling up. He searched for his favorite waitress and then spotted her, sitting at a booth, alarm and concern radiating from her eyes like beacons in a turbulent sea.

He stepped out of the kitchen, moved to the shelf and picked up two dinner plates. With swift, practiced efficiency Jeff delivered them to his waiting patrons, and then moved quickly to the table. As he stepped up, he could see Hera's mother close her cell phone, her eyes now radiating concern too.

"We've got a problem," Dakura announced to Jim, Amy, Jackson, and her daughter. "Zeke, the Twins, and Rachael didn't come home last night."

"What?!" Hera exclaimed. "But… but, we were together last night. Everything… everything seemed fine."

Nancy now picked up on the urgent conference underway, and moved quickly to the table. Jeff whispered the disturbing news to Nancy, and she slipped in beside Hera, pulling the closest thing she would ever have to a granddaughter to her in a comforting hug.

"I told you something was up," Nancy stated as she turned to her husband. "All the people rushing into town: looking, searching… and yet… disappointed somehow."

Amy nodded: "A man came into my shop and asked where they moved the Education Center, and another asked where the ship was. I asked what ship, and he said the space ship, the one rotating on its pedestal outside the Embassy."

Dakura's eyes flew to her daughter. Both realized what was happening: the timeline, artificially imposed by Max before he blasted off for Antar, was starting to unravel. People were beginning to see glimpses of the original timeline. The earthlings were clueless, but because the visitors from the _Five Planets_ could simultaneously exist in multiple timelines, Hera and her mother recognized the references to the Antarian embassy, the beautiful structure by the lake adjacent to the fabulous alien Education Center.

"I would have thought they were pulling my leg, or going crazy," Amy explained, "but this morning, I was reading the Roswell Gazette and there was an article about the UFO Center, and the excitement about the opening of something called a Mind Theater."

Jim nodded. "She jumped up to show me, but when I looked…"

"It was just another article about the drought," Amy interrupted. "What's going on?" she asked, as all eyes swung to Hera and Dakura.

"Somehow," Jim began, "I know this has something to do with our children."

Nancy looked at her husband. "Don't get Jeff started about Liz," she whispered, tears glistening her eyes. "Every morning, every evening, he stares into her room, expecting her to rematerialize or something."

"Sometimes…I can almost hear her," Jeff argued with irritation. "I can tell she is standing at the window, looking out onto her balcony, laughing."

"But," Nancy prodded.

Jeff lowered his eyes in bitter disappointment, "When I open the door, the room is always empty."

Jim looked at his friends and recalled the similar sensation he had experienced with Kyle's still warm bed. "More importantly," Jim declared, "what does it have to do Zeke, and with… my grandchildren?"

Amy blinked in surprise as she turned to the former lawman; he had never before officially recognized Alex or Alan as his.

"Maybe they're with Sara?" Hera asked. She hopped up, ran to the back room and opened her small locker. She rummaged through her purse and pulled out her cell. She hit the speed dial and waited.

Sara was pacing back and forth, her cell phone in her hand. As it rang, and the caller ID identified it as Hera, she hit talk. "They're in trouble aren't they?" she asked in a nervous, alarmed tone.

"Yes, I think so," Hera whispered. "They didn't come home last night. No one's heard from them. Can you come? We're all at the Crashdown, waiting for some word."

"I'm on my way," she whispered as she flipped the phone closed, picked up her keys, ran from her room down the hallway, and into the kitchen. Her dad was dressed in his Air Force blues drinking a cup of coffee and reading the Roswell Gazette.

"Hey, baby. You okay?" he asked as he saw her flushed face and the anxious look in his daughter's big blue eyes.

For some reason, she didn't feel he would understand if she told him the aliens might being invading, and quickly devised a cover. "I'm fine, daddy," she purred and moved behind him, bent, and touched her cheek to his. "It's just the dance tonight. I want to look great and I'm still waiting for Alientown Rentals to finish the alterations. I'm going to run over and check."

"Okay," he said as he admired the fine young daughter he and Cindy had raised. Suddenly he had a thought, and folded back the paper to show a large color photograph. "Would you like to go to the ballet? Some group from Russia…" he asked and then checked the paper, "The Royal Tunguskian Ballet is giving a performance at your high school here next Saturday. Want to go?"

Sara was about to explode. She had to get out of there and find Alan. "Sure, dad; I'd love to go," she responded and moved quickly to the door. "Just don't get tickets in the balcony; they're the pits."

"I'll get four tickets and you can bring your young man," he suggested. "I only met him that one time when he and his brother came for dinner, but he seems to make you happy. Even your mother took a shine to him, and she doesn't think anyone could, or ever will be, good enough for you."

Sara was now desperate to escape and would have agreed to any request. "Yeah," she replied with a mixture of exasperation and growing fear for Alan's safety. "We'd all love to go. I'll get Hera and Zeke, Rachael and Alex to come too," she promised. "I really got to go," she said as she gave him a brief hug and ran for the garage.

He picked up on her anxiety, and sensed it was more than just concern about a dress. He stood and moved to the window. The head of the Western-District Anti-alien Task Force and anxious father watched Sara jerkily back her light brown, 4-door Saturn down the driveway and peel out for town. He frowned with concern, her reckless driving was just another sign that something was up. He considered what to do when his cell phone rang. He checked the readout and saw it was not from his Holloman Air Force Base, the prefix was 202: a DC number.

"Colonel Ralph Ferguson," he answered with authority.

"Colonel Ferguson, this is Chief Warrant Officer Masterson at the Pentagon," she announced in a soft female voice. "General Franks needs to talk with you. He has been called into an urgent meeting, but will be back at 1300 hours, 1100 hour your time. Call him at 202-555-8419."

The Colonel stood erect, back straight at attention as he listened intently to the slow draw of her south-Georgian accent. A summons by the head of the Joint Chiefs of Staff could not mean good news. "Is there a problem, Masterson?"

"We've been monitoring activity with all the UFO groups, alien-sympathizers, and the crazies. There is new activity."

"We've been monitoring these links for years. I don't recall there ever being a good correlation with their pronouncements and actual national-security threats."

"Maybe not, Colonel, but, we've never had flying saucers, blast off sites, or four-square communication beacons before," she stated and then paused, "or…"

"Or?" Ferguson probed. "Is there more, something really substantial?"

"Colonel: this is not a secure line. I cannot speak about it over the phone. Please report to the base. I'm sure the Intel group will give you a full briefing before your conference with the General and his staff."

Ferguson was now concerned. Full Intel briefings were not normal practice, nor were directives to call the head of the Joint Chiefs of Staff. "Of course, Masterson. I will call at the designed time," he promised and hung up.

Immediately he punched in a new number and smiled as he recognized the voice on the other end. "Sergeant McLachlan, this is Col. Ferguson."

"Frank," she whispered in a guarded, anxious tone. "It's hitting the fan here. You better get back to the base, STAT. And…," she added a sweet, sexy sigh, "be careful."

"I'm on it: got a wake-up call from DC. I'll be at the base in half an hour. I want you and Ollmann to review the Intel data and meet me in my office," he ordered trying not to hear the too personal tones in his assistant's voice. "I need to know what's going on before I call General Franks."

Zeke turned away from the blazing image on the dome, closed his eyes, and suffered. The sights were so overwhelming; the voice of his father so real. But, something rang false. It wasn't just his father's references to him as Prince Ezekiel and to Michael as Mike. That was strange, but stranger still was seeing Max run away, save himself and leave the others to fare for themselves. His father was no coward, but maybe he knew if he didn't save himself the planet had no chance.

Suddenly something else in the speech caught his attention. He started to smile, but immediately wiped it away. He was sure now the scene of death and destruction was a fabrication, part of the Khivar's plot to uncover the whereabouts of the _Four_ , and not a true reflection of the state of Antar.

He turned to Khivar his face grave, knowing that he had to play the part just right in order to thwart the evil king. "The _Four_ left Earth years ago. They blasted off in the Granolith… they are gone," Zeke explained as Rachael and the Twins stared at him in shock and confusion. He gave each a waning glare, and to the boys he ordered telepathically: "Do not contradict me. I am your Prince, trust me."

"No!" Khivar declared forcefully as he rose from his chair. "They could not leave Earth. I know they are still here. My agents have seen them," he explained, relying on the word of Nasedo. "But, before my men could explain, the _Four_ slipped away," he lied.

Khivar stared at Zeke. He wondered if the message could be a fake. He watched the young Prince closely. No, he was sure Zeke and the Twins believed it. He sank heavily back down in his chair.

"You've had no contact of any kind?" the king asked. But, he ignored Zeke and turned to the Twins. "Alan: your mother… she has not called?"

Alan's eyes darted from Khivar and then back to Zeke. He drew in a breath and stared straight at the king. "My mother is on Antar. The Maria of this timeline blasted off from Earth in the Granolith on June 24, 2002."

"We've searched for them," Alex added. "If they were here, we would know it," he truthfully added.

"And you, Miss Tempus?" Khivar asked.

"Me?" Rachael blurted. "I'm just a dumb human. I don't know anything."

Khivar regarded her for a moment and then nodded slightly. "Human yes, but yet I sense a special human. And, I do not believe any of you are dumb."

Zeke could see the king was not convinced, but was unsure what to do next. "Let us go to our house. If they really are in Albuquerque, maybe we can combine our powers and contact them."

Antarvé's eyes opened in surprise and then he hid the emotion. The king had not said where the _Four_ were. Why would Zeke assume they were in Albuquerque – unless he knew more than he was saying? Of course, he realized, that is where the _Four_ were. He stole a quick glance at Landreth and the little man moved to his side, also picking up the strange reference.

"This is our opportunity, Colonel," Landreth whispered. "Max must be hiding them. I will send our men."

"Yes," the Colonel agreed. "But, do not alert the king. Devise something to divert Khivar while I formulate a plan to eliminate the _Four_... and his highness."

Antarvé knew he had to cover the side discussion and spun on the boys. "No! Contact them now, here and now," Antarvé ordered. He let them see anxiousness, and rephrased his request to maintain the deception. "I mean, time is of the essence. Your father and our beloved planet are in peril. If you could contact the _Four_ , we could pick them up and return when the…"

Alex began to speak, but a look from Zeke hushed him.

"No," Zeke interrupted. "I don't think that would work. These surroundings are too foreign. Our minds must be at peace when we try to contact the _Four_. Please return us back to our home," he turned and stood tall, in control, as he looked first at Antarvé and then to Khivar, "that is, unless we are your prisoners." Antarvé's eyes swung to the king and waited for the command.

Khivar hesitated a moment, and then smiled. "No," he tried to laugh, "No, not prisoners." He looked nervously at his watch. "Landreth, please return our visitors to their house."

Alex moved forward, his heart now racing. He ignored Zeke's warning stare and blurted out his question. "Then you have a ship: a ship capable of traversing the wormholes to return us home?"

Before Antarvé could stop the king, Khivar answered. "Where do you think you are standing? This is the command center of our ship." He pointed to the small man who had played the car-crash victim. "Captain Landreth is ready to blast off. I just hope we can find the _Four_ before the wormhole opens."

"Wormhole?" Rachael asked.

"The wormhole will open on the last new moon before Earth's summer solstice: June 8th. We have to find the _Four_ and convince them to return when it opens," Khivar explained.

Antarvé nodded, agreeing solemnly with his king as Landreth stood. The king's advisor was about to order the Captain to take the kids back, when Alex ran to the center of the dome.

"This doesn't look like a control room to me," Alex exclaimed. "You wouldn't be trying to fool us, would you?" He spun and pointed at the little man and strode up to the Captain's chair and plopped down. "Why should we believe Landreth is a captain, he looks more like a bus boy than the pilot of an intergalactic starship," he challenged, hoping to spark some reaction from the little man.

Captain Landreth took the bait and strode forward to confront the taller, more powerfully built Antarian sitting in his chair. He still had the control band on his forehead, and with one quick mental command, the video panels faded revealing the interior of the space ship. Alex, Zeke, and the others stopped and stared with awe. The interior was massive. The walls were covered with display screens and a mind boggling arrangement of gauges, levers, and control knobs.

Zeke started towards the controls, amazed with the differences from Larek's ship. There the ship's actions were all controlled by a central computer, and interfaced using the communication bands. Alan stared too, and moved restlessly from one read out to another.

Rachael strode up beside Alan trying to look interested while she secretly kept her eyes trained on Alex. She knew what he had planned, and knew Alex would not leave until he was successful. But, she knew that they had to get out of there, and soon. She studied the control room and saw that the king and his advisor hovered close, as they watched every move. Worse yet, the Captain stood only inches from Alex, staring with poorly hidden rage, his hands balled in anger.

Making up her mind, she winked at Alex and then swung around. She threw her purse to the deck, and stomped up to the Captain. "I don't believe you for a minute! You're trying to take my Alex away from me," she screamed and then she slapped the little man. Her attack was a total surprise. The blow knocked him back and his feet became twisted under him, causing the Captain to fall to the deck. Instantly he jumped to his feet and charged the girl. Zeke and Alan moved to her defense while Antarvé pulled the pilot back.

Alex smiled at Rachael as he recognized the attack as his opportunity. He slipped the tiny, time-shift orb from his pocket, turned and stuffed it down the captain's seat. He planting it below the seat cushion, and then he jumped up to Rachael's defense.

Soon the altercation was under control. The kids moved back, with Alex holding Rachael behind him as they edged out of the control room and down the corridor.

"Just take us to our car, and we'll get back to town," Zeke ordered. "I _believe_ you; the _Four_ are critical to the survival of Antar. I will do everything I can to locate them and convince father and the others of the danger."

Khivar strode forward and extended his hand to Zeke. As he drew close, the king delivered a glare of disappointment at the Captain and turned back to the kids. "I am sorry for that. Captain Landreth was out of line," he said as he shook Zeke's hand. "I know this was a lot to take in. The shock of finding your father and our home planet under attack has to be devastating. I have had a few hours to absorb the implications, but still I struggle. I know they need our assistance and I am frustrated that I am helpless to return and fight. Please, Zeke, find the _Four_."

Reaching into his pocket, Khivar withdrew a small plastic disk. "This is a holographic record of the transmission. Show it to the _Four_. Convince them of the dire state of our planet," he begged. Placing a large hand on Zeke's shoulder he stared intently into the boy's eyes: "The future of the _Five Planets_ lies in your hands." Zeke nodded with a slight tilt of his solemn head, turned, and started to head back up the corridor, and hopefully, to his car.

Suddenly Rachael wheeled and faced the king. "I'm sorry for the outburst, but… the thought of Alex leaving me…" she cried and moved to the king. She laid her head on his chest and extended an arm around him and began to cry in loud, heart-breaking sobs.

Khivar could feel the tremble of the young teenager. She was like Hera in so many ways and the sudden outpouring of emotions moved the king's heart. He wrapped a comforting hand around her shoulders and gave her a brief hug. "It will be okay," he soothed, and then caught the disapproving eyes of his advisor. Khivar drew in a ragged breathed and steeled himself with resolve. Staring back at Antarvé with irritation, he hugged Rachael and whispered, "I promise."

Rachael hugged the king and then stepped back. She wiped a tear from her cheek, smiled up into the king's eyes, and turned to join then the others. Then she spun back to the king, her face averted with embarrassment. "I'm sorry; I forgot my purse on the flight deck. I'll run back and get it."

Before anyone could stop her she sidestepped the king and Antarvé and ran back along the corridor and up into the holodeck. She swiftly moved to the Captain's seat, extracted the orb from below the cushion, stuffed it down her bra, and then ran to the floor to pick up her purse. As she opened it, the king and the others ran in. Rachael withdrew a Kleenex from the small purse and wiped her eyes. She saw the suspicion in Antarvé's eyes and opened the purse wide to show it held only a small compact and a lipstick case.

"Well, we better be getting back. Everyone is going to start missing us," Rachael advised as she happily strode to Alex and took his arm.

"I'm famished," Alex announced, unable to suppress the relief and joy in his voice: "Anyone up for some Takeoff Tacos and an Alien Blast?"

As the Ford Explorer was lifted to the surface and Zeke pulled out onto the dusty trail, Rachael pulled out her cell phone. She saw the voicemail message and listened. She hit 'end' and punched in Hera's number.

"Hera, this is Rae," she spoke excitedly into her phone.

"Rachael!" Hera exclaimed. "Where are you? Your dad, my mom, Jim and Amy, Mrs. Evans, the Parkers… everyone's here at the Crashdown, scared to death," she announced to prevent Rachael from slipping in an incautious word. She spotted Gael and nodded and then continued. "They were sure you and the guys were in some kind of terrible trouble."

"We…"

"Wait," Hera interrupted. "I'll put you on 'speaker' so everyone here can hear you."

Rachael knew she had to make up a story on the fly. She began in what she hoped was a confident voice: "Dad, this is Rae. I'm sorry if I scared you. It was such a beautiful night we decided to run out to the lake. But, we had a flat tire, and the spare was flat too. There was no cell phone coverage out there and we thought it was better to wait until daylight to head out rather than stumbling around in the dark. Then, we had to walk forever before we saw anyone who would stop or give us a lift," she explained in one long uninterrupted breath. She listened for a moment, and then continued. "Of course we are okay. Zeke, the Twins and I are just fine. Just a little tired from the long walk."

She listened again and looked around frantically as Zeke drove rapidly down the dusty dirt trail, the Explorer bouncing wildly. Alex whispered in her ear and she turned back to the phone. "We're over at Pete's Liftoff now. We'll be home as soon as they replace the tire." Rachael closed her eyes, exhausted by the lying and handed the phone to Zeke.

Zeke had only heard one side of the conversation, but knew he had to maintain an upbeat tone. He listened to the cell, and then smiled. "Of course," he agreed to Hera's request. "We'll stop at the Crashdown on our way back. It may take us a little while," he explained as he pulled off the trail onto the highway.

He listened again and forced out a laugh. "Wouldn't miss the big dance tonight for the world…" he continued the one sided conversation. "The Twins and I will pick up our tuxedos after we stop by the restaurant," he concluded and said goodbye. He stared at the image of Hera on the phone screen a moment, closed the phone, and handed it back to Rachael.

Hera closed her cell, hugged Nancy, and stood smiling. She knew something was up, but she also believed Zeke was safe and on his way. "I better get back to our customers," she announced with a laugh. "I only work until 1600 today. Jeff is letting me off early so I can head home to get ready." Seeing the lingering concern in the parental units' eyes she added: "just a flat tire; no big deal." Jeff and Nancy followed her and began to pick up plates from the order shelf now overflowing with food.

As she moved swiftly among the patrons delivering platters, she noticed Xiomara showing another couple to the booth where the suspicious couple had been sitting. She swung nearby, and the young Latino waitress smiled.

"Kal and Raeve gave me a hundred dollar bill tip!" Xiomara exclaimed as she excitedly hopped back to the counter.

"Kal… and Raeve?" Hera asked.

"Yes, he said they were a couple of your old friends," she explained.

Hera was suddenly concerned as she recognized the names of the West Coast Hollywood producer/Protector and his long-legged Antarian girlfriend/Protector who were so prominent in the former timeline.

Khivar looked at his watch again, and stared impatiently at the view screen. As if on cue, a large video window opened on the domed surface of the holodeck and the face of a tall, rough man in jeans and a perspiration-stained work shirt stared back. He immediately nodded to Captain Landreth and Colonel Antarvé and then bowed to the king.

"What have you found, Fidélité Buk?" the king barked to his 'faithful' follower.

"Sire," Buk began, "I have good news and bad news. The bad news is that we have not located the _Four_." Seeing the anger and disappointment in the king's eyes, he quickly continued on. "But, we have found evidence that they were here," he lied as his eyes flickered to his Colonel. "It is only a matter of time now. We picked up their trail in Vancouver, and traced their path down the Washington, Oregon, and northern California coasts. We lost them there, but just this morning, we heard that four strangers were hired to work in one of the local vineyards: two men and two women. A worker we interviewed recalled that one of the women was a tall, statuesque beauty. It must be them, Sire."

Antarvé's eyes bored into his subordinate, and he gave him a quick nod. "Excellent work, Fidélité."

"Yes," Khivar comments. "Find them. Confirm their identifies, but do not alert them to our presence or they may flee. Antarvé and I will devise a plan for their elimination."

Sophie pulled her Ford Escort into the alley, opened the gate to Brody's small back yard, and jogged up the path. Mounting the steps she knocked loudly and waited.

Soon Meta, dressed in a pair of Brody's PJ's marched to the door and swung it open. "What do you want?" she challenged.

"I came to see Brody," Sophie explained in what she hoped was a strong confident voice as she pushed open the screen and maneuvered past the surprised Duchess.

"He's not here," Meta insisted.

"I know he's here. His BMW is parked out back and the light in his bedroom is on," Sophie pointed out. She swung to the left as the door to the small guest bedroom opened and Ultra, wearing Brody's old blue terrycloth robe and worn slippers stepped out.

"Brody is divorced, he has no jealous wife, and you are not his daughters," Sophie declared in a voice choked with emotion. "Why did you lie to me?" she demanded. "That was cruel."

Meta began to lash out, but stopped and sank down in a chair instead, as her anger faded and was replaced by uncertainty. "We didn't know you… whether you were good enough for Uncle Brody," she explained. "If we could run you off so easily, dissuade you with a few harsh words, then you were not the right woman for him."

Ultra considered the two and then stepped up to the woman and took her hand. "We're sorry. I know that was sort of mean. It took a lot of nerve to come here after what we said. You must really care for Brody."

"I do. So, can you tell him I'm here?" she requested, unsure how to take the two girls. She had not been expecting such an understanding welcome, and was unsure if they were trying to fool her again, or were genuinely friendly.

"He's not here; look for yourself," Meta explained as she opened the door to Brody's bedroom. "He walked down to the Starbucks… to find you."

"I see," Sophie replied with a big smile as relief washed over her. "What do you girls have planned?" she asked casually as she moved to the door to go after Brody.

"Oh, nothing important," Meta explained in an uncertain tone. "There's this dance tonight. My steady dumped me for some new girl, so I'm not going. No self-respecting member of the Canoian royal family would be caught dead showing up alone."

"I said if she really cares for Alex," Ultra began, "if they're supposed to be together and return to the stars, she has to fight for him. She must go to the dance."

Both girls turned to Sophie, waiting to hear her opinion. "What do you think I should do?" Meta asked in a subdued voice.

The Starbucks manager shook her head in annoyance. "Look, I'd be happy to offer some advice. I know your parents are away, but the first thing you got to do is drop the whole extraterrestrial thing. No one is going to believe you're from another planet."

Meta stared at Ultra and they began to laugh. The Duchess swung back to Sophie. She raised her hand and the old PJ's she had worn dissolved. Meta now stood before her dressed in a long purple-silk ceremonial gown. As Sophie watched in a mixture of terror and fascination she saw Meta's short dark hair lengthen a foot and wrap up elegantly above her head. Sophie stepped back, still in disbelief as an elaborate face-paint design radiated out, highlighting Meta's ice-blue eyes.

As Meta approached, Sophie took another step back, suddenly realizing she was facing a real life alien. She stumbled and fell backwards over the edge of Brody's striped, purple-and-silver love seat.

Suddenly the rear door opened and Brody rushed in. He saw Meta towering over Sophie and rushed to his girlfriend's defense. "What's going on here?!" he barked in anger and concern.

Meta looked at Brody and her face crumpled in tears, seeing that he had defended the stranger first, and knew that his claims of affections for her meant nothing.

Sophie saw the exchange, and her heart went out for Meta. She could see she was just a lonely teenager, far from home, and needing a mother's hand. She stood, hugged Brody for a second, and then moved to the Duchess. "Meta was just showing me what she planned to wear to the dance." She turned to the startled Brody. "What do you think?"

"Ahh," Brody stammered.

"Yeah, I agree. A little over the top," Sophie concluded with a chuckle. "It might be just the thing for a royal dance on Cano, but…"

"You know?!" Brody exploded. "You believe me now?" he asked.

"Of course, Sugar. I should have known you would never lie to me," she declared as she hugged him.

Sophie turned back to Meta and considered. "Maybe I can suggest something a little more suitable for a teenager from good old planet Earth." She winked at Meta, "I suggest we go shopping."

Meta looked surprised. She had been mean to this stranger. And, now Sophie was offering to help her. Ultra didn't always get along with her mom, feeling smothered, overprotected, and times resentful in the way the Queen treated her father, but at least she had a mother. Her own mother had died in childbirth, an almost unheard of occurrence on any of the _Five Planets_. The other kids had always treated her differently, as if there was something wrong with her.

Her father had tried his best, and she knew he loved her. He had made sure she had the best of everything, but it was impossible to not grow up with a bit of a chip on her shoulder and a sense of entitlement: she deserved whatever she wanted. When she selected Alex and delivered 'The Kiss' as they walked out of the skinny-dip pond in the mountains, she thought he should have been hers. Now she knew she should have told him how she felt, that she loved him – needed him – not just expected his love and devotion.

She knew now _if_ she wanted him, she would have to fight for him. Pushing the thoughts of Eddie from her mind, she turned to the woman standing with Brody. "Okay, I'd love to go shopping, 'Aunt Sophie,' " she giggled and moved close to wrap her arms around the waist of her new friend.

Sophie smiled broadly, she had never had children; her husband had been diagnosed with bone cancer shortly after their marriage, and children were impossible. Still, she had four younger sisters, helping raise the youngest two, and knew she would have made a great mother. Turning to Ultra she asked: "Would you like to join us?"

"No," Ultra smiled as she flicked off her slippers and changed before their eyes into open-toe sandals, beige shorts, and a short red and purple 'Visit Roswell' t-shirt. She raised her hands and a dark-purple nail polish covered her fingernail. "I've got plans," she giggled as she bent and 'colored' her toenails. "Zeke said he was coming over and we were going to run up to a mall in Alamogordo to check out gowns."

"But," Sophie sputtered. "There are no decent dress stores up there."

"I know," Ultra laughed as she opened the closet door and exposed a long gown in lilac, and matching 4-inch heeled silver strappy shoes. "But, it's time I get to spend with _my Prince_ ," she gushed.

Sheriff Hanson stepped up to the Crashdown counter and sat down next to one of the town's punks, a massive chunk of muscle and attitude. He nodded to Crabson, as he handed Xiomara his coffee thermos. He ignored the boy, who seemed very interested in the cute Latino waitress, as he rotated in his stool. Immediately he spotted Jim and a group of concerned adults gathered around one of the tables. As the proprietors and Hera stood and moved back to their patrons, Xiomara handed the thermos, now full, back. He gave her two dollar bills and swung his eyes back to his mentor. He knew something was up, and before he turned to leave he walked towards the table. As he approached, he saw Jackson Tempus, Dakura Montanan, Diane Evans, and Amy DeLuca. He tipped his hat and watched as they walked anxiously towards the front door to watch and wait.

"I'll join you as soon as I pay the bill," Jim called to Amy's retreating form, and then he saw Sherriff Hanson moving towards him.

"Anything wrong?" the sheriff asked as he slid into the seat across from Jim.

"Na," Jim replied, "The kids just had a flat tire out by the lake. The spare was flat too, and there was no one to give any help," he explained. "They didn't want to walk around in the dark trying to find someone, so they were stranded out there until this morning. We were just a little worried."

Sheriff Hanson looked at the former sheriff in growing surprise and suspicion. "Last night was a full moon, under crystal clear skies. It was bright enough to read a book by the moonlight," he stated, letting that sink in. "And the area by the lake is hardly deserted. There must be a thousand RV's camped out there. I've had a dozen squad cars patrolling the area every night for a week. The flashing lights from the squad cars can be seen for miles," he explained as the plausibly of the kids elaborately devised excuse dissolved.

Jim asked casually, trying to suppress his anxiety, "Just a big camp-out by the lake?"

"No," Hanson replied, "much more than a camp out. More and more people keep coming every night. They are searching and waiting."

"Waiting?"

"Waiting for the aliens. I know it sounds crazy, but I'm drawn out there too. We are all waiting…," he stated, looked away, embarrassed by the absurdity of it. "We are waiting for their ships to land," he explained with a grave expression.

Turning to Jim with a dead serious look, he continued. "I don't know where those kids were, Jim: but they weren't out by Bitter Lake last night."

As Jim started to ask more, the small microphone on Hanson's shoulder squawked to life.

"Chief, we got a 187." Jim's eyes flew open, as he recognized the police code for homicide. "Body discarded in a dumpster behind Delgado's Hardware. Coroner's on the way."

"Okay, Deputy Blackwood. I'm on it," Hanson stood, tipped his hat to Jim and headed for the door. As he reached the street and headed diagonally across, the Sheriff asked into the microphone, "Cause of death?"

Deputy Blackwood turned his head toward the microphone clipped to his left shoulder as he bent down on one knee. Using a pencil, he peeled back the burned cloth of Black Crow's black t-shirt exposing the scorch marks. Another Roswell Sheriff Deputy stooped and looked down too.

"That's the damnest thing I ever saw," the broad Mesaliko Indian spoke into his microphone. "His shirt's been burned through and the skin on his chest is glowing… with the imprint of a big silver handprint."

 _© 2007 Roswell the Next Chapter. Unauthorized reproduction prohibited. Any similarities to events, real or imaginary, are strictly coincidental. Roswell The Next Chapter is in no way affiliated with UPN, the WB, Regency Television, 20th Century Fox, or Jason Katims Productions._

 _The author wishes to give credit to RTFC for some ideas, characters, and words used in this episode_ _, as well as:_

.

 **Chapter 19: When I'm Gone**

 **by**

 **NickMax**

 **Edited by faillow and sdcheesehead**

 _Original Air Date: May 27_ _th_ _, 2007_

Zeke drove the Explorer through the crowded town. He noticed that alien interest was at a fever pitch. Every business along Main Street was booming. He circled the block looking for a parking spot, but everything was full. Even his old standby, the small lot behind Delgado's Hardware was unavailable, occupied by two police cars with their lights flashing.

As he pulled up to the Crashdown a second time, he had decided to just drop his friends off when a Black Chevy Suburban backed out of a slot in front of the door. Zeke pulled in and everyone jumped out: Rachael ran to her dad, and the Twins ran to Amy and Jim. As Zeke stepped out, he lowered his hand and painted the right, rear tire with a black shiny coating to look like a new tire. He joined his friends and bent down to give Diane a kiss on the cheek.

Jim looked at the foursome: they did look exhausted, but he noticed their boots were not dusty, nor were their shirts worn or perspiration stained from a long walk in the desert. "Did you find someone to give you a lift or did Pete have to send out his tow truck?" Jim asked, unable to avoid 'inquisition mode' after so many years on the force.

Zeke looked uncertain and turned to the Twins and Rachael. They looked blank, so he jumped in. "Actually, an elderly man in a beat up old truck stopped and took us back to the Explorer. He had a can of 'tire fix.' We used it to seal the leak and re-inflate the tire."

Jim nodded and walked around the Explorer immediately picking out the new tire.

"But, it started to go down again halfway home, and we went to Pete's. He had to put on a new tire," Zeke explained.

Jim wanted to ask more, but at that moment Cede and Blanca in the VW bug convertible pulled up to the restaurant. Gael stepped out from behind Dakura, and the Protector ran to his friends. The three moved to the kids, a mixture of relief and irritation etched on their faces.

Alan stepped to the curb and smiled as Sara double parked her Saturn and ran to him. She wrapped her arms around the tall alien with a bear hug. She whispered in his ear and stole a kiss. Grabbing her hand and running to his girlfriend's car he called out. "I'm going to go to Sara's. She wants to show me her dress: wants to make sure the corsage matches."

"We're going too," Jackson yelled and led Rachael off. He noticed that his daughter gave the remaining tall blonde kid a meaningful look, but did not kiss him goodbye. He was going to have to ask her about that. A father needed to be involved in his child's life he thought, as Rachael took his hand and smiled up into his face.

"I'm going back home," Alex declared as he took a last look at Rachael and moved to Blanca's VW Beatle and crawled into the rear seat. "I'm beat."

"I've got to check on Hera," Zeke explained. Then he hugged Diane and Amy, shook Jim's suspicious hand, and opened the restaurant door. He did not have to search long, as Hera stood just inside watching and waiting for him.

She did not speak, but took his hand and led him through the restaurant, past the suspicious eyes of DHS, FBI, and Roswell Sheriff Deputies eating at the Crashdown. Hera opened the door to the kitchen and pulled him past Jeff who was piling orders on the shelf and José working at the grill to the break room. As the door swung closed she rose on her toes to kiss Zeke, and then pulled him close in a long hug. After a moment, she looked seriously up into his eyes and asked, "Okay, what really happened?"

Zeke leaned close and whispered into her ear. Then he pulled out the holodisk. "Khivar played this for us. It showed Max calling out to me, telling me that Antar was under attack and we, and the _Four_ , had to return immediately… to save our planet. I can't show it here, someone might walk in and see."

Hera lifted his hands to her temples and moved close. "Show me. Show me in your special way," she demanded with a giggle as she lifted her lips to his. As they kissed she saw in a series of flashbacks the fake accident, their abduction, and audience with Khivar. She saw the man she had until recently thought of as her father sincerely describe the Topolian attack. She watched in terror the destruction of the Sense Field and the smoldering ruins of the palace on Atlata.

She drew her lips away and pulled Zeke to the couch. She sat in his lap and wrapped her arms around her love, trying to comfort her Prince. "Oh, Zeke, that was terrible. All your family members are now dead and Max is helpless… unable to fight those terrible creatures in those death machines." Gathering her strength, she turned to Zeke, "We have to return. We have to try to save Antar."

Colonel Ferguson sat at the end of a long table, and stared up at Major Carlos, his newly assigned chief pilot, standing at a wooden podium. Sergeant McLachlan moved to the Colonel, bent and laid a red, 'Top Secret' folder in front of him. He turned and smiled up at the statuesque brunette as he drew in her perfume. Dragging his mind back to the meeting, he tried to focus on the Major. The short, thin officer with dark red hair and deeply-tanned, pockmarked face clicked on a series of slides taken one month ago, one week ago, and yesterday of a stretch of desert on the south end of Bitter Lake. Moving his laser pointer Carlos showed how the area that had been occupied by a half dozen RVs was now swamped with over a thousand campers, car, and travel trailers – with more jamming the access road.

"People are flooding into Roswell. All the crazies are reporting the same thing: something big is coming, and coming soon. It's the invasion. All the hotels are full and the overflow is camped out by the lake."

"That's it?" Colonel Ferguson asked in surprise. "A few crazies show up, and DC panics?"

The Major clicked to the next slide. It showed the now famous green grass circle. The Colonel could immediately see that the display, often referred to as the 'Four Squares' had mutated again. Now it contained just two symbols. At the top, in black, was two lines intertwined around a small triangle. It faced a single red circle; all in the room now knew it was impregnated with chemicals that, with proper activation, could release a toxic cloud of lethal nerve gas.

Lieutenant Colonel Ollmann closed his folder and turned to his superior. "DHS is sufficiently concerned that they are demanding that the Pentagon enact new security measures. It's up to us to propose a plan."

"Okay," the Colonel acknowledged with a grimace. "Let's get to work. Assume ET is going to poke up… an unfriendly ET," he commanded with a grim face. "What would we do to deter an invasion?" he mused. Then decisively, he turned to the group. "The Rand Corporation prepared a contingency plan back in the 50's; Ollmann, pull that out. Let's review what the brains came up, and then devise a plan that could really work."

He stood and swung his eyes around to the Sergeant. "McLachlan, bring the files into my office. We need to get to work."

The tall, early 30s Sergeant tried to contain her smile and nodded. "Coming, Sir," she announced successfully containing the giggle that arose in throat. She squared her back and with a slight shake of her short dark hair, moved into the Colonel's office and quietly closed the door.

Zeke slowly shook his head, his eyes opening in surprise and chagrin as he gently pushed Hera away to look her in the eyes. "I'm sorry, babe. I thought you would see through it… see that it was all a lie… a deception developed by Khivar to let him find the _Four_ and kill them."

He slowly extended his hand to lightly touch her temples and then kissed Hera again. Now they were not in Khivar's ship watching the display on the holodeck walls, but standing on the simulated Antarian surface. Zeke pointed out the strange references to Mike not Michael, and then Max's uncharacteristic rush for the sanctuary of the Sense Field discarding the dying and the hurt at his feet.

Hera looked around at the carnage, and could feel the fear and desperation in the eyes of the bloody survivors. "Max is human… or at least half human," she explained as she took Zeke's hand. "He was scared, and just trying to save his skin," she argued, the feeling of the attack so real around her.

"Wait," Zeke put up his finger to stop her. He moved a hand. "Just before the Topolian ship de-cloaked in the sky, Max had turned to us," Zeke explained. They watched and listened.

'I am hoping against hope that you will receive this message and come to our aid. Just minutes ago I held Mike and Maria in my arms... both dead… murdered by the treacherous Topolians. Isabel and Queen Elizabeth died in the first wave, two weeks ago.'

Hera pulled at Zeke, wanting it to end, overwhelmed by the suffering and pain all around them. But, Zeke persisted. "Listen with your mind, not just your heart," he begged as he pointed to Max, who continued to explain as tears streaked down his face.

'Tess has been hurt and is dying; her injuries are beyond my healing powers.'

Zeke broke the connection, and Hera pulled him tight, still shivering although the temperature in the Crashdown break room was over 90. "Tess is not on Antar, she is here with us on Earth. But, there is no way Khivar could have known that. This was all an elaborate plot, a plot designed to find the _Four_."

Hera shuddered. "It seemed so real. Oh, Zeke. Are you sure? Are you positive it was just a fabrication?"

"Yes," he declared and pulled her tight. He could not – would not believe it; the alternative was too terrible. "And this means Khivar has no idea where they are. We told Khivar that the _Four_ returned in the Granolith: that they are gone. I think he would have believed us if his spies had not observed Max II and the others on Earth. He will keep looking, but, we have time. We can contact them and devise a plan."

Hera pulled off her apron and tiara. "Let's go," she declared as she moved to her locker. "It's only four hours to Albuquerque; we can get there before dark."

"No," Zeke said as he pulled her to him. "We've got a dance to go to. Tonight. You've got that pretty dress and I've got this sharp black tux," he smiled.

"You've got to be kidding!" she exploded. "There is no way we can go to a silly dance when their very survival is in danger," she screamed.

"That is exactly what Khivar is hoping for. That we run off and do something out of the ordinary. Your mom and Khivar are serving as chaperones. He'd know in an instant if we didn't show… and his spies are everywhere. They'd trace us to the Albuquerque. No, the only thing we can do is act normal and go to the dance."

"I see; you're right. Anything odd would sound an alarm, but we have to do something. We have to warn them somehow."

Zeke held her close; unsure, knowing she was right, but not seeing any way. Then he had an idea. "I'll send Nasedo to warn them. He has a way to travel that can avoid Khivar's detection."

"Okay," she concluded weakly, still unsure if this was the right plan, or if Nasedo could be trusted. "If we're going to maintain our own deception, I need to finish my shift, and go home and change… and you need to do whatever you had planned this afternoon. Don't forget to get my flowers and to pick up your tux."

Zeke nodded uneasily. But he took her hand as they returned to the main room in the Crashdown. Jeff gave her an exasperated glance, stared at the pile of plates waiting to be served, and closed his eyes in irritation. She led Zeke to the door, pecked him on the lips, gently pushed him out the door, and then turned and rushed back to the order window.

Zeke pulled the Explorer into his garage. He ran his fingers across the two activation buttons on the portal system Nasedo had insisted he install. Zeke nodded, gathered himself, and headed out to find the one-time Protector. The Prince had just rounded the corner when he heard unusual music coming from a CD player by the pool. Zeke open the back door to the house and stepped in. On a rack by the door were three tuxedos in dust-protection clear plastic jackets. He moved to his right and checked the refrigerator: he saw four boxes of corsages. Zeke picked up the one with violets and purple roses and continued on through the house. The Prince opened the door to the back yard and stepped out.

Nasedo was in the hot tub, his eyes closed, his head tilted up towards the hot Spring sun. He slid back, took a sip of m'alwe from a tall frosted glass, and turned to Zeke. "Come on in, the water's fine. I'm working on my tan. Much better, don't you agree, than that white emaciated hulk you found in LA?"

"I need you to deliver a message. Get dressed," he ordered. "I need you to 'portal' to Albuquerque. We have located the _Four_ ; they are in Albuquerque. Find them."

Nasedo stared in open-mouthed wonder. "Albuquerque… the _Four_ …" he stuttered.

"You must go, warn them. Tell them that Khivar is on the hunt. If he finds them, he may try to feed them a sob story of alien attacks on Antar, but it is all a ruse. A plot. A poorly disguised attempt to lure them into the open so he can destroy them."

"This is an order," Zeke commanded. "You cannot refuse my direct order. Go, take your Mercedes."

Nasedo looked irritated and was about to quip about royal selfishness when he caught the iron look in Prince's eye. The boy's eyes looked like granite chips, iced over with the teen's special brand of royal power.

"I know you have been in contact with Khivar," Zeke continued. "I know he has restored your powers. But, you are acting under my orders now. You have no choice; you are programmed to follow my commands." Zeke considered the shapeshifter. "Once you take the first step under my command you will have defied the king. If Khivar learns of your actions, he will view it as treachery, and he will kill you. So, for my sake… and for yours… go to them in your best covert manner."

Nasedo stared back defiantly, unsure what he should do. He wondered, as he looked at the teen what had solidified Zeke's mind and straightened his backbone – turned the child into a man, changed the easy-going youth into a poised and forceful leader.

"Go!" Zeke barked. "Go now. Warn them, and you may live to see tomorrow. Fail me and if Khivar does not kill you… I will."

Nasedo stared at the teen, glimpsing the future king, and knew that Tess was right, Zeke did deserve his allegiance. Not because he was genetically programmed to follow the orders of the sovereign, after all Malarthe, not Zeke, was on the throne. No, he deserved loyalty because it was Zeke's destiny to lead the Taurian worlds against the long-prophesized return of the aliens bent on retrieving their Granolith stolen all those centuries ago.

With one last look, Zeke turned, and marched back to his SUV. He watched as Nasedo followed, now dressed in loafers, tan slacks, and a light cotton polo shirt. The shapeshifter started the Mercedes and activated the portal. Zeke watched as the big car disappeared, and then started his own SUV. He set Ultra's corsage on the seat next to him, backed out, and pulled away.

Major Topol walked to the window of her tenth story suite in the Albuquerque Hilton. She looked out below on the Best Western Motel adjacent to the old KiMo Theater. She moved back to the control panel and checked the surveillance cameras. She selected one and watched the troupe go through their rehearsal. Flicking the switches she found the right camera and focused in on the kids who sat in the back row talking. No microphones were located in this area so she could only watch.

"Only one more week," she whispered. "Carlos is in place, so in one more week they will be history. No Shaft of Orion, no Royal _Four_ , no effective force to blunt my attack."

"Once the _Four_ are gone, I will extend my reach into their system, their time. I will reduce the Taurians to trembling blobs of fear. Using the _Five Planets_ as a base, my race will spread out like fire burning across the Taurian plateau. We will destroy anything and anyone who stands in our way."

"I must keep Burns and his assistant crazed with the thought of a bloodthirsty alien invasion. They must convince their President to authorize the first strike. I've gathered the kids together for the kill; I just need to keep pushing," she whispered as she stared at the TV monitors.

She studied the _Four_ and their friends. He saw that Max held Liz close to him, stroking her hair as he spoke to the others. Topol stared at them and smiled, "Victory is so close I can almost smell the blood. I know with Carlos pushing the military from the inside, and Burns pushing the DHS from ground zero, I will be successful," she proclaimed. "I will not be denied."

Rachael closed the door to her small house and walked down the sidewalk toward the Crashdown. She walked in a daze so worried about Alex, the aerial attack she had seen in her boyfriend's vision, and the immanent shift in the timeline. She walked and walked, her mind trapped in that moment when Khivar's starship was destroyed. Suddenly, her vision, blurred from the tears that welled and then spilled down her cheeks, cleared for a moment. She was standing on a deserted street in Hondo, far from her town. In front of her was a small bungalow with a sign the proclaimed 'Madame Vivian.' The sign in the bright mid-day sun looked stark. Rachael studied the sign and read the small red letters: 'Know Your Future.'

She turned and hesitantly moved up the steps. She pulled her arm back to knock when the door opened. A short stocky bald man stared at her for a moment and then smiled and bid her in. She noticed the white-capped teeth, the gold chain around his neck, and the diamond pinky ring. But what was more memorable was the way he confidently strode into the center room.

"Good afternoon, my name is Kal," he said as he pulled out a chair to a circular table. Kal turned and pointed as a woman stepped through a bead curtain. "This is Madame Vivian," he proudly announced.

Rachael studied the plump, fair-skinned woman who theatrically entered. She saw the black curly hair and dark brows, large silver earrings, bracelets, and necklace that jangled as she sat down opposite her.

"I have been expecting you," the woman spoke as she withdrew a pack of Tarot cards. Her eyes did not leave Rachael's as she shuffled. "You are in luck; my mentor has decided to pay me a visit. Would you like him to sit in on your session? He is very talented."

Rachael studied the surroundings and the two strange people who stared at her. She didn't know how she got there, but felt somehow her problem had drawn her to them. "My boyfriend had a dream," she began. "A terrible dream… of death and destruction. Somehow… when we are 'close,' " she giggled, "I can see it too."

"I can see how such a dream would trouble you," Vivian said consolingly as she put her hand on Rachael's.

"But, that is not the problem, is it Miss?" Kal asked as he stood behind the fortuneteller.

"No," Rachael conceded. "The ending… we see different endings… his ultimately happy and mine… of total disaster." She stared from one to the other and then continued. "Which interpretation is right?"

Vivian turned over the first card and then the next and stared back at Kal and then to Rachael. "I see death… and resurrection." She flipped over another card, and turned her gaze to the pretty teenager.

"The cards are clear," Kal announced as he took a seat to Rachael's right. "I'm sure Alex's view of the vision is true. The death and destruction you see are just manifestations of your anxieties: of losing him after the time shift."

"You think?" Rachael smiled with the glimmer of home. "But, how can I know for sure?" she asked and then her eyes swung to Kal's. She had not mentioned Alex's name or anything about time shifting. Who was this man? Could he read her thoughts, or… was he another alien?

"There is only one way. You must find the _Four_. Speak to the Queen."

"How…" Rachael began.

"You will know her when you see her," Kal promised. "She is petite with long blonde curly hair and blue eyes. Save the Queen; Save the World."

Zeke took the road out of his housing development and down the hill towards town and to Ultra. "This is stupid," he mumbled. "There is no way I should be going to see Ultra, not today, not after what I heard and saw. But, this is what I had planned, and any deviation could be a hint to Khivar… to the enemy," he rationalized.

To distract him, he flicked on the radio. He listened to the announcer talk about the sudden influx of tourists. He selected another channel and heard more about the crazies proclaiming the end was near. Frustrated he selected another channel and finally found music. He settled back and listened to the energetic female voice.

 _When you look at me I start to blush  
And all that I can say is you and us  
Oh baby I'm so afraid to be in love  
With you, with you...  
_

Zeke drove slowly past the Crashdown and on to Brody's neighborhood of modest bungalows while he listened to the lyrics.

 _When stars are falling dark  
We'll light the way  
We'll hit the ground and fall  
Into the shade  
_

 _I'll light the night with fire  
And run away_

 _With you  
_

Zeke pulled up and shut down the engine.

 _With you  
I wanna be in love with only you  
I wanna watch the sky turn grey then blue  
I wanna know the kiss that's always new  
I wanna be in love with only you.  
_

He opened his door and strode up the short walk to Brody's house.

Sophie pulled her old Ford Escort up to the curb and she and Meta got out. The two women giggled as they entered Alientown Clothes. Meta marched to the back room and stared at the half-empty racks holding a few scattered dresses. The dance was later that evening, and the dresses had been picked over and the best selections taken.

"Hello," the proprietor said. "Can I help you?" the old woman asked sweetly. Then her eyes opened as she recognized the tall alien girl. "Meta, isn't it?"

"Yes, Mrs. Rondo. I changed my mind about the dance, but it seems all the good stuff is gone."

Sophie shook her head, also disappointed with the selection. "Do you have anything else, maybe something in the back? Unclaimed lay-a-ways, items needing alterations? Anything?"

Mrs. Rondo shook her head. "Sorry girls, I'm pretty much cleaned out. Have you tried Southwest Boutiques? It's across the street."

Meta and Sophie said no and ran across the street. But as they expected, the boutique's inventory was even more limited. Soon they were walking out the store.

"I'm not going," Meta exclaimed as she slid into the seat of Sophie's car. "I'd be mortified to show my face wearing any of those dresses."

"Wait," Sophie remarked, as her eyes opened wide in surprise. "We're not limited by what we can buy: only what we can visualize." Meta nodded in confusion, but did not complain as her 'aunt' backed out, drove around the corner and after a few minutes pulled into the Wal-Mart parking lot. "Follow me," she laughed with a playful giggle.

Meta followed her in, walked past the greeters at the door and down the long hallways, still uncertain what they were doing or why they were there. But, as Sophie turned the final corner and stopped in front of the magazine rack and started riffling through a Vogue, she got it. "We're only limited by our imagination!"

"And those of the nation's best designers."

Meta grabbed an Elle and a Seventeen and started thumbing through the pages. "There." She smiled as she pointed to a picture of Lindsay Lohan wearing a short, deep blue, spaghetti-strap, sparkly dress with a square neck line, form fitting top and silver high-heeled sandals. Nodding her head she pointed with her head to Sophie. "I'd knock 'em dead in that!"

Sophie nodded and then saw another layout. "No wait. This is even better." Meta looked over her shoulder and agreed.

"We have to get back," Meta said as the rushed to the checkout line with a thick stack of magazines. "It's almost time to leave for the dance. Ultra will kill me if I'm late."

Hours later, Zeke sat on a stool by the counter and looked out over the Crashdown as the kids gathered for the pre-dance festivities. He felt awkward in the black tuxedo, white frilly shirt, black bow tie, and patent-leather shoes. He stared at the other kids, all dressed in their absurd finery. He and the Twins had picked out the standard, off the shelf tuxedos like everyone else, but Blanca had insisted that she be allowed to perform a few minor alterations.

The difference in his and the Twins' perfectly tailored jackets and shirts and some of the others kids' outfits was comical. He spotted Benny looking like a beached whale in his white tails and cowboy boots standing next to the rail-thin Chevette dressed all in black and tried to suppress a laugh.

Jeff and Nancy had closed the restaurant early and put up decorations. Music was playing and both seemed to be in a festive mood. Jeff said something to Jim Valenti and Amy DeLuca, they laughed, and then he walked over and slapped Zeke on the back.

"This reminds me of prom night years ago," Jeff explained. "The gang all came over to take pictures. Everyone was so happy. Kyle and Liz just glowed that night," he happily recalled. "I hope you have a great time tonight."

"I'm sure we will Mr. Parker," Zeke commented as he spotted Hera emerge from the kitchen. She had rearranged her corsage and walked towards him with a green-rose boutonnière in her hand. Khivar had bought her a gold, floor length Ralph Lauren gown. The long, strapless, gown was stunning. The modest cut of the neckline could not hide her ample breasts that swelled seductively when she looked shyly in his direction. She wore a necklace of black stone, a gift from Ultra, which emphasized the curves of her long delicate neck.

"Jeff," Mr. Parker insisted with a smile. He lowered his voice: "You're my grandson; I know 'grandpa' would raise a lot of questions, and few raised eyebrows, but you can call Nancy and me by our first names."

Zeke leaned close and whispered with a laugh, "Okay… grandpa… Jeff." He stepped up off the stool and walked to Hera. He bent and kissed her gentlemanly on the cheek. "You look truly beautiful tonight," he commented in a soft private voice.

Before he could tell Hera about his afternoon, and his decision, Dakura scurried over and pulled Hera and Zeke to the rear booth. Kids were posing by the rear wall, or in the booth, as parents took pictures. They took their turn and were soon dragged into a group picture, he and Hera, Alan and Sara, Alex and Julie in the front row, Benny and Chevette, Jeremy and Becky, and Crabson and Xiomara in the back row.

The parents fussed around as a succession of flashes from small digital cameras reflected off the walls. The parents were arranging the girls for another shot as Alex moved to the counter to get two cups of punch. As he started to fill a cup, he saw the former sheriff who moved to him.

"Mr. Valenti," he began as he extended a hand, and then lowered his voice, "grandpa," he whispered. "It has been an honor to know you," he announced and shook the short, raw-bone man's hand enthusiastically. "Alan and Zeke and… and all of us have really appreciated all the love and affection you and Amy have offered to us."

Jim smiled and stared back. He knew the young man must be speaking about the pre-dance celebration, but the way the boy shook his hand, the way he looked around as if he were soaking in the sights – as if he might not ever see them again, was spooky. Alan joined them and watched as the two boys stared at the alien-themed walls, the booths, counter, and 'Crashdown Specials' board.

Jim watched as his grandsons moved from person to person shaking the hand of José, the cook, and some of the other staff who had joined the party, saying goodbye in a 'farewell, it was nice to have met you' manner. He stared in stunned silence. The 'I'll not be around here again anytime soon,' impression was so strong, that it gave him an uneasy feeling. For some unexplainable reason he sensed danger: maybe it was the FBI and DHS agents that now constantly patrolled the streets, the ever changing four-square circle, or the report of the strange murder of the former BIA agent behind the hardware store. Whatever the reason, he felt uneasy and now wished he and Amy had elected to be chaperones like Dakura and Khivar. His eyes followed the Twins as they made their rounds. Now he noticed that Alex's attention was riveted in another direction.

The front door opened and Rachael and her father entered. Alex drank in her beautiful pale blue eyes, perfect, ivory-white skin, long curly red hair pulled up elegantly with intertwined flowers into in a French doo high on her head. He let his eyes drop to the deep slit down the front of her dark green gown that subtly exposed her swelling bosom. His eyes continued to drop to the lace bodice circling her narrow waist, and down the sleek fabric concealing her long legs to her matching, open-toed stiletto-heeled shoes.

He stared at her with an ear-to-ear grin as he took in the vision. Rachael observed with pleasure his excited, slack-jawed, open-mouth stare of overwhelming approval. He started to step to her when Mr. Tempus moved forward in a protective manner.

"You the boy that broke up with my little girl?" he asked in a low, unfriendly growl.

Alex gulped, unsure how to explain their complicated relationship. He stared up into the huge beefy face of Rachael's dad, unsure what to say.

Jim watched the exchange and began to chuckle. Suddenly he stopped. Like Alex before her, he noticed that Rachael was taking in the scenery, the people, and the ambience as if trying her best to memorize the scene. Her look gave off, the same 'this will all be a memory soon' stare. He looked around at the other aliens; they all seemed normal. But he knew, deep in his soul that his grandson and his girlfriend knew something; something was coming, and soon.

Jim wanted to explore this further, because somehow he was sure it was connected to Kyle. He took a step towards Alex and Rachael when his plan was interrupted as a new girl, dressed in an expensive, black designer gown, complicated the picture.

Julie stepped up like she owned the place and slipped a hand slip around Alex's arm. "There you are, Honey," Julie purred. She acknowledged Rachael with the slightest tip of her head and then pulled Alex around. "Blanca wants a picture with the guys, and," and here she stared directly into Rachael face, now painted with a stony expression, "with their girls." Before Alex could say anything, she turned him, and led Alex back to Blanca and the Protectors, as he helplessly stared back. "You can see what an attractive couple we make; just watch the TV monitors," she sneered with a sweet innocent smile.

Jackson saw the spiteful gleam in the girl's eyes, and could imagine the pain the hurtful words must have caused his daughter. He saw that Jim Valenti had heard too. Jackson turned Rachael to him, to offer comfort, or suggest they leave. Both he and Jim were shocked by the coy, satisfied smile that covered Rachael's face. This was not the reaction they had expected, and they both wondered what was going on.

Before Jackson could wonder more, Dakura came over and pulled him towards the rear booth and the makeshift photo station. He looked back, concerned for Rachael, when he saw Hera step up and the two girls whisper and giggle. As he walked forward, he noticed Zeke staring at Hera, his arm raised and his hand up to his watch indicating it was getting late and they should leave soon for the dance. It was a half-hour drive up to Portales, and the University of Eastern New Mexico student union ballroom the high school has leased for the Spring Dance. As Jackson was positioned for his photo, he saw his image projected on the Crashdown's TVs. He watched his daughter and Hera slip through the small crowd and glide through the door leading to the closed kitchen and the waitress break room.

SAC Burns opened the door to the tenth-floor suite and let Major Topol enter. They walked directly to the control console and quickly took in the scenes displayed on the numerous monitors. "Anything new, Agent Pierce," Burns asked.

"No, Sir. This is their final performance: then the troupe packs up and moves down to Roswell. The kids are trying to control their excitement, but it's clear they are anxious to leave."

Burns nodded and checked the three dimensional display. Max and Michael were at their stations behind the stage, and the others at the aisles taking tickets or directing the ballet-goers to their seats.

Pierce noticed the Special Agent in Charge's attention to the readout and offered an update. "We have their RFID signals monitored full time, and two teams of four, on six-hour shifts, are providing 24/7 visual monitoring."

The Major turned to Burns and then to Pierce. "If we do this right, next Friday will be their final performance." She looked at each agent, her face solemn and serious. "The menace that has plagued our precious little planet can finally be put to rest."

She took Agent Burns' hand and stared deep into his eyes. "Frank… you have to convince the President that a nuclear strike is the only way to wipe out this plague. Anything less and they could survive and retaliate."

She looked at Pierce and then back to Burns. "I wouldn't want to be around if they survive and turn their chemical warfare weapons on us. Released in a coordinated fashion, their 'squares' loaded with death, could spell the end to our species."

The kids at Crashdown laughed and talked excitedly about the dance and their imminent departure. Zeke looked around, smiled, and took in the room. He wondered how many more happy memories could be squeezed in before whatever the future held descended upon them. Suddenly the cell phone in his pocket vibrated and he pulled it out. He flipped open the cover and saw the photo of Ultra he had linked to her number that afternoon.

 _Honey why are you calling me so late  
It's kinda hard to talk right now  
Honey why are you crying is everything okay  
I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud  
Well, my girl's in the next room _

He turned away from the kitchen, and his mind drifted to the beautiful Canoian princess on the line. Zeke had told her that afternoon that he had made his choice. Destiny or no destiny, he had selected Hera. He had seen the reaction, and thought she had taken it well. "Hello, my angel," he whispered, stealing a look back towards the door to the kitchen.

"Zeke…" she called softly. He could hear the sadness in her tone and knew she had been crying. His heartstrings were vibrating, and for the hundredth time, he wondered if he had made the right selection.

 _Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on _

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel _

__Zeke moved closer to the restaurant door, away from the kitchen and Hera, so he could speak a little louder. "Are you okay?" he asked softly. Her quiet, uncomplaining acceptance in his car that afternoon had somehow made it more difficult for him to move on. That and the final, farewell kiss they had shared. He knew that the memory of her soft lips on his would make it doubly hard on him to remain faithful. He could hear her sniffle, and then clear her throat.

 _Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
_

"I just wanted to tell you, Meta and I are leaving," she said is a small, quiet voice.

"Leaving?" he squeaked in panic. He realized just how much he did not want her to go. How much he wanted her in his life, too. "You can't leave me! You can't go back!" he shouted into the receiver.

"We're just leaving to drive up to the dance," she clarified with a soft chuckle, encouraged by his outburst. She could hear the strain in his voice and took heart, hoping against hope he would change his mind, and eventually make her first. "We'll see you there. Save a dance for me," she cooed, and then softly broke the connection.

Zeke breathed out in relief. He closed his eyes and sighed. How was he to remain faithful, when he heard the voice of his angel? Suddenly he was aware that the room was different: silent. He spun around as he closed the phone, and saw everyone near him was staring. The Twins looked embarrassed eavesdropping on his call. Jim and Jackson heard enough to look displeased. Zeke turned to Hera and saw her walking in his direction, thankfully outside of earshot range. She picked up her small gold-colored purse, and moved towards the door. Hera hugged her mom, then Nancy, and Jeff and followed Zeke to the door.

Rachael hugged her dad and then Dakura before she walked out of the restaurant and entered the Hummer limousine she and her friends had hired. Becky led Jeremy along and gave Zeke a stinging stare of disapproval, and stepped out the door. Xiomara dragged Crabson along behind her and looked like she might spit in Zeke's face. The remaining kids followed. Some looked embarrassed for Zeke, and some, like Benny, nodded with a wink before they climbed into the stretch Hummer.

Alex and Julie, and then Alan and Sara said their goodbyes and quickly followed Zeke to the Ford Explorer. Alex opened the door for Julie, helped her in, and then slipped in beside her.

Alan took one disgusted look at his brother and stepped back. He knew this was all part of his twin's top-secret grand plan, but he found Alex's treatment of Rachael disgusting. He turned as Cede pulled up in his white Chevy Impala with Blanca beside him in the front seat. Alan whispered to Sara; she nodded and they moved to the Impala and the two slipped into the back seat. Cede nodded and pulled to the front of the line of cars. The Protector and the others watched as Zeke pulled up behind in his car. A short Navajo chauffer opened the limo door. The driver nodded to Cede, scanning in all directions for danger, and then took his seat at the wheel.

As they waited for Gael to take up the rear-guard position, Antarvé pulled the king's long, black limo alongside. He opened the door and stood staring at the parents. Captain Landreth hopped out and opened the door for Khivar. The king uncoiled his big, stocky frame out of the limo and stood with an erect elegance. He too was dressed in a perfectly tailored tuxedo that exuded importance. Khivar strolled to the restaurant door and extended a hand to Dakura. He helped her to the limo, where Landreth, in a dark suit stood holding the door open. She allowed Khivar to help her in and Landreth closed the door. The Captain opened the limo's front door and swiftly slid back into the driver's seat and took his position behind the wheel. The Colonel started the engine, and pulled up behind Gael's Jeep.

Jeff and Nancy Parker, and Jackson Tempus stood, with Cindy Ferguson, and a few of the other mothers and fathers as they watched the procession pull away. A red Cadillac SUV followed by a black minivan squealed around a corner and pulled up behind the convoy.

"Anyone need a drink?" Jeff asked as he ushered them back into the restaurant.

"You got anything stronger than an Alien Blast?" Jackson asked with a smile.

"Ralph swore he would make it before they left," Cindy Ferguson simmered with barely concealed anger as she slid onto one of the stools at the counter. "That damn Air Force job is destroying our family. National Emergency this, National Emergency that," she hissed as she took an offered Miller Lite and took a long swallow. "Sara was just devastated he missed her first big dance. His little 'baby' got her hair done, painted her nails, and primped all day long," she explained in wounded tones. "For God's sake, we are not at war. What is so F'ing important our high and mighty Colonel Ferguson couldn't spare a few minutes for his family," she steamed.

Hanson sat in his office, studying the autopsy report on Black Crow. He stared at the hard copy of the report, and then at the computer monitor, as he studied the color close-up of the man: the silver handprint seemed to glow off the screen. The report reminded him of another incident, but when he ran it through the FBI database, he didn't get any hits. Still, something rang a bell.

It was late and he picked up his hat and started for the door. For some reason, instinct he guessed, he slipped back behind his desk and copied the report and the photos to a thumb drive. He pulled the inch long portable hard drive from his USB port and placed the drive under the plastic fern that adorned the corner of his office. Then he put on his hat, turned off the light, and locked his door. As he turned to leave, two stocky men in dark blue suits met him in the corridor.

"Sheriff Hanson?" the first, and older of the two asked.

"Yes; what can I do for you gentlemen?" he asked as he studied the man, locking into his memory the square faced, close cropped hair, dark eyes and eyebrows, and 6-foot, 2-inch frame.

The two men reached in their inner suit pockets and withdrew identification wallets. As they pulled open the leather identification fobs, to expose their DHS badges, the Sherriff memorized their names. The image of the Glock 18, fully automatic, 9-millimeter pistols with 17-shot magazines that hung in holsters below the armpits of the agents was also burned into his memory. As he opened the door to his office and turned on the light, he knew these gentlemen meant business.

The older agent stood with both hands on the Hanson's desk, glaring down at him as the sheriff took his seat. "We're taking over the investigation of the BIA agent," he stated.

Hanson considered the request. "What is so important about this case, Agent Kowalski? Murder is not common in Roswell, but my men are on it."

The older man shook his head as he scooped up the coroner's report from Hanson's desk and handed it to the younger agent. "I'm afraid this is a case of National Security now. We're moving the remains to Holloman Air Force Base for the autopsy. The FBI's flying in two specialists."

Hanson knew he could argue and make a stink, but the outcome would be the same: small town sheriff office '0,' DHS '1.' Arguing was pointless; they were taking the case whether he wanted them to or not. "Okay… National Security, I understand. Keep me informed."

The older agent shook his large head in a condescending manner, stood, and walked to the door never looking back.

Hanson immediately entered his network password, went to the Internet, and selected 'favorites.' He clicked on the Coroner Report he had bookmarked earlier in the day, but now only a message indicting that no such report existed was displayed on his screen.

Cedes pulled up to the curb at the ENMU Student Union hall. Alan opened the door and helped Sara out. Simultaneously the limousines pulled up behind them. Benny bounded out of the stretch Hummer and yanked Chevette along behind him. Zeke parked the Explorer in the adjacent lot and soon he, Hera, Alex and Julie joined the others. Alex looked back wistfully to Rachael as Julie pulled him along.

Soon Ultra and Meta joined Rachael, and the three 'single' women, followed the others up the concrete steps, past the two off-duty Portales patrolmen and their improvised breathalyzer station. They moved in mass through the marble foyer, past the anteroom that held coat racks, and into the ballroom. Refreshment stands were set along the back wall, to the right and left of the entrance. Principal Chavez and Ms. Kostova manned one side and guarded the punchbowl from practical jokers. On the other side two other teachers stood before crystal plates piled high with pâté auierderves, small sandwiches, chocolates, nuts, and mints.

As Ultra surveyed the room, she could see it was nearly empty. She recognized the all-girl cover band, 'First,' that had set up their instruments on the theater department's stage set at the back, center of the tiled room. A shiny new Mustang, the grand prize of the Pizza Pan raffle, sat with its top up in the center of the dance floor. The paneled walls extended nearly 30 feet up to a dark ceiling. Various Roswell 'Comets' decorations had been hung up to decorate the walls. Other reminders on the alien connection to the school's hometown were hanging from strings that were suspended from the metal rafters.

Rachael tried to ignore Ultra and Meta as she studied Amy's DeLuca's handiwork. She smiled as she admired the glowing green alien dolls, spaceships, green circles, and four-square emblems that dangled 10 feet above their heads. She shook her head and laughed at the corniness, and at the same time acknowledged the time it had taken to decorate the hall to make them all feel at home. A rotating mirrored ball was suspended from the center's ceiling. Red, yellow, blue, and white lights, generated by flood lamps set up at the hall's corners, were directed at the ball: as it rotated a mesmerizing display of colored diffracted lights bounced off all the ballroom's surfaces. Another set of four ultraviolet lamps, set to generate strokes of black light were set, ready for later in the evening.

Surrounding the walls to the east and west were two rows of round tables; each was covered with a white tablecloth and surrounded by six chairs. An arrangement of flowers sat atop each. As the kids filed in they took tables. Hera, Sara, and Julie ran to one and staked it as their own. Becky, Chevette, and Xiomara claimed the adjacent table. Soon other kids followed and the tables were quickly snapped up.

The girls immediately discarded their high heels and deposited their purses on their chairs. They stood, laughing and giggling unsure what to do next, each one waiting for the other to make the first move onto the dance floor: no one wanting to display their moves to the critical eyes of their classmates.

'First' completed a fast number, and observing no one was dancing, started a slow song. The singer leaned into the microphone with a soulful ballad, but observed that still no one danced. Then from the corner, a tall distinguished man in a sharp black tuxedo and a woman, one of the mothers, from her appearance, took the floor.

Hera turned to watch. She had never seen her mother dance, and did not even know if she knew how. The other kids watched, always critical of parents, and stood ready to laugh and make fun of the slightest false move.

The king raised his hand and bowed deeply to Dakura. She took his extended hand, dropped her head in acknowledgement, and then stepped close as they moved to the music. The kids stared in wide-eyed, open-mouth wonder as Khivar and Dakura moved forward and fell into what looked more like a well-practiced choreography number than a simple waltz. After several impressive moves, twirls, and well timed cheek to cheek exchanges, Khivar nodded to Zeke and the Prince stepped forward with Hera. Alan followed with Sara, and, after a moment of hesitation, Alex let Julie lead him onto the floor.

The boys had danced often in the palace, and moved with natural grace to the music. Other girls, unwilling to wait any longer, dragged their boyfriends onto the floor. They danced, in comparison, in more crude and awkward styles, but the boys' chance to hold their girlfriends close overcame their natural shyness. Soon more and more couples ventured out and the dance floor became filled.

The song ended and the kids happily clapped. 'First' began a fast song, and an exhibition of unorthodox dance moves was unleashed. Benny snorted a quick pulled on a hip flask to give him confidence and pulled Chevette into the center of the floor. The big man moved with surprising agility, and while unlikely to earn a return trip to 'Dancing with the Stars,' did not totally embarrass Chevette. After a moment, checking to see if anyone was laughing at her big ox, she joined in and was soon caught up in the music. Xiomara and Crabson danced beside them with equal abandon, frequently pausing to take short pulls on Benny's hip flask.

Zeke pulled Hera off the floor and the band immediately started into another number. He led her to the comparative cool outer edges of the dance floor and towards the refreshment stand. Ms. Kostova smiled and handed them cups of fruit punch.

Zeke pulled Hera away to a row of chairs set up by the rear wall, away from the other kids so he could speak to her privately. He sat down, took a drink, and then turned to her. He sat his empty glass on the floor, and took her hand with a serious solemn look.

Hera's smile was frozen on her face, unsure of what was coming. She leaned close and whispered, "What?"

Zeke drew in his breath and moved close so she could hear him. "I saw Ultra this afternoon," he started.

Sara returned to her table and Alan left to get refreshments. She opened her small purse and opened her compact to check her makeup when her cell phone rang. She flipped it open and could see 'Dad, at Base,' in the tiny LCD window. She was still irritated at her father for missing the picture session. She hit talk and barked, "What excuse do you have this time, dad?"

Colonel Ferguson could hear the ice in her voice, and knew she was her mother's daughter. "Listen, something came up at the base."

"Let me guess: the aliens are invading," she offered, the sarcasm so thick it nearly leaked out of his receiver onto his floor."

"It was really… really important. You know I wouldn't have missed your dance otherwise."

Sara began to lay into him, but stopped and realized the tone she had taken. It probably was really important. "Sure. I understand daddy. Sometimes you have to do what is right. Sometimes you have to look at the big picture, make the decision that is right for the entire world, even if it might not be the best for you… or your family."

Colonel Ferguson started to agree, but, somehow the way she said it, it was not like she was agreeing with him, but rather explaining some future actions. More than ever he wanted to be there, but knew he couldn't. "Okay, honey. I'll see you real soon. Remember, I've always loved you and your mother," he concluded and hung up the phone, sad and momentarily depressed as he recognized he had described his affections in the past tense.

He rose from his desk and walked down the hallway to a large conference room where twenty junior officers, technicians, Sergeant McLachlan, Lieutenant Colonel Ollmann, and Major Carlos stood waiting. "Okay," he said. "Here is what we're going to do."

Zeke pulled Hera back to the dance floor and took her in his arms. He breathed in her essence which he found even more intoxicating than her expensive perfume. She felt as light as a feather as he held her tight. He thought about what he had said when he had pulled her aside, explaining that he had told Ultra that it could never be. He loved Hera, he was meant to be with her, and could not have two women in his life. He may be the Prince, and he may have a duty, but it was still his choice. Destiny or not, Amíle's warning notwithstanding, he had chosen his future and picked Hera.

'First' started another slow song. Hera smiled and rested her head on his shoulder as they danced.

 _There's another world inside of me  
That you may never see  
There're secrets in this life  
That I can't hide  
Somewhere in this darkness  
There's a light that I can't find  
Maybe it's too far away...  
Or maybe I'm just blind..._

 _Or maybe I'm just blind...  
_

As he swayed to the music, Zeke's mind wandered.

 _So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared  
And love me when I'm gone_

Then he saw Ultra and Meta as he turned Hera and drew her back in his arms. He maintained his position so he could keep Ultra in his sight. His Canoian Princess carried herself with such grace that kids stepped back allowing her to move forward.

 _Everything I am  
And everything in me  
Wants to be the one  
You wanted me to be  
I'll never let you down  
Even if I could  
I'd give up everything  
If only for your good  
So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
You can hold me when I'm scared  
You won't always be there  
_

Zeke couldn't keep his eyes away. He studied her lilac, spaghetti-strapped gown and recognized his corsage. The lights reflecting from the rotating mirror ball overhead highlighted the line of sequins that separated her breasts from the rest of the dress. He could see the solid fabric transitioned to sheer see-through purple material starting just above her mid thighs. His gaze dropped down to her shapely legs to her silver strappy heels that seemed to almost spark as she walked forward. She saw him and smiled in a strong confident manner reminding him of that night in Las Vegas, at Michael and Maria's wedding, when they first met. He could see her face was painted with fine silver, black and dark purple lines that radiated out from her amazing brown eyes and extended part way down her chin. The effect was mesmerizing: it made her look older and sexier. As he tried to drag his mind back to the dance, and Hera, he concluded that the hint of otherworldliness Ultra exuded was perfect.

Alan could tell Sara was still upset at her father had missed her all decked up for her first big dance. Alan pulled her onto the dance floor and wrapped her in his strong arms, holding her tight. He felt bad that he could not devote all his attention to his beautiful girlfriend, but his mind was racing with other matters. His brother refused to speak about it, but he knew the fight, the battle, or whatever, was coming. Time was short; and good or bad, the confrontation was almost upon them.

He drew Sara tight, and inwardly shuttered. Would they survive? Would he ever hold her in his arms again?

Sara seemed to pick up on his inner turmoil, and dragged her mind away from her own disappointment with her father and looked up into Alan's eyes. What she saw there, the faraway look, the fear, and the uncertainty shook her. She bent his head down and tenderly kissed his lips.

 _So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
Hold me when I'm scared  
And love me when I'm gone  
Everything I am  
And everything in me  
Wants to be the one  
You wanted me to be  
I'll never let you down  
Even if I could  
I'd give up everything  
If only for your good  
So hold me when I'm here  
Right me when I'm wrong  
You can hold me when I'm scared  
You won't always be there  
So love me when I'm gone_

 _Love me when I'm gone...  
_

Ultra, Meta, and Rachael stood by the punch bowl watching the dance in progress. Boy after boy approached, to just gaze and be near. The more adventuresome even asked Ultra and Meta for a dance. Meta ignored them as if in a trance. Ultra and Rachael also refused all advances while they stole furtive glances at the dance floor and Zeke and Alex dancing with their partners.

A couple moved to the punch bowl and Rachael moved to her left, inadvertently bumping against Meta: the contact brought Meta back to the dance and away from her daydream. She saw that Rachael was staring out with longing as Alex danced with Julie, and realized her thoughts had _not_ been on the handsome blonde Knight of Antar, but rather on a certain thin, dark-haired shaman waiting for her in the Mesaliko Mountains.

She stared again at Rachael, and realized for the first time that the strange earthling really loved her Alex. She studied her rival, and realized that Rachael was not just lovesick, but scared.

Meta turned to Rachael and abruptly grabbed her arm and spun the girl to face her. "You are terrified. Why?"

Rachael looked back as tears glistened in her eyes. "Alex is the most important person in my life," she confessed. "I'm terrified that when he shifts time, to reset the clock to eliminate Khivar and his threat, he will forget me," Rachael whispered. "I'm terrified you are going to sweep him off his feet." Rachael moved closer and stared up into the eyes of the elegant duchess dressed so finely in her sheer, plumb-colored gown that left little to the imagination. "And I'm terrified that when it's all over, he's going to leave me and fly back to Antar with you."

On top of her uncontrolled emotions, Rachael's feet were killing her. The fashionable pointy toe, stiletto-heel shoes were causing sharp pains to shoot up her legs. Turning away from the stunned duchess, she looked down and wondered if she could still feel her toes. Rachael whispered: "I don't think I could dance in these shoes even if Alex asked me."

Meta knew she was at the wrong dance, waiting for the wrong man. As she overheard Rachael, she lowered her hand down the side of Rachael dress and concentrated.

Rachael spun and looked at Meta, who smiled back. Suddenly she realized the pains in her legs and feet had disappeared along with the pain in her heart. "What…"

"Promise you will hold him, give him your strength, and love him when I'm gone," Meta whispered. She studied Rachael's face as the earthling nodded. She hugged the startled girl to her, whispered a farewell to Ultra, and then walked with pride and determination towards the door and a life with Eddie – a life she would never have imagined when she slipped aboard the starship for the Earth, a trip that now seemed a lifetime ago.

Rachael stared after the departing Duchess. She saw that Meta slowed as she approached the door. Meta stared out to the dance floor and took one last look at Alex dancing to a slow song with Julie and then turned back to look at her. She felt Meta's eyes boring into her, and then felt, impossible as it seemed, that she was in her mind. She saw Meta climbing up a rough mountain pass with a slender, dark-haired Indian brave. Rachael did not recognize the boy, but knew somehow he was important, a leader, a shaman of the Mesaliko tribe. The Duchess dressed, like her young man, in simple 'native' attire strode by his side, hand in hand. Meta stopped, leaned up and kissed the young man, and then stared back at Rachael, a satisfied smile radiating from her face. Rachael knew this was Meta's true love. As the image in her mind faded she swung her eyes to the door. Meta lingered, waiting for Rachael to see her; she smiled and nodded her head first towards Alex and then back to her, as if officially blessing their union. Then, with one final glace, Meta was gone.

Rachael stood stunned, unsure if it had really happened or her overactive imagination had conjured it all. No, she thought, it was real. The last real roadblock had been removed and Alex could be hers – hers forever. Even more surprisingly, she knew, instinctively, that she had made a friend.

The dark haired, tattooed drummer of the band gave a long extended drum roll and then nodded to Chuck Crash. The short, curly-haired reporter stroked his goatee as he acknowledged the tough looking young lady, and then strolled across the stage.

The lead singer turned to the kids. "Let's 'give it up,' for the man who filmed the starship ascension, discovered the 'Great Green Circle of Roswell,' and was the first to report on the 'Four Squares.' " She clapped along with the enthusiastic crowd and then handed the semi-famous TV reporter the wireless microphone and smiled.

"I'm proud to have the honor of announcing the winner of the Pizza Pan raffle: a new 2007 Mustang convertible," Chuck declared. "The correct number was submitted by Benny Benniandrian." Benny in his white tuxedo and pointy-toed cowboy boots bounded up to the stage dragging Chevette in her Goth-inspired black dress, studded bracelets and necklace along with him. He and Chevette smiled broadly out to the crowd. They spotted Alex and nodded their heads to him in recognition. Benny hugged his girlfriend and then stooped to 'low five' Jeremy and Crabson who ran to the stage. He rose to his full 6-foot 3-inches height and faced the announcer.

Johnny stared in shock, his spirits crushed, so sure that the long promised Mustang was his. He spun and searched the crowd. Spotting Antarvé nearby, he marched head strong forward pushing kids out his way. He aggressively bumped into Antarvé and stared up angrily. "You said it was mine!" he screamed as he grabbed the Colonel's arm in a threatening manner, frustrated first with Julie's continuing infatuation with Alex and now with the car.

The Colonel gave him a cold, menacing stare, and Johnny released his grip. He started to turn away, depressed and defeated when he felt the hand of the man with the strange eyes clamp down on his shoulder. "I always keep my promises, boy," he started as he nodded towards the stage.

Chuck stared out at the crowd from the brightly lit stage and asked for quiet. As the applause lower he spoke again. "But, in what I'm told is a near statistical impossibility," he continued, "I have been informed we have a tie. Two Roswellian teenagers guessed the correct number of jelly beans: 94,304. The second boy is Johnny Ford. "Johnny _come on up_ ," he called out as the kids applauded again.

Johnny walked as if in a daze, and then turned to the Colonel, who nodded. He spun and ran up the steps along the side of the stage, rushed across the polished surface, and slid to a stop.

Chuck positioned the two teens on either side of him and turned back to the audience. "Now, unlikely as it seems that two different people would guess the correct number, Mr. Paniski did include a tiebreaker: the first to enter the correct guess." Chuck turned to the drummer and she delivered a drum roll concluding with a hard strike to her cymbals. "And the new Mustang goes to," he started and then paused for dramatic effect, "Johnny Ford."

Johnny jumped up and shook his fist like a contestant on 'Deal or No Deal.' He smiled broadly and turned to Chuck who handed him the keys to the shiny new car. Johnny searched the crowd of kids for the only one he wanted to share this with. He spotted Julie in the back of the room, thanked Chuck Crash, and moved for the stairs.

Simultaneously, the broad smile on Benny's face vanished and he spun and stared daggers at Alex. His face contorted with anger for a moment, until Chevette grabbed his arm and tried to calm him.

Alex looked back surprised and shaken. Julie immediately took note, sensing this might be something of interest to the Colonel.

Alex stood rock still: his eyes open in wonder as he absorbed the implications of the Mustang ticket fiasco. That was not in his vision. But, was the ultimate winner just a minor detail: he had seen Mr. Paniski write the number on his pad in the back of the Pizza Pan. It was the correct number, and he had just assumed… Benny would win. What else had he assumed incorrectly? What else was only half right?

Julie turned to him and she laid her head on his chest and could hear his heart racing. "You okay?" She looked up into his blazing blue eyes and could see his uncertainty. She was certain this was significant. Maybe this was what Colonel Antarvé meant: to find his weakness and exploit it. "I didn't think you aliens ever wanted for anything." She whispered in his ear and then waited for his response, curious if he would again deny his non-terrestrial status.

When he did not reply, but only searched with his eyes across the dance floor, she probed again. "If you want some flashy new wheels, just call your Uncle Max up in Albuquerque, I'm sure he'd never say no to General Pavé's boy."

Alex bent and grabbed her by the shoulders, then looked away as his eyes darted left and right until they stopped momentarily by the refreshment stand. Then he smiled and bent to her. "Would you like some punch? I know I would. You stay here, I'll be right back," he half asked and half ordered before he spun and rushed off.

The band began a new fast song. Suddenly she felt a big paw clamp down heavily on her shoulder. She spun and saw Crabson staring down at her. "You wanna dance, Julie?" he asked with a crooked smile.

She could smell the alcohol on his breath and turned to walk away when he yanked her to him, enveloping her in his massive arms. He bent his big head towards her and moved in for a kiss. The hall was dark, filled with a hundred gyrating bodies, and deafened by the 150 decibel-rock pouring from the four massive speakers lining the stage. She felt small and helpless as he drew her closer.

Suddenly a strong hand pried Crabson off. Johnny pulled her behind him in one quick movement, and pushed Crabson gently away. "Hey, buddy. You get mixed up again? Look, Xiomara is over there by the table talking to Ms. Kostova and Principal Chavez," he reminded his big friend in a soft voice. Johnny pointed across the dance floor to a small crowd of people by the door. "Why don't you check on her?" he shouted over the music. "You know she's crazy about you," he stated as he moved his lips close to the giant football player's ear. "You don't want to be messing with any other gal, or Xiomara's six brothers could make it kinda uncomfortable," he cautioned and gently pushed Crabson in the direction of his reluctant date.

The song ended and Johnny turned back to Julie who was still cowering behind his back. "You okay?" he asked tenderly. "You want to go sit down or something?" he asked in the relative quiet. But, before she could reply, the band broke into a new slow song.

 _It's been seven hours and fifteen days  
Since you took your love away  
I go out every night and sleep all day  
Since you took your love away  
_

Johnny looked at her, missing her so much he feared she could see it – feel it in the shake in his hand. He ran his trembling fingers down her bare arms and could feel the goose bumps rising on her skin.

 _Nothing compares to you_

 _It's been so lonely without you here  
Like a bird without a song  
Nothing can stop these lonely tears from falling  
Tell me baby where did I go wrong  
_

She raised her head to consider Johnny a moment, and then smiled. He nodded to the band, inviting her to dance. She nodded with a small tilt of her head and as he lifted her hand she slid comfortably into his arms. Julie laid her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tight.

 _I know that living with you baby was sometimes hard  
But I'm willing to give it another try  
Nothing compares  
Nothing compares to you  
Nothing compares  
Nothing compares to you  
Nothing compares  
Nothing compares to you._

Alex instantly forgot Julie as the band took up the song. He ran across the dance floor, searching desperately, until he saw Rachael and Ultra exit from the Girls' Room. He moved quickly to her side, nodded to the Princess, and pulled Rachael away.

Rachael saw the flushed, concerned expression his face and asked, "Is something wrong?"

Alex tried to contain his near panic and searched for an explanation to get her alone and confirm the accuracy of his vision. "I've got to kiss you," he declared.

"Here?!" Rachael asked, with a broad smile and a giggle.

"No," he decided after a moment's thought. "Someplace more private."

TO BE CONTINUED

 _© 2007 Roswell the Next Chapter. Unauthorized reproduction prohibited. Any similarities to events, real or imaginary, are strictly coincidental. Roswell The Next Chapter is in no way affiliated with UPN, the WB, Regency Television, 20th Century Fox, or Jason Katims Productions._

 _The author wishes to give credit to RTFC for some ideas, characters, and words used in this episode_ _, as well as:_

.

.

. , and

/Sinead%20O'Connor%20Lyrics/Nothing%20Compares%202%20U%

 **Chapter 20: A Ballet of Death**

 **by**

 **NickMax**

 **Edited by faillow and sdcheesehead**

 _Original Air Date: June 5th, 2007_

Colonel Fergusson sat at the end of a long mahogany table with Lt. Colonel Ollmann on his right and Major Carlos on his left. They stared forward into the 5-foot by 6-foot video display and the transmitting camera in the Holloman AFB secure video conference room. On the screen they could see General Franks and his assistants in the situation room at the Pentagon. The Head of the Joint Chiefs was speaking into a red phone. Then he nodded and rested the receiver on his shoulder, obviously on hold. After a moment he turned to the camera.

"Okay, Colonel. Let's hear it," General Franks began still holding the phone.

Colonel Ferguson drew in his breath, squared his shoulders and began. "General, we propose to blanket New Mexico with F-22s from here at Holloman as well as F-16s from Hill and Luke Air Force Bases. We'll have two birds in the air operating on four-hour shifts over seven strategic locations. A new pair will replace them as they return to their bases. Each bird…"

"Hold it a second Colonel," the General ordered as he listened to the phone. He turned and watched as an aide opened the door, moved to his side, whispered, and handed him a slim red folder with 'Top Secret' printed diagonally across the cover. He studied it for a second, spoke into the receiver and hung up. He studied it, flipping to the second page, and then passed the folder to the man to his right. "We have received new intelligence, Colonel. We need to revise the plan." The four-star general turned and looked at the trim 50-something Major General studying the top-secret file. "General Wallace, please describe the revised plan."

The dark-haired officer, his back ram-rod straight, stared into the screen with a grim face and a puckered mouth as if he had swallowed a mouthful of vinegar. "We need a full time presence over Roswell. Until further notice we will always have a squadron of  
F-22s or F-16s in the skies. We'll pull the jets from the bases you selected Colonel. In addition, KC-135s Stratotankers from Beale and Peterson Air Force Bases will be on station to refuel the birds in flight."

Colonel Ferguson and his assistants nodded, as the plan was similar to what they had outlined. With a smaller target area, they could use more aircraft.

"All will be equipped with a full rack of AGM-65 Maverick air-to-ground missiles," General Wallace announced and then turned to the Genera Franks.

The head of the Joint Chiefs stared at the folder again. "Per Executive Order N77562, the President has authorized the use of nuclear weapons in the advent of a direct attack by the aliens. Therefore, each jet will be fitted with a pair of nuclear-tipped, K1 cruise missiles, their yield, 15-kilotons, is similar to the first nuclear weapons dropped on Japan."

He let that announcement sink in, as all the officers tried to maintain a calm exterior, even as their insides were convulsing with the idea of a sitting President authorizing a coordinated nuclear attack over an American city. He noticed the grim look in their eyes, all except Major Carlos, who incongruously sported a small smile. "A pair of B-52s will be overhead at 50,000 feet. They will be equipped with conventional 1,000-lb bombs, 2,500-lb bunker busters, as well as half dozen W76, 100-kiloton nuclear-warhead tipped bombs."

Ferguson struggled to try to keep his thoughts coherent. General Franks had just ordered enough firepower to annihilate Roswell. "When…" he began before his voice croaked. "When will this be implemented? I assume time is of the essence."

General Wallace stared back with a somber grimace. "Correct Colonel: I'm ordering a four-aircraft squadron of F-16s with conventional weapons into the air immediately. We will coordinate with Hill Air Force Base for the K-1s. The B-52s are being scheduled out of Oklahoma City, and will be in the air, along with two AWACs before midnight. With our KC-135s we can refuel in flight and keep the 52s airborne for days. If our intelligence is right, that should be long enough to wipe out the alien menace."

"Yes Sir, we will implement your plan immediately," Ferguson intoned, swallowed hard, and then delivered a curt nod.

Major Carlos stared at the Colonel, and then jumped in for his obviously shaken commander. "The nuclear-tipped weaponry for the jets will require a little more time, but they should be airborne this evening too. It will be an honor, Sir, to lead the Holloman  
F-22 contingent."

General Franks turned away from Major Carlos, dismissing the young man's words as typical pilot bravado, and focused on Ferguson. "I appreciate the promptness and your professionalism, Colonel. Your base has been designed the command center for this operation."

Franks turned to Wallace who nodded, and then back to the video-conference camera. "Now, for the hard part; we have to keep this information locked down. Our only advantage is the element of surprise." Franks pronounced. Next he folded his hands in front of him on the desk, and leaned forward in a confidential manner. "I realize you're at the epicenter of this possible conflagration, and naturally you will want to send your families away, out of harm's way."

Franks closed his eyes trying to gather strength for his next order. "But, the increased air activity will be picked up by the media. We've arranged a cover story, that this combined multi-base training session had been planned for over a year. We have influence with the networks, local TV stations, and papers, and the established operations will respect our claims of national security. But, we'll also be blanketed with the scandal rags, UFOlogists, independent reporters, and bloggers. Our cover story will be blown in a second if they see an exodus of the families of high ranking local officials scurrying out of Roswell. It could cause a panic, and more importantly, tip off the blood-thirsty aliens. Our intelligence indicates that they will attack in the next week. We've got only one chance to stop them."

Ferguson sat in his chair stunned; his eyes open wide as he comprehended this new order. Not only must he be prepared to sacrifice his life for his country, the General was demanding that Cindy and Sara be kept in the dark and sentenced to suffer the same fate.

"Do I make myself clear, Colonel?" General Franks barked.

"Yes, Sir, General!" he snapped back.

Alex led Rachael out of the ENMU ballroom, out the door, and down the concrete steps of the student union and into the parking lot. He maneuvered around the cars until he found Zeke's Ford Explorer.

"Do you have the keys?" she asked. "Oh, I guess with your powers that's not a problem," she laughed.

"It's even easier; I know the keyless entry code."

She watched as he pressed '1-9-8-4' into the keypad by the door handle and the lock retracted. He helped her in and slid in behind her. But others had the same idea and the lot was full of kids sitting on the edges of their cars kissing or talking quietly. He tried to ignore them and pulled her into his arms. He lowered his lips to hers as he raised his hands to her temples. But, nothing came.

"There are too many people around, I can't concentrate." He looked frustrated for a minute and then smiled as he had an idea. "Zeke showed me a special place."

Rachael caught the sight of Benny outside her window, and watched as the big angry teen starting to flick his lighter to light a cigarette. Her attention was drawn back to Alex as he placed his thumbs on the top right and left edges of the Explorer's navigation screen. Depressing the two nearly hidden buttons, the screen immediately came to life and Alex's home address was illuminated on the screen. He nodded and pushed the 'portal' button. She watched in amazement as the view outside the window suddenly changed to white, as if they had leaped into a fluffy cloud.

"We've been transported back to our house on Sunset Place. If we got out of the Explorer, we'd find ourselves in the garage. But," he smiled, "I like it right here." Then he kissed her. Soon he tapped into his vision. He saw Khivar's ship hovering over the nondescript building, releasing its laser rockets, and then beginning its rapid ascent towards the sky. Moments later he and Alan were running out of the intact school building laughing and giggling in relief. Satisfied that all was as he had seen before, that the ship would soon rise high enough for the orb to broadcast its time-resetting signal, he relaxed and broke the kiss.

Alex pulled her to him in a long hug of relief. He was so relieved with the reassurance that all was okay he did not see his girlfriend trying desperately to hide the terror in her startled eyes.

"We better get back to the dance," he smiled and then kissed her again.

"Julie will notice we are gone," she agreed as she closed her eyes trying to erase the image of the firestorm released by Khivar's ship, and then the ship's subsequent destruction.

Am I misinterpreting his vision, she asked herself. Kal said I was letting my anxiety about the time shift cloud my mind. All will be okay as soon as I find Queen Ava, she concluded as she wiped away a tear and planted on a smile and took his hand.

"I don't care who knows. You're my girl, will always be the only girl for me," he declared as he hit the 'return' button to return them to their origination site. "I've learned everything I need to know from Julie," he added mysteriously.

Rachael stared with open-mouth wonder as the car returned to the ENMU parking lot, seemingly at the exact moment it had left. She could see the flame shoot out of Benny's lighter as he lowered the unlit cigarette to its flame.

Her attention was drawn back to Alex as he helped her from the car. "It's time everyone knew about us," he announced with a laugh, a mixture of pride and relief, as he held her hand and the two strolled through the starry night back to the dance.

Antarvé stood alone in the rear of the ballroom, watching, and waiting. At precisely 2200 hours, he slipped out through the front door. Turning right, he passed under the two massive Mesquite trees into the shadows by the side of the student union. He could see a small red glowing circle of a sigar and moved to Landreth's side. The Captain handed him a smoke and flicked his lighter. Antarvé drew in a lungful and then exhaled slowly. "Report," he ordered in a voice barely above a whisper.

"We located the _Four_. They were in Albuquerque as you suspected. But, it is a large city and it took time. They are masquerading as Russians, as assistants to a dance troupe: the Royal Tunguskian Ballet."

Antarvé swung his eyes to the Captain and smiled. "Taur favors us Landreth. The Princess expressed interest in attending their performance. It would be easy to lure Khivar and his daughter to the city, but getting the others to travel hours north for some…"

"No," Landreth interrupted. "It is even better, Colonel. The dance troupe is coming to Roswell… next week. They are scheduled for a single performance. It will be held in the kid's high school."

"Then we only need to get them to attend… all of them… and we can eliminate the rabble with one rocket," he smiled and drew in on the sigar. "We'll even pull Princess Ultra into the trap," he laughed.

"Then we can wipe out this pestilence and return home," the Captain agreed.

"Secure tickets and…"

"Here," Landreth interrupted and handed Antarvé a dozen tickets for the ballet. "Center, front row."

"Excellent."

The Captain smiled, he had one more surprise. "Guess who we found nosing around the theater, trying to gain access to the _Four_?" Antarvé looked impatient, using his hand to tell Landreth to continue. "Nasedo!" he laughed.

Antarvé looked surprised. "Nasedo? Well, well. His true colors came through. You know I never trusted him. Dealt with him."

"Yes," Landreth hissed. "Fidélité Buk said he would not interfere with our plans again."

Antarvé nodded and turned to reenter the dance hall.

The Captain was a little deflated, expecting more praise for his exploits. He turned to the king's councilor. "How will you lure Khivar into the trap?"

Antarvé stopped and considered. He looked up at the star-strewn sky and then smiled. "I will tell him it will only be days before we encircle the _Four_ in their northern California hiding place. I'll convince him to use the ballet as the opportunity to say goodbye. After the performance, we would pick him up, and you would fly the starship to the killing zone. After the kill we would fly to the dark side of their moon and activate the wormhole portal."

"But…" Landreth began excitedly.

Antarvé could see the wide-eyed, blood-thirsty sheen in the Captain's eyes. "But, we will never need to leave Roswell. We can destroy Khivar as well as the _Four_ , the kids, and Dakura and then rendezvous with the wormhole."

Antarvé dismissed the Captain, and reentered the dance. He looked out at the crowd of moving bodies and searched for the king. The noise was deafening and the strobbing black light that drenched the hall was disorientating. Finally he spotted the king, and moved to his side and whispered into his ear. The king looked thoughtful and nodded. Then the Colonel withdrew a stack of tickets and handed them to the king.

Khivar waltzed with Ultra, held in his arms a respectful foot away, to a soft instrumental number. "I was so pleased to learn that you were also visiting Earth," he said as he lifted her hand and she twirled once and returned to him. "How are your dear father and your lovely mother?"

Ultra was suspicious. Zeke had described the entire 'dance of deception' he and the others had played with the evil lord. She was most upset when Zeke had shown her the holodisk and the supposed destruction of Antar. Anyone with the power to produce such a convincing deception must be treated with care. "I have not spoken to either since I left," she replied cautiously.

"Surely you did not traverse across all those billion of light years by yourself. Where are the Duchess and the Duke? – and where is – your ship?" he inquired, trying to make the question sound innocent.

She did not know what to say, but realized he was fishing, trying to find out if a ship was still available to transmit the time-shift signal, and if she or Zeke were threats to his survival. "Meta and her father did accompany me. But, they both returned home," she lied. "You must have heard about it, or seen reports of it… the ship rising into the sky, disappearing into the portal."

"Of course, I have heard of it," he agreed. "So, that was you ship?" he asked in mock surprise, having witnessed the ascension himself.

"I have enjoyed our dance, Princess, but I am sure you would prefer to dance with someone else," he smiled as he pointed with his head over two couples to where Zeke was dancing with Hera. May I offer you tickets to the ballet? They are coming next Friday, a single performance by the Royal Tunguskian Ballet. I'm sure it will not be up to the quality of the Atlata Danseurs du Vortex de Talus, but I can guarantee it will prove eventful," he chuckled with a harsh glint in his eyes.

The king whispered into Ultra's ear, slipped her two tickets, and then swung them to their left. He dropped her hand and tapped Zeke on the shoulder. "Ezekiel, may I dance with my daughter?" he asked politely. Zeke could see no way to say no, forced a smile on his face, and lifted Hera's hand to Khivar with a small bow. Khivar took Hera's left hand in his, and placed his other hand on her waist, maintaining a respectful, fatherly distance.

Zeke watched as they began to dance, speaking quietly. He could see the king pull out a stack of tickets, and Hera smile and hug him. He stood staring as Khivar twirled his daughter, and they quickly moved across the floor and away from him.

Zeke then turned and saw Ultra standing, alone, near him. He didn't know what to do, and could feel the awkwardness of the moment. Amíle's words still hung in his head, her demand that he return, save their world with his first love, Ultra at his side. He looked at her closely and was reminded of her beauty and indisputable allure.

Ultra strode forward and raised her hand. "Would you like to dance? I promise to not bite," she added with a smile. Zeke knew he should decline and just step away, but he succumbed to his weakness, and allowed her to fold into his arms. As they moved to the slow music she drew him closer in a most natural and comfortable manner. He rationalized that he was just going to inquire about what she and Khivar had been talking about, but as he breathed in her exotic scent that shouted of home, he drew her close and lowered his head so his cheek rested close to hers as the band played on. With the thoughts of his duty to return to Antar with Ultra playing in his mind, he smiled as he allowed himself a moment to fanaticize about them sitting together on their thrones.

 _Do you see me  
Do you feel me like I feel you  
Call your number  
I can not get through  
You don't hear me and I don't understand  
When I reach out I don't find your hand  
Were they wasted words and did they mean a thing  
And all our precious time but I still feel so in between_

They talked softly as the song continued. Soon she moved even closer, entwining her fingers in his, and lowering her head to his shoulders.

 _Some day I just keep pretending  
That you'll stay dreaming of a different ending  
I wanna hold on but it hurts so bad  
And I can't keep something that I never had  
_

Alan looked across the dance floor and spotted Zeke entranced in the Princess's spell. He pulled Sara forward and they joined Zeke and Ultra on the dance floor. He saw that Zeke and Ultra had their eyes closed and were ignoring everyone in the room.

 _I keep telling myself things can turn around with time  
And if I wait it out you could always change your mind  
Like a fairy tale where it works out in the end  
Can I close my eyes have you lying here again  
Then I come back down  
Then I fade back in  
Then I realize it's just what might have been.  
_

Ultra opened her eyes and leaned up so her cheek brushed his. "I am so sorry for all the trouble I've caused," she whispered in his ear. "Sometimes, I wish grandfather had not betrothed us, that we had never met, and that you had not saved my life that night at the Embassy."

Zeke could feel Alan nearby shouting telepathically into his mind. He tried to block Alan's warnings.

"Don't say that," Zeke whispered back. "It was our destiny to meet and fall in love all those years ago. Our lives will always be intertwined and…"

Alex and Rachael strode quickly onto the floor, summoned by Alan, and moved near. Together the Twins called out to Zeke, finally breaking through.

"But now… my heart belongs… to another," Zeke solemnly declared.

 _Am I a shadow on your wall  
Am I anything at all  
Anything to you  
Am I a secret that you keep  
Do you dream of me while you're sleeping after all  
_

"I know," Ultra acknowledged as she stared up into his eyes. "Hera delivered 'The Kiss,' The 'Posesión.' Since that moment, your affections were not yours to choose. You are, and always will be, under her control," she concluded and dropped her eyes to bury her head in his chest. Wiping a tear away, she turned back. "I know it, but that doesn't stop me from loving you. As much as I try, I can't keep what I never had. I know you care, but since she stole your heart you can never feel for me, love me, like I love you."

 _Some day I just keep pretending  
That you'll stay dreaming of a different ending _

_I wanna hold on but it hurts so bad  
And I can't keep something that I never had  
That I never had  
I wanna hold on but it hurts so bad  
And I can't keep something that I never had  
You don't see me, you don't feel me like I feel you.  
_

"I wish it could be different," Zeke replied, his voice trembling with emotion.

In his mind he saw a ship high in the sky releasing rockets down on a tan non-descript building. Then he saw Amíle pleading with him to return to Antar with Ultra and fulfill his destiny. But, he could never leave Hera and she was bound to Earth.

"I wish I could live two lives, one with you and one with Hera. But, I can't."

Ultra stared up to him, and could feel the tears welling up in her eyes and then spill out and fall down her face. "If that's what… you want… if that's how you see your destiny."

Zeke held her tight and stared down into her eyes, the brown color she had hid behind fading away to reveal their true glowing purple. "It's what has to be."

Ultra leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed Zeke goodbye.

"What was that for?" he whispered, unable to hide his smile as he let her go.

"I just needed it… to remember." Then she turned and disengaged her arms as the song wound down towards the close. She and the other kids applauded the band as Khivar and Hera moved to their side. Ultra turned to Hera and tried to smile. Then she placed Hera's hands on Zeke's and whispered, "Love him when I'm gone."

Giving away the only man she could ever love, she turned and walked, her head high, away. The other kids subconsciously sensed her royal presence, could see the otherworldly purple glow from her eyes, and moved aside parting a way for her to move to the door.

Zeke looked long and hard at her departing form, thought of Amíle's plea and his duty, and was about to start after her when Alex and Alan closed ranks. Alex eyes darted to Zeke's and then to Hera. With the slightest shake of his head he shouted no. Khivar, Hera, the Twins and their dates and friends joined Zeke as they watched Ultra move to the door. They saw her hesitate, take one last look back and then move through the doorway and out into the night.

Hera turned to look up at Zeke, unable to contain the smile that covered her face. He pulled his eyes away from Ultra's departing form and turned his gaze down to Hera. He saw her smile, and that made him smile. As he pulled her to him, but before he could speak, the band finished their song, and the drummer did another long drum roll. Immediately, the Mustang in the center of the ballroom zoomed into life. The kids spun and watched as Johnny lowered the convertible top exposing Julie sitting in the front seat. Principal Chavez organized several of the teens and they moved tables to the side allowing a roll-up door to be opened on the side of the building. Johnny revved the engine twice, and then drove the red sports car across the floor towards the exit. He moved very slowly because his path was obstructed with kids and chaperones who wanted to congratulate him.

Julie leaned back in her seat and looked back like a queen as she smiled and waved. She caught Alex's eyes, saw him standing with his arm wrapped possessively around Rachael's waist and nodded with a smile.

Johnny saw Jeremy and waved him and Becky over. As Jeremy approached he flipped his friend the keys to his van. Becky understood that he was asking her boyfriend to drive Johnny's van back to town. She knew that Johnny had bragged that the Mustang was going to be his, but she and Jeremy had dismissed his claims. Jeremy took the keys and waved as Johnny slipped the car out through the garage door onto the blacktop service road. He pulled forward, revved the engine, slipped the clutch and laid two 40 feet tracks of rubber to the squeals and applause of the kids and the disapproving frowns of the chaperones and Principal Chavez.

Becky moved close and looked up questioningly into Jeremy's eyes. He nodded with a smile and whispered. "I checked before Johnny left for the dance. He put new sheets on the mattress in back."

"Then, what are we hanging around here for?" she asked with a giggle and took his hand as they moved quickly to the door.

The departure of the Mustang seemed to be the unofficial end to the party and other kids began to collect their things and move to the door. Benny and Chevette stood ready to go. Benny saw Rachael with Alex and had caught Jeremy's exchange with Johnny. He turned to find Xiomara and Crabson, but instead he saw the petite Latino striding towards him holding the hand of a short, dark skinned teen.

"José is going to take me home," Xiomara stated with a broad smile.

"But, what about Crabson?" Benny asked.

She turned and pointed across the now empting hall and they saw the big jock passed out in the corner. "I only agreed to go to the dance with him as a favor to Chevy. And the pig ignores me all night, and then he gets drunk. You can get his sorry ass back!" She turned to the boy beside her and smiled broadly. "José would never treat me that way, right Honey?" José looked from Benny to Xiomara and felt things were moving a little too fast. One dance and a stolen kiss in the dark, he thought, and now he was being dragged along, out the entrance door, down the steps towards his old Dodge truck.

Zeke looked to his friends, pulled Hera tight and declared, "I think we should go too." Hera, Rachael, and Sara agreed and scurried back to their tables, collected their heels and purses.

Hera sported an ear-to-ear smile as she picked up her purse. "Ultra conceded and bowed out," she exclaimed. "Zeke's mine… all mine!" she gushed.

"Alex and I can be back together again," Rachael exclaimed with joy.

Sara nodded and wrapped her arms around her friends laughing. The girls turned, giggling to themselves, so relieved and so happy that even the black scum that had accumulated on the bottom of their nylons could not dampen their euphoria.

Isabel stood at the bow of the massive starship staring at the view screen and the wavering yellow, red and purple walls of the undulating wormhole. She fought her uneasy, claustrophobics feeling from being trapped in the portal. There were no road signs, no markers, and no maps telling her or her friends to take the next portal on the right. She felt Kolin slide up to her, and she turned and rested her head on his chest. He instinctively knew when she was uneasy and was always there to offer comfort. Together, they looked over to the Duke, who sat with Madam Téso. Somehow the old man was trying to recall the path the ship took on his journey from Earth to Antar. Isabel felt Maria and Michael move to her side.

Maria sniffled, and rubbed her eyes again, unable to stop the crying. The separation from her son Jacob had been harder on her than she had anticipated. Her mind was filled with thoughts of her son, alone on Antar with only little Malarthe and Isabel's girls to protect him. Michael's jaw was clamped in a strong, 'in control' expression, but she knew that he feared that it was already too late, that an unkind fate might have already dealt fatal blows to their sons Alex, Alan, and Jacob.

Suddenly, the Duke raised his head as he recognized a feature in the portal terrain. "We are approaching Earth. We must take the next portal that veers down," he pronounced with confidence. "It will not be long now."

The others gathered around, Liz looking pale and Max holding her hand trying to give her strength. Kyle and Serena, Ava and Xaedon, Kal and Raeve, and Hanley looked on trying to appear strong.

"This is taking too long, we may already be too late," Michael complained as he wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders. "We should have been there by now. They could already be dead!" he yelled.

Max move to his half-brother and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Now is not the time to complain."

"Then, what time is it?" Michael spat back as he angrily pushed Max's hand away.

"It is a time to prepare for battle," Serena added. "When we pop out of that wormhole into Earth's atmosphere, we'll attract the attention of every radar station on Earth."

"We can't expect anything but a hostile reaction," Kyle added. "Our lives will soon be in danger; we'll soon be the center of every trigger-happy fly boy with a rocket or missile to spare."

"We don't know that," Max countered. "I instructed the Max of the reset timeline to be more cautious… more circumspect. The earthlings might not even know that aliens are among them."

Maria moved close to Liz and turned to Max. "We know you couldn't stay away from Liz; it was wired in your genes. This other Max, from the new timeline, he'll find a way for them to be together, and that will cause suspicion."

"And from what you have said," Kolin interjected, "the humans are terrified of the unknown. If they get a hint of extraterrestrial contact, they'll swoop down and try to annihilate anything… and anyone… who is different."

The sobering pronouncement silenced the group. They knew what Kolin had said was true. They turned in mass to look out the view screen, expecting to pop out of the wormhole any minute only to face a hostile barrage of everything mankind could throw at them.

Serena stepped to the Duke and whispered in his ear. He considered, and nodded.

"You're right King Kolin," Serena concluded as she turned back to her friends. "The wormhole opening will be enough to raise terror in the minds of the military. A UFO flying out of the back disk and streaking across their sky will only draw fire. Duke Sargon says it is possible to force the wormhole to open on the dark side of the Earth's moon. We will exit there, cloak our ship, and drift down to the surface unobserved. If we can avoid a confrontation, we might just be able to find Zeke and the others and rescue them before being detected."

Zeke drove along the dark, two lane road heading home from the dance. The clouds overhead were thick and the stars that normally lit the night were obscured. But that did not dampen the mood in the car. The car was quiet except for the radio as each couple needed only to be alone with the one they loved. Zeke turned his head and saw Alex and Rachael kissing.

 _When stars are falling dark  
We'll light the way  
We'll hit the ground and fall  
Into the shade  
_

Zeke smiled, and then felt his cell phone vibrate. It was tucked on his belt, under the seatbelt and not easily accessible. He slowed and when he found a small but well-maintained dirt track he pulled off. He drove a couple hundred yards until the trail dipped down and to the right so the car would no longer be visible from the road.

He stopped the SUV and unclasped his seatbelt freeing this phone. He pulled it up and flipped open the lid. He was too late to get the call but a text message was waiting.

Found 4 Will warn Contact U tomorrow. N

Hera leaned close and read the message. "Nasedo made contact," she exclaimed. "The _Four_ will be okay," she sighed with relief.

Rachael also breathed with relief. "That's great. I've been so worried." She turned first to Hera, smiled, and then to Zeke. "I know you and Hera want to be alone. Alex and I… we're… we're going to apperate back to my place."

 _I'll light the night with fire  
And run away_

 _With you  
_

As Alex opened the right door to let her out, the left door sprung open too. Alan lifted Sara out with a giggle and they were gone with a strobe of brilliant white light. Alex took Rachael's hand tenderly; wanting to make sure this was what she really wanted. She nodded solemnly and leaned close to kiss the tall Knight. Slowly their image disappeared with a loud pop and a flash of white light.

 _With you  
I wanna be in love with only you  
_

Zeke smiled broadly as Hera moved close. She smiled into his eyes, took his hand and leaned in. He enveloped her with his arms and kissed her. She pulled back with a contented grin. "I love you, Hera," he announced. "I just want to spend the rest of my life with you… loving you… only you."

 _I wanna be in love with only you  
I wanna watch the sky turn grey then blue  
I wanna know the kiss that's always new  
I wanna be in love with only you.  
_

The clouds that had swept into town the night before ushered in a rare spring rainstorm. The early morning skies were black and the streets drenched in an unending deluge of heavy rain as the two travel buses carrying the Tunguskian Ballet troupe pulled into Roswell. The first stop was at the Tumbleweed Inn. Viktor stepped down and shielded Ava with his jacket as the two ran through the warm rain. Soon the dancers jumped down the bus steps and followed. Lysander and Hermia stopped to turn their heads up to the sky and catch rain drops in their open mouths. Laughing and giggling the other dancers ran past and piled into the tiny hotel lobby.

Ava waved as the second bus holding the roadies and other non-dancer staff pulled off for the high school to begin the set up for the ballet. Two 18-wheeler semis holding the props followed the bus.

Max and Liz smiled as they saw all their friends staring out the window of the travel bus. The 40-foot long silver and blue bus maneuvered through town, past the park, past the shops, movie house, and bowling alley that were so familiar. They entered the center of town and some pointed to the UFO Center, then to a new Starbucks Coffee, a series of new shops, and finally to the Crashdown. The sky was so dark the neon-outlined sign of the flying saucer above the door to the tiny restaurant was illuminated.

Liz cried out as they passed. She ran to the back of the bus watching out the rear window as she saw Jeff followed closely by Nancy come rushing to the door. Liz watched as she saw her parents standing together, hand in hand, searching. Not seeing Liz, but still alerted somehow to her presence, they stood staring up at the rain and the few cars that moved down the street.

"Oh Max, when can I see them?!" Liz cried. "When is it ever going to be safe enough?"

"I can't wait any longer," Isabel insisted as she and Alex looked anxiously in his direction. "I need… no, I have to see mom!"

Soon Maria and Michael moved close and nodded. Kyle pressed forward, the need to see his father clear on his open face. Serena looked on and smiled.

Max pulled Liz close, looked up at the others, and whispered conspiratorially, "I spoke to Viktor. He's going to stop by the Crashdown, Roswell Reality, Aliens-R-Us, and Whitman Industries to distribute free tickets and backstage passes to the show."

Liz jumped into Max's arms and kissed him and Serena continued to outline the plan. "You'll be able to see your loved ones, protected, and away from prying eyes."

"And dad?" Kyle asked.

"I'm sure he's with Amy, but if not, we'll make sure we get a ticket to him too," Max added as Liz broke the kiss and hugged him.

Maria closed her eyes and hugged Michael with joy. The group swayed on their feet as the bus slowed and swung into the West Roswell High parking lot. The kids moved to the windows to stare out at the tan-brick building that had been there home for so many years.

Michael smiled and shook his head. "Who would have ever believed I would be happy to come back to school?" The others laughed as they filed out of the bus into the rain, ran across the small gap between the bus and the portico, and into the building.

Agent Burns and Topol exited the Starbucks and walked down the sodden streets and crossed to the brick walkway to the alley behind the UFO Center. They looked both ways and then stepped up the temporary stairs to the silver command trailer. Burns followed the security protocol, opened the door for Topol, and they entered. Agent Pierce swung his gaze from the monitoring screens and nodded as the SAC entered.

"Have our bugs identified anything of interest?" Burns asked. "How about those two teenage girls, the ones connected to the alien diamonds and the D'tharthé kid?"

"The girls went to a dance a few days ago: up in Portales with a bunch of their West Roswell High classmates. Our men were at the dance, but there didn't seem anything to report. We had the girl's Cadillac bugged as you ordered. But, going up their conversations were drowned out by road noise and their loud music. On the way back, it was mostly silent."

"Mostly… silent? Nothing?" he asked Pierce.

"Well, not really silence; there was some soft crying."

"And not a single word?"

"Well… we only picked up one voice, and she mumbled… She said something about the ballet," Piece replied. "So, maybe she's planning on attending the Tunguskian Ballet this Friday."

"That's it," Topol cried, "the opportunity to destroy them all in one fell swoop."

Burns shook his head. "I'm sorry, Lexus. I've convinced DC to step up surveillance, and to prepare for a battle… possibly even a titanic battle, but I'll never convince them to launch a preemptive nuclear attack against supposed aliens who look like Gen Y'ers," he commented. "Even that was a struggle; word has it that the First Lady was dead set against it."

Topol smiled an evil smile as she thought of Carlos at the controls of his F-22 carrying nuclear-tipped missiles over the school; then she wiped it off her face, replacing it with one of concern. "Of course, I understand Frank. But, wouldn't it be perfect if we could rid our nation once and for all of this alien menace. Come Friday night the alien threat could be over, the Roswell Aliens dead, and the Earth safe again."

Zeke tried to adjust to a life without Ultra. He loved Hera and knew, regardless of what Amíle had demanded and the doom she had prophesized, he had made the right choice. He smiled as he thought of the drive back from the dance. Left alone when the Twins and their girls had apperated away, he and Hera had solidified their love. Now as he pulled up in front of her house he was sure Hera was his destiny and they would never be separated again. He was happy as he strode up the path. Before he could knock, Hera opened the door and hauled him in and enveloped Zeke in a long, excited kiss.

"Dad… you know… Khivar… he gave me tickets to the Tunguska Ballet," she informed him with an excited air. "They're making a stop in Roswell this Friday, and he got us front row seats."

"Should we go?" Zeke asked. "If Khivar provided the tickets it might be a trap."

"He's had ample opportunity to kill us. We've been with him alone. He had you captured in his hidden bunker. If he wanted to kill you, he should have tried it by now."

"True. If killing us was his plan, he could have done it anytime."

"He's going to the ballet too. I doubt Khivar would plan an ambush with him sitting beside me and mom."

"Okay, we'll go. I know that's all Alex has been talking about. He's practically insisting we all go. He ordered tickets for all of us. Front center, second row."

Days passed with no word on Ultra. Somehow with her presence gone and the decision made to pick Hera, Zeke felt more calm and relaxed than he had in months. He had successfully pushed the vision from his mind. He did not care what Amíle said about his destiny, we was not going to return to Antar with Ultra. He could choose who he would be with. His future was not set in stone and he still had the free will to decide.

Zeke smiled knowing in his heart he had made the right choice. He thought of his vision: the massive ship hovering in the sky, the bombs falling, and destruction all around. But, he knew he would survive. As he lay in bed at night, considering the vision's meaning, and its connection to his destiny, he did not panic. Somehow, he sensed, he would emerge with Hera at his side.

Further buoying his spirits was the knowledge that Nasedo had sent two more text messages, and the _Four_ were now aware of the danger. It was strange that the shapeshifter had not returned, and not called – but only sent messages – but Nasedo, or Prius, as he preferred to be called, was strange.

Zeke pulled into the lot behind Delgado Hardware, crossed the street and entered the employee entrance to the Crashdown. He smiled at the cook, José Sr., as he moved to the diamond-shaped window looking out on the restaurant. As was always the case now, the place was full, sometimes there were even lines winding down the sidewalk. As he looked to the side he saw that Jeff and Nancy were not dishing out food like normal. They were distracted, their heads lowered to the Roswell Gazette studying a large photo of the crowd at Bitter Lake that covered the entire top of the page. He could see the headline, 'Aliens Return Soon.'

Jeff suddenly stopped his search and pointed to something near the bottom of the photo. "They're back!" Jeff exclaimed as he hugged Nancy, and then José Sr. and then Zeke before he and Nancy threw down their aprons. "José, you're just been promoted. You're the manager now! Nancy and I have talked forever about going on a long vacation. Well, we're going," he declared as he grabbed up his keys and two small suitcases stored by the rear door. Nancy smiled back, gave a wave of farewell and then they rushed for the door.

Before Zeke could decide what it all meant, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him from the behind. He spun with a broad smile and pulled Hera into his arms. She smiled and pulled him away from the door and into the back room.

Hera had sensed the struggle and inner turmoil racking Zeke when he looked at Ultra and she had used her powers to slip into his mind. She wished now she had controlled the impulse and not seen his vision of the coming firefight.

Hera nodded and pulled Zeke tightly to her. In the back of her mind she knew the battle was near. She had confided with her mother, and Dakura also seemed aware of the upcoming upheaval. She had decided to accept her mother's advice, and not let it spoil her final days before the end.

 _On this perfect day,  
Nothing's standing in my way_

 _On this perfect day,  
When nothing can go wrong_

 _It's the perfect day,  
Tomorrow's gonna come too soon  
I could stay, forever as I am_

 _On this perfect day  
_

Now Hera tried to push away Zeke's vision of the bombs falling, and concentrated on the knowledge she had 'won.' Ultra had seen that Zeke loved her best and the Princess had bowed out. Somehow she sensed that Taur would intervene, and her future would be secure.

 _I'm in the race  
But I've already won  
(La la)  
And getting there can  
Be half the fun  
(La la)  
So don't stop me  
Till I'm good and done,  
Don't you try to rain on my_

 _Perfect day  
It's the perfect day_

She didn't know what would happen in the future. But, Zeke was by her side today, and that made it a perfect day.

 _It's the perfect day  
Nothing's gonna bring me down  
I could stay, forever as I am_

 _On this perfect day  
Nothing's standing in my way,_

 _On this perfect day,  
Nothing can go wrong.  
_

As Colonel Ferguson moved out from his Chevy Silverado dual-cab truck he took a step towards the command center at Holloman Air Force Base. Then he stopped and stared up at the late afternoon sun. In so many ways it was a beautiful Friday. But, he had not slept well the last several nights, and was drawn and weary. He struggled with the orders from General Franks and his duties as a husband and a father. From his right he heard the roar as a squadron of four F-22 Stealth Fighters raced down the runway. He watched as they rose rapidly in a steep incline, and then they swung in formation to the northeast to begin their rotation over Roswell. Something about the ear-splitting roar, or the knowledge that the birds carried live nuclear-tipped missiles, brought his dilemma into sharp focus. He sat back down, restarted his truck, and pulled out his cell phone. After a final hesitation, he hit the speed dial digit for home.

"Hello," Cindy answered from the phone in the kitchen.

"Hello honey," he began in what he hoped was an appropriate tone. Cindy had not been speaking to him for the last few days, still irritated about his missing Sara's dance.

"Oh, it's you. What do you want? Doctor Phil's coming on it a minute, and today's show is dedicated to women who have to live in the shadow of their husband's job," she jabbed. "I don't want to miss it. Might give me the courage to do what I should have done ten years ago: take Sara and go back to my mom's to start a real life. Maybe find a man who could appreciate me… or at least stop by occasionally."

"Cindy," he began angrily, and then stopped and controlled himself. He could not let her goad him into another pointless shouting match. "Cindy, you have to do what you have to do." She started to tear into him, but he cut her off. "Just do one thing for me first," he asked in a quiet plea that somehow shook her more than any scream.

"What?" she asked suspiciously.

"Leave. Take Sara and get in the car and leave now. Don't stop before you cross the California state line."

"I can't do that! You know we have tickets for the ballet this evening. No, Ralph, don't tell me you're going to miss that too," she shouted.

"Cindy!" he yelled. "For once in your life just do what I say, no questions," he pleaded. "I am risking everything to tell you to run; I'm defying orders just making this call."

The serious tone, the comment about defying orders shook her. Her husband was a straight arrow. Stubborn, cheap, and so right-wing he bled Republican red.

"You're serious, aren't you?" she asked, still suspicious, but becoming concerned.

"Yes! The most serious I've ever been in my life," he shouted. "You must flee Roswell immediately. Run, as fast as you can, and get as far away as you can. Go west, up wind."

"Okay," Cindy agreed. "I'll just pack up a few things and…"

"No!" he interrupted. "There's no time. Get Sara and get on the road. Take your credit cards and buy anything you need."

This really shook her; Ralph suggesting they spend his precious money. She could hear a squawk in the background and knew he was getting paged on the radio he had in his truck.

"Yes, Sergeant McLachlan," he acknowledged the call; "I'm on my way. ETA: five minutes."

"Look, Cindy. I've got to go. I know we've been having our troubles. You think I spend too much time at the base, and I'm never around… and you're probably right. Just remember, I love you and Sara. Regardless of what you might believe, you two are the most important people in my world. Just promise me you'll take Sara and run."

"Ralph," you're scaring me.

"Promise."

"Yes, I promise."

"Okay, call me when you get to California. Tell Sara I'll make it up to her. If we live to see tomorrow, I'll take you both to the LA ballet or opera, or anything you want. Goodbye, I love you," he proclaimed and broke the connection.

Cindy stood swaying with the impact of the call. Ralph had never spoken to her that way before. Never ordered her to do anything. But, before she could decide what to do first, she heard the back door open and Sara hurry in. Her daughter carried a shopping bag from the GAP, another expensive outfit they couldn't afford.

"Sara," she began as her voice began to shake. "I just got off the phone with your dad."

"When's he coming home? I don't want to be late," Sara stated and then saw the pained look on her mother's face. "He's blowing us off again isn't he?" she stated with disgust.

"Your father's got to stay at the base. Something's up. He couldn't say, but he's scared. He insists we leave: get in the car right now and head west."

"Are you crazy?" Sara asked. "I just spent a hundred dollars on a new blouse for tonight. You know, the ballet," she added sarcastically.

"I've not forgotten anything, young lady and don't take that tone with me. I'll not have it. Now, grab your purse, we're going."

"No. Please mom. This is really important. Alan got us great seats. Right up front," she argued. She thought that would win the argument and started back to her bedroom when she caught the look of indecision in her mother's eyes. More upsetting, a tear leaked down Cindy's face. She could feel this was somehow different and stepped up to her mother. "Look, let's compromise, okay?" she offered. "You know dad always goes off the deep end, right? He's wants to get to the movies half an hour early – just in case. I can't see where a few hours should make any difference, one way or another," she argued. "You know he'll probably pull some strings at the last moment, and then show up for the ballet… he'd be pissed if we took off without him." She could see her mother was not convinced but continued on. "We'll pack a few things and put them in the car. Then if dad doesn't show up, we'll head out after the ballet," she suggested with a smile as she swung her arms around her mother.

"I can't just run off without saying goodbye or anything. Please mom. Try to remember what it was like to be separated from the one you love. You were young once. You loved dad once."

Cindy was stung with her daughter's words. She thought she had been so discrete, but obviously Sara was aware of her marital problems. She had lost Ralph years ago, shortly after her first mastectomy operation. Frank never complained, he just started spending more and more time at work, never showing outright revulsion or pushing her away, but more and more often now he was 'too tired' to make love or to hold her.

She could not bear the thought of losing Sara's love too. "Okay. We'll go. But, as soon as it's over, we're heading out."

Sara engulfed her in a big hug. "Oh, mom: you're the best," she gushed, successfully playing her mother off against her father. It was a trick she had perfected over the years. She headed to her room to get ready, pushing away the bizarre conversation she had had with the strange man at the GAP. He had said he was her friend, and soon a time would come when she must trust him and obey his orders: like she was likely to follow the directions of any over-dressed bald-headed clerk with a diamond pinky ring.

She had seen the concern in her mother's eyes and knew her mother was genuinely afraid. All the more reason, she rationalized, to stay close to Alan. She might run, but only if Alan was by her side.

Hours later Johnny pulled the Mustang convertible into the high school parking lot, jumped out and opened the door for Julie. He was wearing a suit and thought Julie looked lovely in her white blouse and dark suede skirt. "Come on," he laughed and extended his hand. "The ballet is going to start any minute. We don't want to come in late."

Julie studied the teenager and knew her duty. She tried to force herself up and into the school but couldn't do it. Instead, she rose off her seat and resettled herself behind the wheel.

Johnny looked confused and again extended his hand.

"I don't want to go to the ballet," she began.

"But, it was your idea," he complained.

"I only wanted to be with you. Get in, let's go for a ride," she requested with a sweet but insistent smile. Johnny shrugged his shoulder and slid into the passenger seat. He dug his hand in his pants pockets for the keys, and was therefore surprised as he heard the engine spring into life. Julie backed out quickly, and with one wave of her hand, caused the seat belt to extend forward, cover Johnny's startled body, and clip into place. She swung the sports car out of the parking lot, and accelerated rapidly as she rushed down the highway for the western horizon and safety.

Zeke and Hera entered the high school lobby. Nasedo said he had warned Max and the rest of the _Four_ of the dangers lurking in Roswell. The Prince expected them to take precautionary measures, to disguise their appearance, or to simply not show up. Still he looked at everyone associated with the ballet, inspected their Russian-inspired outfits, their faces and eyes, and was relieved that he did not recognize anyone. As Khivar and Dakura stepped up, he confidently let them pass first and followed as they moved up to the auditorium doors.

Khivar took a pamphlet from the young man at the door and led Dakura down the aisle. Hera and Zeke followed closely and took the center seats in the first row. The king looked fondly at the two women surrounding him. He knew Hera was not really his daughter, and in a few hours he would lift off for the West Coast to incinerate the _Royal Four_ and then blast off for the portal and home. So, this was his last moments with them, and he intended to enjoy every minute.

Hera looked around the high-school auditorium anxious about what was about to happen. The school seemed so familiar and yet, with the Russian decorations adorning the walls, so very different. She was still riding a high from the dance and the knowledge that Zeke was hers. She snuggled in close, smiled up to Zeke, absorbing the last moments they would share together before whatever was coming. She looked back to the aisles to her right and left and recognized many familiar faces. She heard laughing, and saw Sara and her mother enter with Alan close behind. She waved and her friends walked down and took a set of seats directly behind her. Hera also noticed Alex and Rachael at the top of the aisle. Her best friend looked torn, and distracted, stepping forward and then back towards the lobby, and finally back down the aisle. The auditorium was filling rapidly and the second row was nearly full when Alex and Rachael made it to their seats. Rachael let Alex enter first and took a seat near the aisle.

Sara laughed gaily, but her mother looked nervous, as if she wanted to be anywhere but here. Alan sensed the tension, and it intensified his own unease.

Alex sat excitedly, staring up to the stage, to the program, and then around the hall. He noticed Rachael seemed distracted and smiled as he took her hand. "You okay, Rae?" he whispered into her ear. "It's coming soon; the resolution to all our problems."

Rachael stared back and tried to smile. She wanted to tell Alex her version of his vision, the disastrous explosions she had seen: Khivar's ship being wiped off the map and with it any chance for the time shift orb to broadcast its signal. But, was it true? That strange man, Kal he called himself, he had said it was all in her head. All would be okay if she saved the Queen.

 _You've seen me sky high  
So low I had to die just to stay alive  
This little war with myself _

_That I never wish it on anyone else_

 __"Regardless, I took the orb, so I can't let them stay," she whispered to herself. Unsure what to do Rachael searched the building for some hint. Suddenly she jumped, startled as the musicians began tuning up in the orchestra pit just a few feet in front of her. The sound of an oboe cut through the violins and clarinets. Her eyes swung to a man in a dark tuxedo that produced the long, mournful note. He adjusted the reed in his mouthpiece and stared back at her. Kal dropped his head in a tiny bow, and then his eyes swung up to the top of the right aisle.

Sara stopped in mid-sentence and turned her attention to the musician. The clerk, from the GAP was in the orchestra. But, his attention was not directed to her in the center row, but the aisle. Sara swung her head as she saw the eyes of the strange man were directed to Rachael. She watched in fascination as her friend turned and stared up to top of the hall.

Sara and Rachael spotted a petite, curly-haired blonde dressed in a Russian maid outfit handing out programs. "That's Tess," they both squeaked in surprise. No, they thought, it couldn't be Tess; Zeke's mom is hiding out at his house on Sunset Place. No! That must be the queen, Queen Ava, Tess's duplicate.

Sara watched as Rachael swung her eyes back to the orchestra and the man with the oboe, but he was gone. Standing behind the long tubular instrument, was a young man with dark soulful eyes and a full head of thick black hair.

Rachael jumped up and turned to enter the aisle. As she stood, Alex looked up questioningly. She bent and whispered, "I've got to go to the bathroom. Be back in a minute."

Hera noticed the tense look in her friend's eyes. "Is everything ok?" she asked. Does she know too, she silently wondered.

"Fine," Rachael lied. "Just enjoy the show," she soothed as she checked her watch and saw it was 1955 hours. "I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

Sara saw Rachael leave but was unsure what to do. She was too wrapped up in her own concerns to know how to react. The seat beside her mother was still empty. It looked like her father was serious, he really wasn't coming. Her mom was not angry at being stood up, but afraid. Somehow this felt different. It wasn't just 'he placed his job over his family' again; this was serious. As much as Sara tried to remain aloof, his absence was also upsetting her. Alan could feel the tension in the Ferguson women, the fleeting glances back to the entrance, back to Rachael scurrying up the aisle, and reached over and placed a soothing hand on Sara's arm. She turned to him, smiled, and leaned close so he could wrap his arms around her. He held her tight with loving tenderness.

Cindy was impressed with Alan's thoughtfulness. Somehow, the ways he looked at her daughter, it reminded her of the look of love and adoration that Ralph had given her when they were young and in love. It brought tears to her eyes, and she turned away and buried her head in the program trying to hide her glistening eyes.

Sara hesitated: unsure if she was meant to stay or follow Rachael. Then the orchestra began, and she made up her mind.

Colonel Ferguson stood in the command bunker at Holloman AFB. He studied a map of the United States on the wall. He checked his watch. It had been six hours since Sara and Cindy had left. Using a 70 MPH average travel speed, he calculated her approximate position on the I-40. He smiled as he realized she should be safe in Arizona by now.

The roar of departing jets brought his attention back to the control room. He moved to the display monitor as another set of F-22s took off. "Status, Lieutenant," he requested.

"The B-52s are in place and the AWAC is on station. Our squadron is taking over from the F-16s from Hill AFB. In five minutes, our patrol will be in place. Major Carlos is in command; his squadron will guard the skies from 2000 to 2400 hours, and then another group takes over. Other than that, there is nothing to report at this time, Sir," the young man reported.

"Very well. Keep a steady eye son, I've got a feeling in the bottom of my stomach that something is about to happen… tonight."

The news editor at KROZ stood with Larry Brass, the silver-haired news anchor, trying to select the stories for the 2300 hours report. They watched on the TV as a KROZ reporter gave a live broadcast from outside the Holloman AFB gates.

"Larry, do you think this Air Force exercise is the top story? Should we open with it?" the editor asked.

"Surely, Paul, we've got something better than another military exercise," Larry argued. "Yes, it is news and we should report it. Maybe, after the sports and before the weather," he suggested.

Paul rubbed a hand through his dark hair, and down his face, now sporting a coarse stubble, and considered. "Yeah, you're right. We'll go with the crowds up at Bitter Lake. U2's giving a free concert on Sunday night. He flew in with his new wife, a socialite from Tucson. We should see if we can get an interview with this Laurie Dupree and Bono; that would be a good lead."

The editor studied the reporter on the TV and something struck him as odd. He picked up the phone on his desk. "Chuck, this is Paul. Take Lisa and the chopper. I want a live report. Swing over the city, then out to Holloman AFB, and finally get us a shot of the party out at Bitter Lake."

Chuck put down a slice of pizza in the break room, reluctantly turning away from the baseball game as he listened to the phone. "Right boss. Anything special, or just a flyby and 15 seconds for the evening report."

"I don't know, Chuck. I've been at this news game a long time, and sometimes you can just sense something is going to happen. Get up in the air and be ready to report live. Something is going to happen… tonight."

As the lead violinist returned to his seat, the conductor approached the orchestra pit and the crowd began to applaud. He stepped up on a small platform, tapped his baton on a flamboyant black music stand, and then raised his hands to gather all the musicians' eyes. With a flourish he brought his hands down and the violins began a light playful song.

Max and Michael hidden from the audience view pulled the ropes and the West Roswell High curtains slid back to reveal a narrow stage set as if it was the in the woods. A troupe of fairies and cute night creatures frolicked across the stage and were illuminated with red and blue spotlights. Next a peddler and four lovers were seen, huddled together in animated conversation.

The violins jumped into action as Lysander and Hermia pirouetted across the stage under the soft simulated moonlight. The audience rose and applauded enthusiastically. Hera turned and smiled back to see Rachael's reaction. She was surprised that the seat beside Alex was still empty. Next her eyes flew to Sara – but she was gone too.

Hera could sense it had started. She turned to Zeke, stared lovingly up into his eyes and then raised her forehead to his. "I think the girls needs me," she began and then started to rise to go after her friends. But, before she left she turned back to Zeke and laced her fingers around his neck and kissed him goodbye. She took his hand in hers and whispered, "I've got to go." She pulled his hand to her chest and then kissed him hard and whispered in his ear. "Fulfill your destiny. The safety and happiness of the Taurian worlds rest on your shoulders. Trust your heart and know I will always be with you."

She arose and kissed Khivar on the cheek and bid him farewell. She turned to her mother. "It is time. I must go."

Dakura leaned up to hug her daughter goodbye. "I will be waiting on the other side. I _will_ see you soon."

Hera moved past her mother, squeezed her hand and nodded. Then she stopped by the aisle and stared over to Alex and then Alan who both looked anxious. She knew she could not tell them the real reason for the girl's disappearance, and quickly made up a story. "Maybe they started their… you know… Look, I'll just run up to the girls' room and check on them."

Khivar looked back at Hera and she gave him a warm smile. He failed to see the hint of the coming disaster and turned back to Dakura who also hid her sadness. He looked up to the performers and moved his head close and whispered into Dakura's ear. "This is really quite fine, Paglia. It reminds me…"

"Of the dance at your palace," she interrupted. "The troupe from the Vortex," the sorceress added with a playful laugh. "The Danseurs du Vortex de Talus, they were grand, and we had a great time. I had just come to your notice, and you lavished me with everything." She turned, and stared the king straight in the eyes. Knowing this was her last chance to ever find out, she asked, "Tell me the truth, did you ever really love me?" she whispered in a serious tone as tears glistened her eyes.

Khivar smiled sheepishly. "I had heard of you… your reputation in the caves. A rebel. I sent Nicholas to find you. Initially you were just part of my plan to infiltrate into Zan's court. But, when I met you… got to know you… yes, I did fall in love with you." He took her hand in his. "What went wrong? The coup succeeded. I got what I wanted, but…"

"No," she whispered as she watched the dancers. "You did not get what you really desired, your revenge."

"It consumed me," he admitted sadly. "I lost everything… even my life in that other timeline as I pursued Zan's essence across the galaxies. Equally important… I lost you," he announced as he pulled her close and together they turned their eyes back to the performance.

Zeke tried to ignore the king and Dakura who snuggled together and whispered. Hera's strange words and the tears in Dakura's eyes were confusing. He didn't know if he should stay or go after Hera. The vision of the exploding bombs sprung into his mind, and he rose to follow Hera. Suddenly, as if controlled by another, his eyes slid back to the dancers. He found himself becoming mesmerized by the music and ballerina's pliés and arabesques. He leaned back and smiled at the dancers. The performance reminded him of his time on Antar, in the palace. A wave of homesickness washed across him, and the memory of Max and Mother Liz filled his mind.

As if feeling the presence of ones who loved him, he turned around and stared at the crowd. Max II and Liz II were not there, he had checked for any presence of the _Four_ before he took his seat. He looked for Hera, but she and Rachael, and now he noticed Sara too, were gone. His eyes ran up and down the aisles and then up to the balcony. There he spotted Ultra in the front row.

Ultra was leaning forward, her hands against the railing staring out to the stage. She smiled at the dancers, and then her eyes were drawn to the front. She spotted Zeke staring up at her. The Princess flushed, smiled, and then leaned back in her seat so he could no longer see her. She had noticed when Hera had left earlier and now saw that her sister had still not returned. Something in her absence rang an alarm bell. She waited until Zeke returned his gaze to the stage, and then stood, and made her way along up the steps to the aisle and then down the stairs to the lobby.

 _I run, I run, I run, I run...  
Yeah I've run to a slow crawl  
Yes I'm the one staring straight at the wall  
You've seen me sky high  
So low I had to die just to stay alive  
This little war with myself  
That I never wish it on anyone else_

Her concern rising, she began to run. She could tell something was up, and instinctively knew Hera was in danger. Ultra reached the lobby and stared to the right and left, but did not see her sister. Then she caught movement from the corner of her eye and swung to the left. Hera was exiting the girl's room looking concerned. Ultra turned to warn her and ran across the tiled area in front of the entrance as Hera reached the doors.

 _Turns out, no one gets left behind  
Turns out  
Turns out, no one gets out alive  
Turns out  
Feeling left behind now  
While everyone keeps moving on  
_

Antarvé stood by the view screen as the tremendous ship began to vibrate. Slowly it inched up pushing back the soil as the wide, silver saucer-shaped ship emerged. The starship hovered fifty feet above the huge, gaping hole where it had laid hidden in the desert. The Colonel dressed in black leather battle gear turned and gave the Captain a satisfied smile. "Proceed, Captain Landreth."

The Captain, also decked out for the upcoming battle, nodded obediently. He adjusted the control band on his forehead, formed the command in his mind, and watched as the ship shimmered for a second to dislodge all remaining dirt and sand clinging to the ship's exterior from its desert lair, and moved forward.

"It will just take a moment to stop and collect Lieutenant Juli'ya, Fidélité Buk and his men," the Captain announced as started the ship forward.

"I believe they have outlived their usefulness," the Colonel coldly pronounced. We have no time; execute my plan."

The Captain saw the blood in the Colonel's eyes and knew now was not the time to argue. He kept the ship low, well below any radar that might be surveying the land, and accelerated. "We should be over the school in 1.2 minutes, Colonel."

Ultra followed Hera's gaze as she looked out the glass front of the door. They could see Rachael running through the parking lot with one of the Russian maids. The red, blue, and white ribbons from the girl's hat flowed out behind her as she ran. As Rachael stopped in the lot, seeming to search for something, the girl turned back to look at them. Both Hera and Ultra sucked in their breath in surprise. Why was Zeke's mother dressed up like a Russian maid? After a moment hesitation, they pushed open the door, and sprinted after them.

 _The world comes to a stand still  
Yes in a fight  
Not just for your life  
They'll go right for your soul  
It's the loneliest place you'll ever know  
Too afraid to say that you're scared  
To the point that you couldn't even care  
_

Rachael dragged Ava along behind her as they ran out into the early evening. The young Queen was unsure who this earthling was, or why she was frantically maneuvering between cars. Suddenly a low pulsating rumble permeated the parking lot. They screeched to a halt and turned and stared up into the pale blue sky. Directly above the school, hovering 1,000 feet up was huge silver space ship.

 _You've seen me sky high  
So low I had to die just to stay alive_

 _Turns out, no one gets left behind  
Turns out  
Turns out, no one gets out alive  
Turns out  
Feeling left behind now  
While everyone keeps moving on  
Not so far behind now  
Is anyone really moving on._

Captain Landreth rotated the giant craft as he mentally adjusted the anti-gravity controls. He brought the rocket-launch sight hairs over the auditorium that protruded from the center of the high school.

The Colonel moved back beside Landreth and nodded. "Fire at will, Captain. I don't want anyone or anything to survive."

The Captain nodded as he pressed the mental launch button. A series of laser rockets jumped out from the front edge of the saucer-like ship. The glowing red streaks shot down with devastating efficiency. The school and outbuildings erupted in glowing balls of fire and smoke. After another barrage, the entire school burst into flames and the steel rafters over the auditorium cracked. Soon the entire structure collapsed, and a giant cloud of dust and debris flew up into the air. School buses parked at the edge of the school grounds were attacked next. The exploding rockets lifted the buses in the air is a slow acrobatic dance before they crashed back to earth igniting their fuel reservoirs and bursting into flames. The parking lot was strafed next and the cars, trucks, and vans burst into flames.

Antarvé stared down at the death and destruction his ship had released. He studied the school grounds and smiled as every building was destroyed or burning. "Excellent work Captain. Now, get us out of this Taur-forsaken cesspool."

The Captain nodded, enjoying the compliment. He had set his mind to lifting the ship up towards the moon when a warning beacon squawked. He and the Colonel turned and watched in surprise as a barrage of missiles rained down towards them. The missiles struck the outer edges of the protective dome that surrounded the starship and exploded. Some missiles simply bounced off and exploded with terrifying force as they struck the school grounds. More jets entered the fray but the shield was superior to any weapon launched at the starship. Next a jet delivered a bright yellow missile; it too exploded but rocked the starship as the nuclear-tipped warhead exploded. Another was launched by a second jet, but this one missed and crashed into town, exploding with a brilliant white flash, releasing a towering cloud of dust that rose up into the sky with the familiar mushroom cloud signature.

Antarvé quickly recovered from his initial fright. As he stared back at the jets swooping down and firing their rockets, he became angry. "Captain," he ordered with a steady voice, "wipe out those annoying gnats."

"I will have to drop the shield to fire," Landreth replied.

"Do their machines pose any real danger?"

"No, Colonel," he replied arrogantly. Landreth quickly programmed his response so the shield would only be dropped for a fraction of a second as he fired. Moments later a series of laser rockets flew out and quickly and efficiently picked off each of the jets. Both men stood at the view screen watching and congratulating themselves. They saw the jets falling into the neighborhoods surrounding the school. As they hit, their unfired ordnance exploded and soon all of western Roswell lay in ruins.

Chuck Crash and his cameraman had returned from their assignment out at Bitter Lake and were approaching Roswell when they saw the rocket flashes in the distance. As they drew closer they heard the explosions. Chuck had the pilot hover and began to broadcast as his camerawoman captured the action live of the conflagration. He watched in terror and morbid fascination as a jet exploded and crashed into the center of town. He pointed and Lisa zoomed in. The UFO Center and the Crashdown were engulfed in fire and the surrounding buildings were burning.

Antarvé again surveyed the death and destruction his attack had brought. Smiling he turned to the Captain. "Let's go home."

Landreth smiled with an evil grin and nodded. He lowered all his shields and released a final barrage of fire. As the ship began to move up he directed laser rockets in all directions, lighting up the early-evening sky.

Suddenly there was a deafening explosion as two nuclear-tipped bombs from the B-52 floating high above crashed into the unprotected starship. One massive explosion after another destroyed the saucer releasing two huge mushroom clouds. Then a giant fireball exploded as the starship's Turkonite fusion drive imploded. Everything for a mile around was instantly incinerated.

 _The world ends with a tragedy  
Time is melting into history_

 _The sky is falling  
Voices crying out in desperation  
Hear them calling  
Everybody, save yourself_

Fire raged across the town and the shock waves knocked the news copter sideways. It fell several hundred feet before the pilot was able to regain control. He stared back to Chuck who had been smashed hard into the side of the helicopter, but Chuck dragged himself up and pointed with his head back to the attack site. Lisa's left arm was broken, and her face was covered with blood from a cut on her scalp, but she bravely picked the video camera up with her right hand, hefted it up to her shoulder and started broadcasting as the craft regained stability.

The image captured on the screen was immediately picked up by the networks and soon broadcast around the world. It showed the devastation below. The helicopter dropped down and Lisa recorded the screams of the dying. She filmed the town lying in ruins with fires raging in all directions. At Chuck's direction she swung her camera towards the west of town, where the school had been, and zoomed in on the black scarred crater.

 _The world plays its angered symphony  
Lost inside eternal mystery  
_

"Control Center," the AWAC pilot spoke into his microphone. "Colonel Ferguson. I can report a direct hit, Sir. The alien ship is down and destroyed."

"And the school?" the Colonel asked. "The town…?"

"I'm afraid," the pilot began, "that downtown Roswell has been destroyed; it's one big crater. At the periphery, what's left of the town is on fire."

 _Doesn't matter what you say_

 _Doesn't matter what you do  
We all end up this way  
There's one thing left to save you  
_

"No, survivors?" the Colonel asked, his voice choked with emotion. He knew that Cindy and Sara were safe, well upstream from the nuclear fallout, but still he mourned for those he had met and grown to like in this small friendly town.

"Nothing and nobody could survive those explosions, Sir. I'm sorry, Colonel."

 _The sky is falling  
Voices crying out in desperation  
Hear them calling  
You can never save yourself_

 _Save yourself..._

 _© 2007 Roswell the Next Chapter. Unauthorized reproduction prohibited. Any similarities to events, real or imaginary, are strictly coincidental. Roswell The Next Chapter is in no way affiliated with UPN, the WB, Regency Television, 20th Century Fox, or Jason Katims Productions._

 _The author wishes to give credit to RTFC for some ideas, characters, and words used in this episode_ _, as well as:_

.

.

.

. , and

.

 **Chapter 21: Intervention**

 **by**

 **NickMax**

 **Edited by faillow and sdcheesehead**

 _Original Air Date: June 10_ _th_ _, 2007_

Rachael opened her eyes and all she could see was white. Moments before, she recalled, Khivar's ship hovered high in the sky over the school, its laser rockets rained down laying waste to the school killing everyone she loved. Then, when things could not get any worse, her world was filled with the high pitched whistles of bombs falling from the sky. She did not feel their impact, hear their explosions, or sense the fire and the noise that must have followed. She knew, somehow, that Roswell lay in complete and utter waste.

And now she could only see white fluffy clouds. "I must be dead," Rachael sadly whispered.

Jim sped along the rapidly darkening two-lane highway that headed out of town. He had just left Sherriff Hanson's office. He and Amy had stopped in to inform Hanson that they would be away. Jim had stopped the paper, and had their mail held for what he described to the Post Master as an extended vacation. Amy had closed her shop too.

But, before they could head for the Lake, Hanson had shoved a stack of disturbing crime-scene photos in his face. The horrifying color print showed Black Crow's pale face with a wide, shocked expression in his dead eyes. The dead BIA agent's shirt was burned leaving a glowing image of a handprint on his tanned skin. It was just like the case in his unsolved file dating back to 1959. He had wanted to see everything, but caught the impatient glare in Amy's eyes. They were already late, and he knew she wanted to leave. He had promised Sherriff Hanson to return later to dig into it further, but knew that was a lie. If what awaited him at the lake was what he expected, he would not be in Roswell again for a long, long time.

As Jim and Amy walked to his truck, he recalled that he had called Diane about the Roswell Gazette, but Diane already knew. She had resigned her position in the reality office and was home packing. He knew Jeff and Nancy were already on their way to the site by the lake.

Jim helped Amy up into his Ford F-150. Before he started the truck, he again looked at the newspaper. Amy drew close as they stared at the front cover. There, captured in the half-page photo, were Kyle and Maria's faces: small tiny faces, just two in the thousands that had swarmed into Roswell. Smiling faces. Faces that seemed to call out to them: come to us.

But as he started off towards Bitter Lake, the ground shook and the car reacted to the violent rocket attack. He knew they were all in danger now. He changed his plans and swung the truck to the east, for the suburbs and his grandchildren.

"Lord, please protect my boys," Amy prayed as she stared out the rear window. But as more rockets fell and lit up the night, and the earth heaved with the bone-jarring impacts, she shook her head in defeat. "No one… no thing could survive that attack," she concluded as tall thin mushroom clouds filled the early-evening sky.

Jeff and Nancy were gathered with hundreds of others in the growing darkness around a large flat screen TV set up under an awning of a RV by the lake. They watched in stunned silence at the destruction of their beloved hometown. Only hours before they had walked through the Bitter Lake crowd. Jeff had held Nancy's hand wrapped in his right, and the Roswell Gazette in his left. They were sure that the newspaper photo had captured an image of Liz in the crowd. They had dropped everything and rushed to the site. But, after hours of futile searching, they had become frustrated.

Now they were stunned with the magnitude of their loss. The sight of the ruins of what had once been the Crashdown was just too much, and Nancy had wrapped her arms around Jeff and cried. He tried to maintain his composure and comfort his wife. He knew the restaurant was insured, and it could be rebuilt. But the spectacular destruction of the alien ship, which was now being replayed on the TV, meant any chance to see his precious daughter was gone forever.

Jeff stared at the others expecting to see the same shocked expression that painted his and Nancy's faces. He expected to hear crying and see devastation in their eyes. But, he was amazed when he realized they were not sad or fearful, but all had smiles of expectation. Some pointed, and other giggled as they began to move to the center of the lake-front property towards the stage set up for the U2 concert.

Col. Ralph Ferguson slumped in his chair. Like everyone else in the control room, he watched the replay of the attack and subsequent victory from the video feed now being downloaded from the AWAC. His staff was whooping it up and pandemonium had broken out. He surveyed his young officers, seeing the men and women struggling with the loss of their comrades and simultaneously congratulating themselves for thwarting the alien attack.

Sergeant McLachlan moved to his side. Only she seemed to remember that the Colonel's family had been destroyed. She knew they must be dead, if not from the initial alien attack, then from the Air Force rockets and bombs. "I'm so sorry, Frank," she whispered wanting to pull him into her arms and kiss him like she had fanaticized so many nights after a long shift. "Maybe…"

Ralph turned to her, took her hand in his, and gave it a quick squeeze, acknowledging her concern. "There will be no survivors in Roswell tonight…," he concluded. Although the room was loud with screams, and Lt Colonel Ollmann had opened a bottle of champagne to loud whoops and excited nervous laughter, he drew the tall thin, early 30s Sergeant close. "But, maybe, if they had decided to do a little west-coast shopping…," he smiled.

She shook her pretty head, her short brunette hair swaying from side to side, understanding his words, now knowing that he had defied orders and sent his wife and his spoiled-rotten daughter away to safety. Though she loved Ralph, she felt only relief that his family had been spared. "I've heard they were running a special in LA… that would have drawn anyone away," she laughed.

There was a squawk on the communication box, and everyone quickly hid their glasses, straightened their ties, and turned to the video screen. A purple screen with the logo of the Joint Chiefs of Staff appeared on the screen, and then it faded replaced by the smiling grin of General Franks. To his left sat General Wallace and to his right sat DHS Secretary Gonzales. "Congratulations, Colonel," General Franks began. "The action was pretty fast and furious there for a minute, and I've got to admit, things did not look too good. Thank God we had the technology to build the bomb, and the foresight to arm those B-52s," he concluded, and everyone at Holloman and in the Pentagon nodded in agreement.

"Now, I'd like to review exactly what happened," the General continued. "We'll collect all the information from the ground and airborne monitors, interview pilots and civilian survivors, but I need something short and concise to brief the President."

"It is truly fortunate the First Lady was not the President," Gonzales began. "Or the attack could still be underway," he concluded. "The entire United States could be under attack…"

"The entire world," Franks interrupted. "The entire world might be lying in ruin without the President's courage and the brave support of the United States military." He turned and noted that everyone was in agreement. "Now Colonel, in 25 words or less, tell me what really happened."

Rachael sat still and silent with her eyes closed and wondered why she was still here. "Oh," she sighed, "I forgot; I'm in heaven… or maybe it's hell." Her voice, while weak and tremulous, was loud enough to stir a response. She jerked up as she heard the sound of another nearby. Her eyes still closed, her hands shot out and she found a steering wheel, a leather-covered dashboard and seats. "I'm in Zeke's Ford Explorer," she mumbled. Hiding her face with her hand, fearful of whom or what might be waiting beside her, she slowly turned and opened one eye. Then she felt a feminine hand roughly grab her arm.

Ava stared at her with impatience. "You said you had a plan," the young alien exclaimed. "Let's hear it," she demanded.

Rachael drew in a big breath realizing she was not alone, her companion was not the devil, and that she had been holding her breath. "God! You nearly scared me to death." Taking two deep breathes to settle her nerves, she turned to Ava. "Follow me," Rachael whispered as she opened the door and stepped out into the fog. As she swung the SUV's door closed, the white cloud cleared and she realized she was in Alex's garage by his house on Sunset Place. Ava ran to the front of the vehicle, and the two young women, hand in hand moved to the door. Rachael opened it as quietly as possible and the two crept along the walkway to the rear door of the house. She tentatively reached for the door handle, turned it silently and moved inside.

The two took a tentative step into house when they saw Tion standing protectively in front of Tess and Jean Claude. Bédos stood behind them looking angry and mean. Ava stared open mouthed at her duplicate. The near silence of the room was broken as the TV announcer, returning after a moment of silence began to speak.

This is CNN: The Most Trusted Name in News. We have an update on the alien attack in Roswell, New Mexico and the spaceship's subsequent destruction – along with the annihilation of much of the small southwestern city.

Rachael ran past the stunned Protectors and into the family room. She plopped down into a chair and watched as the TV showed live scenes of the devastation.

For you just joining us, we are going to replay the attack that commenced slightly after 20 hundred hours local time.

Ava entered the room, and sat down beside Rachael and watched as the laser-rocket attack began. Tess and Jean Claude followed her into the room and stared at Ava. The young Queen noticed the inspection and stood aggressively. She took a bold step towards her duplicate as Tess moved forward too.

But before they could take another step Tion jumped between them. "Stay back!" he yelled. "Contact could cause a rip in the space time continuum. We have no idea what damage could be done."

Rachael pulled her eyes away from the TV. She had not thought of the danger inherent in contact of two nearly-identical beings from different timelines.

Tess and Ava flopped down on opposite ends of Zeke's couch, folded their arms, and stared suspiciously at each other.

Rachael turned away from the two pouting Queens, and swung her eyes back to the TV. Seeing the utter and total destruction of Roswell, she began to cry, deflated, and defeated.

Ava saw her suffering and began to move to Rachael when the doorbell rang. Bédos pulled Tess behind him as Tion and Jean Claude went down the hallway. Tion opened the door to find Jim and Amy on his doorstep.

Tion took one look and shook his head no. "Go away," he commanded and began to shut the door when Jim stuck his foot in the door jam, lowered his shoulder and bowled over the younger man, pushing him aside and then pulling Amy in after him.

Jim rushed into the family room and spotted the petite blonde that he knew was Tess: the girl who had run off with his son. He had never really met her, snatching only a glimpse once before. Therefore, he was amazed as she rushed to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and began to cry. "Oh… Jim… dad," she began. "Zeke, the Twins… all of them… they were in the high school. They are all gone… all dead."

As if waking from a dream, Rachael jumped off the couch and ran to Jim and Tess. "Wait. I've still got it," she declared as she pulled out a small blue orb attached to a fine gold chain that encircled her neck. "We can reset time and save them."

The President stood behind his walnut desk in the oval office. "Thank you General," he intoned into the red phone. "Yes, in an hour. I want a full briefing in an hour, in the situation room," he commanded and then soberly put down the receiver. He stepped across the carpet and took a chair beside his Chief of Staff. "Ellsworth, I'll need to address the nation," the President announced.

"Yes, Sir," his Chief replied. "I've got our top two speech writers working on it. This is a glorious day in the history of the United States… of the world. We met the aliens, and defeated them."

"Did we?" the First Lady asked in a serious, solemn tone.

Lyle Ellington, the President's Chief of Staff turned to Laura, "You can't negotiate with an alien warship intent on annihilation. The President did the only thing he could."

"Yes, I know you are right," she admitted as she walked to George. "But, still, I feel this could have been handled differently. Can you imagine the technology they had at their disposal? What we could have accomplished if our two species had worked together?"

The President gravely nodded, "But, we will never find out. Any possible cooperation between us and the Antarians is impossible now."

"Antarians?" the Chief asked as he stared at the President. But George and Laura were now caught up in the images being projected from the wall of TVs. Each station was broadcasting descriptions of the catastrophe in the desert. The screens were filled with news anchors: talking heads repeating the same words and showing the same scenes of the bombing, the jets' retaliatory attack, their defeat, and then the starship's subsequent explosion.

Suddenly CNN projected a live feed from their local affiliate. Within seconds a second station had picked up the feed and was broadcasting it too. Suddenly, two more stations and then the entire wall of TVs were showing the scene.

"Hello, this Chuck Crash, KROZ broadcasting live. The devastation that destroyed downtown Roswell, New Mexico was total. No living person, animal, or tree for a half mile from the epicenter of the attack, the West Roswell High School, survived." He stopped speaking, letting the scene of black scorched earth speak for itself. In the distance ambulances, FBI, DHS, and state trooper cars and trucks could be seen streaming into the war-torn area. Air Force and Army trucks and troop carriers were seen stopping. Troops manning nuclear-fallout protection suits started to spread out and soon the beginning of a control parameter was established. It was clear from the devastation that no was would come out, and the tough-looking, M-16 toting soldiers would soon make sure no one would get in.

The helicopter banked sharply and the camerawoman turned the camera back on Chuck. "We are heading out to Bitter Lake, where thousands of the faithful have waited patiently for the aliens' return."

Moments later the camerawoman panned the sweeping area by the lake. "There seems to be movement," Chuck began. "I see cars and RVs backing up. Maybe, now that the alien attack has been so efficiently thwarted, they are packing up and preparing to leave. This is going to be one gigantic traffic jam," he laughed in mock humor. But, as he watched in amazement, the cars and trucks began to move in a smooth coordinated manner. They did not turn and leave, but rather they pulled back to leave a long empty oval space a half mile wide by a mile long in the center of the site. Cars pulled forward, hoods first and turned on their headlights. The area, a perfect oval was now eerier illuminated in the car's lights.

The image on the TV shifted to the anchorman. "This is Larry Brass," he announced and smiled. "Chuck, can you tell us why they are vacating that center area by the U2 concert stage? Are they…" he started and then his voice broke, "is that… could it be a new landing site?"

Chuck picked up on the fright in the anchorman's voice, and stammered his reply. "Well, Larry, I… I'm not sure."

"Then get your butt down there and find out," the scared anchorman ordered.

Chuck's face, captured by Lisa and broadcast across the airwaves showed a mixture of fright and irritation. "Excellent idea, Larry," he announced through gritted teeth. But, as the helicopter began to lower, heading for the center of the opening, the landing prop below the helicopter bumped violently into an invisible barrier. "What the hell!" Chuck screamed as the copter bounced and slid sideways and down 1,000 feet before the pilot finally regained control and steadied the ship.

The pilot looked angry as Lisa filmed him at the controls. He pulled back on the yoke and the helicopter zoomed up. Again he approached the center of the car-light-illuminated desert field, but this time he moved slowly dropping altitude only a few feet at a time. This time he settled down on the top to an invisible, but yet rigid dome that miraculously surrounded the field.

"What is it?" Larry screamed.

Chuck fastened his safety lanyard, opened the copter door, and leaned far out. His eyes opened in amazement as he spotted two gigantic structures below the dome. Each was surrounded by parking lots and it looked like an elegant mansion beside a museum with an amusement park featuring a flying saucer on a pedestal. The Antarian Embassy and Education Center he thought, and then stopped and asked himself in surprise and shock. What is an Antarian?

He shook his head and stared again, sure he was imagining things. But before he could speak the helicopter suddenly fell – as if the ceiling of the invisible dome had disappeared. He swung his eyes down, fearing the news copter would crash into the roof of the red-tiled building when he realized the space held only sand and scrub brush. The pilot again regained control and directed the copter down and hovered over the sand.

Chuck turned to Lisa and blinked his eyes in amazement. "There is nothing here of interest," he heard himself say. "Just a lot of open land and sand," the voice that had taken over stated. Stunned, unsure what was happening, he tried to speak, to yell, but instead he heard himself say, "This is Chuck Crash, KROZ signing off." Then he felt the copter rise. The pilot stared straight ahead and without consultation, he increased elevation and headed back towards the city.

Jim looked from Tess to Rachael and then back to Amy. She joined him and they stepped close and examined the small glass-looking orb that hung from the teenager's neck. "Orb? Reset time?" Jim asked in confusion.

Tion took a step in Rachael's direction; he lifted up the orb and studied it for a second. "I don't see how you could do it. Max was on his starship, miles above the Earth when he sent out the signal. The beacon was bounced off the other ships in the armada, and the entire Earth was simultaneously bathed in the time-resetting signal."

Bédos nodded to Tion in sad agreement. "Unless you know a way to simultaneously broadcast the signal all around the world, we're out of luck."

"Wait!" Rachael exclaimed as she heard the word broadcast. "The TV trucks; they could beam up the signal to the satellites circling the Earth. One could broadcast it to the next until the signal would surround the globe."

Tion eyes opened wide with the first sign of hope. A smile creased his handsome face, and then faded as quickly as it had come. "But, there would be tremendous losses in such a crude transmission. You'd have to have an overpowering force to boost the signal to have any chance of success."

Rachael looked at Ava and then at Tess. She held out the orb between the two women. "Oh," she nervously giggled. "I just happen to know where we could find an overpowering force."

Jim quickly grasped the plan. "We need a TV uplink vehicle."

Rachael nodded with a smile. "Chuck Crash; I've met him. If we explained, he might … he might do it."

"If not voluntarily," Jean Claude stood with a look of determination, "then we will just have to convince him."

Amy was caught up in the excitement and the thought she might save her grandchildren yet. "Let's go."

But Bédos frowned and pointed to the TV. "We'll never get in. The town is surrounded."

Jim watched and agreed. "The Army will have it cordoned off. Only medical, military, and official vehicles will be allowed in."

Rachael would not be deterred. "I know a way; follow me," she called as she grabbed Ava's hand and led the others to the Ford Explorer. Amy and Jim looked confused, but at her direction they climbed in the middle seats. Rachael took her seat behind the steering wheel and Ava climbed in beside her. Tion and Bédos led Tess and Jean Claude to the rear row of seats, to achieve the greatest separation from Ava.

They watched as Rachael put her hands on the portal navigation system and depressed the top two buttons that caused the screen to jump into life. She hit 'Return' and then 'Portal." The windows glazed as if swallowed in a white fog and then the car disappeared.

Major Lexus Topol walked beside Agent Frank Burns as they continued their search of the Bitter Lake crowd. She had planted the image of King Max and his Queen on the front page of the Roswell Gazette, and then convinced Frank to search for the young man as an excuse to move upstream of the killing zone. The two stood, like the others, beside the RVs watching the replays of the attack on the tourists' TVs. She had planned for Carlos to destroy the _Four_ freeing her to pursue her attack on the Taurian system. She was shocked but still pleased when she saw the Khivar's ship destroy the school. Now she simply glowed in the knowledge that the crude earthlings had managed to destroy the evil king and his starship too.

It was time to leave. She should activate her ship, hidden below the abandoned Peppers' Café and head for home. But, surprisingly she had grown attached to Frank. Should she bring him along, she wondered. He would help pass the time as they traversed through the portal, she thought with a giggle.

"Frank," she began with a seductive smile as she placed her arm around his. "I think we've done all we can here. We've accomplished everything we had hoped. The aliens are dead and the world has been saved. Let's go back to our room," she purred.

Frank smiled. He was floating high on the euphoria of success and had a beautiful woman on his arm. "I guess you're pretty exhausted," he teased as he led her back to his DHS Suburban. "We better get back to the hotel and rest."

"We need to get to bed," she agreed with a smile. "We're going to have a long night," she purred.

Lisa had her left arm in a sling. The cut on her forehead was closed with three small butterfly bandages, and she stood beside the helicopter pilot surveying the damage from the bluff at the edge of town. The entire area to the west was a blackened field of scorched pockmarked earth. Cars in the lot still burned and their tires belched black sooty smoke. Then she spotted the impossible; she blinked her eyes, staring in disbelief. Frantically she searched to her right and left and then picked Chuck out from the rest of the KROZ staff. Lisa grabbed up her video camera and ran to her reporter and pointed.

Chuck spun to his left and looked down as Lisa began to shoot the scene. There in the lot, a quarter mile from the ring of troops surrounding the school was a single car, a white Ford Explorer gleaming in the searchlights the military had erected. It stood out dramatically from the black burned-out husks of cars and trucks that littered the West Roswell High School parking lot.

More amazingly, kids and adults where piling out and running towards the school.

Chuck pulled out his cell phone and called the station. "Chief," he shouted excitedly into the receiver. "You see this. Survivors!"

Paul stood beside Larry Brass staring at the monitor showing the feed Lisa was generating. "Get down there," he yelled back. "This could be another scoop for KROZ. Land the helicopter next to them, and we'll beam up your interview."

The bombing scene was now alive with Army specialists. Investigators in protective gear converged on the school. A half dozen tractors had been airlifted onto the site, and they were now approaching the school entrance ready to pry back the tumbled wreckage to allow searchers to enter. Troopers, also suited up, moved from body to body checking for life and then moving to the next corpse to continue the futile search.

Two Army medics kneeled beside the charred remains of two female teenagers. Their skin was black and there were few identifying marks except for a black stone necklace on one, and a gold and ruby ring on the other.

The first medic thought he was hardened from his time at the front. But, he had a daughter about the same age and felt sick as he studied their charred remains. "It looks like they escaped the alien attack only to be cut down with the subsequent firestorm and the ship's explosion."

Lisa grabbed the pilot and the broadcast technician, pointed to the lot and the survivors, and then indicated they should get back in the helicopter. Chuck helped Lisa in and closed the transparent door as the pilot started the rotors moving. Soon the pilot lifted off and headed away from the bluff and down to the school. Soldiers barked commands to stop, but halted when they too saw the white SUV and the survivors down by the remains of the school.

Immediately Major Altec ran to his First Sergeant and jerked his hand towards a massive Army Huey helicopter. The rough, late 30s soldier understood, rounded up a dozen heavily armed soldiers and followed the Major. Within seconds of their boarding, the Huey's huge props were spinning and moments later it lifted off and headed for the kids.

"I want those survivors," Altec bellowed over the copter noise into his radio as the copter rose in the night sky.

The pilot sat the news copter down and Chuck jumped out onto the radioactive tarmac. Lisa followed and immediately began taping. "You've got to get out of here," Chuck screamed over the helicopter noise. "It's hot. You'll…," he began, wanting to warn them of the residual radioactivity. "Wait… I recognize you. You're Rachael. I've seen you at the Crashdown. How did you escape?"

Rachael smiled at the reporter. "Chuck, I'll answer all your questions in a minute. But, those guys in the green," she yelled as she pointed to the Army Jeeps approaching and a massive helicopter circling above. "They are going to try to take me away. If you want your interview, you're going to have to stop them, or at least slow them down."

Rachael opened the door to the helicopter, hooked her finger to indicate Lisa should join them, and then jumped in. Soon Tess followed and then Ava carefully entered. Jim and Amy, Jean Claude, and the two Protectors stood resolutely: ready to do anything to give the girls time to broadcast the signal.

Tion turned to Bédos and then pointed to the helicopter. The younger Protector nodded and closed his eyes. Suddenly the Huey's decent slowed, stopped, and began to rise into the sky.

Tion smiled and turned to the advancing Jeeps. The lead vehicle suddenly veered to its right and crashed into the nearby vehicle. The sudden, unexpected crash caught the following drivers unaware. One crashed into the other Jeeps and the final one swung violently to his left, lost control, and tumbled over on its side.

Rachael stared at the TV technician in the news copter. "I need to make a broadcast."

The technician had 'Nelson' stitched above the pocket on his KROZ work shirt; he looked scared. He knew that no one, no human at least, could have survived the explosions. He nervously stuttered. "Who… who do you want to broadcast to?"

"To everyone," Rachael exclaimed. She could see the anxious look in the young man's eyes. "Look Nelson, I'm no alien, but I have a message from them. I need to send the signal up and have it bounced off all the satellites circling the globe. It has to be available to everyone… broadcast simultaneously to everyone in the world."

Nelson breathed easier: the declaration that she was not an alien, and her pretty smile, helped control his fear. "That shouldn't be a problem. I'm sure everyone will want to hear this message anyway." He tried to smile, and then began to type commands into his console. Nelson waited, read the response, and then typed in an acknowledgement and hit 'Enter.' "Okay. Lisa, whenever you're ready."

The young cameraman swung her camera towards Rachael. "On the count of three: 1, 2…" she advised. At the count of three, the red 'on air' light was illuminated.

Rachael realized she had no idea what to do next. She turned first to Tess and then to Ava. Tess raised her left hand and placed it on the camera and nodded to Ava. The young Queen from the reset timeline followed. Rachael withdrew the orb and held it in her hand between the two.

Suddenly there was pounded on the helicopter. They looked out and saw an Army officer pulling at the locked door. "I'm Major Altec, US Army. Open this door right now or we will shoot the lock and come in. I'll give you five seconds," he announced and then he started to count backwards: "5, 4, 3…"

"Major!" a private screamed as he pointed to the sky. Altec backed away from the news copter and stared up. High above, he could hear a loud sucking sound. Silhouetted against the white moon he saw a black undulating disk open. This was just like December 5th, he thought, when the disk opened and swallowed up the alien craft. Now, as if on cue, a small purple ship emerged and headed down, straight for them. But, seemingly only moments later the outline of the ship faded as the cloaking device was activated.

The Major tried to sound strong. "The Air Force will pick up our new 'Visitors,' " he scowled. "The air over the attack site is still being patrolled." Pointing to his men, he indicated they should withdraw. "Find cover, we're going to have another firefight." He began to run, but stopped as he heard the roar of four jets overhead. He watched with a smile as the F-16s zoomed over the school and then turned up towards the invading ship.

Rachael stood and extended her hand holding the orb. Tess and Ava swallowed hard. With one hand on the TV video camera, they extended their free hand. Simultaneously they clamped down, skin to skin over Rachael's hand and the orb. At their touch, an electrical signal shot out, traveled down the wire from the camera to the control panel. A split-second later, the sides of the helicopter blew away as a 3-foot wide beam shots up from the small satellite dish on the top of the news copter's roof.

As the flash of the explosive transmission faded, Army troops and medical personnel came rushing forward. The remains of the helicopter and their fallen comrades, killed when the helicopter exploded, were spread over the scorched tarmac. Overhead the sky was churning with half a dozen helicopters. The glowing signs of the jet's afterburners could be seen high in the sky along with the moon and the starscape that illuminated the night. More troops came rushing across the blast-blacked field maneuvering around cars and wreckage and rushed forward before screeching to a halt.

Rachael, Tess, and Ava stood staring up to the moon-lit sky, surrounded by soldiers pointing their riffles at them. "It didn't work!" Rachael screamed and then started to cry. She could feel her heart breaking, knowing that the last chance to save her love had failed. Then she noticed that everything was slowing down. She could see the soldiers drop the tips of their riffles and look up. Many were pointing to the sky.

The area was now bathed in a soft blue light. A soldier looked over and could see the young women were extending their hands to the sky. He opened his eyes in disbelief and pointed. He could see them begin to fade. Their bodies were becoming translucent. To his amazement, his own hand was fading away. The last image he recognized, before he too disappeared, was a partially empty parking lot filled with undamaged cars in front of the unscarred tan-brick West Roswell High building.

The motion in the war zone continued to slow down. Soldiers continued to run towards them but their steps slowed and soon the lot was empty. A massive silver-blue starship de-cloaked and slowed drifted to the surface. From the high school, Max and Liz dressed in Tunguskian Ceremonial outfits came running out. On their heels were Michael, Maria, Isabel, and Alex. Serena and Kolin came trailing behind, all wearing hats with flowing red, blue and white ribbons.

As the starship's struts extended, and the ship landed, the Taurians beamed to the surface. Max and Liz in silver flight suits were first. They rushed forward looking for Zeke, but slowed as they saw their timeline duplicates, Max II and Liz II, rushing towards them.

Soon the others appeared. They eyed them with a mixture of curiosity and suspicion. The Max of each timeline stood in front and directed the others to move behind him, behind their leader.

Both Michaels looked impatient, and after a moment of pause, raised their hands to fire. Max in his silver spacesuit took a step forward and raised his hand. Simultaneously Liz in her Tunguskian maid dress strode to the front and extended her hand. Like Max, she projected a wavering, green force field that repelled each Michael's advance.

Michael was incensed and ripped off his silver suit and raised his hand to project another mental bolt. Opposite him, Maria stood ready. With her left hand, she threw down her Tunguskian hat, and with her right she formed a fist and extended it forward, ready to fight.

Zeke and the Twins awoke groggily as they realized they had been momentarily knocked out. Zeke stood shakily and looked around. He realized they were alone in the high school auditorium. Well, not quite alone. In the front row, Khivar stood looking down, shocked. After a moment of indecision, he kneeled and lifted the limp form of Dakura from her seat.

"She's not breathing," he croaked. He looked desperately from boy to boy. "Help her Zeke. As a direct descendant of the King, you must have the gift of life." He closed his eyes in pain. "I too sat on the throne, but I was just an imposter. Save her." Zeke stepped tentatively forward and Khivar rotated to face the blonde-haired youth.

The king extended his arms, as if to hand Zeke Dakura's limp form. Khivar stared in stunned horror as her body crumpled and turned to ash. His eyes showed first the strain of grief and the overwhelming loss. But, as the final particles of his love's bone and flesh filtered through his outstretched fingers, his mood changed from desolation to anger. Moving quickly to Zeke, he roughly grabbed the arm of the Prince. "You did this! You killed Paglia." Suddenly, as if understanding the full significance of the Prince's actions, he observed Hera was gone too. "I should have killed you while I had the chance. But, it's not too late." As Khivar drew back his hand to deliver a death blow, the Twins rushed forward. But before Zeke could defend himself, or Alex and Alan intervene, the imposter king began to dissolve before their eyes.

Seeing his body beginning to fade, being returned to the dead, Khivar struck out his chin in a final defiant gesture. With the strain evident in his great dark-green eyes, he screamed a dying threat. "This is not over Ezekiel. My spirit shall find you," he bellowed. As his body faded and dissolved, Khivar's bloodthirsty eyes bore into Zeke and then the Twins. His narrow lips curled into a ghastly frown as he raised his arm to curse the boy. "Your own blood shall exact my revenge," he hissed in a low croaking voice. With a satisfied smirk his ghostly apparition dissolved and the king was no more.

Alex stared, shocked and apprehensive. But soon he felt the evil presence that had permeated the room depart as the ghostly outline of the king faded away. Breathing again, his eyes shot open with excitement as the implication hit him. "It worked!" he declared. "I reset the timeline. That is why Khivar is gone. We are all saved"!

Alan looked at the row where Khivar had stood and threatened them, and then swung his gaze to his brother. Immediately a smile of relief spread across his face. "You know, I wanted to believe, but…" he began, and then slapped his brother on the back and smiled. "I guess you really pulled it off." But his celebration stopped abruptly as he noticed standing nearby, looking anxious were exact copies of him and his brother and a near duplicate of Zeke.

Alex in his light tan suit walked forward and nodded, sure he knew what to do. He extended a hand to his duplicate.

Alan jumped in front of him, and pulled his brother away. "What are you doing?!"

"He is me… from the other timeline. We must merge immediately," Alex explained, as he sidestepped his confused brother and moved forward to grasp the hand on his duplicate. As their fingers touched, the bodies of the two teenagers flowed together and after a second only one Alex stood smiling back. "Come on; merge. It is dangerous to stay apart."

The two Zekes moved close, studied each other for a moment unsure what they should do. They were not exact duplicates, one maintained his normal curly blonde hair and blue eyes while the other's hair was dark and straight and his eyes a chocolate brown.

Alan also in a suit looked at his brother, who nodded encouragingly. He stared at his duplicate, and slowly, hesitantly extended his hand. Again, at their touch, the two souls from the separated timelines, swiftly, silently merged into one Alan.

The two Zekes moved to their reconstituted cousins. They considered the consequences of the reset timeline. The blonde Zeke on the right pulled off his dark blue suit coat and stripped off his gay silk tie and threw it on a seat. "Where is Ultra?" he screamed. The dark-haired Zeke stared after his duplicate as the blonde turned and ran up the aisle. "Where," the remaining Zeke still in his dark suit asked, desperation beginning to creep into his voice, "Where is Hera?"

"And Sara?" Alan exclaimed.

The smile on the face of the combined Alexes began to fade. "The Earthlings will not remember us," he stated and then paused, struggling to comprehend the thoughts rushing through his mind. "You… I mean… I… reset time."

"Back to the instant before Uncle Max reset the Earth's clocks?" Alan asked. "Before we flew off to Antar? Back when Alan and I were just little boys?" The implication rocked Alan. "Will Sara remember me?" he questioned.

Alex regained his composure and slapped Alan on the shoulder. "Come on," he commanded with a giggle of relief as he strode towards the aisle leading to the exit. "If you were really meant to be together, she will fall in love with you all over again. This time, you can do it right."

The remaining Zeke held out his hand slowing the two boys. He ran his hands through his dark locks of hair and argued. "But, Hera is not terrestrial. She should be here with us," he declared as fear racked his thin, youthful face.

Max dropped his mental shield, pulled off his silver flight jacket, and took a step forward. Max II discarded his Russian jacket and moved to within a few feet of Max I. He extended his hand and the two shook. At their touch, all other motion stopped. The two began to spin; first far apart, at arm's length, and then closer and closer as they began to spin faster.

The other alien pairs, as if compelled by a force of nature, repeated the same pattern: making contact, spinning until a combined, single entity emerged.

Max looked around, part Max from the original timeline, part from the one he created. He could remember everything that had happened, his life growing up in Roswell, his life of danger, his narrow escapes from the government, wedding Liz, life on the run, and then their defeat of the Special Unit and his return to his home town, the birth of his daughter, and then departing Earth, defeating Empress Topol and taking his role as king of Antar. But, at the same time, his mind was filled with memories of another life, living apart from Liz in public and loving her only in private, their blast off in the Granolith for home, the crash, the subsequent years in the Siberian wasteland, before returning to the United States with the ballet.

Max spun and turned to Liz. She had merged with her alternative timeline entity too. Would she be changed? Would she still love him, love him in her special way, making him feel he was the most important person in the universe?

He approached Liz, uncertain at what reception he would receive. She looked anxious too. But began to smile as she saw Maria jump into Michael's arms and kiss him. Liz moved forward and bowed. "My King," Liz whispered with a smile.

"My Queen," Max echoed and pulled her close into a long kiss. A kiss mixed with the comfort of someone he knew and loved. He reveled in her touch and scent, confident that he was loved, but also smiled as he sensed the edge of the unknown.

The time-blended Isabel ran to Max's side holding the hand of Kolin. Max studied the hybrid, and thought King Kolin looked different, his hair was darker, and his eyes glowed with a new excitement.

"Do I call you Kolin or Alex?" Max inquired with a smile.

"Oh, Kolin's fine," the merged presence replied. "I think I'm willing to shed the name Alex in return for a kingdom and a title," the new Kolin laughed.

Tess stood with Jean Claude as the merged Avas and the merged Viktor Xaedonovich and Xaedon hugged.

As the other hybrids and aliens stood, trying to adjust to the merged memories, they heard a noise coming from the school. The loud clatter of running feet reverberated off the walls as a group approached. Michael and Maria stood shoulder to shoulder and raised their hands ready to fire. As the first man slammed open the door from the school and rushed towards them, they both shot out blasts of energy. A large concrete flower pot in front of the school steps disintegrated with a loud explosion and knocked the man down. A second pot crashed into the entrance doors shattering the glass and tearing the doors from their frames.

"Hey, stop that!" Alex yelled out.

"Mom and dad, are you trying to kill us?" Alan bellowed and he ran to his parents. The Twins still in their light tan suits engulfed Michael and Maria in their arms, tears filling their eyes with a mixture of relief, happiness, and love.

Max and Liz approached Zeke, opening their arms to their long departed son. He looked taller than they remembered and handsome in his light-blue, long-sleeve dress shirt and dark suit pants. They hugged for a long moment, and Liz kissed him on the cheek as she wrapped her hand around his arm. Max smiled and ruffled his son's blonde hair.

"We debated whether you would be with Hera or with Ultra," Max kidded, "but, I see you are with neither."

Suddenly the absence of his love struck home. "She should have been restored too," Zeke stated with longing. "Where is she?" He looked for a moment at the school grounds and the nearly deserted parking lot and then turned back to head into the school. With uncertain eyes his gaze turned to the reconstituted Max. "Come on father," Zeke begged, "help me find her. She was in the school when we were attacked."

The blonde Zeke took one step toward the school and then stopped. His eyes swung back towards the parking lot. Now he could make out two bodies lying prone in the grass by the sidewalk and sprinted in that direction. The others, seeing the bodies too began to follow.

Zeke slowed. There before him were two young women. Their bodies looked like they had suffered the full onslaught of the firefight. He knelt and looked down forlornly. A tear rolled down his cheek and fell onto the charred skin of the first victim. Both were burned beyond normal recognition, but he knew their identity all the same. His hand slowly extended to the teen closest to him. He lifted Ultra's charred hand with its distinctive gold and ruby ring to his lips. He could not stop the tears that flowed unchecked as he kissed her hand. He glanced to the remains of the other half-incinerated body and recognized the black stone necklace: it was Hera.

"I must save her," Zeke declared as he closed his eyes and began to concentrate.

Max move to his Zeke's side. "It's too late, son. They've been gone too long. Even with your powers, restoring her is now impossible."

Zeke could not accept their deaths. "No," he began and he shook his head. "Love," he looked from his father to Mother Liz. "Love is the key that unlocks the bars of impossibility." With that he pulled Ultra's ravaged body to his. He lowered his lips to hers. As his lips touched her dark, burned skin, his body began to glow. Wave after wave of light flowed up from his toes, through his trunk and down into his lip. Max looked pained, knowing it was impossible. Then as he felt Liz move to him, and place her hand on his arm, he recalled how he had once believed Liz was too far gone too. He recalled that night in the high-rise motel in California as his son had given him the extra energy needed to do the impossible.

Max dropped to his knees and placed a hand on his son's back infusing every ounce of power into his son. Tess and Liz recognized what Max was doing and soon they were as on their knees giving Zeke everything they had too. But it was hopeless; Ultra's lifeless body did not respond, did not move or show any sight of life.

Zeke turned and sought out the Twins. Pleading with his eyes he begged for their help. They ran to his side, joined hands to maximize their powers and laid their hands on Zeke's shoulder. At their touch, a bright green glow, like fog lights cutting through the mist, poured from the Prince's eyes directly into Ultra's. Zeke stared with hope, knowing this was everything he could deliver. He knew the Twin's power, unleashed to help him, was also endangering them all. But, he didn't care; he was ready to do anything, risk anything to save her.

But, eventually he sighed and admitted defeat. His family pulled back and he bent to kiss her a final goodbye. Zeke closed his eyes and pulled her to him. Sweat stained the edges of his blonde hair, and droplets mixed with tears rained down his cheek striking Ultra's ruined body. As his lips touched hers, he found not hard, burned gristle, but soft loving lips that kissed him back with unrestrained delight.

"You saved me," she exhaled in awe, as the others jumped back seeing the restored Princess within a glowing outline of purple. "You were willing to sacrifice everything to save me," she gushed as she wrapped her long thin, and now naked, arms around his neck and kissed him again. As the glow faded, Liz and Tess shouted in delight. Liz pulled off her space suit pants and Tess her jacket and handed them to Zeke. He helped Ultra cover her naked body as the other stood in awe.

Ultra turned and the smile of wonder and the glow of life that beamed from her face drained as she saw Hera's dead charred remains lying in the grass. "Oh, Zeke. You have to save my sister, too! Hurry, I can tell you every moment counts."

Zeke was exhausted, but nodded and turned to gaze down at Hera. He looked back to Max, Liz, Tess, and the Twins imploring them to provide him their strength again. He shakily knelt on the grass, steadied by Ultra. She helped lift Hera into his arms. His muscles trembled as he tried to draw her close and place his life-giving lips to hers. Zeke drew in his breath, closed his eyes, and readied himself to again restore the life of a loved one when he heard Ultra's scream. He pried open his eyes and could see that Hera's body had disintegrated. Her bones and charred skin had turned to ash and fallen through his grip. Zeke looked at the heap of ash on the grass in front of him and stared back in shock. He looked up to Ultra – and then collapsed.

Kal walked confidently out the high school door holding Raeve's hand. They smiled as they approached the group. "Let's go," Kal commanded as he pointed back towards the school doors.

Serena stepped forward and beckoned Kyle to her side. "When we left, in the original timeline, we left enemies," she warned.

Kyle stared out at the parking lot expecting to see the military approaching. "We could come under attack at any moment. We've got to get out of here before the troops… with their riflemen and tanks come trudging up that road."

Alan moved to his brother, devastated with the loss of Sara and ready to fight. "When we left Earth, in the original timeline, our armada rose up through the Sense Field. Jets attacked and tried to destroy us." His head swung back to look up at the sky. Then he extended his hand out to his brother. "Alex, we need to prepare. If they're coming; we have to be ready to protect ourselves."

Kal shook his head. "When you left, in the original timeline, the United States government appeared to have declared war on all aliens. But that was only a rebel faction. They were rounded up and thrown in jail. You have nothing to fear. In fact, the President is scheduled to visit our Embassy next week."

"Our Embassy?" Maria asked in surprise.

"It's… it's still here?" Michael asked with a smile.

"Yes," Raeve replied. "Here and ready for a royal reception."

"We have been preparing for your return," Kal replied. "Unless there is any reason to stay, I suggest we retire to a more comfortable abode."

Alan shook his head. "You go on. If you don't need protection, I've got to go. I have to find Sara."

"And I've got to find Rachael," Alex replied and walked to his brother's side.

Kal looked at Raeve, and she could see the irritation on his face. The Twins were unwittingly trying to spoil his plans. He stepped towards the boys and shook his head. "No. You are Knights of Antar, not lovesick teenagers. Alex, pick up your Prince. He looks like he's in no position to walk." He swung his gaze to Michael and then back to Alan as he pointed to the huge, silver-blue ship in the school parking lot. "Help your father transport the ship to the Education Center at the Compound. Do it quietly, if you really fear the earthlings."

Next Kal turned to Max and the others. "We have a portal in the school; it goes directly to the embassy."

"This way," Raeve informed and started towards the school. She looked at Alan who had not moved and looked torn. "Royal obligations first, girlfriends second," she declared.

The reconstituted _Royal Four_ emerged from the portal into the Embassy. Max took Zeke's limp body from Alex and laid him gently onto the grass. The Prince began to cough as he regained consciousness. He looked up with confused eyes, but smiled when he saw his father. Ultra pushed the others away, dropped to her knees and swept Zeke into her arms. He was still weak, but smiled when he felt her caress.

Max stood and took Liz's hand. They smiled down at their son and then up to the radiant red glow of the impenetrable Sense Field that had been resurrected, in all its former glory, the moment the timeline was reset.

Michael directed the cloaked ship through the skies over Roswell barely 500 feet above the ground. Maria wrapped one arm around her husband's waist and the other around her son as they took in the sights. Michael pointed below as they floated over downtown Roswell and could see the lights of the Crashdown and the UFO Center glowing into the evening. They could see small crowds of townspeople and visitors going about their way, unaware of the ship. But, those of non-terrestrial origins, those whose duty it was to wait and watch, could detect the subtle change in the air. They moved discretely to their cars and attempted to hide their excitement as they drove cautiously out of town and headed for the Compound and to the resurrected dome.

As Michael expertly accelerated and gathered altitude, he maneuvered the ship out of town towards the lake and the Compound. He mentally directed the ship down and it approached the apex of the Sense Field. Smoothly the top of the dome wavered and then thinned to allow the huge cloaked spaceship to pass through the barrier.

The three marveled at the grounds below them as the ship floated down towards the Embassy. The three-story Embassy located a quarter mile from the Education Center was illuminated by thousands of decorative lamps that filled the property. They saw the red-tile room grow closer as the craft silently approached. To the left they could make out the crashed saucer on its pedestal silhouetted by the distant Education Center floodlights. Both of the magnificent buildings seemed unchanged from when they had blasted off over a year before.

Alan pointed to an empty spot and Michael began to lower the ship towards the surface. Then Maria whispered into her husband's ear, and he nodded as he chose to set the ship in hover mode directly above the Embassy. Kal and Alex met the ship as Michael, Maria, and Alan beamed from the cloaked vessel to the dark, hidden roof below.

"Okay, I did my knightly duty," Alex exploded. "Everyone is safe and sound. Now, can I leave? I've got to find Rachael."

"And, I've got to find Sara," Alan declared.

"No," Kal called. "I need your help first. Come down into the Embassy." He could see their resistance, and strove gallantly to hide his smile. "It will only take a moment," he promised.

Alan and Alex looked annoyed, anxious to leave and find their loves, but knew they had to obey.

Kal strode into the Embassy elevator and the rode down in silence. Moments later the doors swooshed open and the Twins and Raeve followed as Kal led them to the foyer. He turned to explain his plan, "We need to prepare…

But Alex could wait no longer. "I don't care what it is. I won't be any good. I can't concentrate until I find Rachael and make sure she is safe."

"How about some Takeoff Tacos and an Alien Blast?" a soft female voice rang out.

Alex spun and a broad smile creased his face as he ran forward and swept Rachael into his arms, and swung her around in relief and then kissed her.

Alan was happy for his brother, but his happiness only made his misery the more intense.

"And some Chili Orbit Rings?" another voice called out, as Sara ran across the tiled floor and jumped into Alan's arms.

"But… how… you are human. You should have forgotten all about me, our lives, our… love," Alan sputtered.

Rachael and Sara turned to Kal and Reeve and smiled. "We would have, but 'Uncle' Kal saved us."

 _© 2007 Roswell the Next Chapter. Unauthorized reproduction prohibited. Any similarities to events, real or imaginary, are strictly coincidental. Roswell The Next Chapter is in no way affiliated with UPN, the WB, Regency Television, 20th Century Fox, or Jason Katims Productions._

 _The author wishes to give credit to RTFC for some ideas, characters, and words used in this episode_ _, as well as:_

Fikayo Ositelu, .

 **Chapter 22: Divided But Yet United**

 **by**

 **NickMax**

 **Edited by faillow and sdcheesehead**

 _Original Air Date: June 17_ _th_ _, 2007_

The brown-eyed Zeke awoke alone. He stood, brushed the dust and dirt from his suit, removed the cobwebs from his dark hair, and looked around. He immediately recognized where he was: the pod chamber. The Prince had been here once before, so the chamber was somewhat familiar. Still the dark cavity, seen only by the weak blue and green light that emanated from the empty pods, seemed foreign. As the pupils of his dark eyes dilated he took in the stark cave floor and walls and recalled his own recent rebirth. He shivered with helpless frustration as the memory of the high-school auditorium filled his mind.

He could see the Twins rejoicing with the knowledge that time had been reset and they were alive. Next he recalled Alex and then Alan as they merged with the images of themselves from the other timeline. He could hear their laughs and giggles of relief as they rushed up the stairs and away. More shocking was recalling the image of himself, a blonde-haired, blue-eyed version of himself, running ahead of him.

"Then everything went blank," he whispered. He turned and looked at the pod chamber walls and wondered how he had been transported here. Where was everyone? Why was he alone? Desperately he reached out with his mind. But try as he might, he could not make contact with Hera, the Twins, or his family. Next he searched telepathically for Ultra. All were silent… all were gone. "Are they dead?" he asked in a soft defeated voice. But why? If Alex reset the timeline, they should be fine. They should be able to exist in this altered time.

Then it dawned on him: he had not merged. Ultra and Hera must be with the other Zeke, he thought. They had returned to Antar anxious to fulfill the prophecy; unknowingly they had abandoned him. His dreams of their future together were now gone. This was his punishment for ignoring the gods; he had defied their demands when he selected Hera as the one.

He felt shattered as he contemplated a life alone, without friends, sentenced to a solitary existence without love. Struggling up out of his depression, he started towards the rock door. But he reversed course when he caught the glint of on an unfamiliar light filtering through the web of the abandoned pods. He walked to the wall, stooped and caught the rays reflecting off something within. He crawled into the lower right pod and through the rear web into a hidden cave. There, in a corner of the stone room, he spotted the mysterious object. He immediately recognized the long crystalline rod as the activation key, given to him before he left Antar by his mother, Amíle. As Zeke picked it up with his right hand, he pried open a door to a partially hidden enclosure with his left; there he was bathed in a soft copper-orange glow. A broad smile covered his face as he studied the twelve-sided Granolith chamber. As he stepped into the mysterious, some would call holy, relic, Zeke studied the intergalactic transporter. He ran his hand along the inverted black cone that hung from the ceiling and dropped until it reached the tip of the shorter cone that projected up from the base of the ancient artifact. The short cone glowed with an incandescent white light. He smiled, knowing it was his ticket home – a way to return his lonely mind to Antar.

Zeke picked up the crystal and examined the intricate design carved in its glassy surface. He studied the length of the shaft and saw two letters placed between a group of larger symbols etched into its surface. The first letter looked like a Greek alpha and the last an omega. Between the beginning and the end were five larger symbols. One, formed from two swirls around a tiny triangle he recognized as the symbol for Antar. Another was the symbol of an Eagle with extended talons – he knew it represented Cano. The remaining three, while less familiar, were still recognizable as the symbols for the remaining planets: Artur, Zyst, and Onkur.

Zeke approached the ancient black transport and lowered the crystal to the insertion socket. Then he paused as he realized the Granolith should not be there. Time had been reset. The Roswell Granolith had blasted off years before. Had the transformation been uneven, missing critical pockets or objects buried deep in the ground. He didn't care; he could use it to return. But, before he could insert the crystal, he paused, as he heard a distant voice. Suddenly he felt Earth's powerful draw and concluded it was not yet time to leave the small blue planet that he had called home. Instead the Prince slipped the crystalline key into his suit-coat jacket and crawled back through the pods and listened – trying to pick out the faint voice that had called him. Excitedly he approached the pod chamber door. As he expected, a silver handprint appeared. He placed his right hand on the switch and watched as the rock wall slowly slid back. Impatient, he squeezed his body past the sliding rock door and anxiously stepped out on the ledge. There he was met by a harsh, dry wind that swirled up from the desert floor to greet him.

 _This desert wind is burnin' my face again  
God I'm missin' you  
Been runnin' blind under a broken sky  
With regrets I was sorting through  
But lesson learned baby  
I've made the turn  
_

He did not see a welcoming face, or hear the toll of familiar voices: he was alone. The absolute solitude of the hot, dry expanse left him limp and depressed. The sun, high overhead beat down on him as he dragged himself down the sharply angled rocky slope.

 _Wherever you are  
No matter how far  
Girl I'm gonna find my way to you  
_

Tired and frustrated he stumbled and tripped over his feet. He fell down the path until his shoulder painfully collided with the rocky wall. Unable to stop his momentum, he flipped and tumbled head over heel down the slope.

 _Through rivers of rain  
Over mountains of pain  
Do whatever on earth I've gotta do  
I'll follow the dream I'll follow my heart  
Girl I've gotta be  
Wherever you are_

Desperate to stop the pain he flailed his hands out, but to no effect. He sailed down until his body, now scratched and scraped collided violently with a jagged outcrop of sandstone. He lay alone: unconscious from the collision, blood spurting from the long cut that stretched from his forehead to the edge of his dark brown hair.

Kal stood on the stairs in the Embassy and watched with a satisfied smile at the reunion of the Twins and their girlfriends. Raeve joined him and they looked down into what they expected to be only happy expressions.

Instead Maria marched forward with anger on her face. "I've got to find my mother." Pointing an indignant finger at Kal, she screamed. "She'll be so upset… you could have prevented her pain and confusion."

Liz joined her best friend and agreed with Maria and angrily pressed Kal. "If you could preserve Rachael and Sara's memories from the time-resetting waves, why didn't you protect our parents?"

Kal smiled and winked at Raeve. "Who said I didn't?" With a flourish, he hopped down the steps, crossed the foyer, and opened the door leading to the Ambassador's office. As it swung back, Jeff and Nancy tentatively poked their heads out. "I've filled them in," Kal explained. "They now know all about Antar, your royal status, and your other life with the _Royal Four_. I've even explained the new world that they… and now you… occupy. When time was reset, Earth, the parallel Earth, returned to what would have evolved. You did not witness it, do not recall it, but many changes…," not all pleasant he admitted as his gaze swung to Sara and Rachael, "have occurred."

Nancy and Jeff didn't care about this new unknown world. They needed only one thing, one person: their daughter. Moving their heads right and then left they searched until they spotted Liz. As Nancy let out a scream and ran forward, Kal smiled in satisfaction. Jeff paused, shook Kal's hand, and then ran forward reaching Liz a split second after Nancy. He began to cry as he wrapped his arms around them.

Maria looked expectantly at the door and then saw Amy and Jim emerge, smiling as they watched the Parker's touching reunion. Maria ran to her mother and threw her arms around Amy's neck, tears of joy flowing down her cheeks. Michael, the Twins, and their girlfriends rushed forward too. Jim recognized Michael from the wedding hologram the Twins had shown him and from his run-ins while he was sheriff. He shook Michael's hands as he beamed at Alex and Alan.

Kyle and Serena pressed in close and Jim and his long-lost son stood hugging each other. "Dad," Kyle began, his eyes brimming and his emotions nearly at the overload point, "dad, I'd like to introduce Serena. She's my wife." Jim was doubly pleased; his son had returned, and his small family was expanding by the moment.

Next Diane appeared from the office door. Isabel, waiting expectantly, sprang forward leaving Kolin behind as she embraced her mother. "Oh mom, I've so much to tell you… I don't want to ever keep anything from you ever again." She hugged her mother, leaned back and smiled broadly, and then hugged her again. Isabel wiped away a tear of joy, turned, and pulled Kolin forward.

Diane smiled at the tall, thin boy she remembered vaguely from her children's high school. No, she concluded, not a boy; he was much more of a man now. She extended her hand and greeted him, "Alex…"

Isabel shook her head. "No, actually… this is my husband, Kolin. King Kolin, the ruler of Artur, and the father of our children."

"Children!" Diane's voice exploded as her face broke into an even wider smile. She looked right and left but did not see any boys or girls. "Where…?"

"The trip to Earth was so dangerous," Kolin explained, "that we feared bringing little Principessa Diana and Phyllis with us." He looked expectantly towards the office. Quickly the handsome King shook Diane's hand and gave her a quick hug, kissed Isabel on the cheek, and then moved into the office to search. But, as he poked his head into the office he saw it was empty, and there was no hint of Alex's father.

Diane exclaimed as she watched the tall, thin young man move away. "I have grandchildren! When can I see them?" she excitedly asked. But, as she spoke, and turned to Isabel, she saw the pained look of separation in her daughter's eyes. Kolin returned from the empty office and sadly shook his head.

Max disengaged and gently pulled Liz away from his in-laws. As they walked, Max whispered to Liz. "I don't think your dad likes me. It's so weird, all those memories I have of growing up in Roswell, finding you, loving you… are intertwined with Roswell, the Crashdown, and all our friends and families. It seems so strange that Jeff and Nancy recall none of it."

"I know. But try to understand them. They were protected away from the beams that reset the timeline. They have only the other memories of the altered Roswell; the one where I pretended to date Kyle and we were strangers. In that timeline, they didn't know we were in love." She took his hand and together they moved towards his mother. Before they reached her, she turned Max to her, stretch up on her toes and kissed Max's lips softly. "Give dad some time; he'll learn to love you just like I do," she promised with a giggle as she wrapped her arm around his.

Diane noted the look of affection that flowed from her son to the petite, dark-haired stranger that possessively hung on her son's arm. As Max approached, Diane ran forward and gave her son a huge hug and a big smile. As she pulled back, her questioning eyes fell on Liz.

"This is my wife, Queen Elizabeth Parker Evans D'tharthé, ruler of all of Antar, from the Talus Vortex to the Sei Mountains to the Heligan Sea," he beamed as Isabel and Kolin looked on. "I understand you met my son Zeke," he noted with a solemn nod. "Zeke was injured dealing with the aftermath of the time shift." Seeing Diane's concern, he quickly continued on. "But, Kal assures us he will be okay; he and his fiancée are recovering in their suite up in the Embassy." Seeing the pall his announcement had left, he tried to turn the conversation to a more positive tone. "Liz and I have a daughter too," Max proudly announced. "She is why we returned."

Diane looked from Max to Isabel in confusion. She studied her new daughter-in-law, nearly overwhelmed at the rush of new information and the thoughts of grandchildren flooding her mind. "Liz…?"

"Mrs. Evans…" Liz began as she addressed her mother-in-law with a smile.

"Call me Diane, or, if you like, 'mom,' " she interrupted with a returning smile.

"Mom…" Liz began and then stalled. "My daughter…" she began again and then took Max's hand, "our daughter stayed on Antar."

Max saw that Liz was struggling to tell his mother, and he continued for her. "She has a special gift," Max interjected. "She can sometimes… like Liz… receive premonitions… see glimpses of the future."

"Princess Malarthe," Isabel explained to her confused mother, "she said you and Earth were in danger."

Kolin nodded. "She said the _Four_ ," as he nodded toward Max, Isabel, Michael and Tess, "were not united, and therefore defenseless again the treachery of an evil tyrant. That the evil one, Empress Topol, the leader of a blood-thirsty race of invaders, threatened your fair planet. If we did not intervene, the Topolians would defeat the forces of Earth, and use your planet as a base to attack our system."

Max agreed. "If Topol could make it through the portal from Earth to Antar, the denizens of the _Five Planets_ would be doomed."

"But, we are safe now," Isabel concluded. "When time was reset, the Empress was returned to the dead."

Topol's starship rested quietly, deep below the abandoned Pepper's Café. The sounds generated as she emerged from her stateroom were effectively dampened by the radiation shield of powdered Turkonium ore that surrounded her ship. The Empress stopped at a floor-length mirror. Try as she might, she could not wipe the triumphant smile from her striking face with its broad forehead, dark brows and petite nose. A glow of superiority radiated from her chocolate-brown victorious eyes. She admired her tall shiny black boots, blood-red leather pants, and tight-fitting silk top. The Empress pulled her shiny shoulder-length straight blonde hair away from her face and behind her, where she fastened it with a gold clasp and then strode confidently down the metal walkway to the lift.

The silver elevator doors opened at her approach. She stepped in and the transport slid downwards. Soon the doors sprung open and she stepped into the engine room. Walking past the Turkonite-powered anti-gravity drives, she stepped into a small control room. There, setting on a long, narrow table was a clear, spherical device. The Empress planted a serious expression on her face, picked it up, opened the clamshell hinge, and snapped it around her head.

"How long will it take to get here, General Dimitri?" she asked as the view inside the communication helmet began to come into focus.

"My Empress," Dimitri began in a commanding voice as he bowed. "As per your orders, I have requisitioned all of your remaining ships. The four are now stationed by the portal at the Island of Ottmar. Just give the final order and we shall be on Earth in 24 hours."

"Excellent," she pronounced.

Before she could give her next order, the gruff, leathery-faced, gray-haired officer dressed in his best forest-green uniform broke in. "And the _Four_ , you have neutralized them and their weapon?" he asked, unable to control the squint of in his dark beetle-like eyes and the slight tremor of impatience in his voice. "You have eliminated the threat? Max and the others are dead?"

Lexus returned only a silent glare, her eyes the color of pewter; cold and hard even now, as she smiled. They reminded Dimitri of the Heligan Sea on a bitter midwinter day. He immediately recognized the glint of her scary and often ruthless eyes and backed off.

Unwilling to expose his own fear of the _Four_ he switched his tone to one of hearty bravado. Taking her silence as an assurance that the _Four_ were finally gone, he puffed up his chest and continued afresh with new bluster. "I will bring my warships and initiate the invasion," he declared. "I will launch a massive attack. I will send one ship to Russia, one to China, and one to terrorize Western Europe. The remaining ship will concentrate on America. I will reduce their government offices and military establishment to smoldering ruins," he gloated with frenzied excitement like a shark that smells blood in the water.

The Empress looked on with a frown. " _My_ warships…," she sternly corrected as she considered his plan. "I _have_ destroyed the _Four_ , but the Earthlings are still a threat."

"But…" Dimitri interrupted. "You said in your report last night, that the Earthlings have nothing that can penetrate our shields. You said you witnessed their attack on Khivar's starship and even his puny defenses were superior to their best efforts."

"The Earthlings have nothing to harm us now. Their technology is primitive, but they are smart and adaptive. Enslaving a hostile planet is difficult and produces an environment ripe for terrorism. We could attempt to crush them, as you propose, and then fight their resistance movement for the next century," she crossly observed. "No, we don't have time for that. We must secure Earth quickly. We need a safe platform to launch our attack on Antar."

Dimitri impatiently ran the palm of his right hand through his close-cropped hair, and began to object. But, as he caught the stern, intolerant look in his master's eyes, he wisely silenced his tongue.

"The first rule of warfare, General Dimitri," she schooled, "is to know both yourself and your enemy. _Your_ objective is return from one hundred battles with one hundred victories. I can offer a more efficient path to subjugation. Earthlings are weak, physically fragile, and fearful of disease."

"Yes," Dimitri replied. "The plague can be a powerful deterrent."

"And they are motivated by power, money, and prestige," she observed. "Our terrestrial friends are consumers: not fighters. I will seize and enslave the Earthlings without lifting a sword or taking a single life," she explained. "They shall welcome their oppressor!" she laughed.

"But, I do not underestimate my adversary," she continued. "They were created from clever, devious stock. Therefore, cloak one of _my_ ships and send it to Roswell; instruct it to burry in. Tell the captain to place his staff in their stasis chambers and wait for my instructions. Station two by the portal terminus at the dark side of their moon, cloaked and out of sight but ready to respond to my call at a moments notice."

"And the fourth ship?" he inquired.

"Keep one ship in reserve, outside the wormhole at the portal by the Island of Ottmar," she commanded and then started to break the transmission. Instead, she paused and considered.

Topol frowned, tired of military planning. She knew victory over the hapless Earthlings should be effortless, whether bribed with otherworldly technology, sickened into surrender, or slaughtered in a merciless firestorm of lasers and rockets. Still, something at the back of her mind shouted danger. Soon Topol would have to launch her seduction of the earth's populous, but first she needed a plan.

"I need to speak to the President. He is the leader of Earth's armies and will be the arbiter of their fate. He is a politician, publicly interested in only the best for his people, but privately hungers for power. He is like all Earth men, susceptible to the lure of glory and gold. The President shall be the man who, even if unwittingly, decides whether Earth signs my treaty and rests in peace or defies my offer and is reduced to ashes."

Topol stared into Dimitri's beetle eyes. "Arrange a meeting with Congressman Joe Cinnati. Tell him I need an introduction to the White House. I will meet him tomorrow, Suite 709 at the Washington Hotel. Bring his limousine and pick me up at 1500 hours," she instructed.

"What…?" the General began, flustered with the unexpected command. "What do I tell Cinnati?"

"Tell him to promise anything and everything." Then with a slow, almost mischievous smile, and a girly twinkle in her light blue eyes, she informed the General. "Five minutes alone with the Commander in Chief should be adequate," she laughed. With a distracted air she flicked her hand and the transmission was severed.

She wiped at her hands in slow disgust, pushing away the image of dealing with another sleazy politician. The Empress knew that before she mounted her next campaign, she needed to rest and relax. Smiling the Empress retraced her steps. As the door to her stateroom in the small starship silently slid open she looked to her right. Lexus Topol smiled as she saw Agent Robert Burns: his naked sleeping body waiting for her under the red-silk sheets of her large circular bed. She needed an ally, and it was time he knew all, or as much as necessary to secure his loyalty and preserve his love.

"Frank," she whispered in a soft seductive lilt as she moved to the bed. "Wake up, Baby," she called as she ran her hand down below the sheets. He awoke with a jerk, his eyes dropping to her hand, as a broad smile covered his face. "I need you… and I want you, Frank," Topol continued with a soft coo.

Cede and Gael crouched behind a small scrub brush on the trail leading to the radiation-safe cave high in the Mesaliko Mountains that housed the wormhole controls. It was dark, just before daybreak. Cede checked the trail below, confirmed there was no danger and signaled to Gael. The Protector moved silently from tree to tree until he approached the opening.

"Princess, it is safe," Gael announced in a soft, hushed voice.

Soon Ultra emerged from the cave. Meta, Eddie and his mother, Gahaé, and the two boys followed her out of the cave. Moments later Brody and Sophie and then Duke Sargon and Madam Téso emerged. The Princess hugged her best friend and then Silver Eagle. She knelt to her knees and pulled Blue Owl to her. They hugged for a long moment, and then she rose and wiped away a tear from the little boy's face.

"My big boy," Ultra gushed as she pulled the youngster aside. "You have my ring, right?" she asked in a whisper. Blue Owl nodded as he shoved his hand forward. The golden ring with the scratched red-glass insert rested loosely on his thumb. "You remember how to activate it?"

Blue closed his eyes and concentrated as he covered the stone with his left thumb. Triumphantly he removed his thumb to reveal the ring; the glistening gem now showed a dark black pool with a central sun and five small planets.

"If you ever need me, just rub the ring. I will feel your thoughts. I may not be able to come myself, but I will send help," she promised. "I am leaving Gael with you. He will be your friend and provide protection," she advised. "Do not show the ring to anyone; trust no one other than Gael with our secret."

The Princess gave Blue Owl a long last hug, and then turned away trying to hide her tears. She gave Brody a quick hug, nodded to Sophie, Sargon and Téso, and then hugged Meta one last time. Knowing she had to leave quickly or she would break down, Ultra joined Cede and they headed down the trail.

Meta took the boy's hands and Eddie stood behind them, arms extended around his new family. Gahaé, Brody and Sophie, and the Duke and Téso joined with Gael as they waved goodbye to Ultra. The Princess paused, uncertainly painting her pretty face. She drew in a long breath and composed herself. The Princess of Cano, scheduled to soon return to the _Five Planets_ and wed the Prince wiped the tears from her eyes. Trying to look brave she took Cede's hand and together they apperated back to the Embassy.

As the apperation flash faded from the mountain pass, and Meta was sure her best friend was really gone, she broke into tears and threw herself into Eddie's arms. After a long embrace, she released his grip and knelt to draw the boys close. Their hugs touched her heart and smiling up, through her tears, she searched for Sophie. Meta rose and stepped into Sophie's arms, warmed in the love of the woman who had become like her second mother. Smiling, she glanced to her father and knew that staying had been the right decision.

Gael moved to Blue Owl and lowered his hand to the little boy who took it trying to look brave and hold back the tears that welled in his eyes. Gael pulled him up into his arms as the sun rose up over the peak of the adjacent mountain. All smiled as the low-lying clouds broke into streaks of yellow, salmon and purple that colored the eastern horizon. Meta had herded her new family into the wormhole-control cave which had shielded them from the time resetting waves. Now, they stood staring at the rising sun, hopeful that the world that awaited them in this new timeline would be better than the one they left.

As the reunion at the Embassy hallway began to break up, small groups moved from the lobby to the elevators to pass to the residential suites above. Max wanted to check on Zeke, and he, Liz, Jeff, Nancy, and Diane moved to the lifts and took the first one up.

Kolin and Isabel squeezed in with Michael, Maria, Jim, and Amy as the second opened. The small compartment was becoming filled and there was not enough room for the Twins and their girlfriends.

Alex turned to the group. "We'll wait for the next one."

Sara released Alan's hand, kissed him on the cheek and grabbed Rachael's hand. "You go on up. "Rae and I need to talk to Kal."

The Twins indicated they would wait too. "No," Rachael replied as she picked up the look on Sara's pale face. "You go check on Zeke and Ultra." She turned to him and brushed her lips across his. "We'll be up in a minute."

The girls waited until the elevator doors closed and the lobby was empty. Then they turned, strode across the foyer, and marched into Kal's office. "You said things had changed," Sara began and closed the door.

"We caught the look in your eyes. What are you not telling us?" Rachael asked. "Is my father okay?"

Sara could feel the world closing in on her, felt her own premonitions of doom. "Mom? Dad?"

Kal came around from his desk and led the two teenagers to a soft Delpac leather sofa. He pulled a matching pale-green chair close and took Sara's hand in his. "Your mother, in the reset timeline… she didn't survive her breast-cancer surgery. She died in what would be recorded as two years ago." Kal could see the stunned shock that spread across her face. "You father, he tried to hide his loss by burying himself in his work. He pulled you away from Roswell and back to DC where he resumed his job at the Pentagon. But, you could never accept Sergeant McLachlan when he tried to find a new wife and return to a normal life. When he remarried, and moved with his squadron to Korea, he let you transfer to an academy up in Vermont. But, soon after you moved in, there was a tremendous fire, and all… perished."

Rachael hugged her friend, trying to console Sara, but couldn't help feeling the second shoe had not fallen. She turned her expectant eyes to Kal. "And my father?" she asked, but somehow she knew the answer. "He's dead, isn't he?"

Kal looked sad and nodded.

"How?" Rachael asked as the tears began to fill her eyes.

"It was an accident, at Whitman Industries. A freak electrical storm blew into town, and there was an explosion in an overloaded transformer. The high-voltage lines connected to it crashed through the roof and into offices. Your dad had picked you up from school when he got the call. He rushed back to the plant to try to save the owner. But, he took the turn along the ridgeline too sharply, and his car crashed over the barricade. The two of you fell 300 feet to the dry riverbed below. Like in Sara's case, there were no survivors."

Rachael stood and her body shook. Kal moved to her, but she held her hand up to keep him away. "Hera, my dad… Sara and I… we're all dead," she whispered as the tears began to fall. Extending her hand to Sara, she declared, "We have nothing on Earth now. There is no reason to stay."

"Our future, our destiny," Sara announced as she moved to Rachael's side trying to look strong, "now resides in the stars."

Benny and Chevette stood impatiently waiting for a table at the door to the crowded Crashdown Café. Through the large glass window in the door, he could see an elderly woman with short white hair arise. She laid money on the table and then pulled back a wheelchair holding an elderly gentleman and turned it towards the exit. Benny opened the door wide for her as Mrs. Covendale maneuvered her father's wheelchair through the crowd and out the door to her handicap-equipped minivan. Benny watched for a moment, and then he and Chevette stepped into the restaurant. Xiomara in her aqua-green uniform smiled to her friends, grabbed up a pair of menus, and led them to the booth being bussed by a short, dark-skinned boy who smiled shyly at her approach.

José Sr. looked out the order window, chuckled at the sight of his fawning son, and then smiled at the line of customers queuing up in front of his restaurant. Back when the aliens had arrived and set up their Compound by the lake, business had been spectacular. Then they pulled out, and the grounds were made a national park. Business was still brisk, but someday, he hoped, the aliens would return and reopen the Embassy and the Education Center. "I told Jeff and Nancy before they sold out: the aliens would be back some day and then this joint will really get jumping!" he laughed before he turned back to the grill.

Becky scurried up to the window, the silver bobbles of her tiara swaying. She checked her order book and returned it to her silver alien-headed apron. Next she extended her right hand and expertly plucked a McCrashdown sausage, egg, and biscuit-gravy breakfast platter from the order shelf. She expertly cradled it in the crook of her left arm, and then picked up a plate of Jalapeños Eggs & Moonrock Hash. Next she turned and snatched up a Mercury Milkshake in her right and glided behind the counter where she slid the first platter and the milkshake in front of Jeremy and the second platter before Larry, a local who made breakfast with his girlfriend Jen a daily ritual. She refilled the short nerdy man's water glass and then topped up the coffee in his mousy girlfriend's cup. Turning away, and checking that José Sr. was busy in the kitchen, she leaned across the counter and gave her boyfriend a quick kiss.

Ultra rematerialized on the tenth floor of the Embassy. She thanked Cede and strode forward, her head high, in apparent total command as she walked towards the residential wing. The Princess moved to the second door on the right and entered. She sighed seeing the large suite was empty.

Preferring to be alone, she strode directly to the food computer. With a series of muttered commands she ordered a drink. Moments later, the bell peeled, loud in the empty apartment. She opened the small food-delivery door. With her right hand she withdrew a tall frosty glass filled to the rim with m'alwe. In her left she extracted an elaborately decorated flask. After draining the first glass in one long gulp she staggered unsteadily to the couch placed along the transparent wall. With shaking hands she refilled the glass and contemplated the Earth's sun, rising majestically in the morning, the clouds painted with beautiful streaks of scarlet and purple. Next she studied her drink's golden yellow color, and then tipped its mind-numbing elixir to her lips.

Zeke, alerted to her presence when he heard the bell, slunk into the sitting room. Seeing the shell of the boy she loved, the composure Ultra had worked so hard to maintain dissolved. She shakily stood, crossed the room in a swaying inebriated stumble and pulled him to her. Zeke recognized her condition and held her tight.

"Everyone is so happy," Ultra observed in melancholic amazement as she let Zeke help her to the couch.

He flopped down beside her, his flaxen tassels falling across his eyes. "It's as if they've forgotten them – as if Hera and her mother never existed – as if their disappearance is so unimportant it is not even worth mentioning."

Ultra lowered her forehead to his, in sad agreement. "She was my sister. I loved her too," she replied with a hiccup.

Ultra poured another glass and downed it. "What are we going to do?" she asked with shaking hands as she began to pour another glass of the intoxicating liqueur.

Zeke moved close, took the glass away and set it on the short flat table constructed of a glossy-red slab of garnet carved from the quarry at Dimaras Rock. "Kal knows something," he confided. "He told me that the Montanan women, like my double, did not simply vanish. He is convinced that are alive and together." He saw the look of hope in her eyes and continued on, "but, they are beyond our reach."

Zeke took Ultra's hand and brought it to his lip. "Kal told me we must honor her memory by fulfilling our destiny. Hera tried to tell me she knew, understood my duty. I was just too dense to understand her meaning."

"Then we must return to Antar. Meta is staying. She found the love and acceptance… the family she always wanted," Ultra confided.

"There is no reason to linger now," Zeke declared as he pulled Ultra to him and kissed her tenderly. "Our family, our friends, and our duty… our destiny… lies on Antar."

Ultra turned her tear-stained eyes to Zeke. "I know you loved Hera… loved her best, but in my heart I know you cared for me too."

"I do love you Ultra," Zeke confirmed.

In his mind, he reviewed Hera's final words before she arose from her seat at the ballet and walked out of his life. 'Fulfill your destiny. The safety and happiness of the Taurian worlds rest on your shoulders,' she had told him. She knew what was coming, he thought. She sacrificed herself so he could return and save his planet. He knew what he had to do.

"First thing, we must snap out of this melancholy mood," he prescribed as he turned to the Princess and gave her a warm smile. "It's not helping us, and it will drag everyone around us down." He pulled Ultra to her feet, ran a glowing hand down her pretty face, and removed the tears and restored her red-rimmed purple eyes to their normal flawless state. "Come on. We've got a wedding to plan."

"And a planet to save," she agreed with smile, the first she had allowed herself since her discovery of Hera's death.

The dark-haired Zeke awoke late on the desolate tract halfway down the steeply sloping ramp from the pod chamber. He stared up to the dark early evening sky. The clear, star-sewn heavens he was so used to seeing were obscured with low clouds. The Prince rose to one knee and ran a hand along the various bruises and cuts that ravaged his body. He gingerly touched the clotted blood that had congealed across the ragged cut above his right eye and winced in pain. He started to raise his hand to heal the injury, but refrained, deeming the pain a fitting part of his punishment. He stared forward and then stopped unsure what to do next.

 _I woke up late  
Guess I'm never really early  
I hesitate  
Only to fail  
I get so tired  
Of procrastinating  
I need a change  
_

Alone, and depressed, he shook his head in disgust as it started to rain. Stung by wave after wave of stinging hailstones mixed with the rain, and buffeted by the rising wind, he trudged down the rocky slope to the desert floor to seek shelter. Sad, depressed, with dissolving blood running down his forehead and cheek, he looked right and left uncertain what to do or where to go. Reaching the base of the cliff, sore and weak he dropped to his knees.

 _I can't do this,  
I can't do this,  
I can't do this by myself  
I can't do this,  
I can't do this,  
Oh, I need your help_

As the rain continue to pelt his cut and bruised body, the black, low-lying rain clouds gapped allowing a glimpse of the silver-white moon. The lunar glow momentarily brightened the desolate wasteland. Zeke withdrew the crystal and held it high, pointing it to the sky. "Mother… Priestess Amíle," he began as his extended arm began to shake. "Show me the way. Show me how I can live without Hera; without my friends and family; abandoned on a foreign world billion of miles from you and home."

 _I'm standing still  
Move so peaceful  
I can't pretend  
That I'm fine  
I get so ill  
Crazy agitated  
When I'm not really dying_

He looked up the heavens, and closed his eyes to pray.

 _I can't do this,  
I can't do this,  
I can't do this by myself  
I can't do this,  
I can't do this,  
Oh, I need your help_

Immediately his mind drew up images of Hera. He could see her so clearly he wanted to cry. She was dressed in her Crashdown uniform, alien-head apron, and silver tiara, smiling: smiling that special smile that said he was the one, and would always be the only one.

Next his mind was filled with the memory of them together, her in his arms swaying to a slow song, alone in the darkened library racks at the Thanksgiving dance.

He was stung anew feeling her silky skin nestled close to his as they floated in the hot tub on the balcony of their suite at the Beverly Hills Hilton.

He didn't think he could go on. His memories were not providing the comfort he had hoped; rather his loss was ripping him apart. "Mother, why are you doing this? I know I defied your will, but please stop this pain. Show me the way," he cried.

 _Press into me  
Breath the air  
Bask in me  
You'll be free  
To do anything._

Suddenly Hera's image the last time he had seen her, at the ballet before the time shift, sprung into his mind. The stinging in his heart quieted as he recalled her whispered words: 'Trust your heart.' He could almost feel her soft fingers on his skin as she pulled his hand to her chest. 'I will always be with you.'

Zeke understood and looked up to the heavens. He desperately hoped her message was true, and she had had not blasted off for Antar with the other Zeke. Despite his injuries he sprung to his feet. "She is still here, she has to be," he exclaimed with hope. He knew he had to find her. Returning the crystal to his jacket pocket, he exclaimed, "If not on Earth, then on the other side of the universe."

 _Wherever you are  
No matter how far  
Girl I'm gonna find my way to you  
Through rivers of rain  
Over mountains of pain  
Do whatever on earth I've gotta do  
I'll follow the dream I'll follow my heart  
Girl I've gotta be  
Wherever you are  
_

No longer depressed, his heart filled with new hope, he raised his left hand and healed his wounds. Nodding with a smile he started off in a jog towards town and the girl he knew would make him whole again.

 _So many miles to where we said goodbye  
To the street of shattered dreams  
I'm prayin' hard you didn't start a life  
With someone who's not me._

Jim and Amy emerged from their room in the Embassy early the next morning. He knocked on the adjacent door, and Kyle opened the door with a smile. Seconds later Serena joined them. As the group walked along the brilliantly lit corridor they approached an oddly shaped elevator. A Protector opened the doors formed in the shape of an inverted V and bid them enter. The man pressed the pyramid-like symbol and moved back leaving the foursome alone. Jim and Amy watched in fascination as the elevator doors closed, they felt a great upward acceleration, and then steadied themselves as the elevator slowed. Kyle bowed slightly to his father and Amy, extended his arm to indicate they should proceed as the doors opened onto a wide, brightly lit terrace with small booths and tables. Kyle took Serena's hand and they followed.

The group noticed Protectors and Embassy staff sitting at the tables eating breakfast. Max and Liz were eating with Jeff and Nancy. Tess and Jean Claude sat at an adjacent booth with Raeve. Bright sunshine poured in though the seamless window that seemed to extend from floor to ceiling and the entire width of the room. As Liz took a bite, she looked up and saw Kyle and the others enter.

Liz waved them over. "Join us," she invited.

Jim helped Amy in and then slid into a nearby booth. They bent and looked out through what appears to be a single sheet of glass enclosing the wall. High above, the red radiance of the magnificent dome bathed the grounds in its surreal glow. They smiled as they stared down at the manicured Compound paths, the Education Center, and the saucer in the distance. Jim noted the angle down to the grounds and estimated that they must be on at least the tenth floor. But, then he recalled that the Embassy has only three floors. As he looked down in confusion, but before he could inquire about the optical illusion, a waiter stepped to their table and handed them each a menu. Like the elevator, the writing was all in a strange script.

Kyle leaned forward seeing their confusion. "It's in Antarian," he laughed as the waiter sat down glasses of a light-blue juice and filled each cup with a hot, dark liquid. Before Kyle could say anything, Jim and Amy took big sips of the steaming brew with its distinctive burnt orange smell. Jim and Amy immediately spat it out with looks of disgust. Tess, Jean Claude, and Raeve and then the others at neighboring booths began to laugh.

"It's eiffle, not coffee," Serena explained, with an understanding smile. "It takes a little getting used to. At first I thought it was disgusting, but I've grown to like it. Try the Razenberry juice; it's very good."

As the waiter looked on expectantly Kyle leaned forward. "Let me order you breakfast." He studied the menu and then turned to the waiter: " _Sloic яичка, прокладка Naoo, croquant решетка живота, с яичками caf3e noirsloic, прокладкой Naoo, croquant решетка живота, с noir caf3e и заквашенными соком Ater и чаем терпуга."_

Kyle looked at Serena and she nodded her approval. "Antarian," he explained seeing Jim and Amy's surprised expression. "It's pronounced with a guttural intonation, like Russian."

"It's really pretty simple to learn," Serena explained. "A little time in the Learning Temple and you'll be speaking like a native."

"But, you'll only have time to take an intro course," Kyle advised as he sipped his eiffle. "We've arrange special passage, and the trip through the portal back to Antar will take only minutes."

Jim and Amy knew everyone was anxious to return. Max, Michael, and Isabel had children waiting back on their planet and wanted to leave as soon as they were sure the danger Malarthe had foreseen had passed. Jim and Amy, the Parkers, and Diane had felt the pull, and had packed their bags before heading for Bitter Lake. Jim began to comment when the waiter returned with a large tray of eggs, bacon, toast, yogurt, black coffee, and tea. He took a tentative bite, smiled, and then began to eat hungrily.

At the nearby table Jeff finished his eggs and the waiter immediately took away his empty plate and refilled his cup of eiffle. He recalled that Dakura had asked him to stock it in his restaurant for 'special' visitors. He felt sad as he recalled Hera and her mother and bewildered like everyone else as he mused over the mystery that surrounded their unexpected disappearance and apparent death following the attack. He sipped the strong brew that he had grown to like and decided to ask the question that had been on his mind since he saw his daughter.

"You know, young lady, I have a bone to pick with you," he informed Liz in an attempt at a gruff growl. "I had felt your presence for weeks," he announced as he took his daughter's hand in his. "I could sense you… hear you… moving around in your room. I told Nancy you had returned."

"At first I thought he was going crazy," Nancy confided. "Then, I thought I could feel it too and feared we were both going wacky."

"We couldn't understand it. Why you would come home, search through your room, but not respond to our calls?" Jeff complained.

"I finally believed that you had returned when I saw your things had been moved," Nancy concluded. "It was subtle, slight rearrangements of your stuffed bear on your bed, and the pictures on your dresser. We keep the door locked and neither Jeff nor I ever move your stuff. It could only be you. But when we called, when we rushed into your room, it was always empty and you would not respond."

Liz looked confused as she shook her head. "No. I wanted to return… but I didn't dare endanger you." She turned to her husband who nodded. "Max felt it was too dangerous."

Tess sat totally still, listening to the conversation at the table directly across from her. She put down her napkin, stood, took a quick glance at Jean Claude, and moved to Liz and Max's table. Bending over so both hands rested on the corner of their table. "I have a confession to make. It was me, not Liz, in her room," she admitted.

Jim and Amy could not help but overhear the conversation. They stood, and with Kyle and Serena, moved to Liz and Max's table. "I sensed Kyle's presence too," Jim informed the group. "I was getting ready for work one morning, and I could see his bedspread was wrinkled. It…" he continued as his voice began to crack.

"It was still warm," Amy completed for Jim. She swung her head to Kyle and then to Tess as her stepson shook his head no.

"We assumed… we hoped against hope… it was Kyle…" Jim explained.

"And I felt a… presence… too. Every day I expected Maria's happy face to poke into my shop and surprise me," Amy stated.

All eyes now turned on Tess. Liz could not hide her deep set suspicion of the hybrid queen, "Why?" she demanded, the tone of her inquiry laced with distrust. "Why would you break into my room? Why would you need to invade Amy's shop, or snoop around Kyle's room?"

"Kyle is my brother," Tess began. Ignoring the startling look in Jim's eyes, she continued. "We both went to Antar with the armada, but he did not return to Earth with me. I could not see Zeke; it was too dangerous. I still had Jean Claude," she noted and smiled at the Professor who now stood beside her, "but otherwise I was effectively cut off from everyone else I knew and loved," she began.

Kyle moved to her and gave her a sweet brotherly hug. "I missed you too, sis."

Tess could see her explanation did not satisfy the minds behind the suspicious, inquiring stares. "I was also searching."

"Searching?" Liz began. "Searching in my room," she growled trying to restrain her growing anger. "Searching for what?!" she shouted.

Tess looked at all the accusing eyes and then swung her own eyes to her son. In all the commotion, no one had noticed that Zeke and Ultra had joined the group. Tess looked to Zeke, silently asking his permission to proceed. Zeke nodded and pulled Ultra close.

"Amíle… Priestess Amíle," Tess began. "She told Zeke… in a dream… that we must prepare for war."

All eyes swung to Zeke for confirmation. He looked confused. He realized he had selfishly focused only on Amíle's prohibition against Hera, and had minimized the threat from beyond the stars.

Tess saw she would receive no support from her troubled son and plowed on. "She foresaw that we would need the Shaft of Orion, the one hidden in this timeline, to battle the evil Empress." Desperate to prove her sincerity, she opened her large purse and withdrew a rectangular box. "The hilt, the base of the ultimate weapon, it resides in this package," Tess explained and showed the ornate box to everyone. "The hilt was secreted away by Kyle's mother. I searched until I found it. It was hidden in the attic of the Valenti house."

She handed the box to Max. He studied it briefly and turned back to her. "And the shaft?" he asked in a soft uncertain voice.

Tess swung her head to the Ambassador. "Kal sent a messenger to retrieve it."

Raeve nodded. "It is safe. It's in his office. Pri…," she began and then let it trail off. "A Protector collected the shaft's vault from the house in Tucson."

"From Laurie Dupree's?" Isabel asked.

"Yes, from Michael's cousin," Raeve agreed. "It, like the hilt box, can only be opened by the _Royal Four_. Only they can extract the hilt and shaft, and only they can activate the weapon."

Seeing the suspicious glare still directed at Tess she added, "The weapon locked in its case is of no value to me. I cannot open it alone. I had no incentive to retrieve the hilt and shaft other than to aid the _Four_ and ensure the defeat the Empress."

The dark-haired Zeke awoke and poked his head out from the shallow cave he had crawled into the night before to get out of the rain. In the east, the sun rose into the clear rapidly warming morning. A light wind out of the west sprung up and ruffled his hair as he stood and surveyed the sun. He smiled to the heavens and bowed his head in acknowledgement of their guidance. Unsure where to go, he chose to walk and think. He could apperate to any spot on the globe, but although he could feel Hera in his heart, he still had no idea of her location. Sore and tired, but filled with hope, he trudged forward.

 _Let the sunrise find me searchin'  
Let the west wind carry my plea  
Give this changed man one more last chance  
Open your arms to me  
_

High overhead he saw the outline of an eagle. Such a sweeping image, made small by its tremendous altitude, was not unusual in the high desert. But, this bird must be flying low because the silhouette against the golden morning sky was huge.

An hour later, after scrambling over a rocky outcrop, down a barren ravine, and along a dry creek bed he reached a paved road. Seeing a route back to Roswell he quickened his pace. As he emerged over a slight hill in the gently rolling land leading away from the cliffs he saw a SUV in the distance heading in his direction. He waved both hands in the hope that the driver of the large dark Land Rover would stop and give him a lift. The driver was too far away to clearly make out, but still, something about the position of her head, as if she were searching too, gave him renewed hope.

 _Wherever you are  
Through rivers of rain  
Over mountains of pain  
Do whatever on earth I've gotta do  
I'll follow the dream I'll follow my heart  
_

Zeke sucked in his breath. Now he could see the gleam of the driver's perfect white teeth, the dimple in her lovely cheeks, and the tanned velvety skin of her arm that extend from the SUV's window and waved.

 _Girl I've gotta be  
Wherever you are  
Wherever you are  
Wherever you are._

"Hello, Ellington, this is Joe Cinnati, Congressman from the fourth district, New Mexico," he announced with a nervous squeak into the conference phone sitting on his cluttered desk.

The President's Chief of Staff put him on speakerphone and continued to study the message streaming across his Blackberry handheld personal electronic assistant. Distracted, he shook his head seeing more bad news from the Middle East. The primary shipping lane for Middle Eastern oil had been blockaded by dozens of ships and now the life-giving flood of imported oil would soon be reduced to a trickle. He didn't have time to talk to some yokel from a flea-bitten warren out in the West. New Mexico was Republican territory, and the President could ignore them without fear of losing their votes.

"Joe" he began, "it's good to hear your voice. Look, I'd love to chat but it just hit the fan here, and I've got to run…"

The Congressman looked at his Executive assistant, Delores Lapuccio, uncertain what to say next. The beautiful young woman with her coal-black hair and strong jaw quickly scribbled a note and thrust it into Joe's hand. "Ellington, I've _got_ to see to the President," Joe read even though he could almost hear the dismissal coming.

" _Today_! It's critical," Delores pleaded.

"Impossible," Ellington barked, amazed with the audacity of the imbeciles on the phone. "The A-Rabs just blocked the Strait of Hormuz! Unless your tribe can magically produce 10 million barrels of crude tomorrow and every day for the foreseeable future, the Commander in Chief is going to have to skip the pleasure of your company to focus on the future of our democracy," the Chief spit back and prepared to hang up.

Joe and Delores thought quickly. Their directive, received from the man with the dark beetle-like eyes was to get his boss, the CEO of a new startup in the fourth district, an immediate audience with the President. 'Tell them anything, promise him anything,' the graying man with ram-rod back, and powerful military bearing had commanded.

They both vividly recalled the scene in the Congressman's DC re-election headquarters as Dimitri unloaded stack after stack of ten-thousand dollar bundles of crisp new hundred dollar bills and piled them on Joe's desk.

"That's what Joe's trying to tell you," Delores announced and then hurriedly whispered into the Congressman's ear.

"We got a process to make all the oil the US needs, right from the oil shale buried below our Alamogordo Mountains."

Ellington looked exasperated, anxious to shut the Congressman and his aide up and get back to business. "I need the oil today! A new process will take years to develop, build, and bring on line. Look, it sounds exciting, but I've got to go."

Joe was now desperate; he could see the piles of beautiful green cash, and the promise of an unending stream of more money, fading away. "That's what I've been trying to tell you. Topolagunda Industries," he improvised, making the CEO's name more Indian sounding, "has completed the construction and shakedown of its new underground shale-processing plant."

He could tell he had captured the Chief of Staff's attention, and warmed to his fabrication. He winked at Delores and plunged in, laying it on thick. "We've secured access to an unused crude-delivery pipeline and have been producing at a low level for some time. Topolagunda is ready to increase its output to five million barrels per day, expanding its daily outflow to 15 million barrels within the year," he explained in one long interrupted breath. "I thought the President would want to help celebrate Native-American ingenuity and our path to energy independence."

"Fifteen million barrels of oil… a day?" the Chief of Staff whispered in awe as he stared with wide shocked eyes at the speaker phone.

Joe began to breathe again, and shifted to a more playful, persuasive tone as he sat down and beckoned Delores closer. "The CEO is young, beautiful, and very photogenic. We can meet George at 1500 hours today to discuss it. Then… he might want to fly out to join the party announcing the opening to the world."

"The President could use some positive PR for a change," Ellington agreed. "I'm going to pencil you and Ms. Topolagunda in for 3 PM," he announced with a giddy giggle, relieved to have something positive to tell the boss. He opened his appointment book and began scratching out names and times.

"What airport is closest to the plant?" Ellington asked.

Joe turned to Delores and gave her a broad smile as he nodded his head, knowing he had succeeded. "Roswell Memorial to the East, and Holloman Air Force Base to the West," Joe Cinnati replied with a nod as Delores slid onto his lap and he engulfed her in an adrenalin-charged hug.

"That's perfect," Ellington intoned into the speakerphone. "We can combine the oil-shale plant opening with a visit to the Antarian National Park. Nothing like a little alien misdirection to keep the nation's attention diverted from failing education, illegal immigration, inadequate health care, global warming, and skyrocketing energy prices.

A door to the gym opened and Zeke and Ultra jogged down the stairs to the indoor basketball court in the Education Center's basement. As they approached their friends, they could see Liz, Maria, Kal and Raeve, Isabel and Kolin, and Tess and Jean Claude sitting on the bleachers rooting.

On the court Kyle spun sharply to his right, faked left and then passed the ball to Sara. She immediately bounced the ball to Rachael. The former basketball cheerleader deftly fed the ball to Michael. He turned, dribbled once and let the basketball fly. Alex jumped high but could not deflect the ball's path. It arched across the air and swished through.

"Nothing but net, Mike," Max grudgingly admitted. Michael smiled as the score on the board indexed up two digits. With his basket they had moved into the lead, and the score now sat at 24 to 22 with only 15 seconds to play.

Zeke's eyes shot up and looked out over the court. He turned to Liz. "What… what did dad call Michael?" he asked.

She looked back with an unconcerned smile. "He called him Mike," she replied. "You know, Michael sounds so formal," she laughed and turned back to the action on the court.

Zeke looked at Ultra, and could see she picked up on the unfamiliar reference. Just like in the holodome projection Khivar had shared weeks before. The two sat silently trying to determine if they should share the vision of death and destruction on Antar. Ultra took his hand, trying to give Zeke her strength as they returned their gaze to the action below.

Michael ran to the sideline and collected a towel from Maria, wiped his brow, and took a long pull on a bottle of Peach Snapple. He kissed his wife on the cheek, gave Isabel the thumbs-up sign, and ran back on the court.

Alan, Alex, and Max, all shirtless in dark blue West Roswell shorts, conferred.

Rachael in her sweat-stained jogging top and short tan shorts smiled at Kyle and Michael. She collected the ball from her teammates and tossed it to Sara. She dribbled to the line and bounced passed it to Alan. Immediately she raised her arms and moved side to side to try to block his inbound pass.

Alan wiped the sweat from his forehead, drew his hands along the bottom of his sneakers, and in bounded the ball to his brother. Alex began to dribble it down the side court while Michael and Rachael converged to impede his path to the hoop. Michael batted at the ball, but Alex flicked it cross court to Alan.

Alan caught it and turned his back to Sara and began to dribble as she closed in. Wrapping an arm around his waist to guard him closely, and pretending to go for the ball, she leaned up for a kiss. But the Knight was not distracted. He turned sideways, dribbled twice, passed to Max who immediately sent the ball on to Alex. The tall, blonde teen stepped behind the 3-point stripe, set, and eyed the basket. Kyle and Rachael raced to the defense and Alex was forced to send the ball flying with an off-balance jump shot. The ball struck the rim, bounced high, ricocheted off the backboard and then fell to the rim and bounced twice. Sara and Rachael stole a look at the clock and saw only 2 seconds remained. They squealed in apparent victory as the ball balanced precariously on the iron and appeared ready to fall to the court. Suddenly it seemed to reverse direction and slip into the hoop. The scoreboard changed to 25 to 24 as time ran out.

The boys ran forward, jumped high in the air and bumped chests in victory. Both turned to give Max a 'high five.' Maria ran to her sons, congratulating them while Kal and Raeve clapped. Michael, Kyle, and the girls cried foul. "That ball was going out," Rachael shouted.

"You used your powers!" Sara playfully complained as she wrapped her arms around Alan's sweaty waist.

"We demand a rematch," Michael laughed as he admired his tall, handsome sons.

As Alex laughed, Alan flipped him the ball. Alex wrapped an arm around Rachael's waist, still defending his innocence and declaring he had not used his powers. Alan and Sara followed closely as they walked happily to the showers.

Raeve took in the happy scene and smiled. But, she could sense the unease in Kal's eyes. She knew he wanted peace, wanted the conflict settled, but knew he worried.

"Where _is_ the Empress?" Kal asked Raeve in a soft private voice.

Alex overhead the whispered question as he passed. "The Empress is dead," he stated in surprise.

"She was destroyed when Alex reset the timeline," Alan stated.

Kal looked at Raeve, and the two Protectors began to laugh. Alan stared at his brother and then at the laughing adults. "Alex did not restore order and reset the Earth's clocks," Kal chuckled as he shook his head in amazed humor.

"That honor is held by Rachael, Ava, and Tess," Raeve explained with a knowing smile.

Alex exclaimed, "What?!" He turned to Rachael, his mouth open and his eyes wide with a questioning expression. She nodded self-consciously as Alan and Sara moved close to hear what really happened.

Max saw the startled look in his son's and Ultra's pained eyes. "What's wrong?" he asked. "I would have thought you'd be relieved that the Evil One is dead."

Zeke looked at Ultra and then back to his father. "Yes, I will be relieved when I know she really is dead."

Max started to argue, but Zeke broke in. "What real proof do we have of her destruction?" he asked. "Sure, we've not seen her or a squadron of Topolian death ships swooping down over Roswell, but that does not mean she is gone or she is no longer a threat."

A long black limousine moved silently through the early afternoon streets strangled with the Washington, DC traffic. Creeping forward, the limousine turned off Pennsylvania Avenue and approached a heavily fortified checkpoint. Two black-suited Secret Service agents approached the limousine. The chauffer slid down his side window and handed an envelope to the first officer. The agent studied the invitation while his partner entered the rear compartment and used a magnetic wand to perform the first of several security checks on the President's guests. Satisfied, he apologized for the inconvenience, nodded his head, and withdrew from the car before quietly shutting the door.

The lead agent radioed ahead and the first of three sets of steel barricades were slid back to allow the limousine to enter. The limo quickly slid down a concrete passageway to the underground parking lot located below the White House.

The door to the limousine was opened by the chauffer and Congressman Cinnati slid out. He scooted around and opened the door for Topol. She smiled up into his eyes, and took his hand as she stepped out.

The Empress walked along the concrete path to the elevator leading up to the Executive Offices and the President. She had suspected it the moment she emerged from the ship buried below the sand outside of Roswell. Now, back in the nation's capital she was sure. The timeline had been restored. But, life continued on. As she waited for the elevator, she reached into her purse and withdrew her ringing cell phone.

"The ships are in place," Dimitri purred.

"They will not be needed General," she began in a low guarded voice. "But, I am reassured to know they are ready. I have to go, we're here. I will communicate my next order if George and I can come to an agreement."

"I also checked the desert. No sign of them, and nothing at the Compound," Dimitri reported.

The Empress smiled as she broke the connection. Under her breath, she whispered, "Too little and too late." Now that she had assurances that none of Taurian riffraff had survived, she was free to pursue her deal and commence her plan to subjugate Earth and then chase her ultimate objective: Antar and the _Five Planets_.

As the group by the basketball court heard Zeke express his suspicions about Topol's fate, they moved close to the King and the Prince. Zeke withdrew a small silver disk from an inside pocket and held it forward. "Topol may have lured you to Earth to launch her attack," he warned. "We need to return to Antar immediately." He could see the skepticism in the others' eyes and again raised the disk. "Watch this."

As Zeke raised the disk, a huge holographic image rose up and filled the basketball court. There in lifelike clarity, the image of Max suddenly appeared kneeling to the ground of the floating city of Atlata. "We are under attack," he announced with desperation. "I am sending this transmission out for my son," he said in a weak, trembling voice. "I am hoping against hope that you will receive it and come to our aid. Just minutes ago I held Mike and Maria in my arms... both dead… murdered by the treacherous Topolians. Isabel and Queen Elizabeth died in the first wave, two weeks ago. Tess has been hurt and is dying; her injuries are beyond my healing powers," he explained as tears streaked down his face.

Liz heard the reference to 'Mike,' and now understood Zeke's concern. She was stunned with the announcement of her own death and those of her loved ones.

All watched Max; his holographic image looked up as a huge spherical ship, nearly 400 yards across, de-cloaked in the sky. The ship, tinged red from the burning rays of Hades, was silhouetted against a background of the Taurian sun. "We are trying to fight back," he declared. "But their shields are too powerful and our attacks have been a disaster."

Suddenly two dozen rockets flew out from a battle encampment on the red moon that floated high in the Antarian sky. The barrage appeared to be a direct hit on the leading face of the huge spherical ship, but after a moment the sky cleared and the ship remained unharmed.

"You are our only hope, son; you have to find a way to save us," he begged. The King dropped to his knees. "You…"

All shuddered as Max's words were cut off by the thunder of another barrage of incoming laser rockets. Zeke swung his eyes to his father and then Mother Liz as the screen darkened. He could see the desperation in their pain-streaked faces when his father's image reappeared. Max's face was cut, and red blood, tinged green dripped down his jaw. "All of our lives depend on you, Prince Ezekiel. You must find the _Royal Four_ , only they can weld the Shaft of Orion and destroy our enemy."

Suddenly there were more flashes as the Topolian ship released a sustained attack of laser rockets. The laser bolts struck the outer edge of the Sense Field, and after repeated strikes the field failed. They could now see a jagged edge of the hemispheric Sense Field. The dome glowed red where the force field had been severed.

The camera angle in the holographic recording changed and they could see that the left wing of the palace, which sat below the exposed portion of the protective dome, was on fire and burning. The view pulled back to expose more of the floating island. Isabel cried out as the ruins of the royal basilica were exposed. Only one section remained standing, and upon it only the Canoian flag still ruffled in the wind generated from the Topolians' vicious attack.

The Prince, the Twins, and Rachael stood frozen as they again watched the onslaught. But, this time they were together with the victims of the attack, making the slaughter all the more painful. Like before they closed their eyes in grief.

Max turned to his son to ask for an explanation, but Zeke shook his head and pointed. Max stared as he saw his image rise and run through the rubble past the fallen forms of men and women who were yelling out in pain. He could painfully see that he never looked back but continued until he had reached the safety of the Sense Field.

The group of stunned observers marveled as the network of fine threads that made up the dome began to heal. Soon a new protective mesh extended out over the ruined section of the palace and then, seemingly only seconds later, the Field was back and functional. They watched as Max looked out from the edge of the transparent dome as a new onslaught of rockets rained down. But this time, they noted with relief, the shield held and the laser rockets ricocheted off and exploded into the surrounding island.

"What…?" Max began to ask, "What was that?" Liz rushed to his side, wrapped an arm around his waist to steady her shaken husband.

General Liebert Demonbreun strode down the hall of the great spherical ship. This was the last of the fourteen stasis-chamber decks. He knew that the electronic survey had confirmed all his crew members were safely under, but he felt it was his duty to check personally. He and his Executive Officer had checked each chamber on each deck. Now he was confident that the ship and all its precious Topolian cargo were secure. He was exhausted, but satisfied he had performed his duty.

He waited patiently as his EO changed into her tight, white sleeping suit. She had removed all her makeup and jewelry, but he still found her stunning. He studied her close, trying to burn every feature into his memory. Liebert watched as she slipped on the headpiece that covered everything but a wide oval that exposed her smooth, un-creased forehead, violet eyes with their long silky lashes, short petite nose, and broad sensuous lips. The General helped Commander Phair step into her chamber. Before he closed the door, he stepped forward and gave his EO a short, proper hug. He had thought of everything he could to postpone their separation, but had run out of excuses. He wanted to pull her tight, and tell how he felt, but had never seen the slightest indication of interest from his proper, by-the-books assistant.

He closed the chamber door with regret. Who knew how long they might be separated, laying half dead and half alive in their suspended animation tubes before being recalled to duty. He stepped back and pressed the activate button. She paused, winked a smiling farewell, and then closed her beautiful violet eyes. He watched as the white cloud of suspended particles flooded the tube, forcing out the last remnants of life-stealing oxygen. Soon her muscles relaxed and she was still as the anesthetic took over.

He made one last inspection of the animation controllers and was satisfied with the readouts. Soon he donned his own suit, entered his tube, and was falling down into his own white vortex of unfeeling, un-dreaming slumber.

Zeke looked at the others, seeing the questions in their eyes. "That was a transmission that was supposedly broadcast from Antar," he explained and then turned to his father. "I concluded it was a fake because you referred to Michael as 'Mike,' and the transmission made reference to Tess. I knew you were on Antar and Tess was here on Earth."

"But now," Alex began.

"Now," Alan continued, "This," he pointed to the image of Max frozen in the holographic image that still filled the gym, "could be a warning… of what is to come."

"Amíle!" Tess began. "She warned Zeke. She knew what would happen and commanded him to defeat Topol."

All eyes swung to the hybrid Queen. "I'm not sure if the message was directed to me too, but I clearly heard her command to Zeke: 'You must collect the Shaft of Orion, gather the _Royal Four_ , and return to Antar. You must marry the Princess, unite our peoples, and lead our forces against the Evil One.' "

Tess recalled the rest of the meeting and Amíle's plea. 'All I ask is that you return to Antar with your first love, your betrothed, and defend your people.'

She recalled that Zeke had shook his head, and declared, 'I am who I choose to be. I will be with who I choose to be with.'

'Then we will all die,' Amíle had declared; 'Not just the Taurians, but your precious Earthlings, too.' Before her image faded, Amíle had stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Zeke, laid her head on his chest, and embraced him in a long shuddering hug. 'I must go now, my son. Think long and hard about what I have told you. Follow you duty.' As her image faded, Tess recalled that the high Priestess had kissed Zeke's cheek goodbye, and then whispered. 'Do not ignore the gods and defy the prophecy.'

Tess chose to shield her son from his indiscretion, and softened the exchange. "I could see that my son was willful, and resisted her orders, so I began to search for the Shaft myself."

"I couldn't let Hera go," Zeke sadly admitted. "I refused to follow my destiny, and now it may be too late."

Isabel suddenly recognized that others, and not just the _Royal Four_ , were in danger. "Our children are alone! We have to save them!" she screamed.

"We have to return," Kolin agreed. "If Topol is dead, there is no danger to Antar or Earth, then Earth does not need our protection. But, if she somehow survived," he shuddered, "then we must return home immediately."

Liz turned to the group, unsure what to believe, or what to do. She missed Malarthe terribly, and knew she should rush home to relieve her young daughter from the burdens of power, but also realized she desperately needed her parents. "But," she began. "I've just been reunited with my mom and dad. I can't just leave them… not yet."

"Then don't," Max advised. "Maybe they can help. Their bags are packed. Jeff gave the Crashdown to José before time was reset. He told them that they were going away."

"Jim and Amy closed their shop and Diane quit her job," Kal continued. "This was before the shift. They are ready to make whatever sacrifice is necessary."

"But, their lives would be endangered if they return," Liz struggled as tears began to form in her eyes. "If not from Topol, then from Taur's debilitating rays."

Serena nodded. "But, knowing the effect, we can devise shields to protect them."

Liz drew in her breath, closed her eyes, and then nodded as she reached her decision. "Then let's go. I'll tell mom and dad."

The others turned and scurried back to the Embassy. The court now was nearly empty. Alan and Alex turned to their girlfriends. They could see the determined gleams from their eyes and started to shake their heads no. "It's too dangerous," they began.

Rachael wrapped her arm around Alex and stared resolutely up into his eyes. "Did you forget we're engaged," she asked in a low, serious tone. "You promised we would never be separated again," she proclaimed. Knowing that she had no reason now to stay, she clung to Alex tightly and stared deep into his glowing blue eyes. "It is your duty to get on that ship, and my duty to be by your side," she declared.

Alan looked at Sara. He knew their bond was strong, but they were not officially engaged. He was torn, worrying about the danger he might be inviting her to, and selfishly concerned with his own pangs of separation. He waited silently, too nervous to speak. Sara nodded solemnly as she moved to his side. "Ditto," was all she could say before she threw herself into his arms.

Maria moved close to Michael and her boys. "Then, what are we waiting for?" she demanded. "Jacob needs our help. Michael, fire up the ship; we're going to blow this joint," she announced with a wry smile, projecting an aura of confidence far beyond what she truly felt.

Michael nodded and turned to Kal and Raeve as they hurried back. "You guys man the Embassy while we go kick some Topolian butt."

 _© 2007 Roswell the Next Chapter. Unauthorized reproduction prohibited. Any similarities to events, real or imaginary, are strictly coincidental. Roswell The Next Chapter is in no way affiliated with UPN, the WB, Regency Television, 20th Century Fox, or Jason Katims Productions._

 _The author wishes to give credit to RTFC for some ideas, characters, and words used in this episode_ _, as well as:_

.

.

wiki/Art_of_War#Quotations

.

 **Chapter 23: Recognition of Destiny**

 **by**

 **NickMax**

 **Edited by faillow and sdcheesehead**

 _Original Air Date: June 24_ _th_ _, 2007_

The halls in the Embassy by Bitter Lake were quiet early on departure day. Zeke lay on his back in his king-size rosewood bed with Ultra cradled in his arms. His sleeping form smiled as he dreamed of his future. But gradually, his glow of happiness began to flicker as the vision began to change. One second he and Ultra were walking hand in hand among the towering spires of the Talus Vortex, and the next they were being drawn down into a black, fetid dungeon of death. Try as he might to hold onto her hand he felt himself sliding down, alone, into his ever recurring nightmare.

The Prince kicked the velvety royal-green sheets aside exposing his red boxer shorts and his long, lean muscular frame. He tossed right and left, his mind now trapped in the nightmare. Zeke could vividly see an unending stream of rockets raining down, their subsequent explosions, and the inexorable destruction of the Sense Field.

Over and over he relived the destruction of the force field that protected the royal buildings and the palace grounds. Trapped in the pitiless vision he witnessed for what seemed the hundredth time, the shield fail. He dropped to his knees in defeat, knowing he was helpless to stop it. Again he watched first the League of Planets building, and then the Royal Basilica erupt as the laser rockets ripped the great structures apart. Zeke dragged himself up and ran along the debris-strewn avenue searching and screaming for his father. Score after score of dead littered the avenues, and hundreds of bloody survivors staggered out of the collapsed League building, neighboring homes, and the distant Basilica. Their eyes tore into him, assaulting him as they demanded to know why he had failed them, why he had let this happen.

Ultra was awakened by Zeke's thrashing and ran her left hand up his bare chest until she cradled his right cheek. She rose to her knees; the sheets sliding down exposing her slim, naked body. At first, she shook her head in fear and sadness. But, then, as if receiving a sign from afar, she knew exactly what to she had to do to relieve his stress and save their land.

Zeke looked left and right as the terror of war ravaged his mind. He felt, more than saw, the streaks of white-hot light that streaked down. Moments later he was violently thrown to his knees as shrapnel tore into his flesh; milliseconds later the thunderous roar of the laser rocket deafened him so he did not hear the sound of the blast that echoed off the rear wall of the League building and across the Atlata plain to the great cathedral to Taur.

"Zeke," Ultra whispered into his ear as she drew him up into her arms. "Zeke, come back… back to this world… and back to me… I have a plan." She could sense his thrashings lessen, as she pulled him tight, the tears of love falling down her cheeks and spilling onto his face that she cradled to her. "I love you. I have always, and will always love you." She stroked the blonde curls of his sweat-stained hair, and pushed them from his eyes before she bent tenderly and kissed his soft lips. "There was a reason your grandfather arranged our union. I now know how we will meet our destiny and fulfill the prophecy of Taur."

The young Prince, his stomach ripped wide, covered in blood and dying, heard her words. He felt her tears, and like a soothing balm they coated him and healed him as they brought hope to his sad, terrorized mind and damaged body.

 _It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of my angel  
_

He searched frantically and then saw her image, a hundred feet high, painted across the sky: her glowing purple eyes looked down and cured him. The ground erupted with more explosions but he did not hear or feel their impact. His mind and heart were focused exclusively on her stunning face, her short brunette hair that stopped just before her delicate neck and her voluptuous, naked body. As he drank in the image of her delicate face decorated with silver, black and dark purple lines that radiated out from her eyes, he knew she was right, and they had been brought together to serve a higher purpose.

Sara arose and walked silently from her bedroom in her ninth floor suite. She moved with stealth to not awaken Rachael who dozed fitfully in the adjacent bed. Sara carefully closed the door and strode across the thick beige carpet to a small couch pulled up to the transparent wall that surrounded the north side of the long, expensively decorated room. She folded herself onto the lounge and pulled her long, red and black gown around her feet. The room was not cold, yet she shivered as she stared through the floor-to-ceiling window to the pale-white glow of the waxing moon overhead. Shaking, she drew a knitted blanket up from the floor and pulled it tight around her shoulders.

Can I do it? she asked herself as she nipped at her nail-bitten fingernails. I know what I told Alan, but can I really leave all of this behind? she questioned as she stared down first at the moon high above to then down to the lead-gray lake at the foot of the Compound. The Air Force brat knew all her friends and loved ones were here in the cloaked floors of the Embassy. All slumbered in peace, excited about the imminent blastoff and passage through the wormhole.

She was both fascinated and terrified with the thought of the portal: a seemingly magical passageway to an entirely different galaxy with five inhabited planets circling a pale yellow star. But, those planets were filled with bizarre people who spoke in strange, unintelligible languages and hid, she instinctively knew, new and unspeakable horrors.

Sara closed her eyes and recalled running down the embankment to the Enigma Party, Alan's hand tight in her own. Suddenly her joyous awakening to complete and absolute love, the fireworks filling the sky and rock-music bombarding her senses washed away. Now she and Alan were alone, it was silent and dark, but she sensed movement behind her. She froze in terror, her senses running wild. Drawing in a ragged breath, she could almost smell the huge Delpac she knew was creeping toward them as it prepared to strike. Now she sensed the beady eyes that shown by glowing pools of liquid mercury boring into their backs. She could see in her mind the slimy beast with it elongated head, scaly tail, and huge teeth inching closer. Sara screamed as she saw Alan throw her behind him and watched, as if in slow motion, as the monster's mammoth paws, equipped with six-inch long talons, slashed down. The hideous claws ripped a cruel mortal gash across his beautiful face, down his neck, and across his chest. She looked at Alan dying before her, and felt her world dissolving. She felt no compulsion to flee. Alan was her world; if he was dead, she had no reason to draw another breath. Unafraid, she turned away from Alan to attack the savage beast that had robbed her of her love.

"Sara?" she heard Rachael's gentle voice call. "What's wrong? You okay?" she heard her new best friend whisper.

Sara dropped her balled fist as she realized it was not the terrible Delpac, but her own fears and insecurities of a life on an alien planet without Alan that terrified her. "Oh, Rae!" she half screamed. "You scared the crap out me," she concluded with a nervous giggle that did nothing to hide her wide-eyed terror.

Rachael stepped around the couch and slipped in beside her. The two girls hugged in mutual dismay of the thoughts of the coming days. Rachael knew she had to be strong and suppress her own doubts. She pulled Sara to her, and rested Sara's head on her lap before she covered the teen with the blanket.

Stroking Sara's brunette hair, pulled back in a frayed ponytail, she whispered, "You know Alan loves and cherishes you. He has a duty, to protect Zeke and save his world… but, he'd die before he let anything happen to you."

Sara looked up and tried to give a Rachael a smile, but she knew that was exactly what Alan would do, and prayed that path did not lie in his future.

Rachael delivered an 'it will all be okay' smile into her friend's clear blue eyes, returned her hand to stroke Sara's hair, while she stared out the window, unseeing, to the desert below. She knew she had to be strong. But, only she and the Twins had been trapped in Khivar's command center and felt the intensity of the hologram foretelling the destruction of Antar. She had heard the explosions that sounded like someone ripping the very sky apart. Somehow the sense of death, the almost tangible feel and smell of destruction, that played out before them was more intense than any real event witnessed so far in her young life.

The young Prince stood, his body restored, and stared up into the glowing, war-torn sky. He could no longer hear the cacophony of war, the stinging, sizzling rockets raining down, but only Ultra's voice and her declarations of love: 'I love you. I have always, and will always love you.'

 _Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
_

He did not want to die. He did not want to leave her or ever say goodbye. Suddenly he was back in his bed in the Embassy safely engulfed in her comforting embrace.

She took his hand and smiled into his eyes.

 _Yes I've dreamt of it too_

Immediately they were back on Antar. But, now Ultra held his hand as they strolled, clothed in royal finery, down the broad avenues under the protective red glow of the Sense Field. Ultra pointed right and left and he could see preparations for some citywide event were underway. Hundreds of townspeople nodded, the glare of serious determination radiating from their eyes as they returned to their duties. Members of the Danseurs du Vortex de Talus were cutting strips in the men and women's clothes. Beside them teams of special-effects artists were applying fake blood on the citizen's faces and arms and prosthetic devices to promote a great deception. Engineers to their left were setting up holographic projectors; one set focused on the League Building, another on the Basilica. To their right a crew directed more generators.

 _Before I found you_

 _I didn't have a clue_

 __All the townspeople stopped, their gaze directed to the men. The foreman looked to Ultra.

She drew in her breath, and whispered more than shouted her command, "Commence." Immediately the workers flipped their switches. Suddenly the Sense Field appeared to be severed, its edge glowing as if it had received a devastating assault. The Princess pointed with her left hand and another set of generators painted the image of the League of Planets, now appearing to lie in smoldering ruin. In the distance, a similar sham of a destroyed Basilica jumped into focus.

She turned and nodded her approval. All the workers and the actors bowed low, smiled, and then returned to their preparations. As the generators were deactivated, the buildings, whole and intact, reappeared. Ultra took Zeke's hand and moved close. "Come back to bed," she begged in a soft and wrapped him in her soft white arms.

 _You whispered words sound so sweet  
Coming from the lips of my angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak_.

"We must rejuvenate our minds and spirits, for soon we will have much to do."

Princess Malarthe arose early, as was now her practice. She had moved her clothes and possessions from her modest quarters in the south wing to the King's chambers in the north. Her father and mother had been gone too long. If they had been successful, they should have returned to her in a few days.

She had not heard a word, and felt in her soul that they must be dead. Now she was the Queen in all real manners, except for the coronation and crown. Soon the Princess would make it official. Then, soon after, she would consolidate her power and claim the real prize: Supreme Ruler of all of the _Five Planets_. Malarthe had no time to mourn, she had done that in the days after the royal families had rushed off, abandoning her, Jacob, and the Principessas.

As the star cruiser had arisen to the wormhole she had smiled. She thought she was tough, and a few days in total and absolute control would be a hoot. But as the days passed, and they did not return, the terrors of appeasing Councilor Ares and emissaries from the League of Planets, soothing contingents from the other planets, and a mind-numbing list of royal and administrative duties overwhelmed her. Too often she fell asleep in tears, her slumber interrupted with raging nightmares filled with her father's death and destruction.

Her only solace when she lay down to sleep at night was a recurring dream of a towheaded youth with glowing green eyes. The teen, seeming about her age, had mysteriously appeared at the balustrade of a great mansion and glanced in her direction. She caught only a glimpse but he had pointed to himself and whispered his name, Ravíhk. Then the dream had faded. She recalled that his hair was fashionably long with flaxen curls that covered his ears and fell below his collar. The boy's face was handsome and kind, with a long straight nose, and narrow lips hidden under a thin blonde mustache, and he smiled with a mysterious look that promised hope.

But, with time, the dreams as well as the nightmares had faded, and she grew and found the will to fight on. She knew she had arisen, was really the royal leader, when she successfully negotiated an end to a years-old debilitating strike. Disgruntled Turkonium miners had strove to stop ore production on Zyst to thwart the demands of the Turkonite refinery. All the Taurian denizens had suffered without the powerful alloy as armed gangs terrorized miners who tried to defy the union and cross the picket lines. Max had tried, but his negotiated truce had dissolved before implementation, once the miners had learned that the King had blasted off into space. It looked hopeless, and Councilor Ares, the nasty leader of the League of Planets, complained openly of her incompetence. But after a series of personal appeals, and a number of highly publicized meetings, followed closely by Ares and the collective consciousness of the _Connection_ , she had dictated terms and both sides had reluctantly agreed. Now, with the metal's return to commerce, ship engines were refueled, learning temples reactivated, and rejuvenation booths restored – the denizens of the _Five Planets_ credited the new Queen with their salvation. But, as her star had risen she had made a powerful enemy as Ares' prestige and power had plummeted.

She was the Queen: loved by the people and respected by the influential royal families. She grew in power and beauty as her mind and body matured. Even her special powers, so important in the destruction of the Empress Topol when Malarthe was just a toddler had returned.

She missed her parents and brother, but knew that if they had not perished she would never have ascended to the throne. The reins of power were passed by heredity through the male lineage only. She would never have become the ruler as long as Max or Zeke lived.

Now, as she stared out the king's balcony, and watched as Taur broke over the eastern horizon, she thanked the gods. The Princess was fulfilled as never before in her life. She sopped up the adoration of her people, reveled in the power she commanded, and gloried in her life at the top. All Malarthe needed now was the green-eyed boy to fulfill her growing needs.

She had risen fast to a life at the top, and would fight with all her powers to preserve her position. She would do whatever was required: negotiate, flatter, and cajole. On a darker side she knew she would also lie, cheat, or deceive if it was necessary. She would fight to the death before she would allow herself to be removed by Ares or the others from her rightful position on the throne.

The shiny bronze door of the elevator reflected Topol's image: blonde hair pulled up on top of her head in a fancy arrangement, diamond earrings, and a diamond necklace adorning her neck and sweeping down into the cleavage exposed by the low cut of her bright-red evening dress. She turned to Burns, smiled, and straightened his matching silk tie below his starched, white-shirt collar and pinstriped Brooks Brother's suit.

A soft bell clanged and the doors to the elevator of the Washington Hotel slid back. The Empress, aware of her beauty and power, exited and strode importantly in the direction of a set of wide double doors. The doors were closed and pinned to the one on the right was a large sign elaborately printed in a fancy script. It indicated that the roof-garden restaurant was closed for a private party. Burns frowned when he saw the sign and slowed to turn back, but noticed that the Empress continued on undeterred.

The manager, a tall thin man with a black turtleneck sweater under a black suit jumped in excitement when he spotted her through the two small diamond-shaped windows in the doors. The manager delivered a curt command for everyone to be at their best and then nodded to two white-gloved waiters. They leaped forward and swung the doors open wide to beckon her in. They, like the manager, dropped their heads in solemn respect. The manager bowed deeply and then led her and a surprised Agent Burns to choice seats by the railing of the open-air penthouse restaurant.

Burns turned with a smile and could see a half-dozen waiters and waitresses lined up with smiling faces ready to serve them. Immediately Burns understood: Topol had reserved the entire restaurant for their evening.

A short, pasty-skinned, red-haired waiter in a white tuxedo stepped forward with a clear-glass bottle filled with a golden liqueur; the name tag on his shirt read 'Crimssen.' Next a blonde waitress in a black dress and an immaculate white apron set down a linen coaster and placed a crystal flute in front of the Empress. A cute brunette in similar dress set a glass in front of Burns. The waitresses smoothly moved back, stopped five paces from the table, and watched on as the red-haired waiter withdrew the cork from the bottle, poured half an inch into her glass, and waited as the Empress took a sip. He sighed with relief as he saw her nod. Immediately he filled her and Burn's flutes, withdrew to beyond the ring of waitresses, and took his position ready to refill at a moment's notice.

Next two waiters approached with steaming bowls of thick Scrixon-eel bisque. One moved to the Empress's side and set the bowl down on a small, gold-rimmed saucer sitting on a larger cream-colored plate. The other served Burns. As they withdrew, Topol extended her left hand with its long elegant fingers and blood-red nails that matched her fierily lips and stroked the DHS agent's freshly shaven cheek. With her right, Lexus picked up the flute and stared seductively into Frank's eyes. "Did you miss me?" she asked with a coy smile. 

He was entranced by her smile and nodded obediently. "Yes dear. And how _was_ your day?" he asked with a smile, inwardly laughing with the absurdity of his question. Beyond her, he could see where she had been that afternoon, as he took in the view of the White House only a quarter mile to his right. She smiled too as her gaze swept up the center of DC, the Washington Monument that lay straight ahead and the Capitol Building to their distant left.

Lexus clinked her flute against his, sipped the cool intoxicating liquid, and then leaned across the table and kissed Frank. "The President seemed like a very reasonable man. I told him we were prepared to return to Earth, to reestablish our presence if he would provide protection," she laughed.

"Very clever," the former DHS agent commented with a nod. "It was important to make him think you were not a threat; asking for his protection early in the negotiations should have eased his concerns."

"I offered solutions to his nation's problems."

"Did he buy it?" Frank asked as her took a spoonful of the pumpkin-colored soup.

"His Chief of Staff was particularly interested in a new oil supply. I told him we'd remove the ships that blocked the Strait so that would resolve his immediate energy-flow problem. And, we'd send in our engineers to Cinnati's shale field to get his oil flowing," she added and then sampled the soup.

Crimssen stood back along the wall and closely observed the Empress. Next he flipped open his cell phone. Depressing a speed dial number, he waited impatiently until he heard the receiver pick up. "Ambassador, you were right," he began in a whisper. "She has penetrated the White House," he reported and waited. The young pasty-faced man listened intently, nodded sharply, and whispered, "Yes," acknowledging his command before he returned the phone to his pocket. Silently, he moved forward and refilled Topol and Burn's glasses.

Burns waited until the annoying waiter had withdrawn, took a swig of the excellent m'alwe and turned back to Topol. "And what did you ask in return?"

"Oh, nothing. Nothing really," she teased. "Just the opportunity for my ships to visit Earth, unharmed and unrestricted. I said I'd re-inhabit 'our' Embassy in Roswell."

"But, that's an Antarian Compound," he remarked with surprise.

"Their Embassy building has been locked tight and abandoned since Max blasted off years ago," she explained as she finished her flute and waited as it was quickly refilled. Lowering her voice, she continued. "The Earthlings have no way of telling the difference, and soon the Antarians will be working for me – or dead."

"You really want to return to Roswell?" Burns asked his reservation clear. "We should have an Embassy in DC," he insisted. "A giant one, in the best location to match our, well," he added quickly, fearing her had overstepped his bounds, "your status, as the only intergalactic representative on Earth."

"You don't like Roswell?" she teased as she took his hand.

"Roswell sits in the middle of a friggn desert!" he expanded loudly. "It's unimportant, isolated, and primitive. I don't want you to return to space," he pleaded as he squeezed her hand. "I want you to stay on Earth… with me… and I'm sure you'd enjoy yourself more if you settled in DC," he gently argued.

Burns started to offer another reason to bolster his case, when she put up her hand, fingers up, palm out in the universal 'stop' motion.

"I've been talking and negotiating all day," she explained, unable to hide her irritation. "I'm tired and famished. Let's just have a quiet dinner," she smiled with a wink, determined to enjoy the night. "And then later," she giggled, "you can show me how much you _really_ missed me."

Max, Isabel, Michael and Tess placed their hands on the ornate little box that sat on the long mahogany desk in Kal's office. Under the power of the _Four_ , the lid slid back and Michael withdrew the hilt of the fabled Shaft of Orion from its hiding place. He turned and extended his hand for the shaft that had been extracted earlier from its stone cube-like safe. Michael lifted the shaft towards the hilt when Serena recalled the weapon's particular and deadly, prohibitions.

"Stop!" she shouted and ran to Michael's side. "Don't insert the shaft into the hilt."

"Why?" Michael asked. Then he saw she was pointing frantically to the five concentric rings that surrounded the hilt. Each ring had the symbols for one of the five planets engraved in its surface. "Oh," he gasped and swung the two units apart, "right. The rings must be aligned, just so."

Maria walked to his side and slowly rotated the top ring so the symbol of Antar, the two twirled lines wrapped around a small triangle, was aligned with the black line that ran along the top of the hilt. "I think Antar was first, and then…"

"No, I believe Artur was first," Isabel explained and rotated the ring so the Arturian snake clicked it into place so it faced up, centered on the dark line just below the symbol for alpha.

Kal strode to the weapon. He looked from face to face finally stopping before Max. At his beaconing, the King stepped forward and looked at the rings, uncertainty painting his thin, regal face. "Sire," Kal began, "you are the King. Surely you must have total recall and can set the rings in their proper sequence."

Max took the hilt in his hand and rotated the first ring aimlessly. He shook his head and then looked to Liz and then back to his friends. "I just don't remember."

Serena stepped forward and took the hilt. Kyle picked up the shaft. "Well, then we want to keep these two apart," she explained. "I can't remember the sequence either. It may be part of a spell or something, to prevent unauthorized use. But, I do recall that insertion of the shaft into the hilt without the proper alignment of the five rings would result in an anti-gravity explosion that would annihilate everything for… well, I don't know how far… but far enough to kill everyone we know and love.

Michael shook his head and wrapped one arm around Max and another around Isabel as he eyed Ava and Tess. "Well, we don't need it anyway. We've got the power of the _Four_."

All turned and stared at the young women who carried the essence to the Queen Avan'ya Arcturve. Michael nodded to Ava and then turned to her duplicate. "Look, Tess, I know you don't want to return, but we need you. Topol is threatening Earth as well as our Taurian system. We must stop her… and we can't do it without you. Bring Jean Claude along. After we wipe the evil Empress off the face of Antar, you two can go on a little vacation before taking the ship back through the wormhole."

Alan was sitting on the long leather couch, intently listening to the conversation. Hearing Michael's offer he beamed up at his father. "That's perfect!" he noted with a smile as he turned to Sara, his Twin, and then Rachael. "We can all go. After the battle, we can take a vacation, and then Alex and I can fly the ship back through the wormhole to drop Aunt Tess and Uncle Jean Claude off."

He took Sara's hand and then pulled her to him. "If you don't like it on Antar," he explained with an earnest smile, "we can just stay on Earth when we return."

Sara and Rachael both breathed out sighs of relief. Leaving Earth had not been a simple decision. No place could be more foreign, more unusual, and potentially more difficult to adjust to than a planet on the opposite side of the universe. They had thought about it long and hard. They loved their boyfriends and were ready to cross the countless galaxies to be with them, but this option to return if it didn't work out pleased them both.

Sara jumped up off the couch and pulled Alan up beside her. She stole a look at Rachael who nodded and then turned back to her tall, handsome, blue-eyed boyfriend. "So, what are we waiting for?"

High over the New Mexico desert, gliding along the currents forced up from the bluff running along the Pecos River, a solitary eagle flew in the dark cloudless night illuminated only by the crescent moon and the stars overhead. The massive bird, unfamiliar with these landmarks did not know that Carlsbad was the name of the city whose lights could be seen in the distance, or that the magnificent peaks to the west were called the Sacramento Mountains. Aigle only knew that it enjoyed the late-night flights, as much, he hoped, as the riders striding his back. The eagle release a high-pitched squawk as it soared up on a warm updraft and opened wide its broad white wings decorated with deep-purple pin feathers.

At the direction of the young woman on its back, Aigle now banked, retracted its wings slightly, and dropped smoothly down to the broad valley below. He banked again and swooped down only a hundred feet above the rushing river. The water shot swiftly through the valley until it rushed over a concrete dam and crashed down into a broad man-made lake.

Rising again and circling left around the peaceful waters, the eagle and its riders did not see the fawning crowds that had, in the former timeline, flocked to the site. No BIA agents cordoned off the area and no scientists dug for clues in what was once believed to be the blast-off site, or later the home of the world famous 'Four-Squares' display. But, surprisingly they did observe an unusual image. Below was the outline of a huge circle; its outline stretching 400 yards across the barren soil. The scrubland surface appeared ragged and disrupted, like the ground had been dug up and then spit back into place. The eagle dropped its wings and then banked so they could take a closer look.

At the direction of its master, the eagle landed, dropped to its knees and lowered its long golden head and neck to allow the two teens to slip from their saddles, strapped to its massive shoulders, to the ground. As the dark-haired couple ran across the site, Zeke and his pretty companion slowed as they approached a chain-link fence that surrounded the circular construction site.

The surface temperature was still warm from the burning sun that had baked this desolate spot. Yet, as Zeke stood by her side, his arm around her shoulders, the boy shivered as he studied the artist's conception of the impressive stucco and glass building.

Zeke read the hastily constructed billboard: "Future Home of Meta-Chem."

"Soon," the girl observed, "a great institution will emerge from this rocky foundation."

"But," Zeke asked, "Will it be a glorious chrysalis, now burrowed under the sand, and waiting to emerge to the delight of all?"

"Or," she completed his sentence as she sensed his unease, "an ugly pupa that metamorphoses into an unstoppable killer, unleashing death and destruction upon the land?"

Sobered by the sight, and its uncertain meaning, the two returned to the waiting eagle. The temperature continued to fall as the wind picked up. Short gusts of swirling wind signaled a coming storm. To the west, dark, ominous thunderclouds rushed towards them.

The light from the moon darted behind a cloud and then partially reemerged as the front approached. The lunar glow, now obscured, was still sufficient for Zeke to see his companion's brilliant white teeth and detect the adorable dimples in her cheeks as she turned to him and tried to smile. He breathed in the fragrance of fresh lemons from her perfume. Before he helped her up, to mount Aigle to fly back to their sanctuary, Zeke gently moved back a lock of her dark, highlighted brunette hair and kissed her sweet lips.

Kal and Raeve stood on the cloaked roof of the Embassy the following morning. The day was unseasonable cool and fog, almost never observed in the dry desert, hung so low that the top of the third-story red-tiled roof was nearly invisible. High above lightning bolts flashed, and clouds so dark they looked like they might burst hung ominously in the mid-day sky.

Floors four through ten of the Embassy were permanently cloaked. Max had ordered that as soon as the _Four_ had departed, Kal should reduce the Sense Field charge. The beautiful red would fade as the veil that had hidden the Compound since the departure day would be withdrawn. Once again Earthlings would be allowed to observe the magnificent grounds. Soon the gates would swing open and tourists would again flood the Compound.

If granted entry today, the tourists might have seen a strange gathering. A group of young adults and teens standing in the thin air, incongruously sixty feet above the top of the Embassy roof.

As each pair stepped forward, they hugged Kal and Raeve and then were beamed up into the cloaked ship that hovered just above them.

Max stood on the roof, his arm around Liz's waist. He checked his watch again, and knew they had to hurry. Ultra had arranged with Meta to activate the wormhole at exactly 12 noon. He and Liz were concerned about Diane, Jeff, and Nancy. They knew other humans had been successfully transported, so they were not worried about their immediate safety, but knew their parental units would feel anxious – the first time in an intergalactic starship, and wanted to join them quickly. But, as Max shook Kal's hand and Liz hugged Raeve, the King and Queen took one long last look out over the fogged in Compound grounds and out farther to the New Mexican plains. With a sweep of his royal hand, the misty veil faded and they stared out at the nearby Bitter Lake and Alamogordo Mountains in the distance. Both tried to soak up the scene, knowing that with their planetary responsibilities, it was unlikely they could ever return.

Taking one last eyeful, Max took Liz's hand. With one nod to the dome, it quickly returned to its opaque red. They nodded farewell to Kal and Raeve and walked into the blue transport ray. Moments later the beam disappeared. Kal wrapped an arm around Raeve's waist, and together they waved to the empty-appearing air where they knew the ship still hovered. The shapeshifter and his favorite Protector could feel the wind gush around them and hear the crackling of static in the air as the ship's anti-gravity engines gently moved the ship away. Quickly all evidence of the ship dissipated as the sleek starship moved silently, invisibly up to the heavens and the wormhole portal at the back side of the moon.

As Max and Liz's body rematerialized inside the long sleek Canoian space cruiser, Max expected to see his wife rush forward to embrace her parents. But instead, he saw that she hung back. Max turned to her and studied the rock of his life: his wife stood totally still with her eyes closed. As he watched, he saw the color in the cheeks of his petite, dark-haired wife grow pale. He ran his hands up her arms as she opened her eyes: dark, nearly black eyes that now projected a look of terror.

"Something's wrong," she whispered in a ragged, shaking voice.

"Did… did you have a premonition?" Max asked is a low, guarded voice. "You haven't had one since you left Earth."

Looking around, to see if anyone was watching, he noted that everyone was milling around, excitedly, as the countdown to the noon entry approached. The King pulled his Queen aside behind a bulkhead, and away from prying eyes. "What did you see?" he whispered.

Liz closed her eyes and buried her head in Max's chest. "We need to get home, fast. I can sense Topol's presence… she is not dead," she exclaimed with a ragged whisper. "Malarthe is in danger… we… we are all in danger." She looked up to Max's eyes and soaked in the strength and wisdom that radiated from his amber eyes.

"Find Zeke and Ultra," she begged. "They… our son and the Princess, are the only ones who can save us now."

Chuck Crash and his camerawoman Lisa sat in the back of the KROZ helicopter. The sun was high and the temperature inside the little floating box was stifling. Traffic was light, and there was little to report. Roswell did not have a true rush hour, and traffic reporting was, in Chuck's mind, a waste.

Lisa set up her camera and counted down from 3. At one, the red 'on air' light was illuminated. "Good afternoon Larry," he announced to the anchorman at his desk in the studio. "Here is today's afternoon traffic report. The main roads are clear and traffic is flowing well," he began. That was usually the extent of his broadcast, and he tried something different to steal an extra few seconds of air time. "We've had a report of an influx of tourist out at the old Antarian Compound and we're going to swing by."

As the news copter rose over a peak in the Alamogordo Mountains, and drifted down towards Bitter Lake, the reporter noticed something amiss. It wasn't just the cars streaming into the parking lots surrounding the Park, there was something wrong with the dome. Its glowing red radiance, a local landmark observable for hundreds of miles from the air, was somehow different. "Larry…" he began and then stopped as his eyes bugged out in disbelief. "The dome… it's… fading. The red rays are falling back and we can see into the Compound. There is activity below, and… the entry gate is opening… and… and people, tourists, everyone… they're rushing in."

Lisa focused the camera on Chuck's amazed face. "They're back. The aliens are back, and the Antarian Compound is again open for business." Lisa swung the camera away from the reporter's amazed face and focused on the grounds now swarming with teeming crowds. More cars could be seen cresting the ridge and flowing down into the parking lots.

The view on the TV returned to the studio and an ebullient Larry. "That's fantastic, Chuck! What do you think it…," he started, preparing to ask the about the meaning of their return when he raised his hand to his earpiece and listened. Smiling he swung back to the studio cameras. "We have just been informed that the President and the First Lady are coming personally to welcome the Antarians back to Roswell and planet Earth. They'll be here tomorrow!"

Dimitri was in his stateroom studying the wormhole charts when the intercom sprang into life. "General Dimitri," the voice of the commander of his sister ship announced. "We have a disturbance in alpha space. Another starship is nearing."

"An Earth ship?" Dimitri asked as he stood and faced the video screen on the intercom. He studied General Yll's face, and detected a hint of fear, not the steely resolve that was the cachet of all Topolian flag officers.

"No, Sir. This is a starship," Yll barked. "It is cloaked but, by the electromagnetic signature, we can tell it a Voyager class vessel, of Canoian design."

"Canoian?!" the General's eyes shot open in surprise as he rushed out of his room, moved to the open elevator, and was immediately whisked to the command deck. As he entered, General Yll moved to him with a data tablet. The view out the front view screen showed only the surface of the brightly lit Earth moon. Dimitri slid into the commander's chair and clicked a button on the console; the view on the wall-to-wall screen shifted to the left. More clicks and he completed a 360-degree survey of their surrounding: it showed only open space. No ship was present, only the stark vacuum of outer space studded with millions of stars.

"Trace the electromagnetic interference and display," Dimitri barked to Colonel Yo. He watched with approval as the young, raven-haired officer delivered a quick nod with her hawk-like nose and buried her black eyes into the hooded view consol. Seconds later, dots were superimposed on the view screen to show the location and movement of the Canoian intruder.

Suddenly, the Colonel pointed to the screen. A pinpoint of black began to grow miles above the surface of the moon. Immediately the guns of the two cloaked and invisible Topolian ships swung in that direction. But, before a decision to fire could be made, all recognized the latent signal of an opening wormhole. It grew larger and larger and the edges began to swirl as light at the periphery was bent. The small quantities of hydrogen and other intergalactic gases that filled the near vacuum of space were sucked in sending up sparks, swirls, and flashes of red, yellow, and blue.

As the Generals watched in amazement, the outline of the Canoian ship turned, and rushed into the center of the wormhole. At the ship's approach, the cloaking rays were disrupted, and the silver-blue transport was exposed for a moment. Then it was engulfed with a bright white flash and the ship was gone. It was on its way, headed home, with its precision cargo. General Dimitri had only moments to decide what to do next. The edges of the wormhole were beginning to spin faster, and closure could be imminent. Whether it was minutes or hours, it was closing, and closing fast.

As Dimitri hesitated, studying the wormhole, and its pulsing, swirling energy, Yll typed in a command at the communications consol. Suddenly the right side of the view screen went black. Immediately the screen was refilled with the face of the flushed, and now angry, image of the Empress. Her hair was down, and sweat had darkened the edges of her shoulder-length, silver-gold locks. As the view on the screen image pulled back, she twisted around, away from the body below her, to the camera. She raised her hands to block the view of her naked body. Topol spoke sharply to the man on the bed that, at her command, slunk away. Then the Empress yanked up the bed sheet and pulled it to her chest.

"What is the meaning of this, Dimitri?!" she growled with anger.

Dimitri looked stunned for a second, as the implications hit him. He returned her angry glare and shouted. "You said they were dead!" he screamed. Turning to General Yll and grabbing up the data tablet, he studied it for a second, confirming what he feared.

"A Canoian vessel just slipped into a wormhole," he shouted. "A Royal Voyager, an intergalactic starship designed for a King."

Dimitri studied the readout and could see it held a full complement: captain, navigator, crew, and numerous passengers. "Max is alive isn't he?!" he growled. "You said you killed the _Four_! Now, they are escaping. They'll reach Antar first and be able to establish their defenses," he bellowed.

"Watch your tongue," Topol replied with a low menacing growl, and then regained her composure. With one upward sweep of her hands she replaced the sheet with a Topolian uniform of royal-green with red piping. "How long will the wormhole hold?" she asked in a stern, in-control voice of authority.

The junior General stepped forward and Yll pointed to a number on the data tablet. Dimitri studied the number and tried to get a hold of his ragged nerves. He drew in his breath, closed his eyes for a second, and then turned to the Empress. He dropped his head in a sign of apology and then straightened. "The wormhole was opened by a terminal on Earth. We cannot tell how long it will stay open. It could dissolve in a moment, or stay stable for days."

"However," Yll interjected, "from the rate of rotation at the boundary edge, I calculate closure will occur within the hour." He looked at Dimitri and then back to the image of Topol on the view screen.

Dimitri stared straight into Topol's eyes. "What are your orders… my Empress?"

The President looked up from his background papers as the door to the oval office opened and his wife and Ellington entered. He moved to the First Lady's side and nodded to his Chief of Staff. "You ready?" he asked and then extended his arm for her to take. "We'd better get going," he called with a happy lilt in his voice, "they got Air Force One fired up and it's ready to roll."

"You seem to be in a good mood," she chuckled with a broad smile. The stress and strain of the most powerful job on Earth had robbed her once fun-loving, joking husband of the spark that had first drawn her to him.

"I am. This could be it: the defining moment of my presidency. Forget 911; we've been attacked before, and will likely be again. Forget the war, it is unpopular, but I felt, still feel, it was our only option. No, today we open a new chapter in the annals of Earth history. The day we recognized an alien force as our partner, working together to make life on our humble blue orb a better place: not just for Americans, but for Earth and all its citizens."

Kal sat alone in his Embassy office; he had changed into a starched white shirt, dark silk tie, and a silver-gray Armani suit. He removed his tortoiseshell-reading glasses, wiped them thoughtfully and returned them to his bald head. The building had seemed so alive with the King and Queen, the _Royal Four_ , and the teens in attendance. Now, they were gone and he felt alone and melancholy for a moment.

But, the battle was not over and he still had royals to protect. The Protector opened the left drawer of his broad, mahogany desk and studied the golden hilt of the Shaft of Orion. Silently he turned and opened the drawer on his right. The shaft of _The Weapon_ sat innocently on a dark, royal-green cloth.

His heart beat rapidly as he stared at the innocuous components that belied the unimaginable power their union could summon. His head jerked up in sudden terror as the door swung open. He rapidly rammed the doors shut as he simultaneously swung his hand up to deliver a crushing blow. But, when he recognized it was Raeve, he closed his eyes and dropped his head in relief.

She sauntered across the office carpet, turned the chair sideways, and slipped into his lap. The raven-hair beauty, with sparkling silver-blue eyes ran a long delicate hand around his neck and pulled him to her. "Everything is under control," she soothed is a soft seductive whisper. "The preparations are coming along well." She checked her watch, looked to the adjourning suite and the large inviting bed, and smiled into Kal's dark eyes. "The President's plane will be in the air for another two hours."

Kal smiled back and pulled the curvy, long-legged Protector to him. He kissed her gently and then nibbled at her left ear. He smiled broadly as he heard her lilting giggle. The one-time Hollywood producer, Protector, and now again the Antarian Ambassador, smiled into her eyes. He ran a finger along her chiseled cheekbones and then across her broad sensuous lips. Slowly he moved close and whispered a hushed proposition.

The Empress studied Dimitri and the Yll, and then a slow sly smile crept across her face. "Follow the ship. Now, before the wormhole closes," she ordered. "Maintain a prudent distance so they believe they are safe."

Nodding to herself, she planned the attack. "When you emerge, focus all your firepower on Atlata. Let your missiles and rockets destroy the King and his citadel. Take no prisoners. Once we wipe the floating city from the Antarian map, we will control Antar. After we establish a safe beachhead, we can execute my plan for subjugation."

Topol moved closer to the camera so her entire face filled the view screen. "Do not fear, my dear Dimitri. Zeke has simply accelerated the invasion plan… and his death."

General Yll had been caught up in the startling development, and now strove to steady his nerves. Unable to control himself, he asked the question that was paramount in the minds of all present. "And what of the power of the _Royal Four_?"

"Superstition," declared Dimitri, trying to hide his prior outburst, and veil his own fear. "There is no proof such power even exists," he expounded with apparent confidence.

The junior flag officer ignored Dimitri and turned to Topol. "Together they possess the ultimate power. All our firepower will be for naught. No force can stand against them," he ran on uncontrolled.

"True," Topol silenced him with a smooth, confident reply. "But, kill just one and we destroy the threat. A coordinated, surprise attack will deliver us the victory we have so long strived for. Once we have destroyed the _Four_ , and annihilated Atlata, the Taurian worlds will fall like so many dominos."

"We should launch immediately," Dimitri bellowed, the gleam in his eyes showing his restored confidence and lust for battle and glory.

"Exactly," Topol agree. "Do not linger. I will gather my things and follow you," she commanded.

"And what if the wormhole closes?" Yll asked, striving valiantly to control the trepidation in his wavering voice that belied his building fear. "Unlike our Death Ships, your little transport does not have the power to force the wormhole open. Would it not be more prudent for us to wait for you by the portal, so you can join us? You could stow your transport within, and ride in comfort, as we traverse the passage. Together, we could emerge to defeat the enemy."

"Nonsense," Dimitri barked as his eyes raked the junior officer. "There is no time to dally, we must launch immediately and press the attack. Delay will only allow them time to prepare for our assault," he shouted. "It will do them no good, but it could delay our victory."

Topol studied General Yll with barely concealed contempt. But, as she began to bark out a rebuke, she reconsidered. "You are right, General Yll. Wait at your station; I will join you shortly, and we shall advance together."

Topol could see the surprise in Dimitri's eyes and swung to the senior officer in her small attack fleet. "Dimitri, you shall get your opportunity for glory. Go, follow their ship. I want Atlata rendered into a smoldering cinder and the _Four_ reduced to ashes," the Empress stated. "Use my Death Ship. Incinerate every city, town, and village on Antar if necessary. Follow my orders Dimitri," she commanded, and then stopped to draw Yll into her gaze, "and victory shall be ours."

 _© 2007 Roswell the Next Chapter. Unauthorized reproduction prohibited. Any similarities to events, real or imaginary, are strictly coincidental. Roswell The Next Chapter is in no way affiliated with UPN, the WB, Regency Television, 20th Century Fox, or Jason Katims Productions._

 _The author wishes to give credit to RTFC for some ideas, characters, and words used in this episode_ _, as well as:_

.

 **Chapter 24: Real Life Fairytale**

 **by**

 **NickMax**

 **Edited by faillow and sdcheesehead**

 _Original Air Date: July 1_ _st_ _, 2007_

Jacob ran along the walls of the palace and burst into of Malarthe's room. He skipped happily across the red sandstone tiles and jumped up onto the Princess's bed. "How can you sleep?!" he exclaimed. "Come on," he roared as he dragged her to the balcony of her suite in the south wing. "The preparations are almost complete!" he excitedly explained as he pointed out to the broad avenues below. Citizens of Antar and representatives of all the other planets had converged to celebrate the great victory.

As the Princess stood in her thin, diaphanous gown of gothic black, she shivered in the morning coolness. Malarthe looked to the north, and the high spires of the King's Chambers, where, until recently she had lived. But that was before the starship had burst out of the wormhole and returned home. It was before her parents and the other royals had emerged. It was before her brother, the proverbial son, and his insufferable girlfriend, Princess Ultra, had graced the palace on Atlata.

Seemingly within moments of their return, her safe, glorious world had been turned upside down. Councilor Ares, in his a long flowing cape, dangerous eyes, and authoritative manner, had awakened her with the news. The arrogant President of the Antarian Senate had seemed to gloat with the implications, he was back in command of the League of Planets and she must crawl back into her hole of insignificance and subservience.

She rushed to the spaceport, but before she could even welcome them back, Zeke commanded the Sense Field to be activated. Then, another ship, a terrifying sphere, which she had seen in her dreams, emerged from the wormhole and began shooting. If not for Zeke's perspicacious action, all would have been lost.

And that was only the first of his heroic acts. The floating island and the surface were bombarded for days. Eventually her brother and Ultra convinced her father into a dangerous gambit. Malarthe had advised against it, the risks too high, the peril implicit in the gamble too great. But King Max had dismissed her like a little girl and embraced his son's outrageous proposal.

She looked out the royal balcony to the preparations underway. A holographic generator was activated and a hundred-foot image of her brother and the Canoian Princess were projected across the sky. She felt peevish and humiliated as she closed the shutters and turned away. Zeke's plan had succeeded, and instantly her lofty position as ruler and leader crumbled. Now she was viewed as weak and timid. The graying, nearly bald Lord Ares, and his short, beady-eyed assistant, Balavan, and the others raised their eyes in supercilious scorn, silently telling her they had been right all along and she should go back to her dolls and girly playthings.

Malarthe groaned with self-loathing. Should she be unhappy Zeke succeeded? Would she prefer to be dead or subjugated under the iron boot of the Topolian invaders? "No," she moaned, as she curtly ushered Jacob from the room. The boy lifted his arms up for a hug; just wanting to comfort the young woman who had become his best friend during his parents sojourn through the portal. But, he could see the rejection in her eyes, and looked up in hurt; his eyes filled with tears, as Malarthe shook her head and began to close the two massive doors to her apartment and push him from her life. "You are too young to understand, Jacob," she tried to explain as she lingered by the door. "I was the ruler, the most important person on the _Five Planets_. I can't go back… back to the way… to the way it was before I was the sovereign."

Air Force One floated at 36,000 feet above the Kansas plains. The most powerful man in the world, not counting the untold powers of the 'Antarians' he would soon visit, stared down with hope at the golden field of grain swaying far below.

The First Lady sat beside him, in a wide, teal-blue leather chair and studied the dossier compiled by the DHS, FBI, and CIA on the mysterious visitors. The thick file, centered in the lap of her Paul Poiret cream suit, painted a vivid trail of intrigue, death, and persecution – and then the armada's sudden departure with Air Force jets nipping at their tails. The exodus had rocked the terrestrial world. Ever since that night, 'The Departure' as it was referred to in local lore, the dome had remained an inscrutable red. The opaque surface was a constant reminder of the nation's first failure to negotiate with an alien life form.

She studied the photos of the Embassy, taken when it was open to the public and prior to 'The Departure.' Laura marveled at the incredible workmanship and intricate design that made the seemingly overnight erection of the massive structure all the more impressive. George dragged his eyes from the Plexiglas window and the scene below, as she handed him the Embassy photos. Next she studied satellite shots taken all those years ago of the Education Center: the short, circular, hotel-like structure that led down to the nearby lake.

The grounds surrounding the dome had been transformed into a National Park run by the US Park Services. Displays had been constructed from historical photos to show what the sovereign Antarian Compound, which resided inside the dome, had looked like. Models of the human-like aliens had been erected. One of the most popular exhibits was a life-size model of their sleek little spacecraft, in the shape of an elongated saucer, that revolved slowly under a transparent, protective dome.

Laura handed George a photo taken of the two of them in front of the Mind Theater all those years before. Her heart leaped when she drank in the look of hope that radiated from his eyes and face as he studied the photo with a broad smile and contemplated their bright new future.

Later that day, Jacob scurried along the tiled floor of the palace, running hand-in-hand with Malarthe. She was his best friend, and he refused to let her wallow in self-pity. As they slowed and approached the spaceport, Malarthe turned to the little boy. "So, what is the big surprise?" she asked.

"Father and mother, and the King, are going to take a cruiser up to inspect the debris field. He said I could go too," he exclaimed in excitement. "The field is filled with remnants of the fight and is still unstable. It's dangerous, but dad said I was a big boy now and ready," he declared with pride.

Jacob could see confusion in his friend's eyes and continued. "You turned down the opportunity to go to the mountains with the Twins, or the desert with Aunt Tess and Uncle Jean Claude," Jacob began, seeing the resistance beginning to grow in her eyes. "You can't sit in your tower all day moping. Please: come with us; it'll be fun."

Malarthe knew she was being a brat, but no one seemed to understand her. Her mother gushed about the parade, and was more concerned about the Princess's dress than her hurt feelings. She had tried to shake it off, but the let down from being on top and in charge to the bottom was excruciating. She thought she would scream if another person referred to her as the little sister, or of her brother, the high and mighty Crown Prince Ezekiel. Still, she had resigned to make the most of her new life. "Sure, Jacob. I'd love to go for a ride. It's been weeks since I've been up in my ship, and I sorely miss the beauty and solitude of space," she replied.

As they ran up to the massive star cruiser, Michael turned and waved. Jacob ran to his side, and General Pavé swooped him up, spun him once, and then sat the little boy on his shoulders. Michael ran a hand along the boy's ribs and began to tickle. Little Jacob exploded in giggles and wiggled away, only to be captured by his father who hugged him tight.

Max and Liz exited from a dark hallway and walked to the ship. They saw Malarthe and stopped. "Mal," he called. "This is perfect. Look, your mom… both of us… we need your help."

Malarthe looked up. Obviously a serious problem had arisen. They must need her to rush off to one of the planets to negotiate a resolution to a serious problem. Maybe there was a new labor problem at the mines or maybe another skirmish on Cano. She turned her hazel eyes up to the King, ready to support her father in his time of need.

"Zeke's suit is not back from the tailors. Your mom's bone tired from organizing the royal celebrations. We had planned a small family party for tomorrow night; could you run down and pick it up?"

"But," Malarthe sputtered, as she realized her aspirations for importance, as an interplanetary mediator, had been crushed like a bug under her father's oblivious heel. Her prayers had been dashed, like all her other dreams and she had been reduced to an errand girl. "But… I was going with you… and Jacob and Maria to the debris field," she wined.

"What?!" Max exclaimed. "No, it's much too dangerous. There is still ordnance left from the fight. The field is unstable; there's a chance for more explosions. No, you stay here with your mom, sweetie," he called as he ruffled her golden hair as he had done when she was just a toddler. "Stay here where it's safe, and let us men take care of it."

Max moved to Liz, kissed her tenderly and started to move away. He lingered; still holding her hand, his eyes locked on hers. With a broad smile painted on his face, he mouthed: "I love you." Then with a playful salute to both Liz and Malarthe, he turned and ran towards Michael, Maria, and Jacob and the waiting ship.

The two women watched the King and the others stride away towards the spaceport. Liz moved close to Malarthe. "Your time will come, precious," she whispered in an attempt to comfort her daughter. Putting an arm around the Princess's sullen shoulders she continued. "Come on, my mom and dad have set up a small restaurant on the grounds by the royal wine cellar. They've been begging me to bring their granddaughter by," she laughed. "After a Blue-Moon Burger and a Blood-of-the-Alien Smoothie you'll feel better."

Malarthe looked back at her mother with an incredulous stare, scrunched her shoulders in exasperation, and flung her head back with eyes closed in futile rage. But, seeing no recourse, she allowed the Queen to usher her away. Yes, her time would come – but sooner rather later if she found _any_ way to change her destiny.

Zeke sat in the co-pilot seat of the small, black saucer and watched as Ultra directed the ship up off the Atlata launch pad and forward. He knew of her expertise, as he recalled their first aerial trip together, soon after their victory, to Mount Nei and his 'mother' High Priestess Amíle. As the ship reached the apex of the Sense Field that protected the floating island, Ultra smoothly negotiated it through the Field lock. He sat and smiled as he watched his future bride expertly slow and then hover the ship a 1,000 yards above.

Both stared at the forward view screen that showed the dome. Today it was transparent with only the faintest hint of a red glow. They could see the palace, the basilica, and the League of Planets building. The Prince and his Princess smiled as they studied the large circular structure near the center of the floating island city. Five large flags surrounded the League; each represented one of the five planets. As the sun rose the wind picked up, and the flags unfurled. The royal green flag of Antar, with the prominent whirlwind symbol was to the North. As was only appropriate, immediately to its right flew the Canoian flag, purple with the Eagle-like bird in flight with its outstretched talons.

Before Ultra could direct the computer to take them home, another tiny transport expertly passed through the Field apex. They studied the saucer-shaped ship, and immediately recognized the royal Antarian insignia. Zeke knew it was Malarthe. He had tried to greet her when he returned, excited to be reunited, and to share with his sister his excitement for the coming nuptials with Ultra – but she had rebuffed his advances. Mother Liz had tried to explain, advising him to just give her time, but he had been offended. During the parade and the celebration, his little sister acted like he personally had set out to ruin her perfect world. He was miffed, and if she needed space, then he would give it to her.

Zeke turned back to Ultra and tried to wipe the disgruntled frown, provoked by his sister's rejection, from his face. He turned to Ultra and smiled. She giggled with excitement, winked with a smile, and instantly the ship accelerated and its nose rose. Soon the saucer passed through the upper atmosphere and into outer space, and then it leveled for the short trip to Cano.

As they stared out the view screen, Artur came into view. Zeke stared down and saw a pale blue moon setting while another moon approached the western horizon. Taurlight painted a vivid ring around the surface, a sharp demarcation between the lingering night and the emerging day. Ultra issued a mental command and the image on the screen enlarged and refocused on the surface. Fuzzy in the shadows was a massive stone outcrop nearly 400 feet high. Taurlight broke over the horizon and the first rays turned the rock into a glowing monument. Suddenly the rays from Taur illuminated a second stone outcrop. The jagged peaks seemed to reach up to them and the brightness of their glow appeared almost supernatural.

Ultra refocused the image and a trail could be seen leading off to the left up to the Temple of the Moon and Sun. Parked at the base was a small vessel resting on four landing pods. The insignia on the edges of the oval disk showed the Arturian snake wrapped around the symbol of Antar, the whirlwind line engulfing a tiny glowing triangle.

Zeke smiled and pointed to two tiny figures scaling the shear rock wall at the base of the second outcrop. "Principessa Diana and Phyllis," he called as he watched the two lithe young women planted hands in fissures in the rock face and pulled themselves up. A long silver rope trailed down from above. His eyes followed the rope, and fifty feet higher, partially obscured by the bright glow of the rock, he spotted Isabel. She was trailing close behind Kolin.

Ultra's eyes followed Zeke's gaze. "Your aunt, Queen Isabel, and the King," she announced as she recognized the couple.

"This is where Kolin and Isabel wed, right?" he asked.

Ultra nodded, the smile fading, as she moved close and wrapped an arm around his waist. "They come back often," she whispered in a quiet voice contrasting with her previous fun loving giggle. "It is a special place… a holy place to the Arturian people," she explained in a subdued, reserve voice. "Prince Moulin Arcturve… you call him Kyle, he plans to renew his vows with Serena here. It has been a royal tradition for a thousand generations."

Zeke could tell something was different. The lighthearted mood under which they lifted off seemed to have faded, replaced with this more solemn atmosphere. He wondered if the talk of vows and marriage was the reason for the change. Was she reconsidering, uncertain if marriage was the right move?

Ultra tried to shake off the mood. She placed the ship in autopilot and pulled Zeke to her. After a long hug and short, tender kiss, she led Zeke down the staircase to the galley and to a love seat in the corner. She deposited the Prince in the seat, moved efficiently to the food computer and ordered a cup of Onkurian black-scion tea. The bell chimed and she lifted the cup, turned, and handed it to Zeke. As he sipped the hot, spicy brew, they listening in silence as the ship tore across the heavens. The Princess took Zeke's empty cup, set it on the small side table, and snuggled in close.

He wondered if he should raise the marriage question, see if that was why Ultra's mood had changed. He decided to take an oblique path, and would work around to it. Zeke took her hand and looked deep in her eyes. "With the battle, initiated the moment we returned, and the visit to mother's…" Zeke began, "we've not really had much time to talk."

Ultra nervously looked away, "Everything happened so fast," she remarked. "We had barely landed before the first Death Ship popped out of the wormhole, and the Empress launched her attack. Thank goodness the Shield held."

Zeke could see she was distracted. He wanted to draw her out, find out if their plan to wed was what was really bothering her, but knew he had to approach it just right. So, he played along, reliving the attack. "Using the holographic projectors and the actors we painted a picture of death and destruction on the floating island's surface."

She nodded as she stood and paced, then turned. "You played it just right, if we appeared too weak, or too strong, it would have rung false to the Topolian attackers. We launched our own attacks from the surface, from Atlata, and from the arsenal on Hades, but to no avail. Only the deception… showing them the brief shot of the faux destruction of the palace, the League, and the Basilica… saved us."

"When you ordered the Field colored a bright, impenetrable red, it blocked further observation of the island," Zeke recalled with a smile of admiration and pride. "Their last image was one of massive destruction and thousands dead."

Ultra stepped to a monitor attached to the starboard wall and stared at the images of space and the stars that slipped by in the distance. "When they recommenced their bombardment, I feared…" her voice trailing away, recalling the terrible attack.

Zeke rose and stepped up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tight. He felt her melt back into him, turn her head and give him a brief kiss, and then return her gaze back to the monitor. He felt her already tense body go rigid as she studied the monitor. He looked for the cause of her anxiety; then he spotted it: Cano floating in the ether. Before he could comment, Ultra turned around and drew him into a tight embrace.

"I knew we couldn't hold out forever. The shield would eventually fail and all would be lost. So," she continued, pride lacing her voice as he held her fiancée tight, "you convinced your father to make an announcement, a desperate plea that, while encrypted with a sophisticated code, was sure to be deciphered by the invaders. The message, that said two of the _Four_ had been killed in the initial attack and a third lay mortally injured, induced them to venture in too close."

"We had to prod the Empress into a reckless action," Zeke acknowledged. "We had to convince her that the threat was over, so she would enter the atmosphere, and bring her and her ships within striking range. The Empress would only risk it, the chance to finish us off, if she thought the power of the _Four_ had been destroyed, and sure victory was at hand."

"It was a terrible gamble. Malarthe strenuously opposed your plan," she recalled. "I was shocked, in light of your sister's vehement opposition, that Max accepted it."

"I'm afraid I damaged my relationship with Malarthe. I tried to explain that while a gamble, it was calculated, and not simply a desperate last gasp," Zeke continued. "I believed that our rockets had done some damage… even if the ships appeared unscathed." He pulled her close and felt her tremble under his fingers, the memories of death and destruction still too fresh.

"Then, when their lead ship approached so close it appeared to block out Taur, and the tides of victory or defeat balanced like a Delpac hoof on Turkonium crystal, your Father, Michael, Isabel, and Tess stepped out from the shadow of the great basilica and delivered the death blow. The _Four_ were spectacular," she gushed.

"The timing was perfect," Zeke continued, his face flushed and his mind filled with the thoughts of the adrenalin-pumping counter attack. "The shield was disrupted just long enough for the fire bolt from the _Four_ to rocket out from the Atlata plain to the Death Ship, and then snapped shut a microsecond later, protecting us from the subsequent explosions."

"It's never been explained clearly. Exactly how did Max destroy both ships with only one shot?" she asked.

"He didn't. It appears only one Death Ship was sent in for the attack, the Empress and the second ship orbited thousands of miles up, in what she thought was a safe distance from the planet. After the fight, father and Michael took a squadron of Protectors and inspected the debris field that now orbits Antar. It appears the bolt from the _Four_ severed the attacking Death Ship's defenses and destroyed the anti-gravity containment vessel. As it imploded, it released a powerful shock wave."

"We felt that on the island, felt it as it shook and rattled the palace," she closed her eyes in restrained terror as she recalled the impact and the fear that their gambit had been for naught.

"But," Zeke continued, "The rupture also allowed a concentrated jet of pure Turkonite to shoot out, cleaving the second ship in half like a scythe cutting through new hay. The second Death Ship exploded moments later leaving huge chunks of the ship's cladded walls and interior compartments floating in a belt 30,000 miles above the surface. It destroyed everything and everyone aboard."

"We and the _Five Planets_ are safe now," he whispered into her ear, as he drew her close. "Father sent a message to Kal to tell him the Empress was dead and Earth was safe too."

The Holloman Air Force Base air traffic controllers were ecstatic as the President's staff began to arrive. Colonel Ollmann, the new base commander, tried to look stern, but the tall, rail-thin officer with balding sandy hair could not hide his own excitement. Only moments before, the second of the President's two massive C-5 Galaxy jet-powered cargo planes had landed and was taxiing to the main hangar. Already the retractable nose of the first was up and the President's bulletproof limousines and Secret Service Suburban vans were being unloaded.

A squawk on the speakers announced the arrival of the real treat. All eyes swung from the green glow of their circular radar screens to the control-room windows to the east. One pointed and all stared with pride at the massive 747, refitted and pained a glorious white with a pale blue belly and bright blue longitudinal trim, circled overhead. Colonel Ollmann stood at attention as he saw the stars and striped emblazoned on the ship's vertical tail.

A late 20s Sergeant, her olive skin glowing, and her eyes twinkling with excitement looked to the Colonel who nodded his permission to proceed. She swung her eyes to the sky and then spoke confidently into the microphone attached to her headpiece. "Air Force One turn to a new heading of 270 and proceed to Runway 4," she ordered in a crisp, professional tone laced with just the hint of a Texas twang. Then she smiled up to the sky as the sun reflected off the airship's glossy coat and continued, "Yall tell the President, Welcome to New Mexico."

Zeke and Ultra had returned to the love seat, locked in a long kiss, when they felt the ship shudder. The G-forces in the tiny saucer ramped up uncomfortably, jamming them down into their seats as the ship rapidly decelerated. Zeke looked up with concern, but saw Ultra's face sprout a tentative, hopeful smile. Next she jumped up and ran for the stairs. He followed and as they reached the flight deck, he saw her step forward and stop, mesmerized. On the forward view screen was her first good view of home in years. She smiled and entwined her fingers in Zeke's as she took it all in. Her eyes lingered on her small, blue and green planet.

The blue Cano moon, Ibes, could be seen floating overhead. Its surface was pockmarked from the impact of meteors collected over the past two billions years. As the ship moved closer and closer, the center of the screen was filled exclusively with the view of Cano. Unlike Antar, the surface of Cano was equally divided between dark seas and land. Like Earth, the polar caps were frozen solid and the areas near the coasts were green. The Taurian rays reflected off the water and illuminated the seas and thousands of large and small lakes.

Ultra climbed into her pilot chair, fastened the retaining straps, and took manual control of the ship. With one forward push on the yoke, she caused the ship to swoop down, break through the atmosphere, and soon they were skimming along the surface of a long, narrow lake. Boats could be seen on the surface of the thick black water. Men and women were happily rowing small crafts with their friends. Next she yanked the control arm back, and the saucer shot up into a steep climb. Soon the view of a white stone bastion built near the edge of cliff beside a raging river came into focus. The water zoomed past the palace, over the precipice and down the thousand-foot vertical drop to crash into the river below. In the distance they could see fifty small space jets lined up in four rows radiating out from the ever nearing spaceport.

She adjusted the ailerons and the ship seemed to stop and hover. A stunning woman with runway-model proportions stood alone on the spaceport portico; Zeke immediately recognized Ultra's mother, Queen Mariela.

The Queen stared up to the sky as the saucer drew closer. Mariela, the de-facto ruler of Cano, was wearing a long, shimmering pale bluish-white dress of nearly see-through material. Zeke recalled her beauty, and as the picture on the view screen focused down he could see her youthful face. As with all Canoian royalty, her face was decorated in an elaborate pattern. Today it was painted with thin lines of ice blue, white, and silver that radiated out from her eyes. They continued down her chiseled chin, divided into two glowing lines that paralleled her long slender neck and curved down and around each of her barely concealed breasts. She shaded her eyes as she looked up to the ship, nodded in acknowledgement, but did not smile. As the ship grew closer, the ice-blue lines of her face paint began to shift to pulsating ranks of dark red.

The Princess smiled as the view screen picked up the approach of an older man. He wore black, skin-tight pants, a dark purple tunic embroidered with the outline of a large bird with outstretched claws; a black scabbard strapped to his side completed the Errol Flynn, virile, swashbuckling image. Beside him strode a tall, plump woman wearing a dark plumb uniform with a high collar, gold epaulettes on her shoulder boards, and a short-billed military hat. As they reached the Queen, both stopped a respectful two paces behind. "Chancellor Plait and General Nuala," Ultra gasped.

Looking around frantically, she twisted her head right and left anxiously. Then she closed her eyes, breathed deeply, and regained control. "We must change into appropriate attire, the Chancellor and the General would be offended if I returned like this." With a deliberate upward sweep on her hand, directed from her toes to her head, she exchanged her Earth attire for a ceremonial Canoian outfit. As she studied the change, her purple eyes, highlighted with vibrant violet eye shadow, glowed with mischief.

Zeke smiled too, as he took in the vision before him. His fiancée's sleek, voluptuous body was now dressed in familiar garb. This was how he remembered her, when the arrogant young Princess met him as an impressionable young man in the Antrim of the Education Center. Like then, she wore a small, gold crown on the swept-back, braided head of her hair. Below her stunning, excited face she wore an outfit of thin violet fabric that extended from her shoulder to a dark purple bra that barely contained her full bosom. He admired the gold necklace that graced her long delicate neck and the shiny rock charm that hung between her perfect breasts.

As he stepped forward and swirled her around, he studied the nearly invisible fabric that extended down over her bared stomach. He could hear the rattle of the gold bracelets that adorned her wrists at the end of each exposed arm. A thin chain of gold extended down from the center of her straining bra, to a small disc above her belly button. Three chains extended out from the disk and attached to a short purple bikini brief. A sash of dark purple extended down between her legs to near her feet. A diaphanous cape, of purple silk, flowed from her shoulders to near her ankles as she spun again for Zeke's inspection.

Noting the approving smile that painted his cheeks red, she stepped forward, leaned up on her open-toed, high-heel golden sandals, and kissed him. She giggled as she saw his embarrassed gaze, and his popping eyes that traced the thin gold straps that extended from the sandals and crisscrossed up each leg, high up onto her thighs.

She stood back and studied Zeke's clothes: sneakers, faded blue jeans, and dark t-shirt and slowly shook her head no. With another swipe of her hand, his clothes disappeared. Lingering just a moment to admire his strong muscular frame in all its glory, she nodded, and brought her hand down. Immediately he was re-clothed into his own ceremonial outfit of black boots, long dark-green leggings, a white, sleeveless tunic, and a long black cloak emblazoned with the whirlwind symbol.

An Air Force crewman opened the door to the jet, and the President stepped out to the top of the portable stairway. He instinctively moved back as the heat from the 100-plus temperatures engulfed him. He move forward again and stared up to the blazing sun, and the rays that baked the desert below. He caught the glint of the sun off the small American flag in the lapel of his dark blue suit, smiled, and then gazed out to the mountains in the distance. His eyes next dropped to the dry, sun-bleached scrubland that surrounded the Air Force base. The President's eyes moved to the welcoming contingent of officers, servicemen, and Congressman Cinnati and his entourage that awaited his arrival. He smiled, saluted smartly, and took the First Lady's hand.

Two grim-faced Secret Service agents stared out uncomfortably. They searched left and right looking for danger. Satisfied, Agent Brewer, the senior agent, spoke into his lapel microphone, and started down the steps. A moment later, George and Laura followed and strode purposively down to meet and shake hands. Two other agents followed, their eyes, partially hidden behind thick dark sunglasses darted left and right.

As the President spoke quietly and joked with the officers, the first of the three black, stretch-Cadillac limousines pulled up. Agent Brewers stepped to the first limousine as the driver's black-tinted window powered down. Checking in with the Secret Service driver, he nodded, and allowed the Congressman and his breathtaking assistant to enter. The limo behind it pulled forward and more congressional and military brass entered. Then he turned back to the Presidential party, briefly surveyed the scene for danger, and opened the rear door to the final Cadillac. The President disengaged from the troops, saluted one final time, and helped the First Lady in.

Four New Mexico State Highway Patrol motorcycle cops pulled to the front and activated their flashing red lights. They were quickly joined by Hanson in his Roswell Sheriff SUV and Deputy Blackwood manning a Roswell cruiser; like the motorcycles cops, they switched on their flashing lights. Immediately, two Secret Service Suburbans lined up, followed by the three limousines and two more Secret Service vans. A final pair of Roswell cruisers completed the motorcade.

After a moment's delay, the convoy started out, driving along the runway, past the two  
C-5's, past Air Force One, and onto the main base road. As the motorcycles turned, lights flashing, and sirens now blaring, servicemen and their families jumped out of their cars and trucks, rose from picnic benches or from lawn chairs dragged to the base for the occasion, and waved. Many saluted as the limousines, each sporting tiny American flags that furled from posts mounted near their headlights, rushed past.

The cavalcade passed through the base gate, turned east, and accelerated towards Roswell, Bitter Lake, and the Embassy.

Shortly thereafter, the caravan approached Roswell. Two giant helium-inflated balloons floated over the city: one was in the shape of the head of a green alien with large black eyes, the other a replica of a sleek Antarian spaceship. As the motorcycles and cruisers slowed, the sunroof in the President's limousine retracted and George and Laura stood up. They leaned out of the roof and waved to the roaring crowd. A large group had congregated in front of the Pizza Pan. Mr. Paniski stood proudly holding a hand-printed signed that said 'America and Antar Forever!'

As the cavalcade turned north off Main Street onto route 285 North, they passed St. Vincent's. Pastor Alejandro Smith and Deacon Tim Roberts stood in front of the church with their assembled congregation and waved. Alejandro pointed to the large church sign at the corner of the grounds; it said 'Catholics Worldwide Welcome the Aliens.' Tim gave the President a nod and raised his hands, thumbs up.

As Ultra's saucer settled down, the Queen, the Councilor, and the General moved to the palace spaceport. Mariela took a step ahead, and then waited stoically. At the same time a garrison of palace guards marched forward and surrounded the ship. Palace officials and staff, old friends, and countrymen rushed to greet the returning Princess.

As Ultra and Zeke transported to the surface, they waved to the well-wishers and then turned and walked towards the Queen. "Mother," Ultra called, her voice cool, as she raised her arms up to embrace Mariela.

"Ultra," the Queen rejoined, her tone subdued, her arms held deliberately at her side, and her eyes cold and in control.

Zeke stared back and forth between the two women, aware of the mutual tensions and unspoken animosity. He did not know what he had expected, but had hoped that upon seeing their own flesh and blood, separated for all this time, their reunion would have spawned a less frigid reception.

Chancellor Plait and General Nuala, unaware or oblivious to the royal strain, could not retain their joy and ran forward. Plait took first honors and engulfed Ultra in a huge hug. "Princess Ultra; how you have grown," the Chancellor began.

"If possible," the General gushed as she gave Ultra a hug, "You are even more beautiful than when you left us." Hiding her move as part of the hug, the General moved close and whispered into the Princess's ear, "You must intervene. Our fair Cano is on the brink of civil war. Your mother's tyrannical rule has aliened young and old, rich and poor, and city dweller and nomad alike."

Ultra stared back, closed her eyes briefly, and acknowledged the General's plea with a brief nod. She and Zeke had been bombarded with reports ever since her ship emerged on Antar. The sad state of affair on her beloved planet was not news to them.

The Queen stepped forward; she offered not a welcoming embrace but an accusatory sneer. "Well, my long lost daughter. Felt like slumming, did you?" she asked, the contempt and ill will flowing like lava from Mount Tantalus down the ramparts of Hades. "What do you want? Or have you decided to grace us with your royal presence out of the kindness of your heart?" she challenged.

Zeke looked to Ultra, sure the cruel words would wound his delicate girlfriend. But, he was surprised to see the iron look of self-control that radiated from her eyes. He turned and faced the Queen with anger as he struggled to control his temper and growing animosity.

"Just like your worthless, good for nothing father?" the Queen continued, "who slunk off like a Zystian weasel to join his little half-breed slut and his bastard child. I told him if he walked out of the palace to never come back," she sneered. Turning to the Chancellor for confirmation, she continued. "I had the marriage annulled by the time his ship broke the atmosphere," she shorted. "If you think I'm going to welcome you back as the proverbial daughter, you will be sorely disappointed. I…"

"Shut up!" Ultra growled as she moved close to her mother, her composure cracking. "Don't speak that way about father," she screamed.

Zeke pulled his fiancée to him and faced the Queen. "Who do you think you are talking to? Some wayward child? This is your daughter; have you no heart?"

Ultra strode forward, still holding Zeke's hand as she locked eyes with the Queen. "We know everything. I had hoped we could come to some accommodation… a way to work together to save Cano," she cried, "but I can see now, that will never work. I know you pushed father away in an attempt to seize his crown, and you think you can still push me around. Well, you are wrong, Mother," she hissed.

"Well, if you…"

"Quiet!" Ultra commanded in an icy-cold voice. She looked around and saw the troops approaching. As promised by General Nuala, they surrounded Ultra, not to arrest her, but to show their undivided support. "Your bitter, unfeeling heart pumps not a drop of royal blood," the Princess growled. "You have no legitimate claim to the throne."

"Ultra and I are engaged and we will marry soon," Zeke broke in. "We would have been happy playing our minor roles, supporting King Larek and my father, King Maximillian. But, you pushed Larek aside. We did not want the throne, but your incompetence and mismanagement has led Cano to the brink of war." Zeke turned to Ultra, dropped his head in a bow, and raised Ultra's hand.

She nodded, knowing her duty. "As the only rightful heir to the throne, I must ascend now, and take control before the country tears itself apart."

The Queen looked shocked. "General Nuala, arrest this woman," she spat, not even honoring her daughter with her rightful title. Mariela turned to Zeke. "I've no beef with you or your father. We can return you home, unharmed, but you must let Canoians settle Canoian problems." She turned, as a cruel satisfied smile broke across her face. But, to her amazed horror, the General not only refused to arrest the Princess, she ordered a detachment to seize the Queen.

"Come," Chancellor Plait requested, as he turned away from the squawking Queen who was being hustled away by a dozen armed troops.

"Your mother is in good hands," General Nuala remarked. "She will be treated far better than she has treated her subjects," she assured.

Plait shrugged, trying to shake off the queen's poisonous aura, and stepped to Ultra and Zeke. Placing one arm around her shoulder, and the other around Zeke's, he smiled down into their faces. "It is time your subjects met their new Queen and their future King."

A large black Land Rover rushed around the corner of a dusty trail leading from the darkened Mesaliko Mountains. A young woman was at the wheel, the windows were down and music, set at an ear-splitting volume, poured out as she maneuvered it onto a two-lane road leading into town.

 _You ran around inside my head  
When you passed out, I felt dead  
And I realized you make me live  
_

The Rover rounded a bend, slowed, and then swung east on the Clovis Highway toward Bitter Lake.

 _And when my world starts to cave in, you jump inside and_

 _Take my hand_

 _No matter where, you are there_

 _Will I ever see, what you could see in me?  
I do, I just believe that we will always be and dream, yeah  
Well I will never be the same and when they see  
That you and I were meant to be they'll just believe why _

_We are together  
_

The large SUV bumped along the road which was becoming more clogged by traffic. As the line of cars ahead began to slow, the driver veered to her right, shifted into four-wheel drive, and headed out over the county leaving the cars behind.

 _You are my light, you are my star, you are my sunshine and my dark  
You are the everything I dreamed about  
You are the guy who stole my heart  
I am the girl you're always smiling for  
We have a love people dream about  
A real life fairytale_

The Land Rover breached a hill and headed down to a massive complex located near the Bitter Lake shore. A great sprawling parking lot surrounded the huge Compound with the majestic Embassy to the north, the quant Education Center at its center, and the lake to the south. Crowds poured in through huge silver gates open at each end of the Compound.

 _I thought that I would be alone  
You caught my eye and I was home  
And I realized that this was love.  
_

As Ultra and Zeke approached the Canoian palace grounds, the Princess, and future Queen, looked out from the open carriage drawn by a team of four horse-like creatures. All around the crowd cheered and heaped accolades on her. However, her eyes were focused on only Zeke.

 _They can say what they want  
But I don't hear a thing cause  
They can't read my thoughts  
Or the secrets between us  
All of this time you were a part of me  
Shining like a star in my galaxy  
_

Zeke squeezed her hand and took in the approach to the palace. His first impression, from his vantage was one of majesty. One minute he was traversing along dignified ancient streets, enlivened by row after row of ancient Canoian statues. Next he caught the sight of the River Dbe. It was enormous. Coming from the deserts of Roswell and the parched surface of Antar, he wasn't prepared for its width, power, or magnificence. The carriage creaked as it rose over the first of three great bridges that straddling the flowing waterway. On the near side of the river rose the incredible Talus-Vortex-like spires and a Sense-Field dome over the capital building. On the opposite side rose the immense tree-cushioned flanks of the royal palace and the spires of Canoian churches. He took her hand and stared into her lovely eyes.

 _Could it be you and me  
Can't stop thinking about  
All of the crazy possibilities  
I don't want to keep my feelings locked inside  
Every time I see you, you just blow my mind  
_

Together they turned and surveyed the glorious city. Traversing the green avenues was the vast expanse of the turquoise-blue river, its surface glistening in the morning Taurlight. A huge blue sky arched over the domes and monuments and churches, and dappled the river with shifting colors. 

_Others have tried to get to me  
But I saw through them eventually  
Cause you're the only one that I wanna be with  
I'm giving it all to you  
I'm giving it all  
_

Zeke took his beloved's hand and kissed it tenderly. As the carriage slowed, and stopped before the palace gates, he stood and raised Ultra to his side. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he turned and together they waved. The crowd that surrounded the carriage broke into screams, applause, and shouts of welcome home.

 _Every time I see you all my systems align_

 _And all is right  
You explode on me just like a meteorite_

 _And I reach out trusting you there  
It's like walking on a high wire into thin air  
And I'm waking up to the dream  
_

 _And I know that there's one thing  
Between me and nothing  
Baby, you are that one thing that pulls me through  
So I'm giving it all to you  
_

With the encouragement of the citizens, he placed a hand along her back, and lowered her for a long dramatic kiss.

 _I know that there's one thing  
I know that there's one thing  
_

As she pulled back, smiled, and gave his lips another quick peck, she moved close and whispered. "Let me show you the palace; it's wonderful," she exclaimed.

 _Baby you are that something that pulls me through  
So I'm giving it all to you  
Giving it all to you  
_

He swept her up in his arms, turned, and kissed her again.

 _Could it be you and me  
Can't stop thinking about  
All of the crazy possibilities_. 

As Zeke hopped down from the carriage, and extended up his hand to help Ultra down, he moved close and whispered into her ear, "Does the palace… does it have a hot tub… for two?"

Malarthe piloted the small transport across the sky. She did not have a clear destination, but knew she had to get out of the palace. The fawning, obsequious praise heaped on her brother was nauseating. 'Aren't you so proud of your brother?' 'He will make the perfect King.' 'How did we every survive without a man sitting on the throne and guiding our planet?' they asked and then realized they had been addressing the woman who had directed the planet so successfully, had led the worlds to peace, had quelled the Zystian crisis, and negotiated the truce that had restored the flow of the life-giving Turkonite.

They looked embarrassed for a moment, and then turned and ignored her. Hoping if they did not formally recognize their slight it had not happened.

So, she floated across the heavens searching for solace, for something to heal her aching heart and sooth her raged nerves. Looking down to the surface the glint of Taurlight reflected off the surface and highlighted a long blue sea. Deciding it was as good as any other place to set down the craft and stretch, Malarthe pushed the yoke forward and banked hard to set the little transport down beside the long abandoned estate of the tyrant Khivar. Trespass upon the site was a crime; it had been left to decay as a message to all who would dare oppose the royal family. But she was Princess Malarthe – and rules were designed for mere mortals, not the former Queen and a member of the royal family. She studied the stone ramparts of the glorious manor. The Princess nodded with satisfaction noting that the mansion remained immune to the vulgarities of the Antarian wind and the hot rainless seasons.

She entered the estate through the broad double doors. They were unlocked and with effort she heaved open the ornate twenty-foot high door to her left. The broad walkway was unlit, but she could see an opening to the wide balcony that overlooked the Heligan Sea. The Princess moved quietly through the deserted manor and emerged into the open stone-paved gallery. Moving to the great balustrade, familiar in some unknowing way, she bent and peered down to the steel-blue water of the Sea and the incessant tide that crashed restlessly against the white stone bluffs.

The site was isolated and she should have felt afraid, or at least lonely, here alone with the bleak sea as her only companion. But, she felt not apprehensive, or fearful, but rather was filled with a sense of hope.

Suddenly she spun around, sensing she was not alone. Running her hand down her skin-tight, hunter-green leather pants, she withdrew a short dagger from the sheath concealed in her knee-high Scrixon-eel boots. Tentatively she turned to approach the source of the movement. Her heart, beating rapidly under her Delpac-leather vest, raced with anticipation. But, before she had taken her first step, a man marched forward from behind a broad green curtain and faced her.

"My Queen," he began and then took three quick steps to stand before her. He dropped to one knee, dipped his head, but never let her out of the sight. Imploring her with his bright green eyes, he asked permission to approach closer. She nodded and he arose and took the final steps to her side. As he drew her hand up to his lips, his long blonde curls cascaded down. "I knew if I prayed the gods would answer my prayers and deliver you to me."

Malarthe immediately recognized the teen from her dreams. Ravíhk was even more handsome than she had recalled. His voice was sweet and the touch of his lips on her hand sent vibrations up and down her spine. Her heart quickened and before she could utter a word, he swept her into his arms and delivered a knee-weakening kiss.

"Come with me, my Queen. Together," he promised, "we will restore you to your rightful place upon the throne."

"It will never happen. They love him," she grumbled, as she turned away, broke his embrace and stared out to the sea below. A cold breeze blew in off the water and ruffled her golden locks. "It's pointless. I've reviewed all my options, short of my brother dying…" she moaned, as her voice trailed off.

"Zeke stabbed you in the back. You _are_ the rightful Queen," the boy whispered, enflaming her pride and anger. "It was improper for Zeke and Max to supersede your orders and enter into such a dangerous gamble. You would have defeated the Empress with your own guile without risking all of Antar in a half-baked stunt."

She looked dubious and then cracked a tiny smile of hope as she let him pull her into another long smoky embrace. Running his hands seductively along her shoulders, up her neck and across her cheeks he smiled deeply into her hazel eyes. Next he brushed his lips across hers before he pulled back and smiled. "No man is so perfect, so immune from temptation, that he cannot be undone," he advised and then lowered his lips to her ear. "The only way to survive a temptation is to yield to it," he whispered. "Resist it, and your soul grows sick with longing for the things it has forbidden to itself."

He kissed her again and gently pushed her back to stare seductively into her eyes. "Be patient, my love. We have time and there is no need for haste. Let us enjoy our time together as we plan our… for your… revenge. We will map out a plan, and then together, we will march, hand in hand, into our fairytale future."

The Land Rover crashed down a hill of scrub brush and pointed its nose towards the Compound. Two Park Rangers stepped forward as they saw the large vehicle plowing over the field and heading straight for their guard station. Neither recognized the car nor its driver. The first shook his head and the second unholstered her gun.

Together they swung the gate closed, barring the SUV's entry. The teen at the wheel screeched to a stop, and threw her head out the window to explain: "I'm running late. Can't I just slip into this lot?"

"Sorry, Miss," the Ranger exclaimed. "This lot is reserved. You're going to have to pull it back and park in the general-admission lot like everyone else."

She resisted a moment, and then threw the Rover in reverse and sped back as she spun the wheel, and then shifted into drive and zoomed back to the main lot. All the spaces were full, so she pulled up on the sandy berm and parked. In a flash she was out and scampering down the hill.

As she maneuvered around the gate, and broke into a jog, she thought: sometimes I think it would be so much easier if we didn't have to hide our identities.

However, nothing could spoil this day. As she spotted a tall, thin dark-haired boy, waiting below the space saucer rotating slowly on its pedestal, she began to run faster.

 _I see the world through different eyes  
I look at you by my side  
No matter where, you're always there_

The crowd heard the sirens long before they caught the sight of the Presidential motorcade. Agents, security men, and Protectors moved the tourists back to clear a path to the access gates and allow the procession to enter the Compound grounds and pull up before the Embassy entrance. Kal and Raeve waited patiently to welcome them.

As the limousines pulled to a stop, Agent Brewer hopped out of the lead SUV and moved to the third car before he opened its door. The President stood up and was welcomed by a round of cheers and polite applause. He extended his hand and helped the First Lady out; she was greeted by shouts of welcome and enthusiastic clapping. The Congressman moved quickly to the Presidential party and soaked up all the reflected glory.

Ambassador Langley stepped forward and offered his hand. "Mr. President, it is so good to meet you," he began. "I'd like to introduce Raeve D'Layon, Mr. President and First Lady. Like your beautiful wife," he continued and then smiled to the waiting Protector, "Raeve is the foundation of my life."

 _Will I ever see what you could see in me?  
I do, I just believe that we will always be and dream, yeah  
Well I will never be the same and when they see  
That you and I were meant to be they'll just believe why _

_We are together_

Raeve looked surprised and pleased. She turned and shook their offered hands. "I know you had expected to meet Topol, but the Empress was suddenly…" she paused looking for the right word to characterize the evil one's rush to a blazing death, "called away with pressing business." She could immediately see the disappointment in the President's face and turned to Kal.

He smoothly stepped forward and took Laura's hand. "But, you will not be disappointed," he promised and stepped into the Embassy and led them across the in-laid marble foyer to a large interior meeting room. "It is my honor to introduce you to Viceroy Bono DeVox, from the planet Zyst, and a long-time visitor to Earth. As the newly appointed Viceroyalty, he will govern our outpost on Earth in the name of, and as representative of, the League of Planets. He is authorized to negotiate for the leaders of the _Five Planets_."

Bono stepped forward holding the hand of an elegant, red-headed woman dressed in a long sheer, floor-length yellow gown imprinted with tiny symbols of the fearsome Delpac.

The Viceroy turned back to the woman by his side and smiled broadly. "It is my pleasure to introduce you to my recent bride, Vicereine DeVox, the former Laurie Dupree, a

native of your nearby Tucson."

 _You are my light, you are my star  
You are my sunshine and my dark  
You are the everything I dreamed about_

After the introduction, Laurie shook the President's hand and greeted the First Lady. Laurie smiled broadly, beaming up to her slender, rock-star husband that she, somehow, knew she was destined to join and help represent Earth and the Taurian nations.

 _You are the guy who stole my heart  
I am the girl you're always smiling for  
We have a love people dream about  
_

The crowd moved up close to the Embassy entrance while Secret Service and Royal Protectors manned the doors. Agent Brewer recognized Officer Chavez from his days at the Albuquerque police force and nodded. The West Roswell Principal shouted 'welcome' to be heard over the crowd, and then introduced his new bride, the former Ms. Kostova.

Benny in dark khakis and a tank top hoisted Chevette in tight-fitting, black jeans and an 'Antar Rocks' t-shirt onto his shoulders. Xiomara and José had stepped up on the granite base of a light post to look out over the crowd. Jeremy and Becky stood nearby holding hands trying to see over the throngs of humanity. Johnny moved aside so Julie could stand in front of him to get a better view; he lowered his hands to her bare waist and pulled her back to him as they strained to catch a glimpse of the Presidential party, their Congressman, or the Taurian Ambassador.

Behind them there was a commotion as a couple fought their way through the tourists crowding around the Embassy. Benny rotated his body so he and Chevette could look back.

"Hey," Chevette exclaimed as she saw the new girl, and her boyfriend, approaching, "Benny 'Luv,' set me down." The big jock obeyed and set his feather-light Goth girlfriend down. Immediately she and Xiomara maneuvered through the crowd to pull the girl and her friend up to the front.

She moved forward hand in hand with the tall muscular teen with short straight dark hair. "Did Zeke and I miss anything?" Hera playfully called.

 _Dream with me_

 _Make me believe_

 _That this is a real life fairytale!_

Zeke stared down into her eyes and smiled broadly. Everything he had ever dreamed of had finally come true. He was with the one he loved, Earth and the Taurian worlds were safe, and his and Hera's future were bright. He knew with time, their love would only grow stronger, and it would last forever and longer.

 _You are my light, you are my star  
You are my sunshine, and my dark  
You are the everything I dreamed about!  
_

Zeke's eyes swept the Compound grounds and the excited visitors. Twenty feet away, close enough to provide support if needed, but not so close to be to be obtrusive, he spotted Nasedo. The Protector acknowledged the Prince with a slight smile and a tilt of his head. Nasedo swung his eyes to the right for Zeke to follow. The teenager could spot Fidélité Buk and his agents spread out and surrounding the royal party. Each had sworn allegiance, and he knew they were ready to die to protect him or his followers.

Soon another, older couple slipped through the throng and approached Hera and Zeke. The woman, plainly dressed in jeans and simple top, extended her hands along Hera's shoulders and gave a comforting squeeze. Hera turned and smiled up into her mother's eyes. Zeke turned too, and greeted his future in laws. He hugged Dakura and then shook Larek's strong hand and then turned back to Hera.

Larek moved close to Dakura and turned his gaze to the Embassy. He extended his arm and placed it around the shoulders of the woman he loved and hoped would someday soon become his bride. Dakura smiled broadly, beaming up at the tall slender king, she had finally, 60 years after they first met in the courtyard outside Princess Vilandra's chamber, been reunited with.

Hera breathed in a happy breath. She swung and looked back at her mother and true father, glanced to the Protectors, and then returned her gaze to Zeke. Only a select few in this timeline knew of their royal pedigree. She and Zeke were free to begin their fairytale life anew. Hera smiled up into his glowing, dark brown eyes, stood on her tip toes and ran her hands through his dark locks before she kissed him sweetly.

 _You are the guy who stole my heart  
I am the girl you're always smiling for  
We have a love people dream about  
A real life fairytale  
A real life fairytale  
A real life fairytale._

 **The End**

 **Epilog**

Billions of miles, and hundreds of galaxies away from Earth, Taur projected its soft life-giving rays out to the _Five Planets_ that rotated around it in new found peace and harmony. The star's pale, yellow emissions reflected off a crumpled red transport ship that hung derelict as it rotated aimless, just another unknown piece of debris from the colossal firefight.

The Taurians celebrated their victory, secure in the knowledge that the invaders had been thwarted, and all, from the lowest Turkonium miners on Zyst to the Onkurian Chancellor at the League of Planets, breathed a collective sigh of relief. Via the _Connection_ , they had witnessed the _Four_ lure the Topolian raiders in close and then dispatch them with one devastating bolt of fire. They rejoiced knowing that the hated Death Ships had been destroyed, the conquerors eliminated, and the evil Empress destroyed.

But, if the joyful celebrants had sent more patrols to the debris field, the floating assemblage of the remnants of the clash, they would have seen firsthand another amazing sight. There the rotation of a misshapened chunk of debris slowed and stabilized. Next the anti-gravity engines limped into action, and the ship slowly maneuvered out of the debris field.

As the Empress stared morosely out of her ship's view screen to the stark, lonely starscape ahead, she vowed revenge. Strapped in the seat to her right was the sagging, dying body of Agent Burns. "This is Zeke and his little tramp's fault," she spat. "They killed my Frank."

Topol bristled, knowing she had been played – her armada destroyed and her generals killed. Worse yet she was impotent to exact revenge, knowing that her puny little craft was no match for the Taurian defenses. Stepping close to Burns she felt for a pulse. The Empress shuddered before she gently closed his still, pain-strained eyes, and kissed his lips goodbye.

"I will not rest, none of the Topolian people will rest," she hissed between clenched teeth as she ran a hand down the cooling face of her only love. "Thou shall give eye for eye, tooth for tooth, and love for love," she promised. Withdrawing her hand while she studied her fingers, tinged red with Frank's red blood, she issued a soft, deadly vow. "I will not sleep until I can extract the revenge I so deserve," she growled in a hoarse whisper.

Topol energized the damaged engines, and prayed as the small ship accelerated. It struggled but moved forward, even if fitfully, toward the invisible portal she knew must exist. Checking the view screens and spotting an approaching royal Taurian cruiser, she activated the cloaking device and disappeared.

The Empress began the impossibly long journey back to her Topolian star – but, in her heart, she was sure she would return for Zeke. "I shall extract my revenge, maybe not this year, maybe not this decade, but someday," she vowed. Knowing a long period of peace, shattered by her surprise return and merciless invasion would be devastating, she reverently repeated the ancient Topolian proverb: ' _bortaS bIr jablu'DI' reH QaQqu' nay.'_ _It was_ true _,_ she whispered, "Revenge is a dish best served cold." Praying on all that was holy, she promised to return and destroy everything and everyone the young Prince loved and held sacred.

 _© 2007 Roswell the Next Chapter. Unauthorized reproduction prohibited. Any similarities to events, real or imaginary, are strictly coincidental. Roswell The Next Chapter is in no way affiliated with UPN, the WB, Regency Television, 20th Century Fox, or Jason Katims Productions._

 _The author wishes to give credit to RTFC for some ideas, characters, and words used in this episode_ _, as well as:_

.

.

?p=646

The Historian, by Elizabeth Kostova, Little and Brown publisher, 2005

.

.

wiki/Viceroy - modified

Cold Blood, by John Gardener, G P Putnam publisher, 1966, and

. .


End file.
